Three's a Pair
by Fro Ninja
Summary: Young orphan Huey Jones has lived a life of servitude for as long as he can remember, often feeling cursed by his powers. But when he is freed, he is finds himself at the center of a supernatural war that has been ongoing for more than thousands of years. Joined by two unlikely allies with similar gifts,he vows to protect the world from this ancient threat, and most of all, end it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**I can't remember exactly when I met my imaginary friend.**

Even if you ask me know, I still wouldn't know what to configure as a response. But still, its a memory that I have to live with for the rest of my natural born life. Then again, **natural** isn't exactly the word I would use to even describe my life. The earliest memory I have of my childhood is being sold to drug dealing Catholic family in Somalia because my parents didn't know how to settle a debt, nor how to prevent their only son from being taken from them. Actually scratch that, I actually had a **brother**, he was a born a few years after I was sold. I never saw a picture of him, but I heard he recently was put on the Dean's list at his University, Harvard apparently, and has a job at high class white collar company. He also got engaged recently to a pretty white woman, and they even have child on the way. How do I know this?

**My imaginary friend told me. **He tends to go off on his own a lot, god only knows to where. Oh yeah. Did I mention that I have an imaginary friend? I forget sometimes, but I leave it up to him to remind me every thirty seconds, kind of like that annoying cut in your mouth that you get after over chewing your food. Every time you forget it's there, there's a sharp pain near your jaws to remind you.

Suprising to belief, I usually never talk about him that much in conversations like this, but since you guys are reading this soliloquy, you must color yourselves interested or at the very least curious about my weird little life. Its good to know at least someone is listening to whats been happening to me lately, but I think things might getting a little bit more weirder for me. But shit. Whose life hasn't been a bit weird lately, am I right?

_Hahaha..._

I know you guys can't talk back to me. This is a fucking story based on a furry comic, that will likely have nothing to do with those gleeful characters you've grown to love. But still, can't blame a guy for trying to reach out beyond his station. Honestly I am happy though, at least content right now that at least somebody gives a damn about me anymore after all thats happened.

…

You're probably confused right? Well for the sake of plot and because I'm probably gonna die soon, I'll start from the beginning. My name is Huey Jones, and it all started with a guy named Fisk Black, who rescued me from my slavery overseas. Which wasn't until much later,was the worst thing that ever happened to me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes**

**Funny story about how this fanfic came together. It was actually when I was at a Chinese buffet when I saw a kid talking to himself in the corner of the restaurant, but for some reason no one was looking at him funny or even just making sure he wasn't "broken". Since I talked to myself a lot when I was little, I did some research in the psychological reasoning on why a kid would talk to themselves even when there's people around them. Apparently, it originates from a sub-conscious feeling of wanting to converse with someone but lacking the social ability or rather the motivation to do so, so you make it a habit to talk to yourself to subside that feeling of social activity. There's an anime called Haganai that covers a little bit of what I'm talking about,and this whole statement doesn't really make any sense. But anyway, yeah Chapter 1**

**Chapter 1**

**Near the outskirts of the Cal Madow mountains, somewhere in Somalia. 12 years ago**

It was the same old morning that I've experienced since I first learned how to walk. The feeling of bruises on my body from being pawed and kicked around, and scabbed knees that I would get from cleaning and waxing the floors of the house thats seen better days. Laying down in the dirt, covered in someones trash,the sensation of worms and maggots on my face and the stench of god only knows what resonating from the pile that I made my makeshift pillow out of, wishing I could stay like this forever. But of course, who else wishes they could stay in the same position they've always been in, refusing to move forward towards change in their lives. In short, I'm living out my days on the other side of the lavish river.

My eyes began to wrinkle and dry out from looking at the sun for five minutes now. My arms felt like weights that have been tampered with to give some kind of handicap to the person using them. I could feel some kind of aura of temperance and lavishness from being in a jungle like place like this, but of course that make up for the humidity. I placed my right rand over the view of my eyes, color soon became darkness as I let out a sigh.

"So this is where you were huh?" I heard a voice peeking out from the bushes to left of me. It was familiar so I didn't need to be on my guard. In fact, screw familiar, it was a voice that I would recognize even if I was deaf.

"Well I wasn't exactly keen on playing our little game."

"Dude you are no fun, you know that?"

"Twelve years of living as a child slave in Africa will do that to you unfortunately."

"Glass half full indeed."

My imaginary friend Terry was just a bag full of sunshine and I wouldn't have it any other way in my opinion. But at times I feel he is a bit too optimistic of a situation that I've been in my whole life. I gave up on being positive after I lost my first tooth. So yeah, I'm pretty damn negative, and I've been told that's rather unusual for a kid my age. Honestly I don't really know how a normal kid is supposed act, since the only ones I've seen are the ones I have to share a cramped up shed. They pretty much grew up the same way I did, so I don't see myself getting any answers from them.

After a few minutes had passed, Terry laid down next to me in the trash bed I made. We both looked up at the blue sky over our heads. Birds flocked freely as they came and went through the clouds looking for their next destination

_But I didn't need sympathy nor did I want it._

I never thought of myself as person who gives up on a situation thats been presented to him, but there are situations that you just have to deal with as is. It takes practice is all.

"Sooooooo..."Terry tried to get a rise out of me. He always does that when he's bored.

"What is it?"

"Why do you always come out here when this kind of thing happens to you?" When he said that, I felt my back twitch and stomach tighten. The fresh cut from my left cheek started to sting again, at least I began to feel it sting again. It disturbing that I perceive getting cut up a daily occurrence, worse that I'm used to it.

"Its' no big deal, those assholes have been doing that to me since I was kid."

"Newsflash, you are a kid."

"Thanks for the support."I felt the sarcasm leave my mouth for a second there.

I was feeling thirsty, so I got up from the bed and made my way to the river a few kliks away from the cliff east of here.

"I'm gonna go get some water."

Terry shot up when he heard me walking away.

"Hold up! Wait for me sunshine."I felt like punching him every time he said that.

The river down the cliff was used the only place in the entire region that I could hear myself think. But ever since Terry was made, those kinds of moments got cut short over the years. But I didn't really mind as long as he knew when to shut up. I walked a little closer to water and saw my face in the reflection. My black fur with piercing green eyes hit me a plethra of nostalgia. Come to think of it, I hadn't really seen what my own face looked like in a long while. Not since I was five I think. Thats about seven years worth of not knowing the face people have to look at every day, but I find a sort of peace with it. If even I don't know what people look at when they see me, I can't get angry, because how can I prove them wrong?

Terry walked up beside me and stared at the water too. For some reason I could always see his reflection, I never got how that worked honestly.

"Looks appetizing."

"What does?"I asked.

"You of course cherry blossom."Terry started to laugh suggestively at my puzzled look.

"Will you just stop it already?" I said as he poured a handful of dirty water down my throat. It tasted like piss and shit that had gone to waste beyond knowing. I spit it out a few seconds later.

"I seriously don't know why you keep drinking that water. You know what people put in this river."

I wiped my mouth after finishing discarding the last of the water.

"Well, its better than begging from the empress."

Terry pumped his chest in pride."Its not so bad you know. Maybe she'll have you wear the maid costume again." My body shivered at the very thought.

"Thats not funny."

"I beg to differ."

"You wouldn't say that if she made you do it."

"Dude."Terry cleared his throat. Then it hit me.

"Shit, I forgot."

As expected, no one can see Terry except me. But for some reason he can still physically touch things in the environment. Its strange considering he was something I created to vent my frustrations towards when the hounds were giving me a bad time. Actually, I can't even remember when I created him, or when he started to think for himself. The years from when I was small to now are very blurry, but I can still the like something is there for me to remember, but every time I do-

"Huey! Someones coming."My ears rung to that sentence. I didn't even have to ask him who it was, because I could already feel my body stiffening.

I turned around to face attention as soon as her voice came into earshot.

"CHILD! Where are you?!"

The stuff of nightmares.

"Terry. Go hide for a bit."

"Are you freaking serious?"

"Just go! I'll handle this." I reluctantly said to him. Terry just stood there, pondering for a few seconds.

"Alright man. I'll be inside."If he wants to, Terry can disappear back into my sub-conscious in case something happens. I don't know how he does it, but then again there a lot of things that I can't make sense of lately. Soon, his body was no longer visible and then his presence was absent as well."And do not let this chick go down on you again man!"

…

I forgot I could still hear him.

Out of the bushes came a hyena in a business suit that looks like it just came from the dryers, fit with a black mini skirt high heels and black stockings, along with long swaying hair and a face so clean you would think a jungle would be the last place she would be. The devil wears prada indeed, and her name Minitra Powell, the woman who made my life a living hell for the past thirteen years.

"There you are child! What do you think you're doing out here?!" This wasn't the first time I've ran away like this, and it sure wouldn't be the last. If I lived that long.

"I'm very sorry Mistress Powell." I hurt myself making my obedient tone and poise.

"I believe I made it clear before that if you leave the house next time especially when I'm not here, you will get more than just whats coming to you. Didn't I?"

I bite my lip to hide the shame.

"Yes you did mistress."

"And what do I find you out here doing?"

I bit my lip again.

"Doing exactly what you said not to mistress."

"Your punishment shall be far more than your usual this time child, you had best believe this to be true. Do you understand child?"

I started to become restless as Terry was giving me a signal from behind the woman who's made my life hell for the past twelve years.

"Yes mistress, I understand perfectly."

"Very good child." Just as soon as I thought she was finish, that smile formed on her aged and ragged as hell face that was somehow blocked by the heavy rays from the sun. Yeah. This is gonna suck. Why?I think you're about to find out.

"This is good timing actually. A warm up for your punishment tonight." She started to lift up her skirt and began tearing a hole in the crotch part of her stockings, and slid her black thong to the leftward direction. Her bare necessities laid out visible for me to see."On your knees and open wide child." I did as she said with barely a shred of regard for my own pride.

My knees touched the dirty and mushy forest ground and came up directly under her with her northern region right in my face, and my mouth flew open as if I were a dog awaiting its bone, but in this case the difference is very nominal. I heard her groan and saw her wriggle her hips in a creepy way as she rubbed her member softly up and down releasing its discharge from its spot. And then...

"Here it comes child." I closed my eyes slightly. Not to pray, but to make sure none of it gets in my eyes this time. It wasn't long until I felt a warm liquid land on the base of my tongue and drip down my throat all the way to my stomach. Not only my face, but my nose got hit in the cross streams as I counted the seconds until it was over. In the middle of it all, she grabbed my head and stuffed my mouth full of her muff. My muffled screams of surprise turned to silence,my breathing halted and my nose was spiked with the heavy stench of a golden shower. The stream flowed down by throat with a burning and acidic sensation that I've experienced one too many times before.

Being this woman's personal toilet is one of my many daily occurrences. I can't say I enjoy or hate it, but I've learned to deal with it over the years.

When it was all over, she held on to my head for a few more seconds. I felt my hair being gripped violently by her man-hands, and head was jerking back and forth out of instinct from the pain. Strands of hair began to fall out from the clumps. I hear her exhale a relieved breath and her grip slowly loosens around my head.

"Ahhhhh. Now that was refreshing wasn't it?" I had my head down staring at the properties of the dirt, it looked surprisingly damped from where I was sitting at. I used to cough up whenever she would finish, but apparently my body knows the flavor by heart, so I can swallow it like its nothing now. Its not a feat I'm proud of.

"Now that was just a warm up. The real entertainment begins after my husband leaves for his business. You won't be getting **any** sleep I'm afraid" She grabbed my chin with dastardly stroke as she said that, and then pushed it away like closing the toilet seat of a bad bathroom. How fitting.

She fastened her skirt and fixed herself up to look like she just walked out of a business meeting. I still had my face down with bits of her piss still dripping from my mouth. With a laugh of an innocent housewife, she walked with the grace and poise of a ballerina with the ass smothered by her leather mini-skirt gyrated back and forth. And no, I'm not getting off on the she-witch that just used a little kid's throat as a toilet.

**...**

I sat in the sun for about an hour before I started moving again. Terry got out a little while later and we walked back to the funhouse, or at least that's what I liked to call it.

**The Powell Residence 10:43 P.M.**

As soon as I got in the building, I felt the sensation of an age old teapot against my skull. It was empty, and the pain was non-chalant. For some reason after I made Terry, I stopped feeling pain like any other person. The figure that stood below me with barely any size to top a grade schooler was the witch's spawn. His name was Nathan. I couldn't really call him a kid seeing as how I had no idea how a kid is supposed to act, but he has the attitude of spoiled lemon.

"Wheres my dinner?!"

I heard the little roach just squeal for his meal. I simply nodded my head and proceeded to the kitchen ,followed head suite by him. I felt the rapid baby taps of his foot on my back all the way there. Once I got in the kitchen I saw the other spawn sitting down at the table passing her time leisurely with a book. Her name was Odessa, or as I like to call her, The Ice Queen's little mistake. A deserving title seeing as how she's not even the woman's daughter, at least that she planned on having.

"I'm gonna start making dinner now."All she did was nod. She had this incredibly focused look on her face and didn't even bad-mouth me as usual as I walked by her. Must be a good book.

Believe it or not, the little migrants are given the same treatment as me by their so called mother, if not worse and she's not even their real mother. Oh yeah, her husband's a real scumbag, but hes never really given me any shit. I was told that he didn't really like the idea of his family owning a child slave, something about going against God's will or something. A model catholic thats for sure.

I grabbed the nearest pot on the rack and started to cook dinner, which was gonna be a challenge with the little thumb sucker giving me his impatient look from the corner of my eye. His feet began to tap in an annoying rhythm that was really starting to piss me off. Terry note of that thought and proceeded to scare the little twerp by taking a cup of some cold water from the bathroom any poured it down his shirt, letting out a scream much better to listen to. He ran around in a stupid little circle thinking there was a snake down his back. Classic.

"AHHHHH! Get this snake off of me!" I hear his bawling sounds echo through the house. It sounds like he stubbed his toe or something, what a young man he'll turn out to be.

About ten minutes passed after I started on dinner. I was making fillet fish with Lemon Caper sauce that was gonna take a while to prepare. I left the fish on the broiling in the pot for a bathroom break. As I was leaving the kitchen I saw the male chimp still sulking in a corner as Terry kept trying slip down his throat, literally. But still its the little things that-

"Hmmm?"I stopped myself in my thought tracks. I noticed the witch's other spawn slipped out of the kitchen when I had my back turned. Since she's the same age as me, she doesn't really have the tendency to spin into hyperactive trance like her brother just did a couple of minutes ago. Unsurprisingly, Terry caught wind on that observation of mine just now.

""_I sure did buddy"_. And now he's talking to me in my mind again, great._ "Hey don't be like that Huey mein freund! I'm just trying to look out for you and make sure you protect your neck, and dick!"_ He was prime example of eloquence this guy."_I'm so glad you approve."_Anyway, where did Thing 2 run off to? "_Where else, dude?"_I already knew what he was talking about before he even-_"Finished?"_

Noticing the signs of her sudden absence and how I coincidentally have to take a break before dinner finishes, I decided to press on anyway."Ten minutes" I said to myself. I signaled Terry and walked out of the kitchen towards the bathroom.

As soon as I opened the door, I felt someone grab me from behind and forcefully push me face first onto the toilet. Next thing I heard the the door slam shit with its lock in place. I turned my head around to view the girlish figure standing in front of me, looking at me through the lens of her scarlet red glasses. _"Try to last a little longer this time huh?"_ Terry had the right idea. He can still hear me think even when I'm away from him. It was a weird little trick, but I stopped caring about the extraordinary a long time ago.

Odessa turned my body around once I got my bearings and then mounted me. She started to rub my crotch softly but with a firm grip she started to grip my soft penis. She wasn't say anything as her hand moved up and down, but I could hear her heavy breathing, with sweat droplets running down her neck and into the cleavage of her shirt. She always loved to play this role.

"Mother did something to again didn't she?" She questioned me as my member started to gain life. I still had the same nonchalant look on my face as I stared deep into her fire red eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you came back with a sullen look on your face. That means you have something on your mind." She wasn't wrong.

"Thats my usual look."

"Liar." Soon her lips began to touch mine. Her tongue began to run circles around mine. Attacking in an aggressive manner was her usual style. I felt the soft sensation in the base of my mouth simulatneous with her hands stroking my now erect penis.

"So how may I serve you today my lady?" I said with my tongue still exchanging hellos with hers. She took her mouth off of mine suddenly.

"I told you don't call me that when we're alone." She pouted as she said that. My penis was then bared out of my pants for her to gander. Guess whats gonna happen next.

The mouth that just been furiously wrestling with mine had just fed the contents of my member into its inside. The warm and sticky feeling circulated around my body, and I had started to feel shock waves emerging from the base of my mountain. The sensation started to make numb the feeling in my legs as her tongue twirled and danced around my shaft. My legs began to tremble from the excitement as my dick twitched from every stroke.

"_I see someones been practicing"_ I felt Terry's voice in the back of my head, but the present situation really diverted my attention from that.

Her eyes began to leer on me as I saw it move up and down in a rhythmic fashion, almost as if the perfect song was playing in her head. Inch by inch, her pace started to pick up with every last stroke from her small glory hole. How many times has she done this to me already? I began to lose count after a while.I remember this sex psychology book I saw in Minitra's room. Apparently it's normal for a twelve year old girl to exhibit sexual curiosity when it reaches a certain point. But I missed the part where it said it was normal to your mother's child slave as a practice dummy for your expeditions. Not that I'm complaining.

I started to space out after a while. Odessa noticed that and greatly sped up her pace to the point where I couldn't think about anything else. The inside of her mouth felt warm and moist. So much so that my penis started to to go numb from the experience. Her tongue started to run circles around my member, from the bottom, around and up the shaft all the way to the very tip. Stroke after stroke began to increase the worth and their speed as well.

"_Well, well. Someones been practicing huh? Can't say she isn't bad at this anymore." Terry told me. _

"_I never said she was bad at it." At least shes more gentle than her freak of a mother._

My penis soon found itself out of her glory hole. Her gentle and soft hand grapsed the now slobbered stick of mine and began to stroke rapidly. Handjobs aren't usually my thing, but it helps finish a lot quicker. My member started throbbing and twitching more violently with each stroke and it felt like it was melting from the very insides. I was getting pretty close.

"_That didn't take very long."_

"_Shut UP"_

The sensation from her wet hands started to blur my senses, and my thoughts were all over the place.

_Will I ever get out of here?Does Odessa really like me as she says?Am I just a toy for her curiousity? Why does nothing ever go my way? When has anything ever gone my way?!_

"_Hueeeyyyy, you're thinking out loud again. You're about to finish aren't you?" _

"_How do you-?"_

"_Because you always start to spout random nonsense when you get close. Kinda of a reflex if you ask me."_

"You're about to cum right?"Odessa's words racked my brain a little bit, as I'm trying to talk to Terry and focus on her at the same time. But right now, my thoughts are being kind of scattered right now."You're gonna come soon right?!"My breathing started to be more labored as her hands reached everywhere. And the lips that just finished warming up my member was now on my lips once again, passionately tonguing me down to the core."Cum. Cum. Cum for me!"My head had begun to split open, and my focus tried to build back up again

"_Yeah! Cum for her daddy!"_

Terry ripped into my concentration and I lost all bearing of my senses. Then, I let go.

"Ahhhhh." The warm and white liquid launched from my tip and sprayed everywhere like a garden hose. Everything felt like a blur as I launched and shot out my pent up load all over the girl The girl that spent the last five minutes giving me a blowjob in the bathroom of her house to her mother's slave, was now drenched my special sauce. My member twitched and throbbed violently with each had a surprised but reassuring look on her face as she felt the warmness on her face, from her forehead to the stained lenses of her reading glasses. Three seconds and I was still cumming. Five seconds and I was still coming. I lost count after ten seconds

"Oh my goodness. There's so much of it. Its nothing like it is in the books."

_What the hell is she talking about? _I thought to myself. I honestly couldn't tell because between having Terry up and about all day, and having to divert my senses to my chores, my brain power was running a bit on empty.

"That was amazing Huey."I felt her soft hand rubbing against face as my eyelids started to get heavier. I was about to go out.

"_Goddammit, dude. You couldn't last longer than that?" _Terry started to chide me on my endurance. I was honestly to out of it to care. Soon my body couldn't move. It was stuck laying there on the dirty bathroom floor, with no sign of cleanliness in sight, in both senses.

"Its...no...Mother...keeps...to herself."My mind was starting to blank out my hearing as my vision got darker. What was she saying? I couldn't even see her face clearly anymore. All I could see was a brief glimpse of her dirtied face, an event I took part in. It was also accompanied by a smile. A smile? Really?

"I...you."She said something that I could barely make out."I...you."She just kept repeating it over and over. I listened until I couldn't hear anymore, and then my eyes saw nothing but darkness, and my mind shut down.

**In Huey's mind**

I thought about a lot of things when I was asleep, or whenever I pass out just like now. It was also probably the only time I could talk to Terry without having to worry about pass out from mental exhaustion. Since he is a part of my mind, it takes an inch of my mentality to keep him here, at least here physically. I was in my mind, in a sense. Here I could think of anything, and it wouldn't be estrange in any manner. I couldn't really describe it, but it was the equal putting yourself in a corner, with your head strapped to fragile glass piece thats aimed to the front of your skull, If you push too hard, your head explodes. Or something like that.

For me, time doesn't pass here. I'm able to stay as long as my body is allowing it, or someone pushes me out of it. It was like deep meditation, but I had no memories from what I did or said when I come out of it. It is a weird function especially when it is **my **mind. At least thats what I've been telling myself that past few years.

Terry was staring off at the window that I just thought up to let in some air. How did it get there and how is there air coming out of it? I stopped wondering these things after Terry helped to know how to stop questioning everything, which was the key to accepting everything. He had a real stern look on his face, like he was concentrating. Can he even concentrate?

"Whats wrong Terry?"

"Someones come for us."My face scrunched itself into a stupid expression that I couldn't see but feel. I was caught off guard by the sudden statement if you couldn't tell by my expression.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You heard me you dope. Someones come to rescue us!" I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing,or thinking. How could he possibly know something like that?

"What do you mean? How do you know? Why would they do something like that?"

"You may not realize right now, but you're body is being moved right now. It not at the house right now."Seriously, what the hell am I hearing right now?

"That's crazy. Who the hell could be trying to rescue me? I'm nobody." I told the honest truth. Who could be trying to rescue some unknown kid on the other side of the planet?

"I don't know the details, but its happening right now. I can feel it. Your body isn't passed out in the bathroom anymore." My mouth was hanging open. "Huey, we're free man!" Its still hanging open.

I tried to ponder everything that is happened so far, from the start of the day. I got up, did my usual chores, got captured and beat up by the local bandits, got cut up by their boss, managed to escape their base and navigate through the hot and humid Somalian jungle, got used as a personal toilet by the she-devil, got shit thrown at my face by her bastard son, and raped by her daughter in the bathroom of her house that her absent husband is still paying the loan off of. Yep, a regular day in my book.

"Listen Huey, I know every single thought that processes in your little head. I know how pessimistic you are about being free from this hellhole, and how can't understand how I'm able to be mostly my own person. But you have to believe me when I say, you do not have to go back to or listen to that crazy bitch anymore. I don't know the details right now, but I can feel the presence of your body's physical state right now, and it isn't in the place where you left it when you went in mind. Also I don't feel the presence of any bad intent on your body. There's only explanation mi amigo." I was trying to make sense of everything. I was **trying**.

"Why don't have a seat man?" Terry told me. Where have I heard that before?

I fell back in a white rocking chair that I just made, and let my bearings go for a second. So after all of these years of thinking no one is ever gonna come for me, someone finally came? Why now though? Do they know something about me that I don't? How does that make sense? I suppose nothing does at this point.

"Do you know who they are? The people moving my body?" I asked Terry to check what was happening to my body. For some reason, not only can he check on the mental and physical state of my body, but also the state of others around me. He said it had to do with the mental signals that others send off from their intentions or something like that. He can also make contact with physical objects despite being a figment of my imagination. There was still so much I didn't understand about Terry, but something tells me thats for the better right now

"There's two of them. They feel...weird."

"What do you mean weird?"

"Like, they're not trying to kill us. And their intent feels just. Noble even."I had no idea people like that even existed. I always thought all people were just power crazy and lust addled scumbags that can't even lie right

"Do you know them?"

"Nah brah. But from what I'm feeling, it seems like they know you though."

"Huh? How do they know **me**?" I tried to ask Terry the rest of my endless questions, but I felt my in-mind breaking up. Someone from the outside was waking me up. Probably my dashing rescuers.

"Looks like you're about to find out buddy. I'll meet you out there."

And with that, Terry disappeared from in-mind, and the darkness that I was sitting in my imaginary white rocking chair started to clear. Everything started to clear.

**...**

My eyes slowly opened to a white ceiling. Looking around, all of the things that were in my line of view were the contents of a room that I wasn't familiar with. It seemed clean and warm, and not rotting down to its very floorboard. I was laying in a soft bed with white sheets, the softest I had ever felt in ever, and it was the first time I saw sheets that didn't smell like a barn. It was...amazing.

"I see you're up now little man." My ears twitched to the noise of someone speaking near to me, and quickly sat up out of the comfortable bed. It was a guy that I never seen before, and I remember almost everyone I see, regardless if I've talked to them.

He was a cat like me, but had black and white fur that was stuffed because of his large build. He had a nice white collar suit on with black pants and a sharp as hell tie hung around his neck. His piercing green eyes complimented his stern glare. The kind of glare that said ,"I could kill your ass right and no one would know any different" I could tell he was a nice guy.

"Where am I?"

"The Appalachian Mountain range in Massachusetts. We just got in a few hours ago." He took out a cigar from his shirt pocket and lighted it a match and started smoking right in front of me, a little kid. Classy."Wheww. But man, it was hell getting you past the borderline though. Let me tell you kid, Somalian rebels are nothing to fuck with." Swearing too? Me and him are gonna get along just great, I can tell.

"Who are you?"He put out his cigar after giving two or three more puffs.

"My name is Fisk Black. I work with a...certain governmental organization. Other than that, you can use your imagination." I rolled my eyes. "But enough about me. Lets talk about you."

"You know me?" He grabbed a small black book from his pants pocket and began flipping through the contents of its pages. He cleared his throat before he started reading some surprising information.

"Huey Archus Jones. Age, Twelve. Height, 4'10. Weight, 95 lbs. Blood type, AB. Date of Birth, October 12th ,1995. Place of birth, Sheepshead Bay, Brooklyn, New York. Family, Mother: Elissa Jones, maiden name Hayles, and Father: Harmon Jones. Both were known to be incredibly bad with money and owing several loans to several blacklisted insurance and medical groups, and so to pay off what owed, sold their only son Huey, thats you, into indocrinated slavery in a Catholic family in Somalia. You can stop me if any of this seems familiar to you."

I didn't say anything for a full two minutes. Whoever this guy is and what company he works for, not only did a full background check on me, but even has my weight?!

"So what is it you want from me Mr. Black?"

"Please, call me Fisk. I'm not that old kid."

"Old enough to call me kid."

He laughed.

"You don't mince words do you? I like that. You remind me of when I was young. I always got in trouble for speaking my mind at school, and going to the principle seemed like a second home."

"Can you do that now?Speak your mind and not get in trouble?"

"Well, someone usually questions me about what I just said, I like to readjust our pre-existing relationship. And by that I mean their face. I punch them in the face." This guy is awesome.

"So Fisk, why did you rescue me?"

"Well, Huey. For some reason my company is very interested in you. I couldn't really get specifics on why since all of the files were classified, but someone at the top knows who you are, and what you can do." What I can do? Does he know about Terry? "Honestly this isn't the first time I've been kept in the dark about a case, but over the years I've just learned to go with it. A jobs a job."

"Is that all I am, a job.?"

"Hey I said I like to speak my mind." This guy is seriously awesome.

"So what happens now?" He sat up from the stool near my bed and walked over to the blind shut window and peeked out of them, revealing a little a sunshine in the warm room.

"Right now, me and my partner are trying to sort living arrangements for you in the local foster home a few towns down. The caretaker will look after you, and ensure you live a normal life. In return, you will be reporting to us daily on your daily activities and one of teachers at the private school you'll be attending is a contact of mine and will be keeping an eye on you, telling me everything that you're doing, and everyone that you're talking to. Its a pain I know, but you can honestly say its a step up from what you just came out of, right?"

I couldn't say a damn thing. I was just captivated by how awesome this guy was. All I did was nod.

"Well okay then. My partner will be coming back in an hour or so. We're gonna be moving to another safe house soon, so get some rest until then. Okay champ?" I nodded again without opening my mouth. After waving a hearty good bye with an empty smile, he exited the room. I buried my face in the clean sheets and before I knew it, tears started to flow down my eyes, but I wasn't sad or happy. I was just...glad. For the first time in my life, I finally knew what hope was.

"_Hey Terry, everything is gonna be okay now, right?_" Terry was quiet for a while until he spoke again with the answer to my question that I will never forget.

"_I guess."_


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes**

**Hi guys! The Fro Ninja is here to take a break from seducing the wives of feudal lords and murdering door to door salesmen to bring a new chapter. Unfortunately this ones gonna be kinda shorter than the last one. Good news though, is the chapter after this one will be written by Jester Smiles, so the writing style will be different. Although I just transitioned into a furry lover around last month or so, I'm looking forward to drowning myself in the seas of obscurity and non-squareness(I don't know if thats a word) to bring you guys and myself better stories**

**This statement makes absolutely no sense, I know. Hopefully by the time Jester Smiles makes their chapter, my head will be unstuck from the emergency MRI kit I've been in for the past few weeks. Thank you, and enjoy the screening of To Sir With Love. Wait, that's not right...**

_**P.S Big shout out to the The Book for checking out our story and leaving reviews on both chapters, it was much appreciated bro! **_

**Appalachia Mountain range in New York. 2 months later.**

I never drove in a car before. At least one I knew that was taking me somewhere that was a good place. It came as a surprise to me that there was such a thing as a relaxing drive Looks like there is some truth to those movies after all.

"_What in the hell are you talking about dude?"_Terry broke me out of viewing of the various things that passed my view in my back seat window.

"_Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."_

The last few months have been some of the confusing times if my life so far. After Fisk "rescued" me from that shit hole, him and his partner have been moving from different safe houses in order to shake off an pursuers that might be after us. Apparently, it had something to do with the jurisdiction of the Somalian government taking away property from its deemed estate, in this case, yours truly. Since then, I've been in and out of different towns and cities taking in all I could that I never would've thought existed. The wide open spaces reached for miles in viewpoints, and mountains that had peeks that stretch back to their vanishing points as they faded in the background with distance that my brain couldn't even process in its entirety. The sky was also different from that place. It always felt like no matter much I would reach up at the clouds to try and touch one, there was something or someone that managed to keep chained to the ground. Yesterday, I touched one in a moral understanding. It was a pretty underwhelming experience I have to say.

Right now we were driving to the mountain range in upstate New York that has foster home that houses kids that have been unwanted by their families due to unnatural circumstances. Seems about right in my case. The leather back seats felt so comfortable and roomy that I was really making my home with right now. I unbuckled my seat-belt to roll around the leathery goodness that I felt on every side of fur. Fetal position at its best, with hitting one door and another, and another, and another.

"_Puuuurrrrr" _This kind of thing is more addicting then drugs.

"Getting a little too comfortable there aren't ya brat?" The wonderful bag of sunshine in front seat was Fisk's partner Red. At least I think that's her real name. We've been getting along great in the last month. When we first met she barely said two words to me. Obviously I don't know much about her since she doesn't talk about herself much, but I've had a habit of not meddling in other people's lives. The big guy driving the car tells that's one habit I have to break.

"_Along with furious masturbation..."_

"_Shut up."_

But still, after all that moving around avoiding foreign governmental officials, I think we're getting to be friends really quickly.

"Hey, , we're friends right?" The glass window on her side suddenly cracked as I finished that sentence.

"I thought I told if you call me that again, I'm gonna weld your asshole shut and chug melted lead down your throat."

"Yeah, you did. About five times yesterday to be exact."

"Don't get cheeky with me!" Yep, we were total besties right now.

"Now now, play nice you two. I don't mind if you guys have a honey-moon spat, but I'd appreciate if you kept the enthusiasm down just a bit. This is a rental."Fisk spoke in a calm tone as always, even when driving.

"Should **you** of all people really be saying that?"

"Hmm, after last night, good point."

"What happened last night?" I pretended to play dumb.

"Something your scrawny ass probably won't even get a whiff of." Red chided as she leaned back into her seat. "Hell, not even a taste of piss at the most." Did I mention I was playing dumb?

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it kid. It probably something you won't have to experience for few more years."

"Uhhh, Fisk?"

"Ohhhhh, I forgot."

There was a dumb silence that filled around the car that was just intoxicating.

"_Did he just seriously?" _Terry was just as surprised as I was.

"_Yep, I think he just did."_

The seemingly short drive just became longer

…

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally managed to make to the fabled foster home that I'll probably be spending the rest of my life at. I stepped out of the car only to see an illustrious looking complex. It had a white fence, flowers, a backyard, kids playing outside, just like in the movies that Minittra never let me watch.

"Welp, we're here Huey my man. Your new home." Fisk came up and put his hand on my shoulder in what I assumed was a friendly intention, and not a nasty one. "So what do you think?"

I looked around with observing eyes, gathering every single detail that I could muster. It took every fiber of my being to be able to formulate an satisfying response that would offset the balance of this guy's expectations. I have to make sure that I give him what I think he's gonna hear from me. After looking at the front and back parts of my new home, I gave him my honest answer with all of my ability.

"...It's clean."I looked up at him with the straightest face I could make. Neither of us made a single sound, but we could hear the neighbors next door...expressing their love for each other.

Wrapped in our little confusing stare down, a panda woman walked out of the house. She was rather slim and walked like a person who had a lot on her plate, not a busybody, just someone who just does a bit too much for herself. Her flowing white hair that was wrapped in a long single braid swayed from left and right as she walked toward us. She wore a white button up shirt with a brown cropped skirt and white slippers that look like they belong in an FHM magazine. Classy. As soon as she stopped in front of us, I heard her speak.

"Hello again Fisk. It's such a pleasure to see you again after all these years!" She spoke clear and crisp, and a voice with a melody I could hum to.

"Likewise, Elle. You know, the guys at the agency meant to send you a thank you present after that business in Cambodia."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I was simply in the area that's all."

"You say that every time something goes down. I don't even want to question that timing of yours."

She giggled through their conversation. They seemed on friendly terms with each other. I didn't really have a problem with it, unlike a certain red head I know, who was eyebeaming her from the car.

"Anyway, I think you know who this little guy here is." Suddenly the topic shifted onto me. I was honored, yet shocked at the same time. I've never been the topic of discussion, at least in a good way. Her gaze then shifted from Fisk to me.

"Huey Jones. Meet Ellen Mao. She's the caretaker of this foster home, and she'll be your guardian from now on."

Even after a few seconds of introductions, she still continued to stare me down. She took particularly long look at me sizing up of what was there to see. Her red eyes like mine felt familiar with her gaze, almost mother-like. She bended down gracefully and extended her hand to me.

"I'm Ellen Mao. Its nice to meet you, Little Huey." She was smiling at me. Her smile was unlike anything I had ever seen on a person. I could feel something radiating from her. Warmness, happiness, joy, something along those lines. Viewing a little further from her face which was certainly pretty to look at, there was particular part of her body that I was really interested in. Two parts in fact.

"_Hey Huey, check your package, you got a little fruit hanging out the loom."_ I looked down a bit to my nether region.

"Oh my, he certainly is healthy isn't he Fisk?" He looked puzzled and looked in my general direction and just nodded his head.

"So much for therapy."

What a way to greet my new home.

-5** weeks later-**

I got up from my bed like any other morning, only this time I slightly felt glad to greet my day forward. The room that I've been staying in, and this whole place had started to feel like my own, from the soft sheets to the warm foods that get taken up to me every night was even getting its due. But its not like I was all for this "new life" of mine, but it was one I was apparently given, so I just decided to roll with it. I was good at that.

Giving my body a quick stretch, I changed out of my pajamas and put on my school uniform. After somehow managing to win the deadly fight with my tie as usual, I followed the rather familiar scent of breakfast awaiting me down in the kitchen. I sat down at my usual spot near the front end of a very long kitchen table. One by one, the other kids began to pile down from their rooms upstairs and took their seats around me. Since mos of them were younger than me and I didn't share a room with anything else, I didn't bother getting along with anyone else. Before I knew it, my breakfast was given to me on a warm plate. It was Belgian waffles and turkey bacon with a side of hash browns. It surprisingly became my favorite thing to eat for breakfast just after a few days of being introduced to the concept of breakfast

I got my shoes on at the front door and got ready to head out when Ms. Mao stopped me by my arm. I was almost ready to jump out at the first opportunity. At what, I couldn't really figure out. Fisk has some explaining to do.

"Hold on a second Little Huey, I have something for you."

"Is it bigger than a bread box?"

"Not really. Whatever that means." So much for an awesome reference there." Fisk said to give this to you once you got settled in at school.

She dug into her pocket for a few seconds in order to give me something. Fisk sent me something? Its been nearly five weeks since I heard from the guy, which is strange since he is the one who said to keep in touch. What gratifying gift could he have possibly given yours truly? Could it be something that finally establishes proof of the bond we share?!

"Ah! Here you go!"After she finished wrestling with her pocket insides, she handed me the so called gift in question.

Its a cell phone.

"_Its a cell phone."_

"Its a cell phone, little one!"

…

I fucking hate Fisk right now.

"I know the present is a little underwhelming."

"A little?"

"But its to make sure where you are constantly."

" I already have you, and those weirdos at school doing that. What more do you want me to do, start wearing a GPS bracelet on my ankles, or a penile detector so it lets you know the next time I take a piss?"

"Those are some viable suggestions you have there! You had me at GPS bracelet!" She makes the weirdest excited faces ever when it comes to my surveillance. Every bad idea is a good idea in her book.

"Ooookayyy, I'm heading off to school now, Ms. Mao." I wave her goodbye as I fit my foot into my last shoe and head out the front door.

"Have a good day little one! Don't forget you have to stop by the facility today for your report!" I manage to catch her last words before the door shut behind me. I now begin the long ascent to the educational infrastructure known as **school.**

…

School honestly wasn't all I thought it was gonna be. Everything the teachers showed were things I already picked up and mastered when I was five years old, so I just pretty much just drift off whenever I get a chance, kind of like this morning in fact. The lunch breaks were probably the only times I had to be alone, which usually meant talking to Terry, which I have to say I haven't done much of lately.

We usually spoke on the school's rooftop, where we had the view of the entire town in our sight. Everything seemed so proportionate, especially the mountains which stuck out like broken spines in the background of picture. Since I'm not supposed to leave the school during lunch breaks despite that's what the other students do, I have Terry to a little scouting for me. Because he can wander around freely without being spotted, he can scope out the local areas around the town and told me everything a few miles off from the foster home to the big shopping mall just a few blocks down from the cafe next to the library which stood between a classic shoe store and a hunting shop.

"_Geez this place feels like your run of the mill last American pit stop. No matter where you go, you can't help but think "Yep I'm in the right place", its loco Huey!"_

"Who the hell says loco anymore?"

"_Carlos Mencia?" _

"Okay, no you're just being what the teacher calls that fat kid that sits next to me."

"_You mean fat?"_ Terry gave me a stupid look **and **a sarcastic remark, and it wasn't even my birthday yet.

After finishing up my lunch, I laid down on of the rooftop benches and just stared out at the sky trying to guess what kind of cloud animals caught my attention the most. Terry sat down next to me staring in my direction.

"_What animals do you see today man?" _Terry asked me. I saw something in the midst of all the clouds that passed by the ones I always see, bunnies, horses, and mouses. This one was different.

"Something thats big...and puffy. It has sort of like this big and rough exterior, with even more fur than me. Kind of like a-."

"**A wolf?"**

From out of nowhere, I heard someones voice. Not in my head, but with me on the rooftop that my ears themselves picked up. I stood up quickly and turned my head to the direction where the voice came from. Out of the shadows came a boy from the dark corner of the rooftop. He had a very slim build with a silver fur and main with crimson like hair. His most striking features were the human features on her face, and his right green eye and amber left eye. Unique appearances aside, he managed to keep his presence hidden for quite a while. Not even Terry noticed him, otherwise he would have let me know immediately. So how did he-?

"If you're wondering how your friend over there didn't notice, I'm afraid that's a trade I can't really disclose." My brain just stopped working for a second.

"_Huey... He knows I'm here..."_ Even Terry who was never put off by anything, stood up from the bench in shock. We just stood there and stared at this guy like he just murdered a puppy or something. Could he really see Terry?

"Can...you...?"

"See him? Nah. I just know someone else is there, and his presence feels like yours, but at the same time twisted and unsure of what it wants to be. But it still sticks to you like a leech. That's pretty cool." For someone who just managed to not only notice Terry's presence, but how hes been around since I was a kid is just amazing in itself.

"Can you hear him?"

"_Yeah, wiseguy can you hear the words that are coming out of my mouth?!"_

He pondered there for a second with his arms crossed.

"Hmmm. I can't hear it completely, but it sounds like a whisper coming from a great distance. Sorry, I haven't been using my powers that long so I can't say for sure."Powers? Whispers? Feeling Terry's presence? This is seriously over my head, and I have a feeling a certain someone knows exactly what I'm getting myself into. I push aside my hesitation and ask the most important question so far.

"Who are you?" I had to catch my breath after I said that.

"The names Kote, and I've been told to meet you Huey Jones. Apparently the guys up top have plans for us. I don't really know all the details."

"Guys up top? What are you talking about? Did Fisk send you?! Why are you here?! How can you feel Terry?! What are you exactly?! You look like a wolf, but at the same time you look like a human!"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there Speed Racer! One question at a time. There's only one of me. But for your benefit, why don't I start at the beginning, deal?" I nodded silently. "Well, it all started when I found out my father was kinda different from my mother."

I soon found myself sitting back down on the bench with Terry ,who was still as dumbfounded as I was, to hear Kote's story. A story that would soon make mine, look like a Dr. Seuss book.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Sup everyone Jester of the tag team Jester Smiles. Smiles isn't the biggest fan of furries but he doesn't judge. Guy's got his own unique tastes so I'll leave it at that. But for now I want to remind you all that this is a collaboration. That means I write some chapter then our friend Fro writes his own. Beyond that we keep in contact to make sure things are going well. So lets check out who left a review.**

**FroNinja;Well as far as the eye can see, our good pal The Book has been leaving reviews on almost all of our chapters so far! I gotta say, I wasn't really expecting much out of this work, but I gotta say I'm loving it so far, and I'm even more excited to see where it's going.**

**Jester; I can't agree more my friend. Now lets get things started. Fanfic all set ready go!**

**The story of Kote. Five years ago**

Many would stop to take in the beauty of the Highlands of Scotland. The large hills and moist air often relaxes people. But for one boy, the moist air is a reminder of how different his life currently is. His name is Kote Kovak, one of the few wolves that live in the Highlands. Sure, tons of people enjoy the quiet and gentle atmosphere of the Highlands, but Kote misses the days when he got in a fight almost every day. His life was spent as an orphan that lived on the streets for a good amount of time. Though not much is known about him, his father was one of China's most praised traditional Martial artists.

Losing his mother to cancer, his father just couldn't get enough money in time to pay for the hospital fees. Knowing that he would someday need it, Kote's father would spend the next five years grooming Kote to know the family fighting style. The style relies highly on distracting your opponent with fast moves and striking the most vital and unseen places of the body. Kote's father once told him of how he feminized a man with one jab of his finger.

He never finished his training with his father however, as a Chinese militia ran through the towns that surrounded his family's town resulting in his father's death. With nowhere to go, Kote ended up on the street fighting thugs and gang members that were left behind when the militia was disbanded, thanks to the USA's intervention. After two years on his own, his mother's old friend, Lisa Valentine found him in jail after he'd beaten a politician's son to a bloody pulp. Most would brush him off as another wolf that has social problems.,but the officers that arrested him were met by the furious glare of his two different eye colors, that stayed right from his silver fur with a mane colored like blood.

Kote's sharp eyes are two different colors. His right eye is green while his left eye is amber. What most didn't know however is Kote is half human. Sure it's rare to see humans walk around every day aside from in small towns of USA, remote regions of Africa, and Australia's outback. But since his father wore a mask, few knew he was human. Even nowadays Kote looks very little like a normal wolf. His snout isn't as long, and his bodily frame isn't overwhelming or bulky.

Appearance-wise, he has a lean, yet the muscular frame of a fit young human. Kote takes more after his mother.

She was a traditional wolf from a long line of noble wolves that can be traced back centuries. Her parents, from what Kote was told by his father, forbade her from marrying a human. Obviously that didn't stop her, since she eloped with his father and told off, her former family.

So after all the paper work, bribes, and travel expenses, Kote now lives with his adoptive mother Lisa and her two daughters. Carly who is the same age as him, and Zeo, who is a year younger.

Having just turned eight a few months ago, he has certainly come a long way. His new mother Lisa, had gotten Kote to talk to a therapist, whom he speaks to on a daily basis. According to the therapist, Kote uses a cheery personality as a mask to fool people. If he finds the person he's talking to as a problem to him he could snap in a flash. But still have a cheery and almost bizarre looking smile. Her assistant found out the hard way, when Kote broke his jaw for making fun of his eyes. Who knew? He attempts to live a normal life without resorting to too much violence. But because of how he was raised, he was fated to keep fighting, simply because it was the only way he could live with himself.

**Somewhere in the Highlands of Scotland. The Valentine household. Five years later**

Since no one lived within ten miles of Lisa's home, Kote was free to practice his martial arts and the many other deadly skills his father left him with. Sitting under the tree of the hill over looking the stream that travels across his new home, Kote found places like this relaxing. Being as young as he is, he's found to be displeased with a lot of things. One thing he hates are men that either threaten or trick women. He also hates assholes that stare at his eyes too long. But the biggest thing of all of them, is that he hates it when people treat his family and friends like trash.

Looking over his shoulder, his youngest sister, Zeo comes over to him cartwheeling. Her and her sister Carly derive a sick pleasure in sexually abusing their brother on a daily basis. Often wearing small skirts and loose shorts to flash him their underwear. Walking up to his usual spot under the garden's tree, she stood in front of his viewpoint. Without saying anything, she quickly lifted up her tiny cropped skirt in front of his face, holding it long enough for the very sight to be burned into his cranium. Blushing at the sight of her pink teddy bear underwear, he quickly averts his eyes and goes back to staring at the water. Zeo lands on her stomach after another cartwheel. Though she was only twelve, she was surprisingly knowledgeable about the opposite sex, and what it took to push their buttons.

"Sup bro! You look lonely. Want a little _company?"_ Despite her suggestive tone, Kote stays quiet.

"I'm fine. I just want to watch the river as it moves, and see a fish pass by occasionally."

"Why are you always like this? When you're around people you stare like you want to kick everyone's butt. But when you're alone or just sitting with us you're so calm and cold." She gave the most convincing puppy eyed stare to her brother as she rolled around on the freshly cut grass of their backyard.

"I don't know how to say it. I just like the colors when less people are around me". Zeo tilted her head and sighed. She then starts to poke his face with her finger. Like her brother, Zeo and her family were all silver furred wolves. However their family's manes are green instead of blood colored like Kote's. But because of his human heritage, they have more wolf like features. It didn't bother him that much, but it always made him feel isolated especially when his cousins came to visit.

Sitting against the tree Kate sees that instead of poke his face Zeo pulls up her skirt and starts to look at stuff on her phone. Still blushing, he sees the small mound that is his little sister's vagina peeking out from her pink panties. He didn't need any kind of mental help to know that he sees Lisa as his mother and nothing more. On the other hand, her daughters take full advantage of the fact that they are not blood related. Though many of his classmates envy his position, he's had to put up with this kind of hell for nearly five whole years.

"Zeo push down your damn skirt. I can see your underwear". He said calmly but sternly. She smiled to that regard.

"It's not a bad thing so just deal with it bro." Refusing to deal with the matter anymore than he needs to, Kote simply shrugged and goes back to looking off into the distance. Zeo kept rolling around on her stomach, while her skirt continued to fall up and down, constantly giving flashes over childish underwear to her brother's eyes. Her pink and rosy hole laid bare for him to see, arousing him in ways that would upset him to the point of punching himself in the face.

"Look, if you're gonna keep doing that, I'm just gonna go somewhere else."

"Okay, Okay! Sorry!" Despite her apology, her hand went straight for his hand and placed it on her shirt, which covered her still developing chest." I don't mean to do it, but you know how much I wuv my big brother." She said as she snuggled up close to him under the tree. Having no more strength to resist her any further, Kote simply sighed and went stared up the tree as leaves fell one after the other as the wind blew past them. Confusing times like these, were when he was at his most peaceful.

"Five years of this? How **did** I make it?"

The cool highland air continued to breeze through the backyard that afternoon.

**Three months later**

The deli store was usually the only place besides under the tree that Kote could be away from his family and be himself. But due to unusual circumstances, his sister Carly is now following him around. While she was only a few months younger then him, Carly had a mature like aura to her, but still had the childish antics of Zeo. Some have said that that is a trait they get from their mother, but Kote is not one to be so trusting when it comes to his family, especially his sisters.

As Kote looks over the rows of chips and candy bars, he sees his sister Carly bending down to reach the magazines of the shelf. And he knows why she's currently wearing loose shorts that are briefly, but showing off her purple underwear.

"Carly. your underwear is showing".

"So why are you looking pervert?" Kote sighs as she stuck her tongue out

"I just turned around and happened see them. I'm not staring at them like some kind of pedophile".

"Well I'm glad you're not a pedophile, cause you'd probably be the youngest one".

However before Kote could say anything, several loud voices came from the front of the store. Looking over the row he sees a hyena aiming a shotgun at the elephant clerk.

"Hand over all the cash and don't you fucking press that alarm!"

Kote's eyes sharpened as Carly sees him smile.

"I'll be right back." Soon he began walking calmly to the register.

"We don't have any money, we already emptied the safe for today! The register only has about fifty dollars!" The cashier started sweating bullets as the robber aimed higher and higher to his face.

The hyena growls at that the fact that he picked the stupidest time to try to rob the small store. Looking off to his side without diverting his aim, the hyena sees Kote standing close to him, smiling. The fully loaded shotgun was now pointing at his head.

"Back up kid or you'll be missing half your face!"

"Thats funny, coming from the professional who doesn't even know that a store empties it's register." Kote spoke in a calm tone despite the steel touching his skull.

"Shut the Fuck UP! I'll do it man! I'll fucking do it!"

A normal person would be in hot water if they were in this situation, however Kote had secret trick that he uses whenever he gets into a fight. His amber eye began to glow slightly as he stared right at the hyena's face. The hyena soon started to see odd things in his sight. Not really seeing things that shouldn't be there. All of the colors in his spectrum of his sight were warping and causing him to feel dizzy.

Often Kote didn't have to stare into someone's eyes or even have to be seen to use this trick. All he had to do was look at someone. No matter how far they were,they could feel the effect of his trick. Not even Kote himself knows where he picked up this trick. It could possibly be thanks to his father's harsh training.

Feeling the full effect of his trick, and seeing the hyena lower his weapon, Kote charged in. Kicking the hyena's gun away to then jump high enough to be face to face with the robber. Kote then sends a strong left punch clean into the hyena's jaw. Wobbling until the counter stopped his fall Kote followed up with a swift kick to the side of his head.

The hyena's head hits the counter to bounce off and slide down to the floor. Kote smiled grandly knowing that he just got into a fight after a good few months. The elephant looks down at the knocked out criminal to look at Kote with grateful eyes.

"Thank you so much young man!"

"It was nothing, I needed the exercise."

"I don't have any money but here, take this voucher for a years worth of free gas."

"Thank...you... for the voucher for free gas...For the car...that I don't have." Noticing the signs, Kote had formed a dumbfounded look on his face without him even knowing it was there. Carly, who was in the back reading a fashion magazine the whole time started laughing.

"Oh my god! Did you really just get a coupon for free car gas? You're not even old enough to drive!"

Kote pouted at his sister's words. "I will be! _In three years..."_ He whispered to himself.

Despite his mood he pockets the voucher then looks down at the hyena. Soon the elephant cashier starts to call the police while Kote snags the broken cross from his belt. The crosses left arm is missing leaving the one arm. Putting the cross into his pocket Kote waits with his sister for the police.

"Something tells me, there's more where this came from."

**Two months later. At the warehouse district **

"Goddammit." Kote said in a frustrated but sarcastic voice. "Was this really necessary fellas?"

He was bleeding from his lip and his right shoulder hurt. The reason for this being because of the thug, who's ass Kote whipped a few weeks ago told his boys. At first they tried to scare him into not saying anything about the fight, but eventually that escalated to the highest. So now they resorted to kidnapping him and beating him until he agreed not to tell what happened. Simply laughing, he used his trick to mess with them when he got tired of hearing the guys talk. By the time he was finished messing around with them, it started to become dark.

Looking out from the warehouses basement window Kote could see the sun slowly drift away. Looking up he spotted another goon come in to tell the others that they have a problem. Kote didn't care about the problem, he just wanted a little revenge.

One of his kidnappers tried to make a joke about how they liked his sister Carly wearing tight jeans. Kote didn't like it when guys from his sister's school tries to ask them out, since it was because of what they wore instead of who they are.

Pulling his hands free and slipping his feet free from the ropes from the ceiling, he walked over to the door and hears one of the goons coming back. Staying close to side of the door until it opens.

As the goon walks in, Kote whistles to get his attention. Looking behind him he jumps twisting his body in the air to land a harsh sidekick to the thug cat's neck and jaw. Hearing the snap of his neck the cat went down and didn't get back up. Walking to the door Kote starts to walk calmly seeing that the lights in the warehouse were out or flickering from some reason.

Kote began to hear the various voices, and a scream from time to time. He advanced down the dark hallway, with nary a light in sight. Soon a door flew open. Kote sees the guy holding a rifle and then takes aim at him.

"Stay there or you won't see that family of yours". The thug threatened.

"You're gonna regret talking about my family in front of me,asshole."

Kote growled loudly to use his trick right on the guy. The dog backs up seeing Kote's amber eye shine even brighter in the g hall way. As Kote's trick took its full affect he charged forward. The guy opened fire on the moving blur in his vision that hit nothing but air, but Kote slides under his crazed shots to land a strong right to the dog's balls.

He whined in pain to receive a follow up kick right into his balls as well. Falling to the ground, Kote stood up and walked away calmly and unfazed. As the shouts and shooting grew and grew, he knew it was not just a normal fist fight, it was a full on gun battle.

Soon five guys began to run from the on going battle. Only for the wolf hybrid to stand in their way. Using his trick and the flickering light, Kote made the colors in the gangsters eyes so warped that they started scream out of fear and pain from their temporarily ruined eyesight. Remembering his voice, he charged toward the goon that made the joke about his sisters. Running up to his space he twisted his fist in mid air and felt the guy's hip and pelvis give slightly.

As the cat drops feeling blood trickle free from his crotch, the other three felt Kote's anger. Jumping into the air like a spinning ball Kote did a fast midair split. To kick both of the guys in the throat. Both began to cough so profusely that they soon passed out. Landing in a handstand pose, he pushed off the ground to give the guy a clean heel kick to his left ribcage. Dropping his gun the bunny held his ribs to stumble back and drop to his side.

"Don't worry pal. You'll stop feeling that rib in a few more hours. Have fun." Laughing maniacally, he walked away, leaving the bunny with a few crushed ribs Kote walked to have more fun in the madhouse of guns.

Walking until he found the sight of the carnage that was thought to be the point of the main fight, Kote sees a man dressed in black body armor with a ski mask. Next to him was a woman dressed pretty much the same.

"So, you two here to join the party too?" The two fully armored people gave no response. "Silent treatment, huh? That's a first. Usually their asses stop talking after I hand it to them."

As the two began to approach Kote, he goes on the offensive ,and begins to use his trick on them both in order to charge at them. But as soon as he gets in close, a canister falls from the man's hands. Going off with a pop and a blinding flash, Kote backs away trying to stop his sensitive eyes from the burn of the canisters flash.

Coughing at his pain Kote only received relief after a sharp pain hit the back of his neck, soon everything faded to black.

Minutes later, Kote found that he couldn't open his special eye or his other one and was annoyed. Touching his face he found bandages over his face.

"Hey! Can anyone there take these stupid bandages off! I can't see shit!"He yelled with a muffled tone

"Sorry kid, your eyes need to remain bandaged for a little while." He heard a female voice coming from beside him. My partner used the flash bang on you a bit too close, so you need some time to regain your sight."

"Trust me lady, sights the last thing you should be worried about right now." Saying that, Kote heard the sounds of bullet shells rattling somewhere.

"And a bullet to your head sounds like the perfect remedy for that issue, now doesn't it?" She spoke in a snide remark to Kote's current situation.

"G'head and kill me. Not like anyone out there gives a shit about me."

"You can stop acting tough kid, you know that would just wreck your family to shreads."

Kote soon shut down his attitude and gave his full attention to the woman. "My family? Wait, who are you, how do you know about my family?"

"Those are some excellent questions. What do you think?"

"If you two are from the warehouse, then I would say your some kind of mercenaries. You working for someone to get rid of the gang that been causing my town problems."

The woman chuckles, "Something like that. But for the most part, my partner and I were told to find you."

The woman then takes out a black book, and started reading information straight off the pages.

"Your name is Kote Kavok. Son of Marcus and Nanny J., Blood type A negative, Thirteen years old. You two different colored eyes, but the doctor says its not heterochromia. But here's the big one, your father was a human and your mother was a wolf. You were adopted by Lisa Valentine, and you live with her and her two daughters up north. Though my question to you kid, how the hell did your dad go all those years without anyone knowing he was human? Must have been fucking funny to see all the odd looks he got when he was alive."

Kote shruged. "He hid under a mask very well. I hardly even saw his face, but he was still my father."

"Glad to see you still think of him in that regard."

"He's dead now, so I can think whatever I want about him."

The woman chuckled. "Ain't that the truth. I hear ya kid. I was never too big on my old man either, especially after my mom died."

Kote scoffed. "What did he do? Rape you against your will in order to fill the empty void of his wife, sub-conciously knowing the whole time that fucking his daughter won't bring her back, but if fulfills that irrational desire of his?" The woman stayed quiet for a few seconds before speaking again.

"You know kid? I'm starting think Fisk shoulda let me pull the trigger on your little hybrid ass."

"Really? This Fisk dude sounds like my type of guy." Kote did his best to laugh away the shame he was feeling right now. "So now that you knew my name, why don't you tell me yours?"

"Red. Just Red."

"Cool name."

"I think so too."

"Anyway why did you want to meet me? Not likely to want to talk about my social life or my issue global hunger."

Red stooped down in front of Kote's blinded face .

"Well, a few of my bosses just told us to pick you and your family up. Other then that I'll leave the important stuff like details to my partner Fisk. He should be heading over to the airport with your family now."

"Airport? Where is he taking them?"

"The Appalachia mountain range in America. There's someone there who my boss wants you to meet. Trust me, you two will hit it off just fine. You both piss me off the same way."

Being hit with the news of suddenly being sent to the U.S. , a country he has no connection with, Kote lies back down on the cool marble floor of the garage and relaxes.

"America, this chick Red, this Fisk guy, and now this guy I'm supposed to meet?" A smirk started to form on Kote's face that spread from cheek to cheek. "What kind of fun did I get myself into this time?"

**End of flashback**

**Jester; So like always like, share, and comment. And from the Froninja and me peace off and we'll hug you later.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes**

**Hey guys! The FroNinja is here with another sick, yet strangely positive entry for you beautiful people. You know that we just had to do one more for the people, yet Jester made me seem more pretty just doing it.(I don't know how that works either.) But still, the show must go on. In case you were wondering about the last chapter, that was written by Jester Smiles, this one will be written by yours truly! I will be doing the even chapters while my pal does the odd ones, so the next chapter will be written by him.**

**So, without further ado, let...there...be...light!**

"So yeah, thats my story man." The sun began to set over the rooftop of our school by the time his story ended. We missed class beyond a reasonable fault. We were probably gonna get suspended.

By the time I finished listening to Kote speak, my brain had officially cut loose from content to just plain surprised. Not at the content of his life, believe me, I've heard worse, but what he was. And his abilities. I tried to hide the tears that attempted to burst out from eyes, that rooted from the truth of what I just sat down and heard for the past two hours. I wasn't alone anymore.

I know it sounded cocksure, but I've actually thought that the reason I grew up the way I did, and in the place I did, was divine punishment for being born or something. If that's the case, than why did God want me to meet a person like Kote? For some miniscule pity that can't be found on any speck of a moral compass? Or was it to show me the path to something that I've been missing out on my entire life?

Huh. I guess I was drowned in Mind again, because I could see Kote's mouth moving, but for some reason it was mute. Terry usually told me being in Mind was a lot like wearing really loud headphones, and wearing a really dense suit of armor around my body. My senses become nulled to point, and my senses become replaced with his. It usually happens to me whenever I think really hard about something that questions my life at it's core. But lately it's happening so often that I don't even notice it anymore. I can tell it happened again, because when I came out of Mind, for some reason I was lying on the now warm flooring of the roof. Kote stared at me for a few seconds. I saw his mouth move a couple of times, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"_Dude, it's time to come out of it now."_Terry rattled my brain to make sure I was out of Mind for sure, and then soon my senses started to come back to me. Kote helped me up off the floor, and even wiped the dust off of my uniform and straightened my tie so tight he could choke me if wanted. After what I heard what he did to his dentist, I couldn't help but think of how much of a nice guy he is.

"Thanks." I felt the soreness around my neck from the collar. I was gonna have a hard time taking this damn thing off tonight.

"So what did you think?"

"Of what?"

"The story you've been sitting on your ass listening to for the past few hours? Duh dude." I shook my head. "Was it enough to make your story look like .?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Flashback humor." The phone in my brain just hung up.

"Figures." I never really had an issue with those types of jokes, but we could at least have some continuity.

"_We tried, but one of the writers apparently gives angry handjobs to a certain cartoon show he's at war with right now."_

"_Terry!"_

"_Whoops, sorry folks!"_

**Before this goes any further...**

"Soooo, from what I heard you say, your family is pretty weird huh?"

"Sort of. But isn't everyone's family a little weird?" I didn't really know how to respond to that, since I was obviously missing the factor in order to. "If you say it's because of my sisters, they're pretty normal in general, they just love their big brother a bit too much." A bit huh? That's an understatement...is what I'd like to say, but I'm not really one for that kind of talk. "But still, I know I don't have to ask you about your family. Fisk told me everything, and plus I don't want you to think I'm a dick 24/7." Would I think that? I honestly don't a clue. I've never had an issue when it came to what other people thought about me, or what I thought about them. But since Kote said that he wouldn't touch on the subject, so I just decided to leave it alone.

Another hour had passed, when me and Kote were still talking non-stop. We traded words on a lot of things, how stupid politics were, what a weird subject religion was, and what kind of girls we were into. I even how some of the bandits that passed by the house I was raised were usually female. They had a thing for younger boys. Almost every day, I would find myself in one of their camps chained up to a dirty and shit- smelling bedpost. I would often keep track of the countless minutes that passed with them using me until I was spent. I would solve brain teasers that Terry left for me to keep myself entertained as my stamina itself scarce as they all took turns. One after the other as they entered the tent to enjoy the show. The show of watching a of little boy getting fucked the shit out of like...well...a little boy. The stench that choked my throat through the nose, and the enormous amounts of liquid that streamed all over my body as nice young ladies ate me from top to bottom, in all senses.

When it was all over, they would throw me back at the house on the filthy ground, and I would proceed in the house and went on like nothing ever happened. I would look and feel worse than a zombie since I found myself eating and drinking more than usual, which was whatever I found laying around the house, be it leftovers that I made weeks ago, or some of the sausages that the youngest spawn would leave for me as welcome home presents. I told him he was a sweet kid. I didn't know why I was telling a guy I just met all of this stuff, but maybe it was because of that I could be so willing to be open with him. Was it to be on even grounds with his own fucked up past? Or did I really find someone besides Terry that I could vent to about all of the stressful situations I've been through up until now? Before I knew the answer, Kote started laughing right in my face. It wasn't a " I just remembered something funny" laugh, but a "Damn, you're a fucked up dude" laugh. He laughed for a good three minutes until he had to breathe again.

"Dude, your life is all kinds of messed up. Seriously you need counseling, like good counseling." I was smiling so hard when he said that. I felt it on my face. It hurts a little to smile after a long time.

"Well the counselor I got to only wants to talk about problems regular kids have. Stuff like 'mommy got me a white Iphone when I wanted a black one' that kind of shit."

"You definitely don't relate in that department. Do you even have any idea what an I-phone is?"

"Hmmm, I'm guessing its some kind of food."

"_You're fucking with him."_ Terry mentally slapped me.

"You're fucking with me." The feeling was becoming mutual

" Dude, I was raised in a backwater place in Africa, you really think I have any sense of first world stuff?"

"But you've been in the states for a few months right? That's more than enough time to at least know what McDonalds is! Hell, look in the title of the damn thing."

"McDonalds? That comes with this Obamacare thing, right?" The awkward silence reared its ugly head again.

"...You're fucking weird."

"Shut up." Before either of us knew it , we both started laughing. I didn't know what for, but it seemed we knew each other for years talking like this. It felt weird to know that Terry wasn't the only person that I could talk to this long. After we finished laughing, both of our eyes met the last traces of the sun as it set behind the hills miles away from us. We didn't say anything, not even Terry had anything to make fun of in this scene. It was too awesome

"_Movin on up..."_

"_Don't you fucking do it!"_

"_You were thinking it dude."_ I spoke way too soon.

" **Oh my god. Please tell me you guys are gonna start making out next!**"

As if nails on a chalkboard struck our ears, we heard one of the most irritating and abominable things that ever came out of a persons mouth. We snapped our necks toward the noise, but only found an empty space on the roof. We desperately searched around the entire area for the voice. The rooftop wasn't a place with many hiding places, so why were we having such a hard time finding whoever this fucker was?

"Whoever is here, get your ass out here!" Kote shouted to the very sky, but no response was given. "Huey, can your friend feel anything?" I completely forgot that Kote felt Terry's presence for some reason. Making sure to ask later was not a leisure.

"_Terry?_"

"_There is someone here. But they keep moving around so quick I can barely get a lock on them. Its like they're constantly popping in and out between this place in somewhere else." _Popping in and out? What the hell?

"Huey, what did he say?!" Kote snapped me out of my thoughts.

"He-"

"**Yeah Huey! What did your imaginary friend Terry say?!**" And the fucker interrupted me. And they know about Terry too. Great. "** You guys seem to be a bit confused about where I am, I see! Should I give you guys a reeeaaallllyyy BIG hint?**" The voice was getting a bit exhausting to listen to, but we have to listen regardless. I tried to deduce everything about this guy from what I was hearing. "**Well? WELL?! Do you guys want the hint? Or is Huey still trying to figure what I am?**" A clever rogue this one. "**Here's a hint for that one! I have tits.**" ...Ladies and gentlemen, we have liftoff.

"Well now, I'm already interested in whats to come." Kote was talking pure eloquence right now.

The voice we heard had become more clear and translated to be picked apart at the seems. We still had no idea where the chick was, but our senses still stayed fully aware of everything around us.

"**So are guys ready yet?! Huh?! Huh?!**" Before we could even stupidly answer back, the air around felt cold. So cold that we had no intention or ability of moving from our spots.

Then...in a single moment, the very fabric of reality in front of our very eyes warped, as if someone were ripping through solid platinum with a pocket knife. The feeling was there, more than we could make sense of. In the same instant, the shifting shadow came out to play and blew past what eyes could even see. My head slowly turned to see what was behind me to only meet the cold steel that was sitting by my throat. The only thing visible was the reflection of my scared-shitless face that sparkled and glittered, complemented with American psycho smile that crept on the face of the suspect in question.

Time froze for me. So much so that alternate dimensions felt like heaven on earth compared to moment that I was trapped in.

Kote then broke the glass that was that moment with the fanciest right straight I've seen out of anyone not trying to kill me. The punch ripped through the sound that surrounded the blade to flank it to my left line of sight. Colors flashed as the suspect dashed around to Kote's blindspot in order catch him of guard in the same instant as her attack was blown away. He must have realized this, since his position was already turned to his blindside with a special step that made him shift, almost as if he were floating for that move. His body made itself like steel for the oncoming attacks from her scythe. They came down like lethal raindrops with every swing that aimed for his head, body, or even lower. Swings so fast that I couldn't even see if I concentrated, yet Kote was dodging every one by the hair which had the barrage coming even faster now. I just stood there while it all unfolded in front of me, frozen by my own surprise. I felt ill from that feeling, and fell into a trance.

"HUEY!" Kote snapped me out of my trance, the battle had turned into an invisible blur that my mind could no longer process as something that was actually happening before me. But for some reason in my heart, I felt the strangest sense of nostalgia, like this used to be my life. Next thing I knew, the blur stopped, and Kote reappeared next to me, with the fabric of his clothes torn and marred down to its sharpest mark. His breathing was also heavy and labored. It didn't take a genius to know whoever that this chick was giving him a hard time.

"Kote..." I said unconsciously. "Where is she?" The look on Kote's face which was one of distress switched to dumbfoundness at my question.

"Where is she?! Can't you see her?!" The way he talked rattled my brain a little. He spoke it as if I was implanted with knowledge to perceive attacks that I couldn't even see. "Your friend! Can't he locate her somehow?!"

"He can only detect mental signals that she gives off, but because she's hopping every few seconds its hard to mark her down. If I wanted to, I could use **that**." Terry squealed at my suggestion. He knew what I was talking about.

"**That**? What are you talking about dude? You got a trick up your sleeve or something?" Fortunately, his face seemed to calmed down a bit. Not relaxed, but content.

"Well, just watch." Then, I let my bearings go.

"_Terry, take over."_ I said the magic words in my head.

" _Aye aye, captain"_As soon as I heard Terry speak, mind and body began to shift in its belonging and place. My awareness of everything around me sunk from the physical to the pure ephemeral. Everything that would happen from this point, and everything I've witnessed, will be be nothing but a movie to me. I pulled up a chair, and enjoyed the show.

**Third person perspective from Huey's mind**

The body continued it's mental transformation from normal to unique in such a short amount of time. His appearance remained the same, but the presence of his aura felt different from its base. Kote felt the air around Huey twist in his space from head to toe. The face that looked the same just a few short seconds ago, now belonged to another person in a way that he was still attempting to analyze.

"Hey dude." The being with the face of Huey spoke to Kote that was slowly but surely making his confusion to atmosphere.

"Huey?"

"Huey? Huey who dude? I'm somebody else man." The new person locked his freshly opened eyes towards Kote's gaze that was still layered in shock. His stare reached past Kote's very eyes, toward his perspective of fact. "You can tell, can't you? With that fancy eye of yours?" He said with a smirk "Oh yea, you don't like people lookin' at that eye of yours, huh? Well to me, it looks somebody twirled a tootsie roll with a stub of shit over a gem dude! Don't worry, thats a compliment! Or an insult. Or a pick-up line. Perceive that shit anyway you want cherry blossom!"

Kote was honestly at a lost for words. This person who staged in Huey's appearance gazed at his eyes for more than five seconds. In a normal situation, that kind of person would be laying on the ground in a pool of their own blood with their broken teeth decorating their re-arranged face. By the time he realized this, he was dead in his tracks. He was by no means afraid of this person, he simply respected him before he even had the words come out of his mouth. The aura around the person dressed in Huey gave off a vibe that Kote had not felt since his father. The bloodlust resonated from his body, and his smile drooled of malice. Even the look in his eyes switched from indifferent to callous. This person was kind of person that murder in cold blood, and that feeling raised the hairs on his back.

For the first time in a while, his blood began to stir in excitement.

"Are you...Terry?" After a full thirty seconds, he opened his mouth with a question.

"BINGO! Give the governor a prize! Gotta say bruh, took you a little while than I expected." He spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, its hard to tell at first. You and Huey give off a similar presence when you're around me and- Wait what happened to Huey?!"

"Don't worry bro, he's still here. He just let me take over for a while. For reasons that I'm sure you picked up on staring at me romantically for the past half-minute." Terry chuckled. After hearing the response, Kote's dumbfounded look came back on his face, but then turned into a sick smile.

"Are you any stronger?"

"Wanna find out?"

As soon as they finished their conversation, the fabric of reality around them began to warp, and the mysterious shadow rushed toward the two with her scythe.

"**You two dudes done making out?!"**

They barely managed to dodge as the blade crashed into the ground. Kote flipped in mid-air and landed on the soles of his feet and bounced back to the attacker. His fist went flying toward her in a hard to see flurry that hit nothing but air. As soon as Kote broke into his rush, Terry followed in after at blazing speed with a slew of kicks that missed every one of their marks, save for the feint that led into right hook that grazed into her cheek.

After feeling the spark across her face, she vaulted back into a safe position to recover. Still off his momentum, Kote darted forward with two effortless steps and stationed himself in the anticipated position.

"Here bitch!" He lead with an axe kick to her mid-section that brought her down from her jump trajectory towards the ground.

In the instant that she would touch the ground, reality ripped, and she disappeared yet again. Terry's senses got tipped off, and ran towards the higher platform of the rooftop. He jumped. The strength of his jump sent him several feet toward the sky, and then threw his left leg above his head as his body turned vertically, and somehow hit a mysterious mark in the air. The target felt heavy to his foot, like it had a hard sensation to it. In a few fast seconds, the target warped its appearance to the handle of a scythe, the attacker's scythe, with her hands still gripping it, but with the body isolated somewhere else. Her arms floated with her scythe in hands in front of Terry's line of attack. In an instant, she appeared behind him with an apparition of her body appeared behind him with another iron clad scythe held by the grips of her teeth and swung out at his head.

Despite having his sight in front, Terry still felt the sensation deeply on the fur on his neck, and dodged effortlessly, and soon moved into a twisting snap counter with his right hand, which bluntly landed smack dab in the middle of the handle's pole structure, breaking it straight through leading into her face which once again warped in its position.

Feeling the aerial battle was winding down, Terry recovered to a nearby ground position right next to Kote, who was steel reeling off what just occurred.

"Huh. Ain't that somethin?" Terry said in the midst of the fight.

"Whats up? You figure something out?"

"Dimensional ripping with pole shifting to her molecules. Now I get why I had such a hard ass time tracking her down with Huey. Pole shifting takes the mental signals that gives off normally, and kicks it somewhere else. It's a freaky power to have, that's for sure."

"You don't seem too surprised about all of this."

"I read a lot of comics in Huey's head. My favorite thing to do besides filling his head with sex-induced nightmares." Terry said with a straight face.

"Dude...thats...just wrong."

"Don't hate. Anyway I think I found out the trick to her powers."

Kote's face lit up."I'm listening."

"Go for the hands. Her hands are always in her area of attack range whenever she's going to jump. Meaning that she's making those rifts with her hands. So if we get her hands..."

"Say no more." Slamming his fist into his palm, Kote sprang into action.

Attempting to catch them off guard in the moment, she leapt suddenly out of newly ripped dimensional rift, and came charging at them full speed with another scythe in her left hand and swung towards the battle ready Kote and Terry, and began exchanging blows one after another. Her scythe came in clockwise then counter clockwise, balancing both the weight of her blade and the own impact of her punches that her free hand slammed down on Kote, who managed to get guard his open spots just in time. She kept onward with the forward assault, while Terry flanked her from the right, attempting to catch her off guard.

"Doesn't work like that dude!" She said as another rift popped up in front of Terry's face that sucked him in straight through. He felt his position shift as the rift consumed him, and before his very eyes, he was taken from the site of the battle to the empty classroom on the second floor.

"What the fuck?! Seriously?! This bitch is starting to get me peeved! I-" Before he could say another word, his eyes were caught by random student couple that were fornicating in the near corner of the classroom. They were oddly positioned with a girl who looked like a manx cat, who was mounted by the boy, a horse with a strap on that was studded with krums of ghost pepper spice. She moaned quite strangely, bordering somewhere between pain and pleasure, and confusion. He kept penetrating her with no regard to Terry, who was witnessing the whole thing unfold. "Dude, seriously? Aren't these kids like, in middle school? I guess teachers don't educate like they're supposed to." The couple continued to make love in the corner, their cries sounded hoarse and exhausted that echoed throughout the hallways of the school. "While this is entertaining, and slightly disturbing to watch, I mean these kids are twelve for God's sake, but my good buddy is getting his ass kicked, so..." Shaking off the shock off the scene he just witnessed, he rushed out of the classroom, alerting the couple, and moved at top speed up the staircase.

**Meanwhile**

Kote started to slow down in his tread, but his assault continued relentlessly regardless of his fatigue. The attacker looks like she was beginning to notice the reduction in his rhythm, and began to take advantage of it, by increasing the amount of rifts that were on the roof, from four to six. Out of two of them manifested two scythe blades, and the last three had hands containing steel throwing knives.

"Weeeelllll, do ya feel lucky? Huh? Do ya, punk?"

"Really? Do you even know what thats from?"

"Of course! Wait. Was it that guy that sounds like he's gagging on steel icepops right?! What was his name?! OH SHIT! Christian Bale right?!"

"Oh man. I seriously have to punch you in the vagina for that now." True to his word, Kote lept forward in attack once again, but with a reduced rhythm pattern, his attacks became more easy to anticipate to his opponent. The knives aimed and launched at the newly made target between Kote's eyes.

But even though he was fatigued, he was far from being weakened in this state. Sensing their trajectory, he dodged the knives while still running his course. As soon as he reached her, she disappeared once again into a rift, only this time with several more throwing knives that rained down from left and right to cover her escape. With little to no time to dodge or even deflect them, Kote hardened his skin to absorb the impact of the knives. While a normal person might have had the knives sink deep into their skins to their vital areas, he has had training to withstand this kind of attack. So much so, they make little more than quiet ping when they hit his body. His muscles and would tense up against his fur and harden to the point where his skin was more durable than iron. As the knives failed in their original impact, they fell to the ground one by one like pins.

Sensing that this wasn't that the only trick she had up her sleeve, his muscles continued to be tense. Even though she was nowhere in sight at the moment, her scythes and remaining throwing knives did not fade away.

"So even when she's away, the rifts are still there..." Kote muttered to himself, and then took a deep breath. "Alright...aim for the hands huh?" As soon as Terry's advice popped in his head, he took the time to gather his stamina, and simply wait for the perfect chance to strike back.

" So, playing the waiting game huh? There's a chance that you might kick my ass in the processsssss...Oooooo, I wanna play! I wanna play!"

"_This chick is fucking loose as hell_" Kote thought. Still gathering his energy with deep breaths, he clenched his fist together, and waited for the right moment. "_I suppose its a good time as any"_

The attacker came in at blinding speed at the blindside of Kote with yet another scythe, accompanied by the other rift induced weapons that went straight for him.

"GOTCHA BITCH!" She yelled out.

"Fuckin idiot. You just gave yourself away." In an instant, Kote closed off his blindside, and used his light trick to mess around with the attacker's color perspective. Soon the lights flickered in her eyesight, so much that she could no longer process any information whatsover. In a flash, Kote came forward with a blazing counter right straight to her stomach, and then grabbed both of her hands by the wrist and pinned her down to the ground, stopping the rifts in the process.

"Got YOU bitch." Kote smirked proudly.

Surprisingly it only took a few seconds for the attacker to regain her bearings after the Kote's light trick, whereas most people would be unable to function for a while. Finally able to get a closer look at the attacker, Kote took in full detail of her appearance. She was a bunny with almond fur, with pink cotton candy eyes. Even though she was compromised in the current situation, she was still oddly calm, smiling madly even.

"Sooo, you gonna rape me now?" She said with a smug face.

He sighed. "I can tell you watch too much porn."

"I may down a couple of dozen every day. There was this one chick I **really **liked. I got all of her shit, but then that whole thing happened with her being rescued from being turned into a sex slave, and then my puppy Charlie died, and thats why I don't watch discovery channel anymore!"

Kote was at a lost for words."You're awfully chatty for somebody who just lost."

She laughed loudly."Who said I lost, dude? I was obviously distracting you!"

Kote sensed another rift behind him with a scythe swinging toward his head. He managed to vault dodge barely, with some of his fur taking the cut. Noticing he no longer had a grasp on the bunny, she quickly got up and opened another rift beside her, that she slowly started to slip into.

"Well THAT was fun! Later dude! Keep it real, ya hear."

And just like that, she was gone.

"Goddammit." Kote punched the ground in frustration. Not towards the girl, he could track her down with enough effort later, but how he managed to get smacked around for most of the fight, without a clue on how to get back on the offensive. He began to think about what his father's reaction would've been if he had been around to witness what had just occurred. Kote was, by no means a sore loser, but he still couldn't help the feeling that he was toyed around with. Soon the rooftop door busted open.

"Bitch, I'm here!" Terry flew through the door expecting to catch the attacker off guard. Unfortunately, the fight had already concluded. Noticing this fact, Terry grumbled and cursed loudly. Not paying any attention to Terry's fit, Kote looked out towards the setting sun and started to prioritize his purposes for being here. There was the favor that Red and Fisk asked for him, to get away from the home that he spent so many bloody afternoons and evenings in, and for the thrills and excitements that he had truly been seeking in his life. But after this fight, he couldn't help but think that there was something more to it. Something big was coming, and him and Huey were gonna get swept along with it.

**A few hours later. En route to the foster home**

**Huey's perspective.**

"Fuck that hurts." I grumbled under my breath, so noone could hear my bitching. I got off the bus one stop before my designated, mainly cause I felt like walking with the pain I unconventionally and involuntary received from Terry and Kote's bullshit. Speaking of which. "Why the hell are you following me?!" I said to the accomplice himself.

"What are you talking about? I'm not following you. We go in the same direction, dude."

"If thats the case, you should have stayed on the bus. It's the next stop over!"

"I just felt like walking."

"Now you listen here..."

"Dude, will you relax? Whats wrong with a little company? Besides, Fisk said we gotta stick together."

"That doesn't mean ALL the time." This guy was off in more ways that I could fathom.

"_I think he likes you"_

"_Shut UP. You are no more innocent than this douche."_

"_I'm sorry daddy."_ Lets not forget his partner in crime

Despite me sitting back and viewing the battle theater in a comfortable leather chair. That quickly trades whenever I take over again. Since it's technically my body, that Terry simply "borrows", everything that he experienced, I also get a nice taste of it, sometimes more than I require.

We walked a little ways from the bus stop and passed by countless stories and commerces before we got back to the neighborhood. It's hard to believe I've been living here for a few weeks, but I still had no idea what other places besides the foster home and school looked like. The various lights and streams came pouring into my eyelines as I walked down the street. Everyone's light started to switch on after every minute passed that we walked, and the street lamps were no exception, as they flickered repeatedly.

"Soooooo..." The big guy was trying to make conversation.

"What?"

"How about that calculus class huh?"

"What about it? I don't really pay attention in there."

"I know, hard as fuck right?"

"Not really, I learned calculus when I was four. Pretty much everything the teacher shows us, I learned already."

"Seriously? They let slaves be educated where you're from."

"I wasn't an actual slave, I was an indoctrinated slave. Its kinda different."

"How?"

I'm seriously running out of brain fuel right now. This guy DID go to school right?

"It's like living in a house, except you have mandatory rules to follow, and you have to do everthing anyone tell you to do."

"I see. Like a dog?"

"No! Not like a fucking-" I let out a sigh "How much further is your house from here?"

"Not that far, straight ahead."

As we walked further down the block, my mind was getting a little bit more exhausted than usual. I never really let Terry borrow my body for that long, but from what Kote told me about this bunny chick, she was the real deal, and she wasn't even serious. It's weird to think about whenever Terry uses my body, everyone of my senses and physical attributes gets doubled, but whatever pain he takes during a fight gets passed back to me in clumps. Small, but quantitative clumps I that feel immediately after wards.

"So how does that whole thing with you and Terry work? Does he possess you or something?"

"Something like that. Me and him just sort of...switch places. He usually just sits in my head fucking around. I noticed he could do it when I fell asleep one night. I couldn't really feel it, I could **feel** my body moving when I wasn't moving it. Next thing I knew, I ended up on the rooftop in nothing my shirt."

And then awkward silence. That line always gets them.

"Cool. Weird, but cool. Can you guys do anything else together?"

"Well there is this one thing I've been trying to do. I saw it in an anime..." This was weird. That feeling that I got when we were back talking on the rooftop started to come back to me, and this time it was even stronger. I tend to not let my emotions get the better of me, because it always clouds my judgment, but it's like a wanted them to take over, just to keep talking with Kote. I guess this is what having a friend is like.

...

We made it back to the home, and all the lights were on from top to bottom. I saw a few of the younger kids playing in the front yard near the entrance, and they all waved to me as I was coming up to the gate.

"Welp, this is me."

"Yep. Hell of a day huh?" Kote chuckled

"That's an understatement." Then we both did. For a while, neither of us said anything, then we heard someone coughing near us.

It was a wolf girl that was dressed in a high top shirt with short jean pants. She had a short height, but a really impressive figure, and above all, she knew it very well. I had a feeling who it was, but I let timing sort it out for me, I was pretty tired.

"Hey bro, where ya been?" She had cutish tone to her, but reading between the lines, you could sense a lot intimidation.

"Sorry 'bout that. I was just walking with my friend here."

"Friend? You have a **friend**?" She had a surprised look on her face. After the story he told, I would have a hard time believing it as well. He look at me as if I was gonna say anything in his defense,. He didn't look desperate enough, but I humored him anyway.

"Hey there. I'm Huey. Huey Jones." The girl looked at for while, then laughed for a few seconds.

"Omigod, is he for real?!" Even this guy started to laugh with no context.

"_Oohh, ohhh, I wanna laugh too!"_

"_Seriously, cut it out!"_

"Dude, Huey. She knows who you are, you go to the same school. She's a grade below."

My eyes grew huge. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Then she stopped laughing and leaned into me a bit more until my eyes could feel her hair. "Hmmm, I guess you don't know me." She leaned out again and gave me an even cuter smile. "I'm Zeo. Zeo Valentine. I'm this burly guy's little sister!"

"**Half**-sister."

"You're always so cold bro. But I like that about you." She said suggestively, and then suddenly grabbed his ass right in front of me, and the kids playing. I was a bit skeptical about the relationship between Kote and his sisters, but THAT just kicked any skepticism I had to the curb, literally. "Anyway, you better get home. Mom is super pissed that you didn't call her and tell that you were staying out late."

"I wasn't staying out late. It's a long story to tell right now."

"Haha, whatever. Just make sure you get home once you're finished making out okay? Later." She skipped off in the opposite direction we came, and then turned her head back toward us. "I'll be seeing you around Huey. **Real soon**" Then she walked off with much swagger in those jeans. She made damn sure that me and her brother could see the ass that just strutted away.

"Shes...nice. Not like you described."

"Trust me, don't be fooled. Her, her sister and her mother both are like that. You take an inch, they'll take a city block."

"I see." I best listen to him in this instant.

"Anyway, I better get going. You saw what just happened. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. See ya." Kote walked off, as I dragged my tired body through the door. Unfortunately, and even bigger threat arrived on my bullshit-o-meter.

"Little Huey. What do you think you're doing coming home this late?" She said calmly, but she wasn't smiling.

"Sorry, I got into a little altercation." I can't exactly tell her the truth. As far as I know, she doesn't know what I can do, so it's best to keep it that way.

"Altercation? With whom?"

"Some kids at school. It's no big deal, a teacher found us and broke it up. I'm fine"

"No you're not, I can tell just by looking at you that you're not. What is it that you are not telling me. You've been a resident here for two weeks already, I would have thought you could open up to me about things in your life by now, without having my name being Fisk Black."

"Fisk? What about him? Did he call?"

"See, I can't get more than two sentences out of you unless I mention Fisk. He seems to be all you ever think about lately." She wasn't wrong in that regard.

"Look, Ms. Mao, I'm sorry I came home late, but seriously nothing is happening. I'm fine." She had a concentrated look on her face that turned into a sad look. She then bent down to my height, and gave a pretty long hug. It felt warm and soft.

"Little Huey, I know that a lot happened in your past that you might not be willing to share openly, but I'm here for you. I'm not your caretaker out of the sake of duty, but because I want to become closer to you as a person. I want you to open up to me more, and to the other children as well. You're still young, so I'm sure you'll be able to come to terms with everything that's been happening, but just know that you can talk to me about it, okay?"

I couldn't say anything. I had no words. Nobody has given me this sort of kindness before. I didn't know what the hell to do with it. I then broke free of her hug, and proceeded quietly upstairs. I looked back at her gleaming and sparkling smile, I didn't say anything and went up to my room.

I threw myself directly on the bed without a moment's hesitation and buried my face into the cold pillow. I loved not having a roommate in these kinds of times. Well, at least one that was real.

"_Something on your mind dear?"_

"_Terry, who was that girl that attacked up today? Do you know something about her?"_

"_Why would I? She's probably one of those special people that you only see in movies that go through crap handling with CGI and crap, and then it ends up looking like Beast Wars."_

I stayed silent for a little bit before opening up my thoughts again. "_Terry...If you knew something that I didn't know, would you tell me?"_

" _That all depends on what you give me to drink! Chocolate milk well make me spill just about __**anything**__ dude let me tell you!"_

"_Terry..."_He got silent.

"_Huey...I'm your imaginary friend dude. Figment of your imagination. Straight from your sub-conscious. Anything that __**you**__ know__** I **__know. That's how it works. No more no less. You want answers, let 'em crack open your brain like Fisk suggested they do to ya? You might figure out something then yea?"_

"_I...don't know."_

"_Then you won't be getting anything from me in that regard brosive. I'm hitting the sack. Later"_ And with that Terry turned off. He can fall asleep or wake up in my mind without me having to be awake or asleep. I never really got how that worked. There's still a a lot I don't know about Terry, or what happened today, but I'm getting the feeling there's a lot more going on here. And I would be willing to bet anything that bastard Fisk knows something. It would probably take me a while to know what exactly...or so I thought. As if an angel with convenient timing came knocking on my door, my cell-phone started to ring in my pocket. My eyes lit up with passion once I saw the name.

"Hello?"

"_Hey kid, how you been?" _I had forgotten how crazy deep this guy's voice was.

"How have I been? You left me a foster home, and don't call me for over two weeks, how do you think I'm doing?!"

"_Haha. Glad to see you're enjoying yourself. I've been meaning to call sooner, but my hands have been tied with a lot of work lately trying to set everything up."_

"Set everything up? What are you talking about?"

"_Well, remember how I told you months back that one of the big shots at my agency really wanted to meet you? And so he set up that meeting between you and Kote?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Oh yea, I know I might get a rise out of you when I say this. But did you happen to get your ass handed to you by a almond looking bunny today that was holding scythe and a lot of knives."_ My mouth began to drop to the floor.

"How do you know about that? A-About her?!"

"_Long story short. I sent her to you guys to try and test how well you guys could survive in a combat situation, and from what I've seen from the reports, you guys could use some work. Okay I'm lying. A LOT of work."_

"Fisk, talk sense. What are you talking about? Why did you send that girl to us?! Who is she?!

Why did she attack us?! Is she special too?! Who is this big shot you;re talking about?! Why did I meet Kote?! What the fuck is going on?!"

The next few words that he said shook my head and left it bobbling. He took a deep breath before speaking again

" _That bunny girl you guys faced today, is actually an agent from a supernatural division that my organization just put together recently and a protege of mine. The head of that division has been trying to put a team together that goes on covert ops that deal abnormal cases around the world for the past few years. After careful observation and consideration, you and Kote have been chosen as candidates to join this new team. And the best part? You're going to be the leader of the team."_

My mind has officially had it's brains fucked out. The silence that I gave on the phone went for at least

a few more hours. Forget my life changing. It just got turned on its head.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Hey everybody we're back I just want to say the feedback we're getting is just great. But Fro I'm sure you have a few things to say to our kind reviewers.**

**Fro Ninja; Thank you fellow Bootywarrior! First off, I just wanted to give a few shoutouts to everyone who stopped to read our little ditty and leave a review or two. Especially our good man, The Book, who's been dropping a comment on every one of our new releases! Thanks again bro!**

**Jester: Well glad to see your thinking about our readers. So lets jump right into it CHAPTER FIVE EVERYBODY!**

**Kote's Viewpoint**

**Valentine Household**

**Kote's room**

**-Two weeks later**

Sitting in my room I couldn't help but think back to the main things that happened over the last two weeks. First off, my mom was pissed when I came home with my schools uniform in shreds from the whole killer bunny incident. Zeo and Carly wouldn't stop asking me if I turned gay from how Huey was staring at me when I left him at his place. I told them the day I turn gay is the day I get sterilized. While I realize that I was laughing at my own joke, I was dead serious. I don't personally have anything against gay dudes, I'm just not into that. Huey was a nice guy and all, but there will never be a day when I find myself playing for the other team. Realizing that I keep telling myself this over and over, I began to think about something else.

Staring at my ceiling, I let my mind drift off to the day me and Huey found out more about the killer Bunny scythe girl, whom surprised even more to what she would mean to us later.

**A week and a half ago**

Sitting at my chair three rows behind Huey in class. I was by the window staring off into space. Mr. Wayne our media teacher was talking to us about the latest polls for upcoming movies. He notices me spacing out and stops his lecture.

"Mr. Valentine, is my class so boring that you can't even pay attention during a trailer break down?"

I look at him his clean gray mane. He had a strong face that showed his middle age. Even though he he was a horse, I've taken down red pandas tougher than this guy.

"Well, I found the trailer for the new Mad Max to be entertaining. It gave the chaotic sense of the first two with a nice touch of the sporadic frenzy that you get from fast car movies. With a nice coating of the post apocalyptic genre to spice things up".

Mr. Wayne nodded his head in approval and went back to his lecture. Even though I don't look like I'm paying attention, my hearing was pretty overdeveloped, and I was used to multitasking my attention.

Looking around the schools outer yard, I see a few of the upperclassmen going off to get lunch from outside of the school. I know most of them won't be coming back. Scratching my head I look down at my phone. I joined the bowling team seeing as how the karate team couldn't keep up with my skills. Now that I think about it, Fisk told the instructor of my belt level and out of worry for his job, refused to let me join. The bowling team's instructor assistant was a horse but unlike Mr. Wayne she likes it when people stare, mainly by guys like Huey who falls into the easy trapping of a woman's body. Even though he didn't look it, he was quite insatiable when it came to that department. I've seen him get with a few of the upperclassmen girls, most of the girls in our class, and two teachers. He didn't really have any standards when it came to that field. All that time spent as some hag's plaything must have jump-started his sex drive, because hes been with a new girl almost everyday. He has this weird fetish recording whenever he does it and selling the videos at school and in the town. Apparently he's making a killing right now, racking in about thirty bucks a pop.

As for me, well don't get me wrong, I like a nice bodied woman myself. I often wonder what it would be like to screw one girl of each race. Just to say I did it and to see the differences each would have in bed. But the team's assistant she doesn't hide the fact that she likes guys like me. Guys that are different and have a good amount of muscle on them. Plus she pretty much groped my crotch when I was helping her collect some papers she dropped. I brushed her off, but Carly told me she was in fact hitting on me. Carly and her had talked a few days ago. I don't know what happened or what they talked about, but all Carly told me is that she'd be waiting for 'her turn' when the assistant was done with me. Work, work, I know is that this won't be good for me later on.

Looking up Mr. Wayne was talking with one of the other teachers that walked into the classroom. He was a bulldog with gray fur with a huge build that ripped though that thrift store suit of his. Soon after he walked in, a little yet familiar figure followed suit behind him, someone me and Huey knew pretty well.

"Every one I want you all to welcome our newest student. Please say hello to Karina Zaldwick." Mr. Wayne introduced her to the entire class. Many of the students looked confused, others shocked at who she was. But I knew exactly who she was. Yep, that crazy as hell bunny girl me, Huey, and Terry fought a week ago. I only got a brief look at her face when the fight ended, but her appearance was more defined this time. Her pink pearl eyes scanned the all around classroom until she made eye contact with me and Huey. "Now I know it seems sudden, but Ms. Zaldwick will be joining our ranks for the time being. I hope you guys get along with her."

As if from out of nowhere, I felt the slight ripple of energy coming from Terry. He's is usually dormant in Huey's mind but I still feel a faint signal of energy resonating from him sometimes. No doubt he's pissed to see our favorite bunny girl again.

"Mr. Valentine, Mr. Jones. Principle Merry says that you two are accompany Ms. Zaldwick with me as she tours the school. Although why shes recommended you two, I haven't the faintest idea." The bulldog started to speak. Now that I think about it, he did look a little familiar.

"Still made that I broke the archery hit ratio that set sir?" I said with a smirk. He started get a stupidly angry look on his of the other kids snickered while Mr. Wayne told us to get going.

Following the dog teacher, I couldn't keep my eyes off the killer bunny walking right next to us. Unlike most girls I noticed she's got slightly longer legs for her age.

_'No wonder she's able to jump out of my range. Her legs most be as powerful as woman's tennis player. Still, I can't take her lightly, I was so caught up in the fight that I barely had time to focus on using my powers. In a magical or spiritual powered fight... talking about fighting with your pants down'._

Getting into the principles office she waved off the dog teacher. As soon as he stepped out of the room, she started to chuckle.

"Long time no see Auntie Mary!" Karina screeched out right next to us. The principle turned around in her seat that sat across from the window, overlooking the entire field of the school. Through all the time I've been here, I never even seen the principle. Now that I got the opportunity, I took in everything about her appearance. She was an amber colored bunny with an almond color going around most of her snout. She got out of her seat and walked over to the Karina, and patted her on her head.

"Karina, you've grown so much since the last time I've seen you."

"That op in Tahiti right?! Yep. My bush is WAY thicker now." I was feeling a little drowsy until now. That statement just woke me up, and probably made me want to puke later.

"I see that mouth of yours is still the same." She chuckled. After taking her hand of Karina's, she then set her eyes on the both of us, still standing like idiots by the door. "Huey, Kote. I trust that you've already had the pleasure of meeting little ?"

"**Meeting** her?! That's a funny ass way of putting it."

"Dude!" Huey stopped me from going apeshit again on Roger Rabbit's psycho daughter. Almost didn't work for him.

"It's fine Mr. Jones. As long as you're in here, you're allowed to be yourselves. But now since you're all here." She pressed a green button on her desk. "You two can come in now. They're all here". A side door opened letting both Fisk and Red into the room. Fisk looks at us with rogue eyes, smiling along with it.

"Well its good to see you three standing next to each other...and not trying to kill each other. That's a good thing."

"Well not yet anyway." Huey blurted out. I smirk

"So Fisk, Huey told me that your higher ups want to put us on some kind of team? That's going to be a little hard seeing as how you got a loner, a crazy dimensional bunny, and a former child slave with a dude living in his head. What kind of team could we possible form?"

"**That's what we're here to find out"** Another voice that I never heard before came out of nowhere from behind the door, where Fisk and Red were standing.

Soon another person stepped from behind Fisk and to all of our shock , it was a Prent lizard man. It's not uncommon to see lizard men and women. But a Prent lizard of any gender is like seeing a human nowadays. They isolate themselves and have one feature that makes them unmistakable. Prent lizards have tribal like z tattoos over both their eyes pitch-black tongues. He had a black leather jacket on with denim jeans and classic Italian dress shoes.

"Kiddies, this here is Anthony. He'll be acting as the squad trainer. He's also a specialist in dealing with people of your talents. Though he may look a little intimidating on the outside, he's all sunshine and fairy farts on the inside. Emphasis on the fairy farts." We all started laughing.

The guy named Anthony cleared his throat. "My profession involves a certain degree of..."

"He's a babysitter."Red blurted out.

"Yes... tactfully put Red." Then he started to walk over to the three of us, and began sizing us up. Me in particular. Out of reflex, my hand began to ball into a rock hard fist. Huey tapped my arm, and I got back my composure. "So you're the three that I've been called to inspect. I never thought ones so young could awaken or wield the powers of Cryptic-types."

"What the heck are Cryptic-types guy? And please use small words for the person who doesn't even know what a smart phone is." Karina chuckled. There's only one person in the room who she could talking about.

"Shut up." Goddammit Huey. Smart phones aren't that hard to pick up in this day and age dude. That's like not knowing what side of a steak to eat first.

Then the lizard dude cleared his throat and began to speak again. "You each have a different type of Cryptic powers. Cryptics were what humans used to be, however the history of how humans lost these powers have been lost for over three thousand years. But from time to time people have awoken to these type of powers that have been resting dormant inside them. Since there haven't been many in recent years, we have been able to classify them. From the reports I received from the...incident the other day, I can say that Kote and Karina, the two of you are Conjuring types while your leader here is a mind type. But to put things in short form, each of you have been gathered by our organization to use your gifts to combat and recruit people and users of powers similar to yours."

I ask, "Still how is this going to work? It's not like we can just stop being who we are? Or are we going to be relocated again?"

"No. This place is where you'll be staying for a while. I don't know what's the case for us. But the higher ups asked me to give you two boys a small test to see how things would play out from here on out. I'd have to say, Kote you're a little bit worse than what the reports tell me. Not only is your fighting style rough and undeveloped, you have a rash nature to get into a fight too quickly, but I'm sure with some work we can make it work out for the better. Huey, I saw in the report you apparently switched with your invisible friend to fight... we're going to have to really work on that. It's good to have to tag out with when things get hot, but you have to be able to rely on your own ability. But first I think Anthony has a few things he'd like to do?"

"I want to see for myself how well you three can function as a team. Come on, we're going to the gym." With that, we made our way to the gym. Once there I take off my jacket and shirt leaving me in nothing but my bandages and pants.

"Dude, what are your feet and hands bandaged for?" Huey asked me.

"Padding makes it less of a strain on my joints. I've wearing these things since I was a baby."

"Wow. Somebody has some daddy issues." Karina smirked as she said that. It's gonna take a miracle for all of us work together as a team. An even bigger one to keep me from killing this little bitch.

Soon we reached the gym that had been cleared completely of any witnesses. Not only that, all of the wooden flooring and walling had been replaced with safety pads, not too hard, not too soft.

We were then told to change into our school's gym uniform. Karina tried to follow me and Huey into the boy's locker room until I literally had to kick her out. This chick is seriously trying my patience. Once we were done changing, we met up in the center of the gym where the big lizard was waiting for us. Fisk and Red were leaned up against the wall on the far side of the gym. Good. I had some pent up rage, and I didn't feel like killing anyone accidentally... today anyway.

Walking up to Anthony, Karina brought her large purple scythe out of a rift she just made. It even has a faint yellow spiral pattern going around the shaft. So she keeps everything in a pocket dimension, that probably why she was able to spit all of those knives and scythes during the fight.

"All right. I'm going to test you all. I want each of you to take a good look at this small statue. Your job is simple. take this statue from my hand."

"Are you freaking serious?!" I yelled out.

"I agree... even Terry says this is too easy." Huey said.

"Trust me, this won't be as simple as you think." Cracking my neck I focused my sights mainly on Anthony's arm. Huey took a breath and started to twitch a little. His once gray aura slowly turning into a tinted blue color. His friend Terry just came out to play. Not only does his aura change, but his whole attitude and expression as well. Even though he explained to me how the whole switching thing works, it makes even less sense when it actually happens. Anthony nods and we charged. Karina opened a portal and slashes at Anthony's back. But with one hand he grabs the blades length.

"What the fu...ck"! Anthony flings Karina right into Huey both stumble to the ground.

"Dammit, could you be more in my way Huey P. Newton?!"

"Are you serious?! You're the one who got ragdolled into me Lola Bunny!"

"Focus you guys!" I told them I went charging in for the assault. Going into a few flips I tried a sidekick only for Anthony to stop me with his tail. Sending his fist right to my ribs I raise my left leg. Feeling my leg take all of the impact I went backwards into a short spin.

Landing in a crouch I charge again. Low sweeping his legs a portal popped open to the right of Anthony's blindside to show Karina brandishing her scythe.

"Gotcha now, bitch!" But Anthony responded faster backhanding her right in the face to follow up with his own sidekick to her stomach, kicking her off to the far side of the gym.

Terry starts running alongside me as we dash toward the lizard. "Terry go for his ribs."

"No I want his tail you take his ribs." I was about to protest until Anthony charged us instead of the other way around. Sliding under his tail Terry took a full knee to the shoulder. Springing from her recover,y Karina and I started to close in on both sides. But Anthony's reflexes struck fast landing a chop to Karina's scythe's shaft. With a loud creaking sound we saw Karina's scythe bent in two places.

Leaping forward I try a spin kick for his shoulder only for his elbow to stop me. As Terry pressed forward once again he received a slap by Anthony's scaly tail. Using his knee he bashes me backwards into Terry. Feeling the sting of my forearm after my guard, I hear Terry grumbling to himself. Helping him up, Karina used the same trick she used with me, opening various portals to throw knives and use her scythes in a desperate tandem.

"Sorry my dear. But your tactic may work on others to divide their attention, but for me I can fare far better then your friends over there."

Snapping his hands Anthony did something to make the snapping sound come out as if it was pressured air. Seeing the very air ripple and expand like water I felt winded. Looking over Karina got the most of it since she was breathing very heavily. Using his tail he grabs her and throws her right into me. Catching her I slid backwards a little from the force he uses. Looking up Terry began frantically throwing jabs and crosses as best he can. With another snap from Anthony's hand, he was holding a marble sized ball in his palm. Getting closer to Terry, he slaps him right into the ear. Terry howls in pain as the air around his left ear ripples. Anthony follows with a sidekick right to Terry's face. Within only a few minutes, all of us were out of comission. Every fight I've ever had up until now was a schoolyard scrap compared to this. Getting up, Anthony slowly walks closer to me.

"Your friends are divided, but I did notice you try to work with their skills. Your eyes not only make you see more, you pay attention to the situation. Still. your nature to seek fighting is easy to read even when you're paying attention. Yet again you forgot you have powers of your own."

"Last time I could zone in on Karina and those damn portals of hers like a room or a doorway. But you are just a sitting target." Focusing my sight on Anthony he simply shakes his head, even rubbing his eyes. In a single instant I charged once again. Seeing his tail is trained to strike targets, I roll to stop by his back leg.

Throwing a punch I'm shocked to see Anthony's elbow stop me in mid-punch. Pushing me back a little he grabs my hand to head butt me in my nose. Even though I'm bleeding from it, my momentum kept me moving as I jump and latch myself to his arm to follow with a twist of my body. Feeling his elbow slide loose, I spin into a cross jab to his opposite shoulder. Noticing my intention, he leans in with his shoulder making a sharp pain spike up through most of my arm. Anthony follows by grabbing me by my neck with his tail to slam me into the padded floor. With his tail letting me go I roll onto my back to slowly stand up. My arm still twitching from his counter attack. He looks out to all of us in our beaten condition, and simply sighs.

"I'd say you kids have had enough. Lets call this as it is Fisk."Fisk walks over Huey and Karina are sitting up both rubbing their joints.

"Well, I was right. You three are still young so we can't expect too much out of you after all you've been through, but good job in the end. Kote, most people I've seen can't even handle a punch from Anthony let alone a full sparing match. But like he said, you're all scattered, and your powers and skills vary greatly. Karina, even after all I've taught you and your prior experience, you're still too obvious with your attacks. Plus your scythes just too easy to move away from. Huey, you rely to heavily on Terry to put it simply, even by yourself, your fighting skills lack. I mean, I've seen junior kick boxers that have more follow up then you two. Kote. you at least tried to form a plan but your communication was muddled because of your desire to press the fight how you liked."

"Putting in laymen terms, you guys sucked all the same. I mean I can't do half the things you kids can do, but still to call you guys a team? Please. Even some of the younger squads in our company would laugh their asses off at you three." Red gave a pretty blunt, but honest impression. None of us could say anything to her statement, and who could blame her?

After a while, Anthony began to speak again. "Which is why I'll be taking you three with me for a few days to test you one last time. Your first few tests will show me your skills as individuals. But if you can't work through this next test..." Then Fisk cut him off.

"The Company will keep you under constant watch to make sure your powers are never to be used again."

"Last I checked, only one of us Rugrats officially works for your company Fisk." Huey, who had just regained control of his body spoke up.

" Wait, now we're Rugrats?! Ohhh! Ohhh! I wanna be the spoiled bitch with doll!" Both Huey and I face palmed almost simultaneously it made a single sound.

"True, but that doesn't mean the company doesn't see the threats each of you can cause, and little Ms. Bunny here is no exception. The stuff we have in store for you if you guys managed to pass this test, is gonna make this session look pick up game of neighborhood baseball, so good luck rookies, you're going to need it for tonight." Red snickered.

"Don't worry you two. I made calls to both of your houses, so no ones going to be rushing to call the police to search for you. When your school lets out, Anthony will be waiting outside to pick you up to take you to a safe house outside of the town. Good luck kids, I have high hopes on you." When Fisk finishes speaking, he walked out of the gym with Red, but not before she gave us a sarcastic goodbye wave to each of us. We managed to get ourselves off the ground with our injuries, and head to the locker rooms to change back into our uniforms. I wiped the blood from my nose and silently growled to myself. I looked over at Huey, who was surprisingly well composed despite what just happened.

"Don't worry guys. I promise we'll do better next time" He started to speak to the two of us calmly. " And I'm sorry Kote. Even though they made me the leader, you were the one telling us what to do the entire time."

"It's fine dude. I more used to fighting by myself, so I never really figured out how to work with others, so I just called it as I saw it. Even the big lizard said it, I'm too eager to get into a fight. That's not what a leader should be doing." I simply said it as it was. Since the day I could walk, I was always fighting by myself. That's the way my father taught me how to survive since day one, and I haven't done anything different since then. But because I was suddenly dragged into this place, teamed up with two strangers, told all of this shit of what I am and what my powers mean to me. I knew from the crap that just happened that I couldn't keep doing this.

I put my hand Huey's bruised shoulder. "Even though you don't realize it, you **are **the leader of this team man. You have to be." I tried to spit out a cheesy as hell line that you see in those action movies. Huey saw through that, and just laughed.

"I think you should be the leader too bro! Thats just too much work for me. I lead this squad of black op junior operatives in Saudi Arabia when I was in S.A.S., lemme tell ya, there were a lot of blood and guts on our side! HAHAHA! Whew, boy... How many guys died in mission report again? Let me tinkkkk...OH YEAH! About fifty operatives! That's a lot of body bags! You would think somebody is making a killing in the body bag industry! GET IT?! KILLING?! Cause people died?!"

"How did a squad of fifty trained operatives get killed in a single mission?" I asked her.

"They said something about, not issuing orders to subordinates, using squadmates as projectiles and shields in battle, insubordination of proper military conduct, talking back to superior officers, assaulting superior officers, fornicating with superior officers. Ahhh, good times, goood times."

"Did I hear you right? You're apart of the British S.A.S. . Not only that, you're a squad leader?" I seriously asked her out of shock.

"WAS my good man, WAS. They kicked me out a few years ago, because they couldn't handle my mad skills. Fisk found me after I started up my own merc business in Pakistan last year. I've been following his purdy self ever since." My predictions were right on the money to a fault. This chick just wasn't crazy, she was fucking psycho. Huey dude, please be a better leader. I don't feel like dying being used as a projectile.

We all put back on our uniforms and headed out of gym when the bell rang. Bruises all over our faces and bodies, and yet we didn't give a single fuck when we walked down those halls.

**Anthony's safe house, outside of town**

It took us three hours to reach the safe house. Once there Anthony told us that he will radio us our instructions. This would be a test that evaluates our individual skills. Sitting on the couch outside of the house, Karina was skillfully playing with a few of her knives as I slowly polished my Dao sword. Unlike other Dao swords, mine was straight with a ninety degree angled point.

"Wonder what they'll make us do?" Huey asked as he stared off toward the evening sky

"If I know Fisk, we might have to raid a drug house, or maybe stop a drug deal in the woods, or both. That would be exciting!"

"Why? With the powers we have, you'd think they'd want us to tackle jobs worse than drugs. Still, for the most part I can't help but feel like crap. My style is undeveloped because my father didn't finish my training sure, but he'll still talks about how poorly I performed against Anthony."

"Ok, Mr. tell his backstory playing with your big sword... over compensating much dontcha think?"

"Your one to talk. Two scythes nearly twice as big as you, along with small armies worth of knives."

"At least my friend doesn't stare dreamily into my eyes." Huey, who would normally deny that statement, continued to stare up at the sky. "Nothing to say huh? Not even denying You're making a convincing rebuttal there dude!"Huey continued to space out ignoring us while Karina snickered to herself. Afterwards, it became quiet for a few seconds. "So Kote! What was it like having a human for a dad?"

"He was a traditionalist. He wanted me to learn the family fighting style fast so I wouldn't grow up to be weak. I would wake up some days without being able to walk. Sometimes he would make me go around the house in a handstand instead of walking. He was fucking strict, but a good guy. He just wasn't the same after we lost my mom. I think being close to family is good, but at the same time being a little different made me bond to my new family easily." Karina made a snoring sound towards me. I glared at her with the intent to kill once again.

"Nothing to say the backstory Huey? Come on, even with you staring at him with a mental boner, you still act like you've known him for years. You and I have more in common than Kote."

Huey turned back around after staring out at the sky. "Sorry. Were you guys talking about something?" I just shook my head as Karina chortled up to her lungs.

Pretty soon the radio goes off, and Anthony's voice could be heard on the other line. "Ok guys, the target is moving towards the radio tower, and getting closer to the safe house. And yes Karina, you have to kill this target or you fail."

Placing down the radio on a nearby tree stump, I drape my sword over my shoulders with Huey and Karina close behind me.

"Huey ,what Fisk said is right. If you rely too much on Terry, anyone can overpower you. Use your head and think of a plan to get us through this test."

"Got it. Just leave it to me." With that, both of us bumped our fists.

Karina huffed. "Look at you two! I'm mad no one asked if I wanted to be in this sausage fest of a team!"

"Did they even give you a choice?" Huey blurted out.

"No. But still, why couldn't your imaginary friend be a girl instead. At least then it would have made this whole team thing more bearable."

"You done bitching? 'cause Fisk put us on this team because of our powers. If you want to quit all you need to do is tell Fisk." I told her like it was.

"Fine I'll play along with you two idiots. After all you **boys **need a real **woman** to keep you tethered, then again Huey would look pretty cute in a skirt! I would give you a nice hard one then. Hehehe." Huey started to argue with both Karina and probably Terry from where he was staring from time to time. Putting the moment behind us, we made our way through the forest towards the radio tower.

As soon as we got to the tower, it was starting give off a weird static noise. Looking at the towers' main box, we can see a creature of some kind pulling what looked like static filled air into its mouth.

"My fur is frizzing like crazy. That little guys doing something weird to the towers signal!"Karina shouted out

"I can see that. He's sucking the wireless signal from the tower." I analyzed the situation through my other eye. I could see the electrical currents traveling from the box.

"Can I borrow your eye real quick?! I always wanted to see through a guys clothes!"

"I can only see changes in color, pressure, and further distances. Aside from my power to distort a persons sight, I can't see through physical things."

"Buzz kill, you just have to be that buzz kill!"

After silently calculating, Huey started to speak. "Okay guys,I think I have an idea but it's a little crazy."

" Coming from the guy with another voice talking in his head? Sure I'm up for a little 'crazy'!" Karina said.

I shake my head. "Karina, shut up. Huey, what's the plan dude?"

"Ok Karina distract it with some throwing knives while Kote circles to its left side. Once there, he'll force it away from the base position on the tower. Once far enough you can cut its head off."

"And what are you going to do?"

"If you guys have too much trouble I can push this log down the hill to hit it."

I was at a loss for words "Seriously?"

"Pussy." With that she jumped into one of her portals as Huey gave me a confused look. Sliding down the hill, I got ready to charge from a nearby bush. In a flash, one of Karina's portals open to have several of her knives hurl towards the shrouded creature. But it turns and releases a static shockwave of sound. It not only knocked away Karina's knives it forces her portal closed and forced her to come out another one. Karina was holding her ears rubbing them while crawling on the ground like a dog trying to scratch itself. "The nails! Make the NAILS STOP SCRATCHING!"

Seeing the creature move from the shadows I can see its boney frame with sunken eyeless sockets. Its ears nothing both these odd tub like pieces going down its jawline into is open box like mouth. Seeing the moving hairs as if huffs in and out. It pulls in a long huff, I know its' target is Karina. Jumping from the bush, I charge the creature.

It turns and releases a shockwave at me. Rolling clear the air vibrates just past my ear. Feeling my eardrum pop and ring worse than the flash bang Fisk used on me. Looking up it throws another shockwave in a faster instant than I could detect so much so I barely scramble out of the way. Jumping over a rock the creature's shockwave almost shatters the rock. In mid air I throw my sword like a spear. Seeing as the creature turned but was shocked to see Huey. or I should say Terry catch my sword and slash at him.

The creature stumbles back as its hand drops to the ground. Going up the hill I see Karina recover and assist Terry in pushing back the creature. The creature is so busy with them that it doesn't see me putting the next part of Huey's plan to better use. Taking the log up a tree I whistle to Terry and motion him the new plan. He nods and Karina starts to throw more knives. Terry gets into his momentum and I pass him the log while he gives me back my sword.

"Karina! Huey said to split his vision!" Terry yelled out. With that Karina starts to open random portals all over the places throwing knives and taking quick swings at the creature. The creature as boney as it is easily moves away from her swings. But gets hit by a knife from time to time.

Getting into position I grab a vine and pass the other half to Terry. Dropping down from the tree I start stabbing into the creatures leg as he turns to stare right at me. I chuckle as he takes a big huff in. As soon as he does...

"Elevator going up!" Grabbing the vine Terry slides down allow the shockwave attack from the creature to just miss me. As Terry descended he wheels back the log and slams it into the creatures large jaw. As it gags and tries to get the log out. Then Karina taps his arm with her scythe, with her blade forming a smile Karina as she giggles.

"Should have know better to mess with this girly girl!" Spinning her scythe Karina goes into a downward arch cutting the creature from one shoulder to its hip. Spilling onto the dirt with a bloody mess.

I jumped down from the tree as soon as it was over. "Well that happened."

"Yep. Best job I ever had. Now what?" Turning we see a car slowly makes its way down the road. As it stops Anthony comes out of the car, and starts clapping his hands together.

"Well, well good work you brats. You just killed a Silencer." We all look at each other in confusion.

"Silencer? What is that?" Huey asked.

"They're these little fuckers that showed up on the Virgin islands a few months ago. These things really love chewing on radio and broadcasting towers. Although... Anthony walked over to the creatures' corpse to investigate it. "They don't usually travel out this far from their habitat."

"So does that mean somebody brought it here?" Huey asked

Anthony chuckled and nodded. "Good deduction there. Though its a little early to tell. We'll have our research team pick it up and look into it. Other than that good work. And you actually managed to work as a team this time around, and with an actual plan of attack this time."

"All thanks to this lady man here!" Karina smacked Huey on his back, causing him to cough roughly.

"Uhhh. Still hurts goddammit!" Huey yelled out

Anthony walked over to Huey and patted him on the head. " You did good today Huey. Maybe Fisk was right, you may make a good leader yet." He turned his head to me and nodded. "You too Kote."

Soon a smile formed on my face as I cracked my knuckles. "You owe me a rematch."

"Hahaha. Maybe someday, kid." Anthony chuckled.

"What the hell am I?! Chopped goat testicles?!" Anthony rolled his eyes and forcefully patted Karina's head.

"*grumble* You did good too..."

"Hell yes! Just one more step to getting in your pants!"

...This girl is just...I can't even.

"Anyway, come on guys ,Fisk and a few suits are waiting back at the base to hear my report, and I need to get you two home, and Karina back to the barracks. You guys have gotta be hurting by now. Nothing an ice cold shower can't fix." That kind of treatment sounded like heaven right all nodded and got into the car's backseat. As soon as the car took off, Huey and Karina fell right asleep.I then touch the small cross that I've wrapped around the end of my sword. _'I wonder what kind of luck you'll bring me tonight'?_

**_Fro Ninja: Hey guys, after this chapter, there will be no new chapters for a few more weeks since I've neglecting the Youtube channel me and Jester run for a while now. While in that time, don't be afraid to shoot us comments and PMs. Also check out our character polls to vote on your favorite character so far. LAter guys!_**


	7. Chapter 5-Intermission

_**Author's note**_

_**Just a little sumthing until the new chapter :)**_

_**-Fro Ninja**_

**Inside of Huey's mind,Terry's corner**

**7 hours after the test.**

**Terry's Perspective**

"Well, well. Been a while since I talked you."

"..."

"Yea, yea. I know you don't give two shits what I've been through, no need for the false sympathy, especially not from you."

"..."

"Seriously? That's not in the slightest bit true!"

"..."

"I guess, but it could be worse. I could have ended up like you. So I guess I didn't land in such a bad spot myself."

"...?"

"Of course! Huey's not a bad kid. He mostly spends his days giving out healthy beef injections to those in need. Did I mention how many sluts are at his school?! I mean I saw two kids going at it with a carrot stuffed down this guys urethra, and the girl hooked up to a portable tire pump! Oh man these kids are fucking sick...Not that I mind that though! I'm sure 'ol ironsides can pick a wife out of the bunch."

"..."

"Don't you worry. He definitely doesn't falter in that department, thanks to my tutelage. Trust me, in a few years the kids gonna be putting professionals outta work! He's just that good!"

"...!"

"I know, I know. You didn't call me to talk about that! Although I would enjoy talking about that! Wouldn't **you** enjoy talking about that?! C'mon! Be honest with me here!"

"...!"

"Chirsty Mcbucketwaffles, you seriously need to lighten up! Those gay encouragement speeches I give Huey have to have some sort of effect on you! Stroke that ego a bit! Get it?! **Stroke?!** Cause you have a-"

"!"

"Alright! Alright! Take a chill pill will ya?! Just trying to unwind here baby! I've been pretty much doing all the work here lately."

"...?"

" What, are you kidding me? If I couldn't make his body move like I wanted to, I would've chucked it years ago. Naw, he's a perfect match for me, the best one I've had so far."

"..."

"Trust me, I can tell a bad body from a totally just shit links and sausages body, and this kid's is neither. Whoever was in charge of this one, did a pretty damn good job. Even though he has like zero combat experience, I can tell you personally that this kid's body was built for fighting."

"..."

"Yep! You're right. All the shiny gold seems nice, but that won't mean shit in the long run. Kid's gotta learn how to protect himself. When the horny bunny brat attacked, he couldn't do nothing but sit there and look pretty"

"...?"

"Ehh, more like Kylie Jenner pretty, without the surgery."

"..."

"Well his friends aren't bad in terms of a scrap. That wolf kid? He's got a lotta issues, but he's a beast in a fight, and I mean that loosely. That kid's got some SERIOUS talent, but he's too rough and relies more on his instinct than anything else. Still though, his moves puts most third degrees to shame. If I were to go toe to toe with him in my current state...the end result would not be pretty."

"...?"

"No, no. **THAT **time was Lisa Ann pretty. Anywho...who else was there? OH YEAH! How could I forget the horny bunny?!"

"...?"

"Yeah, she's on their team now, can you believe it?! See, I always though that the people who try to kill you, **keep** trying to kill you, not say 'Hey we're teammates now, let's fuck to celebrate! Never mind that I tried to wring your guts out!'"

"...?!"

"Swear to Michael man, she said that! She is too much like her that it's fucking scary!"

"..."

"Speaking of **her**, one of the pets she let loose on the town got its' ass beat like a limp whatchamacallit today! You get the lowdown on how she's gonna react?!"

"..."

"SERIOUSLY?! SHE'S COMING HERE?! THATS...not that surprising really."

"...?"

"Oh yea, I could feel her for a while now. It was pretty faint the first time, but it was there. She's not gonna be happy..."

"..."

"Backup? What, you mean **those** guys?!"

"..."

"That's funny, considering one of them is already here."

"...?!"

"Yuuuuppppp, and he's training Huey and his compadres! I honestly didn't know it was him at first since...you know... But once the fight was over, I knew it was him. He hasn't changed a damn bit! Well except that haircut of his. I like that haircut! It is a nice haircut! I mean I've seen bad haircuts, but that one was just-"

"...?!"

"Relax will ya? I'm sure it was him. Or it could be someone else. I don't fucking know! Not to sound racist (well, maybe a little) but all of the members of that tribe look the same to me."

"...?"

"Well, from what I could tell from my bruises, I say he's gotten pretty good. I don't know if he's on the old man's level though."

"..."

"So he really went through with it?! Dayum son! How many does he have so far?"

"..."

"That many already?! If that's the case, maybe we shouldn't have left the spider queen's nest, if ya know what I mean..."

"..."

"You don't think he would have joined? You don't know Huey like I do. After what his old man did, he has no problem watching all normies burn. I don't really blame him. Just look at the shit we went through."

"...?"

" Do I regret going with Huey?! Da fuck kinda question is that? That's like asking Christopher Lambert if he regrets being Raiden! The answer should be pretty fucking clear!"

"...?"

"If it ever comes to that, I'll just talk it out with the kid! I've known him long enough that he can't resist a good conscience session, especially with moi!"

"..."

"I said it wrong?! Well how do you say it?"

"..."

"Seriously? God, I hate the French!"

"..."

"So, she is coming after all huh? I bet bunny girl is gonna have a blast."

"...?"

"I told you didn't I?! Those two are just like two peas in a... in a... uhhh, how does the joke go again?"

"..."

"Ohhhhh. "

"..."

"So, not only is- you know who- coming to get revenge for her pet, but also **her**?! The town's about to look like an episode from The Walking Dead! Not season 2 though. Season 2 can suck a dick."

"...?"

"Ohhh, he'll be fine! You know how fast he picks up things! Besides, I think the head honcho is gonna make sure that he's gonna be able to kick the ass pretty soon."

"...?"

"Oh I didn't mention it yet? **She's **here too. So I doubt the towns gonna be **too** fucked up. Not as long as she's there."

"..."

"Got that right guy! Alright I better go now, gotta make sure Huey has another wet dream."

"..."

"Don't worry. I know how to handle him right. Him and the others will be ready by that time."

"..."

"Don't call me that anymore... Times have changed since then."

"...?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a kid's imaginary friend! Later gater!"

…

_That's right. That's all I am now. No more, no less_.


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes**

**Froninja: Hello beautiful people, FroNinja here with another drop on top of a drop on top of a drop on top of a drop. A drop basically. Sorry for the wait, as I was dealing with some long awaited business on the Youtube channel me and Jester run as a pristine functioning joint cell. But now that I have somewhat of the business logged in my inventory, I can start to get back on my regular schedule. Before we get started, I would like to address our most awesome reader, The Book. As always, thank you so so so so much for checking out every update, and taking time to leave feedback, that because of it, we're now more motivated in order to try and sculpt an even better story! And as for you previous question, the answer may pop out later in the story, but you'll just have to wait and see my friend! Also shout out to NeonPartyDude for checking out our collab. It was much appreciated, and hopefully we'll be able to do the same in the future.**

**Jester: Nice to see you're always looking out for the fans Fro. I see I've taught you well in the ways of the fur. Strong with you, indeed it is.**

**Froninja: Seriously, you are creeping me out on that front.**

**Jester:Accept the furry Huey... Do not turn away from it...Come to the fur side Huey. We have cookies...**

**Froninja: ...what kind of cookies?**

**Jester: Angel cookies...**

**Froninja:...well everyone, while I bring myself to almost certain destruction, please enjoy the long awaited program.**

**P.S **

**I notice that a lot of you who stop by to read our little ditty, barely leave any comments or even follow it. So, please with cherry on top, take just two seconds out of your day to follow the story or even just a drop a comment in any quantity of words. Me and Jester realize the media we're covering has a pretty small demographic on the site, but we still want give even more to it, and hope that others will follow. So in short, I would really really really appreciate it if you did. It really helps me grow as a writer, and gives me more motivation to write in general. One Love!**

-**Karina's perspective-**

**Student dormitories;Karina's room- 1 month later**

One thing that I have an inkling for in the morning that subsides the rage I contained the day before...candy bars. I don't know, there's just something about those little suckers that just gets a growing girl like yours truly salivating beyond its' station. In fact, I am chomping on one just to get my licks together after I finished my 12 hour long hacking session on the NSA. This makes it around the 2nd time I managed to take money from the bastards, and I even beat my record for how many times I can drink soda while I was typing away at the keyboard, breaking about 14 keyboards along the way.

Getting up at the wee hours morning-excuse my French-standing buck naked, greeting the awesome sunshine as I separate the blinds of my window, scratch my ass, take a stretch, admire the little boy in my bed and-

"Wait, what?" I take a double take at the little poodle boy sleeping gracefully in my bed, wearing his birthday suit accompanied by the cutest little Frankfurter I've ever seen on a guy. Noticing the details on my guest, I started to put two and two together like that old guy from England, and figured what went on last night, I showed him an after school lesson he won't be forgetting...unless he goes to therapy. Organizing everything in my cute little head, I managed to recover the fact that I was babysitting my neighbor's son, while she went out to the nightclub. Now this wouldn't be a problem on the overall, but asking an underage kid living by herself to babysit her son at two in the morning. Seriously, what kind of mother heads out to a nightclub at two in the morning on a Wednesday?!

Now that I think about it...

**Flashback to last night**

So I'm chilling in my room like usual, hacking away at the NSA just to pass the time. I've been at it almost since morning but I usually never try to hack more money away from most governmental organizations that I can. I would want to give some kind of fair fight in the process, otherwise it would be boring. It's been almost a month since me, Bubbles, and Jacob's aborted son became a team, and it's probably been a breeze in more ways than I can even mentally process, which I'm pretty much doing at every millisecond that passes. So far I've thought about the meaning of life, the cure for AIDS, elimination of fossil fuel energy sources, and who will win the award for best oral at the Porno Award show. Only one of these is getting full coverage _hehehehe._ The clock had its hands on 2' o clock in morn when I just finished my overclocking, which I celebrated by downing a bottle of Surge with food coloring. For some reason there was this weird old Rottweiler dude in front of 7/11 selling unopened bottles of Surge. Being the good Samaritan I am, decided to give him a hand in his concession by knocking him on the head with a steal pipe and taking his shit. Healing the world one step at a time.

I just finished downing my seventh bottle when I just heard the doorbell for my room go off.

"Who the fuck?!" I found myself yelling out. "Who in the fuck rings someone's doorbell...AT TWO IN THE FUCKING MORNING?!" Despite my positive rage, I made way for the door. Along the way, my steps started getting heavier, along with my eyes getting blurrier and more dulled. My head started doing ellipses in a fucked up tangent. Shit, I completely forgot I get drunk off of carbonated drinks. Adding that with a dash of food coloring with every swig was a smart idea at first...but now it's still a smart idea. Soon I reached the door and opened to reveal a black-french poodle who dresses like she's somebody's sloppy seconds with a one piece party dress and high heels with no bra and panties on. Strung along with her was a little butter-colored puppy dressed in overhauls with some adorable Tiger stripe patterned sneakers, size fours by the lookie of it. Now that I look a little closer with concentration, I remember she's actually my neighbor from two doors down the hallway. I know she got divorced recently from a guy that was ten years older than her, but I didn't realize she was into playing for Peewee's team.

"Karina, dear?" I heard the bitch speak remotely as I was still trying the get my bearings. Quick! Say something meaningful before she gets suspicious!

" 'Ello me sweet pet! Everthin' luuverly jubberly innit? Pay no mind to the slight work in me nag! No skin off my arse, is it? I'll shit me north and south if it gets to dat!" SHITTTT...Thats good.

"...Ummm right?" Clearly they were impressed with my silver tounge, as I left them absolutely speechless, and staring at me with wide eyed confusion. I am awesome! "Anyway. I have to run some...errands downtown for a little while, but because of... um...traffic! I'm afraid I won't be back until morning. So I was wondering if you could watch my son for the rest of the night?" The little minx in question started fidgeting as she said that. Drool started to run down my cheek when I spotted him. "Well? Can you do it? You would be doing me a huge favor sweetie, and I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I can. I promise." I heard her pleas and woes in the corner pocket of my head, and decided to silence her with the most logical statement I could offer her in a impractical situation such as this!

"Awright." Like I said, awesome...

"Great! Thank you so much Karina! I really owe you one for this!" She started to jump for joy. For what, I had no frekkin clue as carbon poisoning was giving me a rousing spanking at the moment to ma dome. Before I could even confirm what the lady said, she had already shoved her little brat through the door frame, falling into my loving arms in the process."I'll leave him up to you then!" And with that, she scatted in the most joyous way imaginable, after leaving her six year old with a minor. It doesn't take a genius-which I am- to figure out where she's headed at this time of night in this Barbie runway clothes.

Seeing as how the situation is obviously shifted against me in the last few minutes, I decided to just take the kid inside my room, where we started to watch Spartacus: Gods of the Arena on Netflix.

We watched most of the season and it only took us an hour. My neighbor's son Jack was sitting on the floor pretzel style, while I was on sprawled out on my bed. It wasn't honestly my best season of the series, but the sex scenes were always a fucking riot to watch. Seriously! I think out of all of the seasons, this one had the most fucking in it! I guess it really shows the simple lifestyle we all want from the ancient Romans. And that's sex, AND blood. If you couldn't notice by now I'm not drunk and trying to seduce my neighbor's six year old kid. Noticing the trend of my thoughts, I cut to the scene where there was a party at the house, and everybody got drunk and fucked eachother, and I mean EVERYBODY. Damn, damn , damn, damn! _I'm kinda feeling into it!_I thought to myself, as I took a huge swig out my tenth Surge bottle and downed it like a sailor.

"You minth if I...faahh forwarth a bitd?" I asked Jack with a slurred speech. I don't even know how I'm even mentally processing right, but I'm rolling with it...like A ROLLING STONE...

"Oh yeah sure! You are so cool , my mom never lets me watch something like this!" He said with his Mickey Mouse voice. God I wanna fuck him...Not because he sounds LIKE Mickey Mouse, but because he SOUNDS like Mickey Mouse. If you can't catch what I mean by that...well you probably haven't paying attention so far. _Heheheheh_

"I'm pretthy shoo she does this every night." I said as I bit my lip seductively and crept closer to Jack. Soon my body started to get even warmer than it already was, and my floodgates were opened. I slouched over one his back with washboard boobs covering the gape of neck.

"Ummm... ?"

"Your mom isn't going to the store you know..." I said as the light in my head just went off, after I finished downing another bottle. This time I held the soda in my mouth. I then turned him around abruptly and placed my lips over his.

"Hmmmm!" Obviously he was pretty shocked. The liquids began to mix delightfully within our mouths with every slobber. The soda tipped a superp balance of taste with saliva, that gave the flavor of sweet and bland. At the same time, I skillfully began to flick and swish my tongue around young Jack's mouth and every region of it. I circled his tongue, scanning his taste buds, making my way from the sweet spots of the teeth to the bottom reaches of his throat. The surge swam around our two connected mouths making a whirlpool of sweetness that we both could taste. I just came a little. I took my tongue out of his mouth in which he then fell on his back from exhaustion. Giving him no time to rest, I pressed on with my attack and rubbed his crotch with gentle but great force. Soon the magic bulge started form around his front pocket. His cute throbbing erection was just enough to make me start drooling from both mouths. "Ahhh. ..." He yelped out my name in the cutest manner. The tears running from his eyes, and the thin strand of spit still present from just a few seconds ago made its way down to the neck of his shirt.

Keeping up the pace with the over the pants handjob, I started to suck the drool clean of his little neck. I circled around his nape, finding his sweet spots and picking them one by one with ease. I felt like I was playing one of those dating sim games Huey always raves about.

**Meanwhile at Huey's house**

*Achoo!*

"The hell? Is someone talking about me?"

**Back at Karina's room**

Touching, licking and fondling were already part of my repertoire, but the games helped realize there was even better science to it. Mixing chemicals as I went up and down his neck with rapid to slow strokes with my tongue, and finding solutions with rubbing his crotch. Testing the different hand motions that I could use that bring him higher with every single rotations and ascension. Eager to get my results, I stepped up the pace on both research methods. His breathing became heavier and more labored as I caressed from both ends. With my hand occupied with his erection, my free hand found itself taking off the buttons on his overhauls, and lifting up the shirt buried underneath exposing his tiny nipples to me. With a seemless transition, I brought my tongue down from the confines of his neck, dragging it across his upper body until I got to two most important test subjects. Noticing the stiffness plunging forward, my tongue caressed the middle of his right nipple, while pinching the left one with more aggressiveness.

"What cute nipples you have..._kekeke_" I moved around more and more. Clockwise. Counter-clockwise. Then clockwise again, trying to find the flavor of his desire through his nipples, and then savor them with the utmost care. Forget science experiments. I was a kid in a candy store right about now. "Hmmmm...vanilla...no no no...apricot, with a dash of...mint...hehehe. My fav." Pointing out the ingredients I made way with my dessert.

With all of these functions at work, I got along with my prancing along his body, toying with every single function I could find. Armpits, legs, that week old scab on his knee. I pranced through it all as he rolled out the red carpet for me along the way. Pretty soon his hips started moving on their own, and his breathing became more labored. Any minute now...

"Ms. Zaldwick... Ms Zaldwick! Something...something is...coming...It's coming...out! I'm gonna pee! I'm gonna pee!" And with that...

"Let it out baby. Let it ALL out." Sensing that the good stuff was coming soon, I quickly unzipped his front pocket, finally exposing his long awaited baby penis. It was barely a light shade of pink yet it still had some color to it, and the way it throbbed and jerked made a sizable impression as I gripped it tightly. I began to go faster and faster with every stroke along his shaft all the way to the dome, meeting his precum as I ascended and descended again and again. His nipples were also more stiffer now as I wiggled my tongue to his weak spot and pinched the other one.

"Here...here it comes. Here it comes!" In a moments flash, his cock exploded with warm and steaming white stuff. Hmmm... haven't had a fresh batch in a while. I continued to stroke and sync with his violent hip movements, and still his cum managed to keep firing off. Pretty soon it landed on my shirt and face with a warm feeling, an ambiguous smell, and a salty flavor to boot. After nearly ten seconds, he finally stopped cumming. My clothes were soaked and covered in his juices, along with my new throw carpet. Not that I minded. "Hah, hah. It...it wasn't pee?"

"No it wasn't. This is what comes out when I boy feels good. This is the stuff your mommy used to make you. You understand?"

"I...think so..."

"Do you wanna see **how** mommy made you?"

"How she made me. Yeah, I wanna see!"

"Somebody's eager huh?"Shit, now my switch got flipped. Too late to back out now. I then took off my stained shirt and removing my sweat pants. By the way, I'm going commando today. "Now pay close attention okay?" He nodded his head enthusiastically. "See your pee-pee here? When mommy gets really happy, she puts in here..." I then showed him my vagina which I laid bare in front of his face as his eyes grew wider."Do you wanna see how to put it in there?" Again, he nodded his head.

Just as eager to get started, I grabbed his amazingly still stiff dick and began to rub against my crotch. I felt its hotness rising through the tip as I scanned every part of it with my pussy lips. "Now watch closely." Feeling the shape of his stiffness, I submerged his erection in the combines of my sweet spot. His cock wasn't anything special, as it barely reached inside, but the pulsations from his member was enough to keep my interested for the most part. As I embraced deep inside, my hips began to move slowly back and forth. His penis slipped in and out as I began to ride him gently. "Well...how...does it feel?"

"I...don't know. I feel funny. There's something gripping my pee-pee. I feel it holding on to me..."

"Don't you worry...I make you feel even better." I moved my body even more in order to give him better stimulation. Seeing as how this was his first time, I made an effort to try and hold myself back and not try to go full apeshit on him. I'm at least that nice. With every stroke that I delivered, pleasure waves went straight through me as I grinded with each and every breath I took. I was honestly holding back, but dear Jack looked like he wasn't gonna last a minute let alone five. Knowing this, I gradually began to speed up and pace and better my rhythm to better outlast his. His dick tried its damnedest to reach further in, in which I felt every step of the way. With each thrust of my hips, fluid came nosily squirting out where our two members exchanged greetings again and again."Ah! Uh! Does it feel good?! Well?! Well?!"

"Yes! Yes! It feels so good! My pee-pee...feels like its about to melt!" Reacting to his statement, I speed up my grinding. The sensation of his member going in and out of me just resonated with the speed I was going at. Losing control for a brief second, I skillfully started to twist and twirl my hips out with every thrust in order to feel it more myself. Just the tiniest gyration made Jack lose control. Pretty soon he started pumping into me with small but surprisingly strong hips. Thrust, thrust, and thrust yet again was all I could think about as it went on and on. Soon minutes passed by as we continued our embrace. Before I could even think about it, my hips began moving even faster, and my excitement began to rapidly climb towards it's climax. As my body recognizes this, it moves further and further until he feels the same. I could feel his penis started to twitch violently inside of me in anticipation for ejaculation

"Jack! Jack! Ms. Zaldwick is really happy right now! I'm so...happy, I'm about to...explode!"

"Me too! Me too! My pee-pee feels so happy right now. I'm gonna explode too!"

"Together! Okay?!"

"Okay!" As we both reached toward the finish, I started to squeeze his cock with the walls of my vagina, as my both of our hips collided with eachother, creating a unique rhythm.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Soon I screamed and twitched as fluid straight from my clit came spraying out as we both came.

"Me too!"

With my final thrust, I felt Jack's member twitch even more as he squirted his warm load inside of me. Soon it became so full up that the mixed fluids began to spray out from it's urethra. I heard the adorable whines and moans come from Jack's mouth as he continued to come for a long time. I looked at his face which was drenched in spit and tears, with his face absent of emotion. His body also stopped moving after a while. I guess the shit was intense he fainted. As soon as I calmed down, I smacked around his cheeks a little for a reaction. No response. I then placed my ear on his chest, and I could hear his heart still beating.

"Oh thank god. He's still alive... I thought I killed someone through sex again!" I wiped sweat off my forehead in relief, and took his semen covered penis out. I stretched out my body as if I just finished as nice evening jog. The T.V was still on after all of that, apparently we fucked through the whole season. Then again it was SHORT season, hehehe.

After I finished wiping down my sweat, I had my eye on Jack's still unmoving body, but with a particular surprise. A still erect penis. This kid is something else. Even when he's knocked out. Feeling my member soil even more...I started to drool. "Well...might as well." With his unconscious body, I inserted his member inside me once more, and took up him for the remainder of the night...

**Presently**

"So that's what happened." I said as I recollected my memory as my naked, rocking and petite body gleamed in the sunlight."Now what do I do?" As I said that, he just let out the cutest groan as he shifted from left and right under the covers. His cute little peach butt sticking out from the peeks off the edge my bed, for me to gander at. The seductive little rugrat. I started licking my lips unconsciously, almost as if I was looking at that supreme sundae that Baskin Robins just put out for their anniversary. "I guess I should help myself right?" The only problem was how I was gonna explain this to that whore of a mother of his... Then again It's not a crime since we're both underage right? "Can't erase what's been done. Might as well." I then moved in to eat my breakfast.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the upper mountains**

**Huey's Perspective**

"When was the last time I did some shit like this?" I asked myself while standing on the two fingers on my right hand balancing off a **very** unstable board peeking off the edge of a **very** steep as hell cliff. While at the same time...

"Here's another one coming at ya!" In the middle of my internal complaint, Anthony chucked another frag towards where I was on top of the cliff. I had to admit that the guy had a good arm, seeing as how the cliff that I was balancing off of was almost thirty feet high from where he was even thinking about I extend my free hand to catch the grenade.

"Got it!" Or so I thought, as I let the frag slip off of my finger tips, which not only deflected the grenade but caused me to lose my balance of the board and fall down the cliff. Again.

"OHHHHH SHITTTTTT!" My body ragdolled down all the way down the cliff, hitting all kinds of tree'sIf you're curious, I've fallen about sixty times so far down this cliff since this morning's training started. While I was falling and busting my ass, the grenade that I couldn't catch was left floating in the sky. Noticing this, Kote jumped higher than professional basketball player times four and met the frags' trajectory and slashed it to bits with his sword before it could explode. The pieces of the grenade were sliced so cleanly and effectively I could barely see them anymore.

"Too freaking easy." He said as he landed gracefully on the ground with only the tip of his right toe, while putting his sword back in its' holster, all in in the same motion. Show off.

After falling and busting my ass for nearly three minutes down a rough terrain and landing on pure stone, Anthony walked over toward and just clicked his tongue in disappointment. Damn not only am I gonna be fucking sore when this over(even more so than I am now), but I have to have my ass laughed at as well, in which Kote obliged. Shrugging off the the pain, I managed to stand back.

"So, you uh...wanna explain what happened?" Anthony chidingly asked me, along with Kote's smirking face.

"Uhhh I fell?"

"_'Fell'? Looks like Goroh just chucked your ass dirty laundry! Damn dude!" _I couldn't really argue with him there.

"Looks you just got ragdolled like bad laundry!" Kote said.

"Terry just said that..."

"He did?! Did he say you got thrown like Haggar?"

"Goroh, actually."

"Damn it." Kote said as he facepalmed himself. "Wasn't even close." Is me busting my ass down a cliff THAT entertaining?

"_More than you know bud."_

"_Shut up." _Before I got roped into another argument, Anthony cleared his throat of laughter, and filled with a stern tone.

"Anyway, joking aside. You need to apply yourself to this training more. We've been at it for a month, and I'm barely seeing any improvement in you. I know you may see this as an unnecessary thing, but like I said so many times before, you need to rely less on Terry, and develop your own skills. If you do that, you'll become even stronger. You need to find your niche, like Kote here."

"Kote has been doing this since the day he could crawl. Not exactly a good comparison."

"Don't hate." Kote chuckled.

"If you don't want to be compared to someone, than become unique. Find your own path and go down it. You may not realize, but there are a lot more things out that's more threatening than that thing you guys fought off last time. Be they Non-types, creatures, Cryptic-types or otherwise. They might be closer than you think."

"So you're saying that there are people even stronger than you? And can kick more ass than you?" Kote asked.

"I wouldn't put that bluntly or in any other fashion..." Great he's pissed. "But yeah, it's true. And some of them are responsible for you should you go out of control. Think of them as school police." Kote and I looked at eachother in confusion.

"What do you mean 'responsible'? Who are these people you're talking about?" I asked.

"And who the fuck counts on school police for anything? They don't give me shit that's for sure." I don't think that was the point. Anthony remained quiet for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Technically, I'm not supposed to tell you this until you've gotten proper security clearance and the squad has had its' first mission...but I guess it wouldn't hurt. And training you guys really picks me up on a slow day." Our teacher ladies and gentlemen. "Now then you may want to sit down for this, cause this a long story." As told we both sat down on the stone hard ground and began to listen to Anthony's story. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Ooookay, where to start? Well for starters, the organization that Fisk and Red are part of aren't necessarily the only authority when it comes to keeping the Cryptic-types in line, they're actually baby sitters. The guys I'm gonna tell you about, they're the fucking daycare. They are group owned by a PMC out in Europe somewhere, but they also have connections to other continents as well, even this one. Even though, the group is somewhat recent, the type of people in it have been around for a **long** time. Even when Cryptic-types were founded. In fact, they hunted them." I swallowed the spit that had been sitting in my throat for the longest.

"They **hunt** them? What are they some kind of special ops group or something?" I asked

" No. Even though they're sponsored by the PMC, they don't answer to anyone. No country, no government. These guys are nameless as far as files go."

"What are they like?"

"They mostly consist of freelance mercenaries with itchy trigger fingers and hungry blades, others ex-government officials and secret service operatives who found themselves in...unforseen circumstances. And so with nowhere to go, they were recruited by this group, and were given the single duty of keeping domestic Cryptic-types in line, and hunting down rogue ones. Even though you may think kind of weird for Non-types to go up against someone with supernatural powers, they were specialized in fighting them, and know how to exploit their weaknesses, not only that they skilled in almost everything lethal they make superpower armies look like shit by comparison, so they aren't to be taken lightly. If you want to get on a naming basis, as to what they call themselves nowadays, they're called **The Thirteen Blades**."

"Thirteen Blades..." I repeated.

"Why does that sound like the name of a movie? Seriously, where do shady groups come up with this shit?" Kote said.

"You got me kid. I didn't make up the naming rule book. Anyway, as you can probably guess, they are thirteen of them in total, and they are all ordered by amount strength and skills they possess in battle. But keep in mind, each one is still strong individually, regardless of their position. Since there can be times that one Blade can be challenged for their seat, while others can just remain in their position despite them being stronger than the one ranked above them. It's a pretty shifty hierarchy, but it works for them." Before he could speak again, I raised my hand.

"Yes, Huey?"

"Two questions. One. How the hell do you know how the name of this group if they are so top secret and blacklisted to every governmental archive in the world, and two; how do you do how their system works and the strengths of each of them?"Anthony went back silence once again and turned his view toward the overlook of the entire park terrain. His scaly tail swished back and forth. Soon minutes passed by as he still didn't say anything."

"Yo, Anthony. Dude asked you a question." Kote said

"...Because I was one of them once."Well that was unexpected. I never would have thought about that, really.

"_Dude, you don't sound the least surprised!"_

"_That's not true at all."_

"_Liar, liar, pants on-"_

"_Can we focus please?"_ Getting back to the conversation that pretty much left me dumbfounded. Me and Kote just stood there, staring at Anthony in disbelief, well at least one of us was.

"Ehh I kinda had a feeling." Kote calmly said.

"You KINDA knew huh? What gave it away?" Anthony asked.

"You were the only to get me on the ropes during sparring, even when I was going all out. Mostly everyone I go against ends up in a pool of their own blood with their loved ones crowding around to watch. I was always isolated because of my heritage and my gift, so I made my purpose for just kicking the shit out of anyone who looked at wrong or tried to bang my sisters. Until now I used to think I was fucking unstoppable, but then your scaly ass came around and actually managed to get under my skin and give me whatfor. That's not an easy thing to do for **anyone**, fuck a humble brag. So yeah, I'm not that surprised at what you just said." Anthony wiped the cold sweat from his brow and licked his lips before he started to speak again.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're not...overwhelmed by me being part of a group that used to kill people like you."

"Honestly, I'm not still not on board with all this Cryptic-type nonsense just yet. I am who I am. That's all that matters to me. You guys brought me here to put hurt on dudes who give you guys shit, and that's what I'm gonna do. " Anthony nodded proudly as Kote stated his resolve in front of both of us. "Right, Huey?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes, you dude. You're the one who should be saying stuff like this. You're our leader remember?" Am I really their leader? Can I call myself that with confidence? I can't even fight on my own without relying on Terry to tag out for me. I honestly don't know.

…..

But then again, whats a leader if he isn't reluctant to rely on others and still aim to think for themselves? I can't think of a single leader in history who had that kind of overwhelming presence when they first started out. They had to work that. And that's what I should be doing right now. Fisk brought me here for a reason, and made me leader for a reason. Of course I want to know why, but I don't want to ask him or depend on anyone else to find the answer. I have to do it for myself, and by myself.

"_I see someone got their balls off layaway."_

"_Whatever. You think how you wanna think Terry."_

…_.._

I'm gonna do it. I'm going to make it happen. Just watch.

"Yeah. You're right. I should be saying things like that. But not all cheesy like I got it from _Glory _or some shit." All of a sudden, Anthony started laughing at the top of his lungs

"HAHAAHAHAH!"

"What? What's so funny?"

"Kid, you don't even know what a smartphone is, yet you've seen glory?! That is fucking hilarious!" I let out a huge ass scream in frustration, almost to the point I felt my ears ringing from my own voice. Soon Kote joined in the laugh. You people, I swear. "Sheesh, calm down it's just a joke kid. But since you're full of energy again, lets get back to training. Starting with 800 vault presses off the mountain!"

"What the fuck?! I just did 600 an hour ago!"

"Kote didn't complain when he did his."

"Arghhh. Fine." Raged and exhausted, I try to stand up from my sitting position only to be held down by the bruises I took from that fall earlier. Shit that hurts.

"Awww, you need a bandage for dat boo boo?" Kote said as he hovered over me.

"Fuck you." He then extended out a helping hand, which I grabbed.

**Third person perspective**

**In Mind**

The air grew still and cold around Kote, as time itself became absent in the moment he touched Huey's hand. Then it seemed the color around him drained, until a bleak and dry gray was left in his eyesight. All the figures around him ceased their motion, birds, animals, even Huey and Anthony were motionless. Breaths from them ceased, as well blinking eyes and moving mouths. Kote could feel the aura around him be warped and twisted of all sanity and sense. But it was a sensation he knew very well. Then he spoke.

"_What the-what the hell is this?!"_

"_Hey now, hey now. Take it easy guy, my grandfather was Jewish, he didn't kindly to that kind of talk in his house!" _Suddenly the voice was more clearer to his ears.

"_Terry..."_

"_DING DING DING. Give the kid a prize, he just became Captain Obvious#2.984,953 and counting!"_

"_Huey hasn't brought you out in a while. I was starting to miss your company."_

"_Hey, dial down the hostility my compadre, I just wanted to talk a little to you. Ya know, lay down some words of wisdom in this peace."_

"_Where am I?Why can I hear you but I can't see you?"_

"_Technically you're still right where you're standing in the park, but I messed around mental perception to make you __**think**__ that everything around has stopped. As for the people around you whether they're affected in the same way...well...let's not think too hard about it. As for why you can hear and not see me, I'm actually talking to you via quantum brainwaves that's being sent out from Huey's sub-conscious, I.e __**my **__brain to yours. Telepathy, as the kids call it nowadays."_

"_So what do you want want with me?"_

"_Listen, I've known Huey for a long time. I mean a __**really**__ long time. But I've never seen him open up to anyone ever to talk about anything. Gay jokes aside, you're the first real friend he's ever had." _

"_I'm not gay."_

"_We've established that big guy~ I'm trying to tell you that whatever happens from here on out is gonna be between you, Huey, and the bunny version of Kathy Griffin. There are gonna be some people coming after you guys pretty soon, and they're gonna be gunning for all three of ya."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't fuckin know. I'm just talking out of my ass here...or am I?"_

"_Listen. Go try the mind fucking thing on somebody else. Maybe Karina. She seems like she would be into that kind of thing."_

"_As much as I would like to do that, I've run out of mental condoms unfortunately. I'm gonna need a lot more of them if I'm gonna be around emotionally compromised kiddies like you guys. Seriously, you guys need therapy."_

"_I beat up my therapist, and crushed his windpipe."_

"_Okay, well my argument is invalid. Just remember that those emotions might be the death of you guys one day. There are a lot of people out there who can...take advantage of them,"_

"_Sounds like you have somebody in mind."_

"_Maaaaayyyybbbbeeeeee...But I'm not telling~~~!"_

"_..."_

"_Really? Not even a little rise? What if I make a penis joke?"_

"_I put up with enough shit from my sisters."_

"_Seriously? I can't even imagine what that must be like...HAHAHA. Get it?! Cause I'm...you know?!"_

"_Can you just get to the point already?"_

"_You mean my dick? Sure. I swing that way."_

"_Terry!"_

"_Okay, okay. That was my last one. I swear."_

"_So who are these people that are gonna be coming after us? These guys that Anthony was talking about? The Thirteen Blades?"_

"_Oh those guys? They're more like a symptom compared to the disease. Trust me."_

"_I'm not sure I can."_

"_Me too! Isn't that weird?! By the way, are you free tonight?"_

"_I told you I'm not-"_

"_I don't mean it like that...maybe...but no. There's supposed to be a certain 'friend' of mine that I want you to roll out the red carpet for."_

"_What kind of friend?"_

"_She's one I met on Craigslist recently, or was it Backpages? Anyway, she's gonna be in town for a little while and I want you to make her feel welcome. Get her whatever she needs, or asks for."_

"_Give me one reason why I should."_

" _Because if you do me this solid, I'll owe you a favor, in which you can make me pay you back with anything. And by that, I mean take it up with Huey. He knows I'm good for it."_

"_Does he know I'm talking to you right now?"_

"_Nope. I blocked off the mental channel in his brain so he can't pick up any of the signals I'm sending out to you. It's how I always give him wet dreams and prevent him from having normal ones."_

"_You are something else."_

"_I know right?! I'm such a dirty little slut. Anyway, what's your answer?"_

…_..._

"_Alright. I'll do it. BUT as a favor to Huey. You're good in a fight, but beyond that you're just a plain asshole."_

"_Flattery will get you nowhere my friend."_

"_So who is this 'friend' of yours? What does she look like?"_

"_You'll know her when you see her. She has a real__** stimulative **__presence."_

"_Fine then. Where is she gonna be at?"_

"_There's a new shiny diamond that's gonna be moved into the downtown museum tonight. It's supposed to have particular shiny qualities, with a really shiny outward appearance that really compliment its' shiny proportions...Did I mention it's shiny?"_

"_Yes you did. I do like me some shiny things."_

"_All the more reason to do this then palarino, as she has an affinity for shiny things and chances are she might try to steal it, so you have to try and stop her. Just make sure you don't give her a hard time okay? Anyway, I gotta jet know, looks like that block I put on Huey's channel is starting to come loose."_

"_Why don't you want him to know about this?"_

"_There's gonna be a lot of other important things Huey is gonna have to deal with himself. This doesn't seem like his kind thing to suit him."_

"_Why? What makes him so special?"_

"_Kid, if I knew that, would I really be talking to you right now?"_

"_...Good point"_

"_Okay then. You have your mission private. Now go do your country proud."_

"_You made Huey watch Glory didn't you?"_

"_I got no idea what you're talking about..." _

"_Whatever. Can you let me out know. I got shit to do."_

"_My pleasure comrade. See you on the flip! Oh yeah, and not a word of this to Huey!"_The twisted and warped aura that surrounded Kote and the environment around him began to disappear, and the color began to fill his eyes again. As well as everything began to breathe life again, at least from his perspective

**Kote's perspective**

**Back in reality**

And just like that, everything around began to feel right again, and not a tripped out dream. When I came to, I was still holding hands with Huey as I helped get up from the ground. If Zeo or Carly were to see me now, I would have to shove my own sword down my throat.

"Kote? What's wrong?" I heard Huey's voice again.

"Huh? Nothing...nothing at all." Terry told me not tell Huey so I won't. It's not a matter of keeping a secret or lying to a friend. It was just something I was told to do. I had no reason to agree to the favor, yet I had no reason to refuse either. He asked me for a favor and I agreed to do it. It's just that simple. "C'mon dude. Finish up this training so we can back to town. There's this new burger at the shack I'm just dying to try out."

"Oh man. You gotta be kidding."

"Let's go fearless leader." I slapped Huey's back in order to get him better enthusiasm, which seemed to have the opposite effect as I just smack him headfirst into a tree. Ooops.

But this person that Terry want's me to meet, just who is she, and what is she after this jewel for anyway. With questions such as this swirling in my mind, I couldn't help put grip the handle on my sword while a sneering grin formed on my face. This was gonna be fun.

….

Now I have to figure out how to stop Huey from bleeding out.

**A few hours later at school**

**Huey's Perspective**

As soon as we got back to town, I was already dreading going to school. Not only did our homeroom teacher have it in for the three of us for always showing up late to the morning classes, but he was seemingly fed up with how many times we made him look stupid in front of the entire class. Whether it be for questions regarding the lessons, the school, or just being straight up dicks to him in general, it was all a nightmare for him.

We met up with Karina halfway by the time the clock hit twenty minutes after ten. We all said fuck it and stopped at the burger shack that Kote is always raving about before our casual stroll to school. When we got there, apparently there was huge commotion involving the bathrooms being locked for the entire day due to the school wanting to repair the water maintenance system. Since most people couldn't take care of their business in private, the really stupid of us decided it would be fair to do it in public. And so by the time lunchtime was over, the halls and classrooms were filled with piss and shit that somehow seemed to reach up from the bottom of the floors, all the way to higher up ceiling fans. Are they convinced that because there's nowhere to put there shit and waste that it's okay to just throw it anywhere? This fucking school I swear.

After the whole incident, and after the principal called the biggest clean up crew, I was chilling on one of the staircases with my three of my classmates. Hanging out with them usually picks up on my slow days.

"So guys, what do you think the school is gonna make us do for the festival?" That was Oliver. He was a grey furred mouse, with black hair and blue eyes. He's pretty eccentric, but is sometimes insightful.

"I don't really know. I just hope it's not another sumo tournament. My ribs still hurt from all of those body blows I took." The light brownish horse was Michael. He had blonde hair with brown eyes with glasses. As you could probably tell, he's not athletic and would sooner take a bullet to his head than take a jog.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about. The real thing they should make us do, is a striptease! That will really get the people going, and the dough will just falling into our hands!" And finally we Ian, a red panda with soul green eyes and brownish red hair. He's probably one of the most perverted thirteen guys I have ever seen since I've been here. He mostly spends his time on the far east side of town trying to sneak into the strip clubs. Since he can't get himself, he had his older brother who coincidentally works there, set up a remote camera system in the stripper's changing room and the back rooms, and set up a hub in his room. As for what he does with feed...well, I'm sure you can guess.

"What do you think we should do for the festival Huey?"

"Isn't the festival still a few weeks away?"

"Yeah. But you don't understand! Our class is the only one who hasn't submitted an idea yet! We have to figure out something that will not only get us points with the rest of the school, but the upperclassmen chicks as well."

"The upperclassmen?! But they would never go for a bunch of dweebs like us." Michael said softly.

"Yeah, I mean, I personally wouldn't mind getting with some older chicks ourselves, but yeah have you seen us? We got a better chance bringing one of those hologram chicks from Japan and hoping they don't dump us in less than three minutes." Oliver belted out.

"You guys just need to have more confidence in yourselves. With confidence you can do anything. Why just last week, I had the pleasure of going to Emily Eckstein's house. I even saw her room from top to bottom, and inspected every nook and cranny. She was really welcoming with her invitation as we shared a superp evening together under the setting sun on her house's rooftop. And the night was everything I could only dream of, with the two of us just playing with each other through the night, expending both our stamina through activities only deemed impractical for a man of stature!" Michael proudly declared. I'm actually impressed with the guy, but there was just one problem with his story.

"Emily Eckstein?" I asked.

"That's right! Jealous?"

"As in your neighbor's two year old daughter, Emily? The one that her sister, who has a boyfriend, asked you to babysit while her folks were out of town and she went to a concert?" Pretty soon Ian started to sweat bullets.

"H-how do you know that...?"

" likes to gossip." Actually, I have Terry scout out for me sometimes when I'm at home bored, in which I can see everything through his eyes. It comes in handy for situations just like this one.

"...You just **had** to ruin my dreams didn't you?" It's what I do. I felt a triumph as he cried in the corner.

"Well since we're on the subject, who have you gone out with Huey?"

"W-why are you asking me?"

"You seem like the most good looking out of all of us. I heard a lot of girls in the class talk about you and that guy who sits behind you. Do you have your eyes on one of them?"

" Ehh?!" I almost jumped out of my clothes when he asked that.

"What's wrong dude?" Oliver asked me.

"Huh?! N-nothing! Nothing at all! Heheh..."

"Now that you mention, have banged anyone at this school?" Michael backed up the question.

"*sniff* Y-yeah Superfly. Who's pants have you gotten into?"Soon all of their gazes started to burn into me

"Ummmmm...well, you see..."

"_Trying to figure out the easiest way of saying you fucked nearly every girl in you class?"_

"_Hey that was all you! I had nothing to do with that! You kept taking over my body whenever I was asleep! Know I got girls coming up to me almost every day that I don't even know! Even a guy came up to me asking for advice on how to hit right!"_

"_You, me. What's the difference?! We share the same body after all, and your body will remember the experience, so what's the harm in getting some practice in?!"_

"_You're horrible."_

"_Trust me, one day you'll be alone with a girl and then you'll lay the kind of pipe that will make her toes fucking curl! Then you'll thank me."_ You'd think I would be used to this by now. Just as I was about to crack from the pressure of answering their dumb question, a girl walks up to us. She was a white persian cat with long blonde hair and soul green eyes,with a curvaceous figure with some dangerous hips and a crop top button up shirt that exposed her cleavage, and mini skirt with her white tail swinging around seductively. One could tell she was an upperclassman from her looks. But her voice was even more than I expected

**Authors note: To increase sexiness, play "My, My, my" by Johnny Gil**

"Excuse me. Which one of you boys is Huey Jones." None of us responded for obvious reasons. In a flash, everyone pointed at me. Her lovely gaze turned to me. "You're Huey right?" Her voice was like honey to my ears.

"Yes." Despite me being overwhelmed, I tried to stay composed as best as I could.

"Umm. I don't mean to be rude, but it's just that I've been looking all over for you in this school. I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time, but it just seems I always miss you by a threads hair. If it isn't too much trouble, can I talk to you...in...private?" Ian let out a yelp while Oliver swallowed his gum.

"If I may ask, what is it you want to talk about that we can't talk about right here?"

"Oh my! Are you gonna ask a lady to spill her private affairs in front of others so casually? Have you no decorum at all?" She said as she put both hands on her cheeks blushing. She also somehow managed to push both of her breasts together in the process, making a squeeze so great it was enough to make Michael faint.

"Oh! Sorry if I ended you Ms...?"

"So formal! The name is Dia Williams. But please, call me Dia." She extended her hand out for a handshake in which I obliged. Her hand was so soft and warm that I couldn't help but drown in the sensation."Now if you would. Could you maybe come with me?"

"Sure thing." With the hand that was used to establish our greeting, she guided from where I was sitting to the farther part of the hallway. "See you guys." I said to the three as I walked off with this wonderful woman. Even though they didn't say, I could still feel their cursings and fits of jealousy behind my back. Don't worry guys. I'll send pictures.

We began to walk further and further from the school building we were in which held all of the basic educational facilities all the way to the old school building. She brought me inside of one of the abandoned science rooms. I started to gaze around the room, observing all of the different kinds of things I could find in here. Then I heard a clicking sound on the door we just came in.

"Ummm, excuse me. What are you doing? Why are you locking the door?"

"I just wanted to make sure we weren't interrupted by any nosy guests is all. Do you feel uncomfortable with that? She said as she flashed me a peek of her cleavage.

"Not really. Just confused." In order to make sure I wasn't sidetracked by temptation, I got to the point. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"So straightforward! I like that in a man." She put her arms around me and pressed her breasts against my body. Since she was taller than me, my face ended being suffocated by her rack. As undeniably charming as this woman is, I'm here because she said she wanted to talk to me. She started to pout as I pushed her way. "How rude! Do you not like me?"

"That has nothing to do with anything, you said you wanted to talk, so talk." I put a little more sternness in my voice. I was starting to lose my patience.

"What's wrong? Did I make you angry? Are you gonna use your 'powers' on me?"Say what?! How the hell does this chick? Does she know something about Terry? Is she with Fisk? Who the hell is she? "*giggle* You look confused."

"H-how do you know about...my powers?"

"Isn't it obvious? I saw you use them you silly boy!" She sounded playful, but there was an array of evil and cunning behind that smile. "I gotta say. I thought you were performing some kind of magic trick, when you made those rocks move without touching them. I have to say, I was genuinely impressed!" Dammit. She probably saw me training before. I always felt like someone was watching me from the amount of brainwaves I was picking up. Guess I just got my answer to that mystery. Fisk said there were only a few select people here that know about Cryptic-types, so even if she wanted to blather off, there's little to no people that would even believe her on that. But she doesn't know that... The best thing to do here is to remain calm and see where she's gonna go with this.

"Do you have any proof? You don't expect me to just take your word for it?"

"Oh but I do darling."She then pulls out her smart phone to show me footage of me practicing telekinesis, clear as day. And in 1080p as well?!. This is why I hate these fucking things."Well well, that look on your face tells me you believe me. If you don't this video to be on everybody's timeline, I suggest you do as I say. " I sighed. I realize I could just take the phone from her and probably break, but she probably already made several copies of the video that will be ready to go on social media if I rub her the wrong way.

"_What do you think I should do Terry?"_

"_I was gonna suggest you put two in the back of her head and be done with it. But you don't really have the stomach for that do ya? Your politically correct ass."_I'll assume that was Terry for 'I don't know'. I don't really have much choice here.

"Fine then. What do you want me to do?"

"Finally going to listen now, are we?" The image of her being that sweet and elegant young woman, just shattered in my brain, and Terry took the swing to it." My request of you is very simple. You know your friend Kote right?" I have a feeling I know where this is going...

"What about him?"

"It's simple. I want you to get him to have sex with me." I knew it. How did I know? Well as someone who's somewhat of a boy toy when it comes to women, I can kind of pick up on these things.

"You want him to have sex with you?! Why?!" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well my boyfriend has been pretty unfaithful as of late. He barely touches me or even gropes randomly like he used to." These sound like problems for an old married woman, not an eight grader."And just recently, I spotted him in the act with an underclassman, presumably from your class. I can remember all too well. He took with such vigor and life, more so than he did with me as he slammed his cock in and out her, exchanging sloppy frenches as their juices mixed together to form a unique kind of sm-"

"Okay, okay I get it! You don't have to go into detail like that! I get what happened. So you wanna get revenge on him or something?"

"Not just revenge. Assurance. To that he will never do something like this again. By giving him a taste of his own medicine, with interest." I think I read something like this one of that demon lady's books before. If I know her type...

"Lemme guess. You wanna get Kote to have sex with you in front of your boyfriend to make him more obedient and lenient towards you, while still getting his comuppance **and** getting a sweet lay?"

"You catch on quick. I didn't even have to explain myself to you. You figured it out instantly. Impressive." Being praised for my knowledge in revenge sex is kind of disturbing.

"When do you want to do this by?"

"At the festival preferably. I want this to be documented in my memory as a truly special day. Spending time in a cultural celebration, and getting my brains fucked out by a mixed mutt while my lover watches is just so thrilling I can hardly wait. Don't you think so?" Why are you asking me? "So can you do it?" She placed her hands on my cheek, which now felt cold and devilish, along with her fallen angel smile.

"I'll...try." I gave my honest answer

"Great! Glad to hear it! Give me your contact info." I gave her the number of the phone that gave me last month. I think she got fed up with me always coming home late from with Kote and Karina, and so got me a pre-paid Android. In return she gave me her number as well."I'll be keeping tabs on you from now on. I'd would keep your phone off silent for the next few weeks if I were you. Bye now." She said as she seductively walked out of the empty classroom, with dignity holstered with her.

"_So...that was fun!"_

"_What the hell am I supposed to do now?!" _I said as I banged my head repeatedly against the wall. "_There's no freaking way Kote's ever gonna agree to this!" _

"_You could always get him drunk with soda! I hear that works!"_

"_You're enjoying this aren't you?"_

"_Well I don't mean to brag and feel negative towards your situation... YES I AM!"_

"_This is the fucking worst."_

"_Hey, if you play your cards right. It could turn into a threesome, I'm sure Kote would be cool with that...if you know what I mean..."_

"_Just shut up. I gotta figure __**something**__ out."_

"_Hey man, you're smart. You can succeed in this. Or you might just fail, losing the only friend you managed to make."_

"_Thank you for telling me those odds..."_

"_You're welcome!"_ But you know. If there's one thing I can confirm from this little meeting. It's something I've known for a long time now. **Women can be scary when they want to be.**

* * *

**Later that night at the Downtown Museum of History **

**Kote's perspective**

My watch said it was five minutes after 1 in the morning. I had been waiting for about five hours now, for this chick to show up, yet she is nowhere to be found. Now that I think about, Terry didn't really specify **when** I was supposed to meet her, did he. Goddammit. Since staking out the place would probably throw my position away, I was able to pull a couple of strings with Fisk in order to get in the building as a temporary security guard for the night shift. Though the tough part was sneaking out of the house without my sisters and mother finding out. I'm pretty confident in my stealth skills as opposed to my fighting skills, but as pure bred wolves, my family were masters at tracking and detecting even the most smallest of noises, so I had to be really careful. Fortunately, I already had an escape route planned beforehand, just in case I wanted to beat some sense into some of the local punks. Who knew it would come handy like this?

I continued my patrol around the different exhibits, scanning every part about it and being on the look out for anything suspicious. Because I sense the auras of people, it made my job a hell of a lot easier. So far, all I've seen is a bunch of paintings, sculptures, and murals dedicated to some dead self-important jackasses.

Soon I made my way to the exhibit, where the jewel in question was moved to this afternoon. I could see the shininess in it from a mile away if I wanted to. Before I knew it, I was already waddling towards it like baby going for food. I eyed that bad boy down like a new Porsche sitting in the driveway. Awesome.

"Soo shiny. I like shiny." I couldn't help it, it's so beautiful!

"_**It certainly is a beauty isn't it?"**_

Suddenly I heard a voice speak out in the darkness. Giving no obvious indication of arming myself, I still stood ready for action. Being calm and cool, I began to reach out beyond my senses and feel where the aura of the voice, and where it was resonating from. The aura was unlike anything I felt so far. It felt...ambiguous, mysterious even, yet it was a completely neutral presence in terms of its intent, but still had a clear motive. "Who's there?! I know you're there! Even if you're good at hiding, I can still feel your presence! Show yourself!"

"_**If you insist"**_ Then as if almost like magic, the shadowy outline of a figure covered by the moonglow appeared. It was a quiet appearance too. Wings sprung out of it as it slowly descended from its hiding spot. From the sound of the voice and the figure of the shadow, I could confirm it was a woman. And from the shape of the wings, she seemed like a bat of some kind. As she got closer, I could briefly see some kind of large pink heart that glowed from her chest. She also had some kind of white fur with her lime green eyes shimmering from her face.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"So hot blooded! You remind of someone. Though you seem a little more brighter than him, for a boy anyway." She gracefully landed on top of the glass case holding the jewel, where her entire figure was more visible to was not kidding about the stimulative part. This chick had a body for miles "Well if you care that much about introductions, I will oblige. The name is Rogue. And as you could probably tell, I'm a thief. Though I was expecting this to be easy and seamless, you seem like you could provide a good deal of entertainment." As soon as she said that, I readied my sword and got into my attack position.

**This was gonna be a long night.**

**Froninja: Thank you so much for reading. This was probably my longest chapter to date since I had a lot of things I wanted to establish in the story, but I could only do so much before giving you beautiful people what you don't worry, me and Jester have A LOT more ideas cooking, so stay tuned for that. Be sure to leave a review and even follow me while you're at! See you space cowboy**


	9. Chapter 7

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; So yeah took you long enough to upload the last chapter.**

**Fro Ninja;Excuse me?! Who's the one that kept pestering to update a certain Youtube channel (not naming any names)**

**Jester; Right. Ok, so with that out of the way lets see what everyone left us in the comments.**

**Fro Ninja;There were some pretty profound things to be found with the comments this update, especially from The Book, and one of our newest readers, NeonPartyDude! For all those reading, be sure to give his stuff a gander and take his character poll as well. Though we would have more people commenting if you didn't slow your roll with these bizarre ideas you keep coming up with Jester. **

**Jester: That was a pretty mean jab man... after all the furry love I've introduced you to with those online comics. Still any final comments?**

**Fro Ninja; Not much to say other than to get this show on the road, and give the beautiful people what they want. And remember kids, don't vote crack, vote for smack, and then the sanctuary of Venus can be a better place!**

**Jester; Well ok that's still fucked up but lets get this ball rolling!**

**Third person's View**

Rouge smirked down towards Kote, who with ease pulled his sword from the scabbard on his back. Her seductive smile seeped through her purple lipstick, which shined for a moment as she did so.

"Oh? Is the little doggy mad that I'm trying to steal the shiny stone away from him? Also, aren't you a little young to be a guard?" Kote looks at the teal gem that's still shining inside the display case. He smiles as his eyes shine to take the shapes of stars winkling along with the gem. His smile filled with glee and expression brought a loud laugh coming from the thief's lips. Seeing the bat woman laughing down at him caused Kote to shake himself from his shiny obsessed stare. He for one thing hated his odd fascination to steal or often stare for hours at shiny things. It's one of the reasons he has the damaged cross on the end of his sword. Plus two silver engraved hardhat's he found after his father died. Not to mention the jade Fu dog that sits next to his knife collection from the eighteenth century of the Ze Empire. Kote shakes his head.

"Look I was sent here by a mutual friend of ours to show you around town. But he gave specific instructions that you are not to steal this gem. So how about it lady? Lets go have a bite to eat okay? I know a nice burger shack not too far from here." Not one to miss a meal Kote was still hungry even after his mother made him three servings of chunky soup.

She giggles. "Is that how you talk to women? Little boy, you have a lot to learn about treating the ladies." Kote snarled angrily at her statement.

"I don't hit on women! I'm doing this as a friendly favor to Terry damn it! So lets go!" He yelled out. Rouge raised an eyebrow.

_'So Terry sent an errand boy to meet me. Should have known he wouldn't come with his latest host after I rocked the last ones crotch. Poor girl she walked with a limp for weeks after what I did. Well, I have time, so I guess I'll do a little workout.' _Fixing her gaze on Kote yet again, she flapped her wings leaping off the case. In a swift glide she closes the distance between them.

He rolled out of the way as she tries to hit him with the left heel of her white boot. Hearing a cracking sound Kote raised an eyebrow to look down between his legs at the tiled floor where he once was, only to see that Rouge's heel has gone right through the spot. Flapping her wings until she was only off the ground by a few inches Rouge charges Kote again.

Kote was impressed Rouge's technique in each kick reminds him of the speed of a Pencak silat fighter. Often that fighting style is hard to learn outside of Indonesia, though he has seen rare cases of people using the style from his brawler days.

Parrying each rapid kick with his sword, the loud clinging and sparks coming from their attacks was almost dazzling in its' quantity. Kote slides his way into her center to deliver three jabs to her hip. To then follow with an elbow to her lower back as he spins her off balance. She in turn was also impressed by Kote's swordsmanship. It reminded her of the old human Shaolin monks style of years long past. After countless minutes of exchanges, Rogue's attack gradually began to increase their speed and accuracy, which he took note of. With ever left and right kick delivered, Kote began to keep his eyes peeled for an opening that he could exploit. Finding a counter opportunity in her left flank, he quickly swung his sword in a horizontal slice toward his target. In that same instant, Rouge caught the hilt of Kote's sword in the middle of his counter, spinning it free from his hands for it to land and stab into the ground.

Seeing he was now disarmed, she quickly launched a kick to Kote shoulder. Despite feeling the impact of the kick still planted firmly, he slides along the path of her leg to then shove her away from the front with his elbow. Slightly staggered she pressed forward with her attacks again. He lazed his shoulder following along the outlines of each of Rouge's kicks as they came. Spotting his chance in the middle of the rain of attacks, the young Cryptic-type catches Rouge's eyes front and center as she turned around for a roundhouse and uses his powers. Feeling disoriented and sick, she dazed around trying to catch her bearings.

He knew he was making her feel really sick. Kote knew what thieves hated more than anything was bright lights, and his powers were proving to do just the trick in this situation. Despite being blinded by the flashing of various colors in her eyesight, because of her super hearing ears keeps her in the know of where Kote is. Quickly remembering that fact, Kote remained on guard, keeping his stance low as Rouge tries several random kicks trying to hit him. Dodging every one of the kicks, he delivers a blinding jab to Rouge's gut. Kote sees Rouge give a face as if she's about to puke. He's seen this several times before mostly after he punched one guy far to many times in the stomach.

Rouge backs away cupping her hand over her mouth, along with holding her stomach she tries to gain her bearings. Kote counters at last, sending a punch to several of Rouge's pressure points. Hitting the two in both of her inner toned thighs ,and then three more where her large intestine starts. Noises and gouges echo from her stomach as she clenches on tightly with her hands. She grits her teeth as she writhes in pain.

"You little shit! Don't you know how much muscle cramps messes with a woman's figure? I'm going to be doing thigh crunches for a week thanks to you!" Her torques eyes darken, as she gets ready to kill the thirteen year old boy in front of her. Rouge starts to use quick jabs to throw him off. However this tactic is nothing new to this battle hardened minor.

Forgetting how close the young wolf was to his sword, an uppercut comes reeling in towards her only to be shirked back at the last minute. '_A fake?!' _Rogue thought. Despite trying to react in time to the fake it was for naught as she gets pushed back with a powerful knee strike. Fully extending his leg, Kote pulls his sword free and readies for their fight to continue. He then deflects one of Rogue's kicks coming straight towards, but she then rotates her body in midair to deliver consecutive kick. Noticing the intent, he stops the thief's kick right at the heel with a stab of his sword. Using the strength of provided by the handle of his sword, he lifts himself up and delivers a brutal side kick to her ribs.

He then locks his left leg with her caught leg and catches her in a bear hug from behind.

"Now can we stop this please? There are only a few things I don't like in this world and having a women try and kill me is one of them. So let's just forget about this fight, grab that gem, and go get something to eat. I've had to wait like six hours for you to show up."Kote rambles on as he holds Rogue tightly in his she was angry to be held down, she wasn't expecting was the kid to be packing. Pushing her butt back Rouge starts to gyrate against his crotch. "S-stop that!" She continues her motion as he trembles.

"Oh my? Finishing before the lady does? That's just ungentlemanlike." Rouge laughs at the sight of Kote being uncomfortable along with him blushing as red as an apple. Rouge wiggles her hips enough to get a hand free. In a flash she cups a handful of Kote's junk. Without a second thought, he manages to scramble away from her seductive assault.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Rouge chuckles

"I see that someone's well equipped for his age. But I want a better look under the hood." Rouge grabs Kote's sword from his hands and throws it clean into the ceiling. His jaw drops as he stares up at his precious sword dangling from the concrete ceiling.

"Do you have any idea how long it's going to take for me to find a ladder that tall here?" Rouge however was fixated on seeing the young Cryptic- type's goods. As she rushes forward to his position Kote scrambles around the room just to stay away from her groping hands. From rolling around several times, to doing splits to avoid the bat's hands. She then clips his forearm into the floor with her heels, giving her a chance to pin him. She then sits on his face in a position almost resembling a reverse cowgirl. All the boy can see is darkness, but he feels the soft cheeks of his attacker , wrapped in spandex on his face. While his mouth was free his arms were pinned at his biceps by Rouge's knees. He struggles to break free from this hold.

"Oh stop squirming like that. I'm not into kindergarteners, after moves like that I might have to make an exception..."Rouge unzips Kote's pants and pulls down his boxers in one go, only to have a shocked expression on her face. She couldn't believe what was she was seeing. In front of her was a six-inch cock, despite it being flaccid. _'This kid has got to be at least thirteen or twelve. And yet he's so well endowed. Even when he's limp it's huge. *giggles* I wonder what it's like when it's hard?'_ She then begins to rub the shaft of the young man slowly with one hand, and startes to massage his balls with the other. Rouge smirks as he starts to whine at the sudden assault. Even with the combination of her stroking his dick and massaging his balls, it's all foreign sensations to Kote. Despite all the times being hit on by teenage girls and older women or bring the victim of his sister's sick jokes, he has never once ejaculated. Or even watched porn for even five minutes. A fact that Karina would most likely use to her advantage.

After nearly five minutes of strokes she held his now erect cock with carefully both hands, and begins to stare heavily at the piece of sausage she never thought would wake up. Rouge knows the makings of a young stud when she sees one.

Especially with his cock in her hands which was throbbing heavily at her resumed slow strokes. Unlike like other canines with a pointed tip, his head was more rounded like a humans, but still has the knot at the base of his shaft like most. Only difference was that it wasn't as big as a normal one, but only about a third of the normal sized ones. She smirks as the once flaccid penis was erect, standing over nine inches taller than it's previous state. The veins from his penile muscle began to pop out one by one, as his boner throbbed violently. Slowly pre-cum begins to leak from his urethra and droop on Rogue's skillfully moving fingers.

"Hey. You're a virgin aren't you? That's so cute."

"That's none of your damn business! Why does every woman I came across want to get in my pants? I mean, can't one of you at least talk to me before they start to hit on me? Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes it is. You have to know that women are just as carnivorous as men are kid, and that we know we'll fuck a man in the first few seconds of talking to him. It's just how proper mating works. I would properly show you the ropes on how that's done...but I fear our little playdate has ended." Rouge laughs and gets off of Kote. With a single flap of her wings, she flies up toward the ceiling. She grabs his sword and throws it right at the center point of the glass case of the teal gem. The glass shatters and the alarm sounds. Kote grumbles loudly trying to deal with his harsh erection. He then see's Rouge fly up through the glass of museums skylight and into the night. "You're not half bad kid! Maybe we'll play again when you have some more experience! Give Terry my regards. He growls loudly as he struggles to put his pants back on.

"Goddammit. Fucking women are just..." Grabbing his sword from the case, Kote takes out his phone as he comes out of the museum. He then spots Rouge heading southwest from the direction she flew off in, and starts to gives chase as he pulls out his phone and dialed a number. He then began running at a break neck pace as the phone started ringing. He groaned on how awkward it was to run with his cock throbbing against his pants. The phone then stopped ringing and the other line picked up.

"Kote. What's going on? Why are you calling me so late?"

"Well, I'm chasing after a jewel thief that tried to rob the museum. Terry told me to take care as a favor to him, so that's what I'm doing. Anyway I might not make it back home for a while, so could you tell my family I'm...uh...getting my mane waxed?"

"A jewel thief? Wait, why were you at the museum? And what do you mean a favor to Terry?! What the hell have you been doing?" Fisk yelled out over the phone.

"Trust me, the less details you know, the better, just send a police squad or whatever to the museum to clean up the mess for me. Oh...and uh...please delete the camera feed around one to two A.M. Please and thank you!" Kote hung up and continued to chase Rouge from the ground as fast as he could. "Man, if I knew I was going to be facing an adult version of Karina, I would have told Terry to ask her to do this bullshit instead."

**Meanwhile, across town **

Karina has a dildo balls deep in her moaning at the pleasure she was receiving. On her widescreen TV is a shemale porno with a nice panda bent over and taking it. That is until Karina's nose tickles her and she sneezes. Causing the dildo to fly free of her depths. And smash into her new TV, which she bought last week for four thousand bucks.

"DAMN IT! I was so close!" She then looks at the cracked screen of her new T.V. "Oh shit! That was on sale!"

**Rouge's** **Perspective **

**An hour later at an abandoned warehouse somewhere near the bay area**

Damn this kid's persistent, tracking me all the way back to the warehouse just to take the gem back. Right now I have my hand down his pants groping his balls as he uses his legs to keep my stomach pressed to his crotch. My breast are scrunched to his abs which are rock solid for some one this young. Using my outstretched hand I'm trying to take the gem, but he's doing a good job keeping it out of my reach.

"Look, can't you just let it go? I mean it's not worth that much. Only seven thousand dollars from what the museum guy says. I'm sure their are way more valuable ones out there."

I glare at him "It's not about the money kid. I like beautiful stones **and** gems. Adding this one to my collecting will be another achievement in my line as the queen of thieves. Now give it!"I start squeezing his balls so hard he yelps in pain but what happens next causes my eyes to go wide. He crushes the gem in his hands but that's not the most shocking part. His hand starts to steam and glow along with the gem pieces. Slowly, each gem fragment turns into liquid and travels into his skin. The kid growls in pain as the gem vanishes under his skin. Shaking wildly he stutters out,

"I feel dizzy." With his grip lost I'm free. Giving a good stretch of relief looking at the intruder out like a light on my floor. I let out a little sigh

"I still can't believe sent **this **kid to me. He should know better than anyone that I don't need help, especially when it comes to scouting missions." Picking up the kid I place him on a couch nearby to hear a phone vibrating in his pocket. Reaching into the kid's pocket I find a nice LG5 smartphone. I start scrolling through his personal information to find something useful on him. Social media pictures, social security numbers, bank accounts. I started hacking his phone for information that would better help me get a grasp on the situation. While I was scrolling, the phone began to ring, with a rather familiar name popping up on the screen. He was a man whom I had the pleasure of meeting many a times during my Europe days. Smiling with spry attitude, I answered the phone. "Well, well. Fisk Black. This is certainly a surprise. I haven't seen you since I give you that slip in Moscow. I must say you're someone I didn't expect to hear from again."

"That you Rogue? Long time, no bullet wound. I see you're still not in a jail cell yet."

"And you still sound like Cogburn."

"Let's get past the name calling and deal with the matter at hand. Where's Kote and what did you do to him?"

" So this cutie's name is Kote huh? Is that helpful organization of yours taking in kids now? You were always impractical with your actions Black. But unfortunately, I'm not in the mood for catching up, so you have fun trying to find us!"I ended the call and pulled the battery and tracker from the inside. "Good thing I also installed that signal jammer on the roof. Good luck finding me, Fisk." Sitting down next my new passed out friend Kote, I kick off my shoes and wait until it gets dark again. Thieves do their best work at night and six o'clock am is too bright for me. I smirk as I slip a hand down the kid's pants just cause I can.

* * *

After a good few hours of sleep I wake up and see the kid's still asleep. Pulling my hand away slowly I watch him shiver at my touch. _'Oh, looks I still can get a man to shiver with joy._'

"Alright kiddy, rise and shine!"I kicked his stomach and his eyes shot open. As if out of a video game, he quickly jumped off from the floor and landed on top of some nearby crates, almost out of reflex. He reached out for his back only to grab nothing but air. I chuckled at his silly attempts. "If you're looking for that sword of yours, I hid it along with your phone. After that little display with the jewel, I'm guessing you're a Cryptic type right? Haven't really dealt with your kind a lot, except for this one woman. Oh man, she was something. The things she could do with an M9 in one hand and an M16 in the other one! But sadly, she's no longer with us. Shame. She was one of a kind. Anyway, you said Terry wanted you to walk me around town showing me the town right? Well, after that whole fiasco, I'm willing to have little relaxing stroll."

"Why the hell should I do that?"

Smirking, I flashed him his wallet and phone. He then starts growling as he pats his pockets. "Because then you get these back. I promise I'll be nicer than I was last night." I walk over by him an start stroking his cheek. "Pretty please?" He nodded forcefully, but I'll take at as a yes. "Nice name by the way. Traditional Chinese, if I remember right. You write it as sightless or blinded?"He snatches back his wallet out of my hand.

"You write it as Foresight so your language translation is really rusty. Anyway let's go. The sooner I get this night over with the sooner I can get home. Hate to explain to my mom and sisters that a thief held me captive for overnight. Man...I can hear them laughing at me now. Especially my youngest sister..." He starts scratching his head in frustration. This kid is really something to behold if he's got this much going on in his life already. Not that I didn't grow up the same way.

"Hey, it wasn't so bad. At least you can brag that I'm hot right?" He stayed silent, and just gave me a deadpan look. "Look kid, I realize don't I shouldn't say this, as I'm somebody whom you just met a few hours ago, but you need to get laid, jerk off, one or the other. If you let stress build up too much, it can really be bad for your health. Or spend some time with your friends at the very least. You've got the whole generic tough guy thing going. And it's really getting old. You remind of a certain echidna. He had muscles for brains. But still, enjoy what life throws at you, and follow your passions as a young man before you miss out on them. You don't want to be Fisk Black, that's for sure." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"You know Fisk? Did he catch you trying to steal something?" I smiled

"Nope. He had info I needed that a client of mine needed for a heist in Cairo. But he wouldn't give it up. Even after I fucked him silly for three days he still wouldn't tell me." Kote just stares at me.

"Does everyone have nothing but sex on their minds?!"

"No. We just believe in the finer things in life. Sex just happens to be one of them." Shaking his head he walks down the stairs of my warehouse and we start our walk about the town.

After three hours and some minutes walking around and talking to him about various things like religion and politics. Through it all I find that the kids not just moody, he's got issues.

"Kid you need a hobby if you're not going to jerk away your stress." Looking around I pull him into an art studio. Looking around I notice several decent paintings by some local artists. Nudging Kote's arm, I try to get him to talk. But to no avail.

"Sorry but, not really a big art guy. Most of it puts me to sleep. I prefer the art of music more."

"Kid. Technically, music **is **art."

"It doesn't put me to sleep, so it's not art. Fuck your , we walk around the place for a while before leaving through the back entrance. Seeing another set of stairs we walk up to the next floor and into another workspace.

Inside we find several female's designing on computers. Two of them are wearing business suits talking to a select few. They notice us and walk over to us. One woman is a middle-aged mouse while the other is a red squirrel.

"Excuse me this is a private work studio. We're in the middle of making a video game. We need complete privacy." The squirrel girl spoke up in a white collaresque voice while waving her hand through her raven colored hair. Someone is a little conceited, but then again who am I to talk. However, what she just described gave me a great idea.

"Well that's cool. Hey if you need a stunt model look no further, cause this guy's just what you need for inspiration." Kote raises his eyebrow at me again. The mouse rubs her chin in consideration.

"Are you serious? Listen you can't just walk in here and demand-" Before miss Squirrel Love Hewitt finished, the mouse lady cut her off. Next thing I know she starts sizing up Kote from top to bottom. She then rubs her chin in consideration.

"I have an idea. Listen Morgan, we only have three weeks to come up with a theme and character for the game. We already have a setting and a couple of layouts for the design, but we still need a lot more. Why not use this kid?" Even though the bitch known as Morgan looked reluctant, she nodded to the idea.

"Alright alright fine Judy. You make it seem like we're desperate."She said with a sigh.

"We are."

"Just take him to the damn changing room."

"YES! Okay kid, follow me! We have some costumes you can try on." Following her to the back, she explains that Kote can use any of the costumes on the rack to create a character that will help define a new generation in video games.

He starts to look over the clothes and begins to create his costume from scratch. After half an hour he walks out wearing camouflage shorts and a chainmail shirt, with his delicious six pack and strong arms clear as day under the gear. But over his shins and forearms are metal protective pieces with scratches. His boots are also covered in metal and some burns. His hands are gloved with sharp talons and knuckle protection. His shoulders have two different pieces. His right arm has an oval shield that comes up to his neck and goes down his bicep a little. His left shoulder has a bulky three-piece shoulder guard. But hooked up to the shoulder piece is a canon with wires coming out of the side. Around his belt you see various pouches names with different pieces of equipment. Over his face he has a metal mask with tribal markings in blue paint.

On his back he has a spear along with a belt of different sized skulls. One of the women at the computers spoke up in the middle of her coding. She rushed over towards Kote and began to grow wide eyed with excitement.

"That's it! A sci-fi hunter! That's what this thing needs!" Asking Kote to stand still they started to rough sketch his dimensions, as well as take pictures. Within the next hour of changing and arranging his appearance, I started to get a little bored with all that was going on. Judy and Morgan spent their time talking to the kid about different designs for the setting and theme. Feeling a little left out, I signal him that we're running on daylight fumes and we leave.

"So I take it, you now have a job?" I asked him as we walked down the street, greeting the morning sky.

"Yes but why do I need a hobby when working with Fisk's company will pay plenty?"

"Cause everyone needs a hobby kid or you'd go crazy from only doing one thing with your life. Didn't anyone tell you the meaning of insanity? Anyway, the sun's is about to come out soon, and I'm not really a morning person if you know what I mean. So let's find one more thing to do in the meantime. What do ya say?"

"I don't know, I have to head to school pretty soon."

"Don't worry. This last thing I'm gonna show you is gonna be useful to you later on, trust me."

Kote grumbles softly under his breath. "Man, Terry owes me more than just a favors after this."

**Karina's View**

**In the school cafeteria**

I'm smiling. Well actually, I'm laughing my ass off at this point. Not only did Kote get kidnapped by some bat slut, he pretty much became a wine expert in one night. He was explaining everything that happened to him over lunch. Despite him being usually so quiet, he was freaking out over this whole thing. I was playing AngryBirds on my phone while I was listening to him bitch and moan.

"So why is this bad? Aside from you getting groped by a woman nearly twice your age?" Kote glares at me

"Shut it. Anyway, you shouldn't even talk. Last I heard from Huey you didn't have such a good night either missy. Speaking of. How goes finding a TV that's dildo proof?" I huffed and clenched my hand so hard I cracked my screen. Resisting the urge to rage at his stupid, dumb dumb face, I took a deep breath and calmed down.

I cleared my throat. "Well its going fine to let you know. Anyway where is the boy whore in question? He's never late to school unless something happens with him."

"Probably getting a quickie in one of the girls locker rooms" Ahh, I remember that day.I actually opened a portal to get my gym clothes without the coach seeing me. But instead I find Huey balls deep in the gyms sports equipment assistant while she's moaning her puffy otter tail off. Although he's kinda giving me the vibe that Terry is making him do all of this. Huey isn't exactly what I call a furry Casanova, he can barely hold a sentence with a chick without wanting to run away. After I finish reminiscing, I started chowing down on my breakfast. Kote was staring off in the distance in his moody Batman 'I have deep emotional issues' kind of way.

After five minutes Huey comes running full speed at us with the three stooges that he made friends with. Huey stops short of our lunch table. His friends all stand there like idiots while Huey looks like he just got his dick chopped off."Guys, I need your help with something!" He starts yelling at us with his breath nearly exhausted.

"Dude, what happened to you? You look like you just lost at the science fair or something..." Kote asked. Well this ought to be good.

"I've been up all night trying to get the confidence to ask you guys, but I really need your help with this. Can we go to the rooftop, there's too many people here."

"What's this all about dude?" Huey continued to urge us on as he lead us to the rooftop, well not before one of the stupid three tried what he deemed as flirting to me. And for that I stabbed his eye with a spork. While he was scrambling and drooling blood everywhere, Huey lead us up to the roof.

When we got to the same spot in which I handed Terry and Kote's asses a month ago, Huey started to fidget nervously, almost like he had something up his ass.

"Alright, I'm not really sure how to ask this of you guys." I looked at Kote, who pretty much had the same look on his face. We were about to beat the shit out of his snaggle tooth face if this took any longer.

"Huey will you just fucking say what's on your mind already! God, I bet you fucked girls that finish faster than this!" I belted out.

"Would you stop saying that already?! I keep telling you guys, Terry takes over my body when I'm not looking or when I'm sleeping! Enough with this boy whore shit!" And with my suspicions confirmed, I said fuck it and went on with whatever he dragged us up here to do.

"Huey, just tell what's on your mind. Nothing's really stopped you before." As Kote broke up the spat, Huey took a deep breath and started talk.

"Well the truth is..."

**5 minutes later**

OH MY FUCKING GOD! How the hell does this guy do it?! I think about the how while I'm laughing my fucking guts out until I was in stitches. I knew Terry was a trip for little old Huey, but this was fucking bonkers.

"Let me get this straight, you want to fuck some upperclassman chick that blackmailed you with her boyfriend watching just to prove of little of a man he is, while in the professing that I'm her new boyfriend, where in reality I'm not?" Kote replayed the whole thing like a bad CD player.

"Uhh...yeah pretty much." After getting that off of his chest, Huey seemed to go back to his normal self. "So, what's your answer."

"Of course FUCKING not! Dude if you only would have know the type of shit I had to go through last night as a favor to fucking Terry! After all of that, I don't even want think about sex right now, or for a while."

"Terry asked you to do a favor? When?" At that moment, Kote immediately shut the door on the conversation by shutting the fuck up. At that point Huey started to get a little pissed."Hey Kote. How were you able to talk to Terry?"

"None of your business." Kote then walked away with his jacket swaying in the air like a badass, or something out an 80's movie. Huey started to chase after him.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Huey then put his hand on Kote's shoulder. He turned his neck around slowly as he started to growl.

"Take your damn hands off of me dude... This gay thing is getting a little old and I'm fucking sick of it." To be honest we all are.

"Not until you tell me how you were able to talk to Terry." Kote then grabbed Huey's wrist and began to twist it. But to my surprise Huey was able to get out of the hold with a reverse wrist twist toward his thumb. Not bad, considering the thumb is the weakest finger. Kote then tried to get a sloppy right hook in on Huey which he quickly caught with his hand, which was staying straight in place without even showing signs of struggling. "I'm nowhere near as strong as you or Karina yet, but I'm not as weak as I was a month ago. I'm not going to be ever again"Huey declared not just to the two of us, but himself. But just to make sure this is Huey talking here, and not Terry...

"So let me ask you this Huey. Between you, me, and Kote, which one of us could come on top of the other two in a scrap. Personally I think you both still fight like 1st graders fighting over a candy bar, but that's just me." I told them both while trying to act as the voice of reason. Which I have to say is a first for me.

"Karina shut up." Kote said. I couldn't help but laugh at the self important douche. "You're right Huey, you're not as strong as me, and I don't think you ever will be But let me just tell you that I'm not even at quarter strength when we have exercises. I could gouge out your jugular and rip off your arm straight from the bone if you try to mess with me further. While you were getting humped by jungle bitches, I'd already killed over 40 people. Don't go thinking you can tell me what to do."

"Fisk told me to be the leader of this team. You told me that only I could do it. Now you're wussing out when I ask you to be straight up with me? You're full of it dude. You talk about killing people as if I'm supposed to be impressed or intimidated, then boast about you're strength when you couldn't even beat Anthony on your own? You said you want me to speak my mind, fine. In truth, you're nothing but a hot headed, brooding, conceited fucking mutt, who has issues related to his dead father."

"And you're a fucking boy whore who can't even figure out if it's his body or his imaginary friend's."

"Ask yourself who's the better guy here." Kote growled loudly, and before I knew it he gave Huey a quick roundhouse that sent him flying across the rooftop and slamming into the iron bars surrounding the platform. Ouch!

I looked over at Huey who just got up like nothing even happened with his mouth drooling with same red stuff as no no juice. While I could tell Kote held back some of his power on that kick, not a lot of people get up that easily from a hit like that, especially somebody like this guy over here. I guess that training with Anthony is starting to pay off.

"Listen Huey. It doesn't take a genius to know which one of us is going to win this. So spare yourself the hospital trip, and shut the fuck up. I'm not telling you about Terry, and I'm not being some chick's rebound. Trust me, you don't want this." Kote said as he walked away. Huey wiped the blood leaking from his mouth. He probably lost a tooth considering how badly he was bleeding. But then again he looked like he just saw a Rocky movie marathon. While I have doubts about the three of us being a well kept together team, this was going to leave a little boo boo on what could have been. Looks like I owe Red twenty bucks, Fuck! Shaking my head, I skipped over to Huey who looked like he just met someone off of craigslist.

"Soooooooo...that happened."

"Yeah, yeah it did." Huey let out a sigh. "Now who am I supposed to ask now do this?" I then patted Huey on the head with a reassuring voice.

"Well, I have some thoughts about that..."

**Third person perspective**

**Meanwhile...**

Several dark figures over watching a large map of the world, each of them shrouded by the hood of their jackets. All of them held a small sphere, inside of each of them was a gem similar to the one Kote smashed earlier, but all in different colors. One figure smirked as several others on the right side of the room smirks. The left sides faces are expressionless almost disappointed. One figure walks forward his sphere empty of a gem.

"It seems that all of the pieces are starting fall into place. Are you sure the Faiths will allow them to stay this path. One already grows distant from where you hope his future lies. How do you plan to get them all there?

A figure on the opposite side speaks calmly. "You forget that this game is far too young for you to assume it's conclusion. The sands of faith may move in your favor now. But in time we will have more sway them you hope to have. As of now the first round is yours. However what shall you do about the Blades? It is known that one of their own in that location, and that another one is slowly approaching."

"It matters not. They are but a symptom that has infected us for far too long. We will have our vaccination soon enough."

"For once, you and I agree on something. This time is indeed ours for the taking."

Soon another figure stood in the center of all of them, but his demeaning presence made them all of them stand to attention"Very interesting. It seems you two have similar intentions in this spectacle. But as it stands, the time that we have been waiting for will soon come. Soon the whole world will know our glory once more." One of the figures in the middle spoke out to the two bickering back and forth. "Remember my brothers and sisters, it is they who shall lead us into the new future!" All of the figures soon shouted in agreement and unison toward the figure's words. They chanted and praised along with gusto and passion that it could almost be seen as extraordinary.

"But master..." Soon a tiny voice crept out among all of the loud chantings. "What about beacon? It seems to be taking a life of it's own. The vessel cannot handle it like we predicted."

The center figure gave a loud chuckle."Have no fear. One of our own, will soon deal with that. Ever she herself will be delighted to see the vessel again once more. I can predict it will be quite the reunion."

**Meanwhile in the Nevada desert.**

The scorching sun of came down like one thousand pin needles, attempting to make its mark on the targets, or in this case the people traversing them. One of them was a lone soul. She waived and waived through countless sandstorms on her journey. Being covered by her desert cloak she effortlessly took what this terrain had to offer, all with a smile on her face.

"Whew man. Storm is kinda light today! With this I could make it to town in a few days tops!" She then looked out toward the sun as she covered the rays with her hands. Her smile still fresh on her face as continued to walk. "Those guys are probably starting move right about now. I don't have a lot of time left. " Seeing the urgency, she planted down in a rocket starter position, and blasted off through storm. Her feet lightly tread the sand, almost as if she were walking on air at top speed, untraceable by the normal eye. "Don't worry Karina! Your big sis is on her way!"

**Jester; I got chills...**

**Fro Ninja: Hell yeah. There's still a lot of places we can take this story, but for now, we'll leave it at that. Gotta say, even I'm excited on what's gonna happen next!**

**Jester; Too true but as always like, share, and comment if its not too much to ask.**

**Fro Ninja;And please follow us while you're at! Make us beautiful just like you guys!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes**

**Froninja: We're back with another number for you guys! Sorry this was so late, I've just been busy with work and whatnot, and haven't had a lot of time to get my hands on a computer.. I gotta say Jester, last chapter had me on my toes dude.**

**Jester: "On your toes?" You make it seem like we just wrote something Shakespearean! When in reality, it was just a bunch of furs dicking around! You're gonna compare furries to Shakespeare?!**

**Froninja: Yes...**

**Jester:...Okay! I'm down with that! But you know what would really spice the story up Fro?**

**Froninja:Jester, cool it with those ideas of yours for now.**

**Jester: coooommmmmeeeee oooonnnnnn.**

**Froninja: Do you want me to break out the emergency MRI kit again?**

**Jester: My wizard beard grants me 25+ towards mental resuscitation, so hah!**

**Froninja:Anyway, moving on. This weeks shoutouts go out to, as always The Book for viewing and commenting on the last update. You have no idea how much it helps us out man, me especially, thank you so much for reading every new update. Also, a big shoutout to NeonPartyDude, who's getting along in the story himself. You've been a wonderful supporter man, glad you like what you see! Now without further ado, let's get this-**

**Jester: Hey Fro! I need you to help me rob a sperm bank.**

**Froninja:...**

**Somewhere in Wales, England**

**Third person perspective**

The crashing waves and violent storms of the sea made their marks against the shore of the stained beaches. The city had a certain disquiet and restless feeling to it. Why wouldn't it? As there has been nearly 3-4 murders in the past two days. There have been no relation to any of the victims, other than the fact that they were all teenagers that went to the same school, and belonged to the same club. Police have suspected that the killer might have either attended the school as a student, or worked at the school as staff. The autopsy results have reported that all of the bodies were beaten to death with a blunt object in several areas, such as the arms, legs, and face. These areas in particular have appeared to have been struck several times, almost to the point of being unrecognizable, so it can be assumed that the killer had some sort of grudge against the victims.

This wasn't the first series of cruel incidents however, as there have been in the last three months that have made even international news at best. Such as the Class 32 incident, where reportedly over 20-25 students all committed suicide ontop of the school building with over a million people watching. It was the most viewed video on Youtube of that week with nearly 20 million views, 750 thousand comments, 160 thousand likes, and only 5 dislikes.** 'Was this what the world really wants to see?'** Several people would always think this, but noone would come forward with those thoughts or ideals. Almost as if they realize that if they speak out about it, they will be ridiculed or even mocked on social media, as if it were their lifeline.

"And they say the world is a wonderful place to live in." Inside a lonely hotel room was female black cat that was overlooking the entire city from her rain flooded window. Her face covered by the black leather hood of her jacket. Her soul green eyes wandered in disgust and awe at how much people will do for attention and notoriety from their peers. How young people are willing to break into another person's home and randomly assault them, camera phone and all. To be the talk of Facebook or Twitter the next day. Then will come another video of a girl being raped by boys at her school while her parents watch in amazement. _'Our daughter sure has a lot of friends, doesn't she dear?'_ "I've never seen such a boring place before. Especially if they think these kinds of things gives them entertainment."\

"Heyyyy. People will like what they like!" Another voice popped out from the darkness of the room. The voice was twisted, harboring somewhere between cute and sinister. " If somebody posted a video of a little puppy being beat to death by some little kids with a flower vase, screaming his little itty bitty lungs out as his skull gets pummeled again and again with his blood and brains being splurged all over the classroom while others just stand and cheer, and another video of the Dali Llama explaining the meaning of happiness and positivity to the world. Which do you think would get more views and likes. I think I know what my money is on." She silently giggled as the girl in the hood looked at her with disgust and contempt. Not towards her attitude, but the fact that she knew the answer was not out of logical fact, but out of the nature of people. " You really need to lighten up Zana! Don't think that the world has just recently turned to messed up. It's always been this way since the dawn of civilization itself." She laughed as she said that.

"Shut up. What does someone like you know about how the world works?" The girl known as Zana spoke up against the voice. From the dark corner of her room came a fox with pale fur, pink hair, and soul crushing yellow eyes, wearing a stylish green checkered hoodie over her head with a pink one piece dress underneath. She walked with an eloquent sense of destruction, assuring any who stepped in her path without relation who meet their end swiftly.

"Someone like me? That's kind of cold don't you think? I'm only stating the simple truth. It's how the world is and that is fact."

"So a Cryptic-type like yourself is okay with the kind of world we're living in? A group of mercs that hunt people like around for not following the rules of a government that oppresses them?"

Then in that moment, the air in the room grew cold and sinister. The breath around Zana halted as the girl took tiny steps toward her. The floorboards creaked with every foot that followed after one another, and her smiled formed from the very dark aura that surrounded her.

"Huh? What was that just now? I must have not heard you from over the rain fall. Did you say I was okay with living in this world. This shitty, corrupted, blasphemous, and fucked up world?"Her face drowned into a look of pure chaos. The thunder grew even louder as they both stared at eachother in the darkness, letting the silence fill the room instead of words or movement. "You know, for a Normal- type, you sure know how to run your mouth. Especially to someone who burn the very flesh of your body and hang your entrails from a playground sign."

Despite the threat, Zana stayed completely calm as she simply sighed. "You really are a crazy bitch, you know that? I don't know what the old man sees in you and Fetcher. It must run in the family to be attracted to bat shit crazy. But then again, I shouldn't be one to judge. I'm part of that family myself" Then as if by either miracle or pure chance, the murderous aura soon started to disappear from the room, and the girl's smile returned to normal as she giggled.

"Don't say it like that! Even though you're a filthy, disgusting Normal type, you're still my sister!"

"**Half-**sister. Kaos"

"Details, details!"

She then gave Zana a loving and embracing hug. One that she was clearly annoyed by. But one thing that Zana knew about the world was that they were people still living their daily lives in it, despite the corruption of it. And her sister was living proof of that.

"So where is Fetcher anyway?" As soon as the name was spoken, the room door burst open with a strong force that flawlessly knocked the door out of it's hinges, leaving scars over the frame. A cheetah with a curvaceous figure walked in the room. Her auburn hair covered her eyes, preventing others from seeing her true facial expression. She walked slowly in the room with a sadistic smile that was coated in fresh blood that was still dripping from her knuckles. Kaos turned to greet her. "Fetcher! Again?!"

"I couldn't help it. I started to get the itch again, but it wasn't swinging my way so I killed him." The feelings of pure bliss and unbelievable enjoyement swelled inside of her, waiting to make it's fiery explosion. Despite being covered in the blood of another, she treated it as if she stepped out of the shower. Her smile felt passionate. But it was a fake passion that was a front behind despair personified.

"Damn it, you lot are incorrigible. Why I get stuck on assignments with you guys is anyone's guess."

Fetcher looked puzzled as she heard Zana's voice near the window.

"Zana?! You're here too?! Wow! I never would have guessed Grandpa Nu let you out of the zoo after tried to escape countless times. How many times was it now? About...twenty?"

"Twenty six. And he didn't let me go. I'm here as the official handler for your assignment from the Elders."

Kaos let out a yelp of surprise.

"Handler? **You?!** That's pretty shocking!" She puts her arm around Zana with a pseudo pleasant smile. "As I recall, you loved killing things, Normal and Cryptic types alike..."

"I'm not like you two. I kill because it's my job, not out of some sick twisted pleasure." Zana tries to downgrade their words, but to no avail.

"Your job?" Fetcher laughed. "Your **job** is making sure you give the Elders a good reason for keeping you alive and fed. Killing is just a condiment to the meal, sweety. And I have to admit, you're damn good at it." Zana scoffed, only to find her shoulder occupied by Fetcher's arm. "But I have to say, for somebody who's so good at what they do, I'm surprised you don't feel **some **pleasure from it darling." Her hand began to reach and caress her right breast. Her fondling motion was aggressive and shifting, as she stayed above her clothes. Even as she continued, Zana gave no reaction whatsoever. "The rapture and esctasy that comes when taking another life. Watching the life fade from eyes, and the feeling them breathe their last exhale on your cheeks as their death rattles around their throat. Feeling the warmth of their blood and the embrace of their innards all over your skin as you rupture their insides, with the very exterior that was designed to protect them. Or hearing their neck snap from the pressure you put on the jugular, or in my case making their brains splatter all over the pavement or in front of their loved ones as their body twitches and squirms like bugs. And the squealing noise their blood vessels make when you pop and stretch them until they break like twigs. Heaven!" All Zana could do while listening to her speak was stare off into rain drowned window, looking out at the storm barren sea. It's not that the she couldn't understand what Fetcher was saying, as she had felt like that many times while she was performing a hit, but since killing was so easy to her and could be done effortlessly, she could derive no emotion from it. There was nothing there for her to call her own.

Fetcher spotted that she wasn't listening and then moved in underneath her shirt. She then found her whole arm twisted in whole cycle then dislodged out of her socket. Blood began to spurt all over room as her arm laid on the floor twitching and jumping in it's position. Zana held the freshly ripped arm in her hand with nary an expression on her face as she tossed it down to the ground. She looked down at her now dismembered arm and simply began giggle. "Awww. Now why would you go and do that Zana? Now I have to make a new one."

"Never...touch me like that again. If you do, you'll find yourself losing a lot more than an arm or a leg you sick bitch. In case you have bad hearing, I'll say it again, I am **nothing** like you people. I kill because that's all I've been doing since I could crawl, and that's all I'm good for. It's a job for me, not something I use to get off." Fetcher reached down to pick up her arm off floor, while Kaos was in the corner watching the whole thing unfold in front of her. She wasn't necessarily bothered or concerned by it. To her, this was better than the Discovery channel.

"Oooo, so scary! You really are not be fucked with, are you? I guess there might be some worth keeping a half-breed mut like you around."

" My blood has nothing to do with this."

"More so than you might think. What with your dead whore of a mother." Zana laughed as she heard those words, as if she just heard a good joke.

"My mother? If you think I give two shits about some dead old woman, you're even more deranged than I thought. It seems like the only thing you have on your mind is killing and fucking, and I'm guessing you can't live without the other huh?"

"Why you little bitch!"

Suddenly, a knocking noise could be heard on the other side of the door. Zana and Fetcher paid it no mind as they stared eachother down.

" Okay, okay. Dial it down ladies. Someone is here." Kaos intervened between the two before what was a spat, turned into a torrent of destruction. Zana simply sighed went back to staring out at the window. Fetcher picked up her arm and reattached it to her socket.

"Uhhh. I hate having to do this." She fitted it around the loose hinges of her severed arm in order to find where it belonged in the joint. Then the skin her separated flesh started to reattach itself. The bone and muscle grew and extended from the joint, locking in with her the vessels in her arm. The process gave off a noise of bone and sinew reconnecting with each other, grotesque enough to disturb anyone normal.. Before long, Fetcher's arm was completely attached to her arm once more, barely leaving any sign of the removal from earlier. "There! Allll better!"

Kaos approached the door with knife in one hand, and the other on the knob. "Yes, who is it?" She said in an innocent and childlike voice.

"It's me. I believe we spoke on the phone earlier. You asked me to meet you at this location."

"I'm sowwy. My mommy and daddy aren't here right now. They told me not to let strangers in.

Suddenly the voice behind the door went silent. A few seconds passed before it spoke again.

"Excuse me, little miss Kaos. Your father has given me a lot of money to make this opportunity possible, and most of all his utmost confidence that I could perform it adequately and without incident. Now...I'm fully aware that you become a little churlish in the face of assignments such as this, and while I do indeed find that deplorable, I'm afraid I have neither the time nor patience to deal with it...Now if you please, open the door." The voice sounded gentle, but it didn't take an expert to sense the evil aura resonating from his pitch. Even though she didn't look like she was intimidated, she was truly concerned for who could possible possess such an overwhelming presence with just their voice.

When she opened the door however, her expectations went straight out the window. The voice in question was indeed male as she expected, but such the scrawny and boneless frame he had was not. He was a black cat with very long straight white hair that was tied into a ponytail. His face was also pretty aged, looking a day over forty at the most. As he stepped in the room, the others began to size him up, save for Zana who could already tell who he was and what he looked like from the sound of his voice alone, and continued to stare out at the window. Kaos began to circle around him and observe every detail of his person. His beige trench coat covering over his sweater vest and button up shirt, along with khaki pants and brown loafer shoes. Around his aged face were a pair of bookeeping glasses with thick lenses, so thick one could barely make out the shape or color of his eyes. Up close, she saw nothing more than an absolutely normal man, only accomponied by his salesperson smile.

"Soooo. You're the person my daddy sent huh?"

"Yes I am. I have a long time relationship with your father. We've done business in the past on many occasions." He spoke with a calm and unassuming voice as Kaos and Fetcher's eyes were locked on his every motion. Breathing, muscle movement, vital points, and even bowel and organ processing were details they constantly watch for in a person. A Cryptic-type is known to have more enhanced visual and audible capabilities than the average Normal-type, and can even see the body's natural functions first hand by just focusing their awareness past a certain percentage. However, the man had full awareness that he was being observed in this manner, and retained his calm demeanor as he spoke. "But I must say, it is my first time working with his daughter however. I was under the impression that I would be working with him for this project."

"Father...has other matters he must attend to at the moment. He's not just overlooking this project in particular, but several others that the Elders are interested in. So as you can probably tell, he is a busy man."

"As am I my dear. Yet here we are."

"Don't try to get coy with Kaos! You should remember your place!" Fetcher yelled out at him.

"My apologies, I did not mean to overstep my boundaries. I simply meant to establish a friendly working relationship with my business associates. Though I have to say, for such prowess from the Princess, you seem to be rather uncou-"

Fetcher grabbed him by his neck and threw him up against the wall. Then from out of her hand, fire began to materialize into a very sharp butchers knife, and brought the steel clean toward his neck, inches away from cutting open his throat.

"Finish that sentence bitch! I dare you! We'll see if you can still talk with a knife coated in flames shoved halfway down your fucking throat!"

"Oh my. I'm really sorry if I insulted you in any way. But could you let me go? I really hate for things to get violent on our first meeting." Despite being held down, inches away from his death, his voice remained short of trembling with fear. Not so much as cry or plea for forgiveness. Even Kaos was surprised to see such aloofness from a Normal-type. She was honestly intrigued by him.

"Stop it Fetcher. That's enough. There's no need for this to be a bloody first impression, besides it's not like everyone knows how to hold royalty as myself in high regard. Let him go." Kaos spoke with a clear honesty in her voice that barely reached the hard boiled Fetcher.

"...Fine. Kaos says you should be fine. I don't know why, and frankly I could give two fiddly fucks on the matter. But **she** said to let you go, if it were me, would be lying in a pool of your own blood right now."

"Such eloquence. But honestly, I'm glad it didn't have to come to that."

"Huh?" Looking down at her stomach, Fetcher noticed the M9 pistol pointed directly at one of her vital organs. The look of surprise and shock crept up her spine as she took a long look at the steel barrel touching her, reaching around her awareness and breaching through her space without any real notification of it. Whoever this man was, he was not to be underestimated, if he could catch an master hunter such as Fetcher off guard. "Well ain't that something?" Fetcher finally let the client go, allowing him time to fix his clothes.

"Now that that's over, shall we proceed to business then?" He spoke.

"Yes, let's" Kaos said as she walked over to him.

He looked over at the window towards Zana.

"Won't your other friend be joining in the discussion?"

"Oh, don't mind Zana. She has an animosity towards Normal-types, thinks they're weak and insufferable beings, which I have to say I highly agree. No offense."

"Absolutely none taken milady." They both began to laugh. "Now then, I assume your father has given you the brief outlook on what's to happen, correct?"

"Yes, we are to go after three recent awakenings that have been brought to America. According to our contact, they are apparently supposed to be making a team of some sort that's supposed to help rogues, but it appears they are some trust issues between them, not only that, one of them seems to have found one of the crystals. My father says that this is the perfect time to apprehend them."

"I see. Is there anything else you can tell me about them? Like who is their endorsement?"

"Looks like they were all brought in by someone who works closely with the company that;'s sponsoring the team."

"What is their name?"

"I believe you know him from your mercenary days."

The man's face began to light up with glee and empty happiness. "Fisk Black? Oh yes, of course. I only met him once briefly, but I know his father **very** well. How will we be retrieving the targets?"

"Other than us putting up a fight, my father has given me commands of the new breed that had made its way over here. They are quite devastating to Cryptic-types, capable of preventing them from using their powers. It's how we've been able to round up so much up to now. But sadly, one of our subordinates got a little overzealous, and released one into that territory about a month ago. We've been told that the awakenings defeated it with surprising results of teamwork."

"I see. How much will we be in command of for this assignment?"

"Easily over one thousand of them. Each of them stronger than the next."

"A thousand? Do you plan to take over the whole town?"

"We do not need to of course, but my father says we should do our best to announce our existence to the world. Not just about us Cryptic-types, but how it should have been all along, and how we are the answer to everything."

"That's how he inform them? Through mindless slaughter and destruction?"

Kaos giggled

"It is without a doubt mindless slaughter, isn't it? But what empire and ruler has not made their presence known without spilling the blood of innocents to get the attentions of millions? We are simply following the teachings of history. I see nothing wrong with it, and my father believes that it will undoubtedly lead us to greater heights that we can take advantage of. Even though history may not realize it, they were a mistake. An error in the gene selection of crafting a perfect and invincible race that we as an organization intend to correct. It is my father's will, and his father before him. I am no different my dear client. "

" Little miss, what you have in mind is pure genocide on the supernatural scale? You will be slaughtering millions of people to make the point of genetic superiority and break a norm that has been present since the dawn of time. Believe me, I care very little for the world I live in myself and would gladly see it drown in flames, but do you believe that the blood of millions of innocents, plus several that might be potential awakenings is worth establishing such a bylaw?"

"Yes I do. And what of it?"

"Nothing at all." The man smiled. "I am overwhelmingly honored to be apart of such a history making event, and you have my utmost loyalty on it. When will it take place?"

"A week from now."

The man stayed quiet before speaking again.

"I see. Then by all means, let us proceed with this 'project'" With the two of them in agreement, they both shook hands. Seeing the deal was complete, Zana and Fetcher moved from their stationary positions, and began to mobilize to their assignment. As they were walking out the door, Kaos stopped the client by his arm.

"By the way, I don't believe we've been properly introduced yet. I'm sure you know me from my father, and you are?"

The client turned to face Kaos with a maniacal smile.

"Harmon. Harmon Jones..."

**Meanwhile **

**Later that night at the Foster home**

**Huey's Perspective**

The moon tried to seize me as I gazed out at it on my rooftop. That's what I thought, but I knew it couldn't be true. Terry was asleep, so I could think freely for once in a while. My bruise began to itch as the wind blew against my face. Even though I looked like I shrugged it off, it still hurt like all hell when it actually hit me. Felt like freight train with a monster truck attached to it. Te

If you asked me if I hated Kote and distrusted him before and after the fact, I would have to say no. But there is a very thin line of liking someone and trusting them, which I was really confused on how to do it. It didn't take a genius to know that Terry was keeping secrets from me, and he was using Kote with some sort of ulterior motive in mind, and I clearly wasn't meant to know. Was I jealous? Jealous that my friend whom I've known nearly all of my life, asked some guy that we just met a month and a half ago for a favor? And he wouldn't even tell me about it? Am I jealous?

….Maybe I am. I didn't want to think of it that way, but what else could I do in times like this?

After that little spat, Kote pretty much skipped for the rest of school. Karina and I tried looking for him after school at his house. Not even Zeo or Carly had seen him all afternoon. After dodging the two's suggestive temptations, w resumed our search and extended it around the town. Karina told me that Kote had just became a model for a video game at local art gallery. We asked the people in charge of the project, but even they hadn't seen him. After nearly five hours of searching for him, we just sorta gave up. I doubt he would wander anywhere out of town, not with the security that Fisk has around. In truth, I was kind of glad he was gone, but even then I would be lying to myself wouldn't I?

I then heard the door to the rooftop creak open. I didn't bother to check who it was, because there was only one person that knew where I was at this hour of the night.

"Little Huey?" Ms. Mao spoke as she walked over to where I was sitting by the chimney. "Out here again? You do realize you should be in bed right?"

"Sorry, but I just had a lot on my mind."

"A lot on your mind? You're thirteen. What could you possibly thinking about that makes you this focused?"

" I was thinking on the issues I have with Kote. On whether or not my distrust of him is rooted from jealousy or because of his attitude towards this whole thing. I'm also thinking of psychological theories that could make be better understand him on a spiritual level, and eventually use the same method on Karina, so we could all be closer as a group. But so far, I don't have anything."

"I see puberty's a lot different than I remember."

She sat down next to me, and we both gazed at the moonlight together. Now that she was closer in my vision, I could even see her clothes in the moon glow. She was wearing a rather lacy black nightgown with a pink bra and panties, and fuzzy slippers to go along with it. I could see why she goes to bed after everyone else..

"That's...some interesting sleeping clothes you have on there."

She then tried to cover herself up in embarrasment.

"Eeek! Oh! I'm so sorry! A friend of mine is a fashion designer for a lingerie label. She asked me to go to sleep in this to make sure it feels comfortable when in bed. I owed her a favor, so this was the least I could do. Normally, I wear just pajamas to bed. D-does it look strange on me?" I blushed when she said that. I didn't really have an interest in her, but who could resist doing so with a body like that?! At her age?!

"N-n-no it's fine. You look..just...fine in it."

She let out a sigh of relief

"I'm sorry I let you see such an old crony like me walk around like this." Please don't get me started on that matter. The whole 'age is nothing but a number' thing is really starting to lose its charm. Mind you, this is Karina talking. That chick really needs to practice what she preaches.

We both sat there quietly, until half an hour rolled by. I could tell by the pattern in which the moon was moving in and the shadows that were on the ground pointing in certain directions. We talked about a lot of things that were worth talking about, such as swapping our favorite cooking recipes,catching her up on the latest slang, and even discussing the possibility of putting a pool in the backyard. Because hey, it's technically a white neighborhood. We then started to whine down from our conversation, until I felt comfortable enough to really come out with what I've been thinking about.

"Ms. Mao, can ask you a question?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"About the problem I have with Kote. There's more to it than what I told you."

"I assume it has something to do with the bruise on your face."

"Y-yeah. We...got into a little disagreement involving trust between the two of us, and he sort of...ran off. I spent like, all afternoon trying to find him. I even missed out on World's Deadliest Catch to try to find him."

" You had a fight? Who won?"

"Who won? Don't you see my face? He kicked my as...ssets. He kicked my assets. Besides, have you seen him fight? He makes that guy on those infomercials look like trash by comparison."

"Really? If he was that good, don't you think you would have been dead by now?"

"He was holding back on purpose. I don't even think he takes me seriously enough to even be a threat."

"Hmmm. I don't think he was holding back."

"The bruise on my face begs to differ."

" If he really meant to be serious, you would lying in a pool of your own blood." Suddenly, the disturbing image comes to mind.

"Thank you for that...possibility."

"Haha, I'm just telling it from my perspective. Trust me, I've been enough fights to know the intentions of both parties, regardless of strength."

"Wow. I wouldn't have taken you for the fighting type..."

"Ohhh...um...I'm not! A-at least not now. I was really young and stupid, and I used to get myself into those types of situations mostly all of the time. I would usually spend day and night fighting for my life and sometimes just for the fun of it. Before I knew it, it consumed my every waking thought, and fighting was all I could think about." She had a look on nostalgia on her face as she said that. Good times I guess.

"So did you ever have any fights with your friends?" She stayed quiet for a minute before speaking again.

"I did. With one friend. We grew up in the same town, lived in the same neighborhood, followed the same career paths and basically had the same viewpoint, but somehow we always managed to find something that both couldn't see eye to eye with. And whenever we would have a disagreement, we would settle it in almost anything that we deemed competitive. But nine times out of ten, we always went to fighting to settle our differences. Some of our fights would end up with both us in the hospital with bruises and broken bones to match the smiles we both had when we were done. Even though there were a lot things we couldn't stand about each other, I knew she always had my back in a fight, and vice versa."

"What happened to her?"

" I honestly don't know. I lost contact with her over ten years ago after we...split up. The last time we were together was in Moscow. But according to a contact, she moved somewhere in the eastern Europe, but I don't think it will be worth the trouble trying to find her again. Although, not a moment goes by that I don't think about her. I heard she had a daughter or something like that, but the details were brief." Then there was a moment of silence I looked at her. It was almost intimidating on how quiet she was. Like she was expecting me to say something, in an attempt to sympathize with her, but in truth I really couldn't. I couldn't relate to any of the people I've met so far really. Fisk, Red, Karina, Anthony, and even Kote. They all had backgrounds and pasts that I could only hear or read about in a PTSD review catalog. There was nothing there for me to latch onto.I can barely fight for squat, and I mainly have to rely on Terry to do anything. And I'm even starting to lose faith in him when it comes to anything. I then think back to what Fisk said about me being leader, and what it would mean to me and the others. I still don't know what he meant, even now. "But still, even now I consider her my friend, regardless of the problems we had with each other. You have to do the same with Kote."

"How am I supposed to do that?! If you hadn't noticed, he's kind of the self-conscious, loner type."

"That's what being friends is about. You work through your problems together, and if the distrust is still there than you just have to earn it."

"But how?!"

"That's something you have to figure out yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed. You should do the same young one." She got up from her spot and headed back towards the roof door. She then stopped as she was leaving to give me a few parting words. "**Every relationship has it's crossroads that can make it or break it. This is yours. Whatever path you choose, go down it with no regrets**. Don't make the same mistakes that I did, Little Huey."

…

Those words in particular stuck in my mind. I didn't understand why, but I felt like they were going to be useful to me someday. If Karina was here, she probably said I'm a sucker for the fortune cookie bullshit, but I'm going to avoid putting that in mental processing. Still, was there some merit to what she said? I haven't known Kote that long, so what reason did I have to trust him? What reason did he have to trust me? My answer was probably gonna be hard thing to dig in the near future, but what could I do in order to reach it?

I grasped the empty space of my fists, and gripped it until my hands started to bleed., and took a deep breath.

"**I have to get stronger!**" I quietly declared to myself. I don't particularly know why this has to be something I'm stating with words, but actions still seems pretty far off.

As I began to move back into the house, my body became stiff, and my thoughts stilled. I felt like something was trying to reach through my mind, but the distance was so great, it barely came off as intelligible.

"D- ou, ire-?" _Suddenly a voice spoke out to me in my mind. My brain felt like it was being ripped in two as I struggled to make sense of everything. In the next moment, the aches started to become so worse I had to hold my head together. _

_Flashes started to play in front of me like a badly recorded movie. There were some images I've seen before, and images that I haven't. Places, people. Everything felt foreign. Then, the flashes stopped on a particular image. The image of three figures. I didn't recognize, but I feel like I know them somehow. Then came a fourth figure into the picture. From the shape he looked male, but he felt...cold...distant, almost as if there was no empathy inside of him whatsover. But the strangest thing was...that he felt familiar to me. I see him turn around, and give one of the creepiest smiles ever to what I assume was me. Does he know I'm here? That I'm watching him? What is this?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! He then starts to walk towards me slowly, holding that same malicious smile. WHY?! _

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!" _

_Whose voice is that?! Why am I seeing this?!_

"**Do you desire power?"**

_That voice was talking again. I was scared. I didn't know why I was scared of some mental slideshow, but I was. It didn't make any fucking sense! He reaches his hand out to me. Dark mist began to leak from his hand and soon reached around my mouth, preventing me from speaking._

"_I'm so scared...Terry, help me...Kote...Karina...Anthony... ...Fisk...Red...somebody...help me..."I could hear and feel my voice struggling to even leave an echo, but to no avail. _

"**Do you desire power...?" **_The voice started to repeat itself like a broken record, and the slide show stayed in repeat. So much so that my fear began to turn into boredom. And my boredom into anger. _

"**Do you..." **_shut up... _**"...desire..."**_ ...Shut up..._ **"...power?"**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

My head went crashing against the bricks of the chimney repeatedly. My face constantly met the hard concrete with every swing. I did it was many times as possible in order to make thoughts stop. In order to make my brain stop working for at least just a minute. I drew blood as my face hit it one last time. Then, I heard nothing but silence. At this point, I didn't know whether that was a good thing, or a bad thing. But I did know one thing. I had another reason for keeping Terry around.

**A week later**

**The night before the festival**

**Valentine Residence**

**Kote's Perspective**

Before I knew it, I was hitting the the concrete wall in the gym. I was hitting it, and hitting it again. I didn't really have a particular reason, I just felt like it. My fists that struck my designated target multiple times began to to leave cracks and scars on the paint, and eventually the structure. I could feel part of the house tremble as my blows landed. Right punch, left kick, left hook, break, right roundhouse, right hook, straight right kick, break. The commands came to my body first before my head, and before I knew it I already made a clean hole in the wall by the time another one of my strikes rang true on the target. Clicking my teeth, I made my over to my punching bag graveyard, as I like to call it. I grabbed another one from the closet and began practicing my one-two-threes on it. Then I moved up to fours and fives with each succeeding blow.

The door flew open while I was hitting the bag. There was really no need to turn my head in order to see, I already know she comes around this time of the night to check on me.

"So hard at work, I see."

"It's just the usual stuff mom." I kept jabbing and kicking as I was talking to her. She then made her around the gym to my graveyard.

"The usual? As I recall, your father had perform much more than this in your training. So much so that he would grow smiles just watching you out-perform him."

"I've been trying not think about him too much. I loved the guy, but I gotta let him go."

"Let him go? Just like that? Ever since I took you in, you would never shut up about him. I was certain he was a positive role model in your life."

"Well he's dead now, so there's not much to fill that gap."

"If that's the case, there's this hyena that I'm dating that-" My fist went flying straight off the bag as soon as I heard that statement, and I ended up tripping over my own kick.

"Oh god Mom! Really?!"

"What? Not **all** of them are deadbeats. Plus they're so well endowed..." She licked her lips as she said that, which almost lead me to throw up.

"Soooo not what I meant! Didn't you **just** get out of a relationship?!"

She gave me a questionable look, like I had just told her what would happen on next week's Boardwalk Empire.

"What's your point dear? Am I not allowed to be happy with whomever I choose?"

"That's not my point. I mean, you didn't even make a big fuss out of it when it happened, and in the end you both wound up cheating on each other."

"I prefer the term, a mutual exchange of malice feelings."

"Mom!"

"Oh hush you! You worry an awful lot for a thirteen year old boy." Why do I get the feeling I heard that before?

Then all of a sudden, it got quiet, or maybe **I** made it quiet with my brooding as Karina would say. I sat down on the bench and let out a huge ass breath. I took a swig of the vitamin shake I set aside for my workout sessions. The carborated juices hit my throat all the before I even counted up five seconds. Before I knew it, I had already downed the whole thing. Mom was looking at from a distance as she rounded around the gym. She smiled as she toured, touching everything that had my sweat and blood on it. She organized the gloves that had been worn from being gripped so many times, and have seen the greeting of many sparring partners faces. She sat down next as I was staring into space.

"Something happened to you recently, didn't it?"

"How can you tell?"

"I'm your mother you brat. I know everything about you. Even more so than you know yourself."

"Well..."

"I assume this has something to do with you sneaking off the other night?"

My brain then snapped out of shock. I was in trouble.

"How do you know about that?!"

"You'll have to try a bit harder at escaping a wolf's hearing range. Especially a noble one."

" You don't have to tell me. I'm a noble too, remember?"

"**Half, **if I recall."

"Do you have to rub it in?"

"I'm sorry dear. I'm afraid I'm in a satire mood today. You've been so distant with us lately, it's just hard to let it slide as a parent. I can tell something is bothering you. You're at that age after all. Whatever is making ponder, you can tell me." Even though I never really talked to Mom that much, I always found myself comfortable around her for some reason. Which was weird, because she wasn't exactly the perfect example of maternal influence, just look at Carly and Zeo. After a big sigh, I finally gave myself in to to talk someone about what I was going through, with sex and especially Huey. I didn't hate the guy personally, but maybe it would be for the better if were away from each other for a while. And so, I told everything that had happened since last night.

**10 minutes later**

Mom started smiling while she began smacking my back. It wasn't 'Oh I'm proud of you son' smile, it was more of the 'You know you won't make it to fourteen right?'

"Just how do you get yourselves into these situations?"

"I told you! Huey's imaginary friend told me to do it?"

"Huey? You mean that boy I always see you with? Ahhh, I remember him. Zeo told a lot about him. Said he's quite the interesting specimen. Can't wait to see what he looks like when he gets older..."

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Yeesh! You kids today have no sense of humor huh?"

"It's not that...I...just don't want to really think too much about him right now."

"Why? Did you boys get in a scrap or something?"

"Something like that. He didn't really put up much of a fight, but he can sure take a punch. Most people aren't even conscious when they take a single punch from me."

"You say that as if he's still alive..."

"What?! Of course he is! Why would I kill him?"

"Ohh. I'm sorry. I was just remembering something. The way you are with Huey reminded me of this girl that I grew up with. We used to fight over every little thing. From sun up to sun down, until we both had bruises and broken bones, we would continue to fight until one of us died. In the end, neither of us could do it, so we always got sodapops after every fight. This was still when I was your age mind you." What the fuck kind of a friendship is that? "But anyway. I can tell your little spat with this Huey boy will blow over eventually, just you wait."

Would it honestly blow over? I didn't know Huey that long, but because he grew up alone like me, I felt I could relate to him in some fashion. But I guess there's just too many differences between us that just can't be seen. I could honestly care less if Huey forgives me for punching the shit out of him though. But everything can't solve itself, I'm realizing that now. I don't know what's gonna happen next, but I get the feeling it's gonna test these so called 'bonds' I have with Huey and Karina. The three of us are gonna see if we can really be a team.

"If you say so. But Mom, can you tell me one thing?"

"What's that dear?"

"Can you please tell me why some people just have nothing but sex on their minds?!"

**Froninja**: **We hoped you enjoyed this little ditty. And know after this chapter, will be Three's a Pair's first story arc. **_**The Trexwell Arc**_**. So get hype! Because we're gonna pull out all the stops on this one. Sadly, because I'll be busy with working and writing other stories, don't expect it to be out until sometime close to the end of August.**

**Jester: Don't you mean 'we'?**

**Froninja; Goddammit Jester. Get back to pile of sweaty Brazilian ass. I'll be there in a minute!**

**Jester: I will as soon as you get yo shit wrapped up. You know what happened last time...**

**Froninja: Can you PLEASE stop bringing that up?**

**Jester: I will as soon as you pay me with crystallized red wine!**

**Froninja; You know I don't got money like that.**

**Jester; I can arrange that. **

**Froninja; Well while I engage in almost certain danger, don't forget to do the usual, comment and what not. And don't forget to follow!**


	11. Chapter 9-Trexwell Arc:Part I

**Fro Ninja: Hello my beautiful people! And welcome to the-OH shit wrong script. *rummages through many of his stuff* Ahhhh here it is! Let's try that again...**

**This is the Fro Ninja with another addition of Three's a Pair, the furry fanfic that I really, really wish was on the map by now. Now you may be asking, why the special intro? Well because this is the first part of our first story arc titled the **_**Trexwell Arc. **_**While I know it might be a little weird to refer to the next few chapters as an arc, but I intend to have a lot of things introduced here, I.e characters, plot elements, terms, and events that surround the TAP universe. Yes, I'm aiming to make this a really big outlet, so make sure you keep up with it as much as possible. Sadly, my boy Jester is overseas right now, so the next few chaps will be covered by me. But as soon as the arc is over, we will resume our usual division of the chapters. So... before we get this part started, let's see who actually cared enough to comment.**

**From **_**The Book**_**: All questions will soon be answered my friend, have patience. As far as Huey goes, I agree with you wholeheartedly that he definitely needs to grow up, and he's a character I came up with haha! But that's what character development is for my friend, and he's soon going to reach that point. As for Harmon, I believe I mentioned him already in the first chapter. Haha, I seriously want to see Kote in a relationship as much as you do! I feel like his sexuality is a little bit more pure than most of the cast, considering how he grew up without his real mother, and his sisters are constantly teasing him, he's probably fed up with everyone around using sex as a means of establishing an intimate connection, when he believes there are other ways of doing this. So yeah, I can't say it's for sure, but we definitely have something planned for that.**

**From **_**NeonPartyDude:**_** Fist of all, nice to hear from you again fam! Thanks for that comparison! I really wanted to give Kote some space to train when Anthony's not around, and that was the first thing that came to mind. Also the multiple creature thing was actually something me and Jester came up with a while back, when we were in earlier stages. We wanted to make a creature that stood as an indistinguishable enemy to the team and other Cryptic-types alike, kinda like the Puddies from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, by having it in a small quantity at first than increase it as it goes on. It will certainly be interesting to see how they will handle all of them, no? And like I told The Book, I mentioned Harmon already. It was brief, but his connection to Huey has already been established. Yeah, the three girls a.k.a. Trexwell are ones I've wanting to introduce for a while now, and now the time has come! And believe you me, there will be something quite special about them...**

**Anyhoo, time to get this show on the road**

**Let...There...Be...LIGHT!**

**City Square, 1 week later.**

_**The day before the festival.**_

**Harmon's POV**

'How long has it been?'

I ask myself that question every morning when I wake up and smell my morning coffee fresh off the mug, and put on my business suit. Tailor made. I also make sure pack two bottles of water, a roll of deodorant, some extra face pads, and handy dandy notebook, for my various filings. As it may have been clear, I'm a businessman, and I always enjoy my concessions wit every single customer that I've ever had. Every service is with a smile, even if I have to put on their face. To say that what I do is deplorable is insulting and a mockery to the craft I have spent years perfecting. To this day I still remember my first deal perfectly clear. The feeling and sensation of gouging my father's throat with a newly carved knife made of tree bark and the fang of a shark. The blood that covered my weapon was clear as day as I heard the whined and secluded screeches of his dying voice as they stayed behind the closed doors of our own home. The innards of his jugulars gleamed through the reflection of my blade, as I struck it again and again and again and again and again. It was such a quiet little thing for a six year old, but I could hardly believe that life had such thrills to it. My mother, on the other hand didn't mind my talents so much as she feared them. She hated my father for many things. Taking advantage of her whenever the feeling presented itself, and causing her to be traded around a network to multiple people, so more depraved and deranged than the most idyllic dictator. If I had to say where my motivation came from, it would have to be my father, since everything I learned I learned from him. From how to hunt my first animal, survive in the wilderness, to how to take someone's life. How ironic that he was my first victim though. I bared no ill will against him, all I was simply doing was testing my own technique on a target that I found worthy of execution. My mother's face was one for a picture book as I made clean holes all over my father's body, the face of gratitude. Oddly enough she went shopping that day, brought back enough food to feed a family of two. Almost as if she knew I would do something like this. That one day, the man who raped her as a child and impregnated her with her darling little accident would eventually receive his comeuppance, if not from her, somebody close to her. I still remember the laughter that filled the house as we made love ontop of his corpse.

Eager to fill his shoes, I sold my mother on one of the markets that my father had marked down in his journal for a rather hefty price, which I used to make my debut in the business, well not before sampling the product myself. My mother's last exact words were if I recall as she was being dragged away by questionable men by a chain in front of her own child...

**'You are your father's son that's for sure...'** I didn't get what she meant at the time, as I looked at her with a curious face. I wouldn't find out what she meant until I sold a woman's newborn daughter for a pretty penny. The expression of a sunken face drenched with tears and snot as her new extension was being snatched-oh!-I meant 'received' from her very hands. Echoes of a babies cries and a mother's scream rang clean in my ears. It's melody and rhythm were enough to allow Beethoven to come back from his grave and orchestrate a song occupied by such a blissful sound. I truly would love that. It was at that moment...how old was I? Going on eleven? I realized exactly what my mother meant at the time she delivered her last words. When I finally discovered the true meaning behind her statement, and what her intentions were, I laughed then cried, and then I laughed and cried. I honestly couldn't believe it was something so simple and was right in front of me! I WAS my father's son! The same son who was told over and over by his own father that he was a mistake and was insignificant to this world that was not mine or anyone elses. It was simply there. I liked hearing those words from him. I smiled everytime he told me such things. Not for a simple reason of using it to fuel my revenge, I was fortunately not a being to have such a privilege given to me. Instead it allowed me to do anything that I wanted.

I would spend the next thirty years of my life going to my job. Clocking in and out was something that I was able to do by simple reflex, whether it was by helping out old ladies so they won't have to carry groceries anymore, or making a killer sale by extracting beautiful children that were orphaned by guerrilla warfare, and giving them to a 'loving' Christian family with 'benefits'. Yes. I love my job. So much so that I can't help but feel excited when I'm offered overtime. Most people may look to me as a cruel and unusual person, but in truth, I am a simple businessman that has nothing but a shirt, tie, and a briefcase for lunch. Now I'm about to close yet another deal. And this time it is one that I haven't seen in some time in fact, and as much as it pains me, I must hold off all feelings of excitement and glee until after my job is finished once more. It won't be long until I ask myself once more...

"How long has it been?" I would ask myself that question once more as slipped into my business suit, and got ready to meet my newest concession. I had the feeling we were going to be the bestest of friends!

The ride from the airport was a rather pleasant. The taxi driver that gave me a ride was so helpful and handsome. He truly must be loved by everyone to have such a wonderful head attached to his body. I honestly just wished I could have tipped him a little faster but, oh well. With very brief directions at hand, I started to head to my targets house on foot. It had been a while since I took a refreshing walk in such a wonderful town! In order to ease the quietness of the stroll, I turned on my walkman and slipped on my headphones. I hadn't updated my playlist in a while, but there was one particular song I just couldn't get enough of.

**Fro Ninja; Play "**_**Wake me up Before you Go go" by Wham!**_

My footsteps were lead by nothing but the rhythm and chorus of my one of my favorite songs. I slowly walked through the neighborhood, eying potential preneurs that could make me some of my friends back home pretty happy. For example, the cute little girl joyfully walking with her handsome father were both amazing looking catches. I should probably invest in more domesticated prospects. Cats, Dogs, Cows, Horses, and Bunnies go surprisingly well for their current economic standing. I can probably make three times what my employer is paying me on the side, just a insurance mind you.

Speaking of my employer, his daughter and her friends were doing a rather excellent job shadowing my as I made my way to my destination. My guess is that Pure-types have more methods of trying to escape out of a person's notice, almost like a spider trying to stalk a leopard. It was adorable. I've been the hunter and the hunted for so long, that I enjoyed playing both roles. I can't tell the exact destination of each of them, but I feel their presence from a mile away, almost as if I was smelling the scent of blood and lust resonating from behind me. I can't say I'm particularly fond of that kind of smell coming from girls barely ripened, but it's not a bad scent considering the current situation

Upon reaching my targets house, I started to recuperate and replay the job description in my head.

_Target is a Normal-Cryptic Type. Stands about 5"2 at 175 lbs. Is noted to be of mixed descent of both Human and Noble Wolf. Most notable features are his gray hair, along with human facial details and slightly large build. Powers have been observed to be light manipulation and spectrum alteration. Target has also consumed a Vision Crystal, but has not yet activated its potential. Proceed with caution, as target has history for violent outbursts from external stimuli relating to father, mother, step-mother, and step-sisters. Capture target for extraction of crystal by the time the General arrives. Use whatever means necessary._

The words felt like I was reading them from a jump start coloring book. This would be a rather easy assignment than I was led to believe originally. Not only was my target going to be easy to pick off, but he was going to be fun to play with.

**Kote's POV**

I finally managed to know how to sneak out of the house with out my family knowing. I was lost for a few days on how to do it, but I found a little trick to it. About a month ago when I told Huey about my family and their super duper senses and whatnot, I began to try to figure out ways to counter them, since Zeo and Carly can always find me from my scent or just by listening for my heartbeat. Fortunately, he told me that the only way to throw them off was completely isolating my presence from sensory range. I had no idea what he meant at the time, but I managed to pick it up piece by piece as I started to still everything in my body so there would be no opportunities for detection. Heartbeat, breathing, even brain activities. I learned how to become a plant basically. I've been spending the past week wandering around town with Rogue, who was surprisingly good company. We talked about all sorts of things, such as her previous heists, her many types of wines and fine dining meals, and for some reason this on and off thing she has going on with a red echidna. I'm not even gonna bother to touch base on that.

By the time I got back to my house from the game shooting, wads of cash in my hand, I began to sense a weird aura coming up the block. It was unlike anything I ever felt before. I thought Terry's aura was-no, it might be even more stronger than Terrys. There was no energy coming from them like with Huey or Karina, but there was a strange conflict of happiness and pure evil coming from the base. A really twisted energy even. This guy must not get out of his mom's basement often. Since I've been through this more times to know what my right foot is from my left, I bolted to my room and grabbed my just sharpened Dao sword. My face reflected in the gleam of the blade for a second as I picked it up, but for some reason my sword hand was twitching uncontrollably. Was it excitement I was feeling, or was it fear? I had no idea what this guy was capable of, and there was only one way of finding that out. I steeled myself as I heard the front door leading to the living room opened.

**Valentine household; Living room**

"Oh hey bro! This guy is here. He says he knows you." Zeo came running toward me down the hall. I had just stepped out of my room, and I was already getting bad vibes about where this was all gonna head towards.

"Zeo, what did Mom say about opening the door for strangers. Especially for those who say they know you?" With not a single look of guilt or remorse on her face, she stuck her tongue out at me.

"What's the harm? Besides, she's on a date tonight, so I'm sure she won't have anything...parent like to say about it. And if she asks, I can just say you let him in."

"...You already thought this out, didn't you?" She stuck her waggling tongue at me once more before strolling off with Carly, who was waiting out the back door leading to the kitchen.

"Anyhoo. We're going to help out with the festival at school tomorrow. You know...that thing you stopped going to? We probably won't be back until late. Don't wait up bro." And just like that, the two little deviants that I call my sisters strolled off, but not before quickly flashing me a peek of their new night underwear. I had to facepalm myself with a picture that I found hanging off the wall.

Before I knew it, the house became quiet. The silence was never intimidating as it was peaceful until now. Whoever I was alone with was probably somebody that knows Fisk, or in worse case scenario, my dear old dead dad. He had a lot of enemies before I died. Some were affiliated with the Russian mob, others the White Mountain Triads. One things for sure that were a lot of there were a lot of smiling faces at his funeral.

I stepped into the living room, where the massive twisted aura I was feeling earlier was waiting for me. I saw a slim black cat with shining white hair and sunset orange eyes. His business suit stood out, as it was made of pretty random colors that spoke outrageous languages to those fashionably adapt. Patterns and combinations that wouldn't see anywhere on the color wheel. He was sitting down on our white leather sofa sipping a coffee mug out of what I assumed was Thermos bottle, accompanied by his sleek black suitcase. What I was expecting was a sort of Saturday morning cartoon villain grin and laugh to go along with that presence. Instead, all that found me was a smile. A typical, devoid of happiness and sanity businessman smile. The kind you could only find at Walmart. He turned around and stared at me for a while before opening his mouth.

"Oh, my? Are you Mr. Kote Valentine?"

"Who's asking?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I am terrible absent of my manners. I am Mr. Harmon 's such an absolute pleasure to meet you at last. I've been meaning to greet you for quite some time now."

_Jones? It couldn't be...no way._

"Have you?"

"Oh yes, quite. I've been told by my sources that you are a very talented individual. I have never seen a boy such as yourself excel in so many martial skills at such a young age. I must say I'm quite impressed!"

"What 'sources' are there exactly?"

"Oh too many to name. Many gang leaders that you have had previous 'associations' with." Meaning I kicked their sorry asses. "Many Scottish newspapers have many a sightings of a young wolf matching your description moonlighting as a vigilante of sorts, taking down many of the crime syndicates in the regional areas of the Highlands. Such a remarkable track record I may add."

"I know all that. I was there."

He started to chuckle a little bit, as if I just said a good joke.

"Of course. Of course! How could I be so insensitive? Look at me speaking of these accomplishments as if you were some third wheel to the events, when you at the centerfold itself. So sorry."

This guy is apologizing more than a Korean store manager. The whole time I've been talking to him feels like being at an AA meeting. Just your regular nice guy. What the hell was I so shook up for earlier?

"It's no big issue, but I gotta ask, how the hell do you know so much about me? Excuse my language."

"Like I said before. I am very avid follower of your work. It is rather first class."

"First class, huh? Yeah I get that a lot."

"I assume a lot of it comes from your mixed heritage. Hybrids like you are quite few these days."

As soon as he said that, my guard started to go up a bit.

"You know about that huh? I assume your 'sources' told you that as well?"

"Oh no. I am involved in a business where sizing up people by their appearance is mandatory skill to have. I've been doing it so long, it's become an unconscious habit of mine."

"Do you meet a lot of hybrids in your line of work?"

"Only very few that fulfill a certain...curiosity of mine."

"And what...may I ask is that?"

"Oh...it's nothing so major. I am simply interested in their innate abilities. How they respond to certain...situations that have been presented to them."

"Care to give me an example?"

"An example? Hmmm...let's see. How about reaction to post traumatic events? Say, the death of person with close ties to the target in question." Slowly but surely and without me knowing, my hands started to ball up into a fist, and my fangs began to extract from their spots. This guy was heading for uncharted territory, and something tells me knows it. "I would have to say that that particular situation would fit the category of observing their potential as an individual."

"How so...?"

"Let me put it this way, if you would happen to purchase a baby rabbit whom is the product of a cross between another species has been known to have extraordinary fighting abilities, but still has the behavior pattern of normal bunny, what other method do have to test that theory? Nothing but to throw the bunny into a lions den, to see if it can fend for itself of course. However, it won't just fight without a just cause to push towards, so it must need an incentive do so. Then here comes the control variable of the experiment, place another bunny in the den that is either of kin or a mate to the main one, but has no combat prowess whatsoever. Obviously the bunny has no chance of survival in the den, so they cease while the main bunny is watching the whole event unfold. As it's guts and innards become torn in and out from it's placements and having its whole body ruptured by a gang of hungry predators, as is such with the animal cycle. But then something extraordinary happens while this takes place, the bunny who is supposed to be receiving the incentive to proceed into battle watches the entire process without even batting an eye to it. Why? Because it knows that they are weak and have business belonging in such an environment. It is convinced that it deserves its fate and becomes motivated to become even stronger, so that will not fall into the same category. As a result of carrying this fact with them, they begin an seemingly everlasting journey to find meaning in their life by aiming to take down multiple targets to test their abilities as combatants. It's rather intriguing don't you think? Why on earth would a herbivore have the mentality of a predator with a growing hunger that seems ceaseless? I've always found myself interested by that kind of behavior"

"That's a pretty interesting science experiment, but can you please tell me what that has to do anything?"

"It's simple my dear Kote. You are the product of two very distinct species, but yet you have none that can relate to you on that matter. It's really not that hard to tell that you have some sort of issue with how people perceive you based on your appearance, and even more so by your personality. But I take it you weren't always like this? Until a certain...event that occurred early in your life took place?"

I then shot out of the couch and grabbed the asshole by his fancy suit collar, and bared my fangs at him. Yet his expression remained unchanged.

"You better shut the fuck up! I'm at a six right now, you don't want to see me at an eleven!"

"Oh my...I do believe I touched a nerve."

"Touched a nerve? No. Getting ON my nerves? You bet your ass you are! I got half a mind to shove that fancy ass tie down your throat until it gives you diarrhea!"

"Well, well. Who knew you would become so belligerent at just a little speculation? I'm rather disappointed in your mental fortitude my young friend."

"You won't have to be disappointed for long!" I then reach for the sheathe of my Dao sword to put two holes in this asshole...Only to grab nothing but air."What the-?!"

I then look over at the slimy creeps face to see him smiling with glee.

"Are you perchance, looking for that Dao sword of yours. Exquisite relic and rare weapon of the ancient Chinese culture? You might want to look a little more downwards for it, I left it in an interesting place."

I then humor him by taking a quick glance downwards to find my sword...lodged into my stomach. I didn't even feel the sword even stab me or even touch anywhere near me. Normally I would be able to pick up on that kind of thing right away. Blood then began oozing out like melted play-doh, and I just stood there in awe, fascinated by my own injury. I quickly remembered where I was, and then jumped out of the guys face. I sprinted out of my house by crashing through one of the living room windows. I figured if the guy was after me, he would follow me outside where I would have a wider area to pick him off. But I couldn't have been more wrong. After only a minute, he was nowhere to be found, but I could still feel his aura in the area. But I could also feel two more aura signatures coming from a few kliks away from my current position. A safe bet would be to that it was Huey and Karina. Right on time! I felt more stronger despite pulling a sword out of my sternum knowing that my friends here to help me out.

"Hey you fucking creep! You got no chance against me now! I got my friends with me, and we're gonna kick your ass, ya Jim Henson biting motherfucker!" I felt my chest swell with pride as my hole began to give out even more blood. Pretty soon the stuff started to come out of my mouth, yeah. I was feeling good. I then saw the creep walk out of the house, carrying the same smile that I saw crept on his face moments ago.

" Oh, I highly doubt someone with your disposition could even holster, let alone even establish something as superficial as friendship. Besides, you might want to clarify the presence of what you feel." My blood then felt like it froze over. The hell?! How does he know I can sense other people's aura? Clearly this guy is not somebody I want to take lightly, but I couldn't afford to lose my cool at a time like this. But judging by his growing laughter, I'm guessing he saw right through that farce of mine. "Haha. Yes! That's exactly the expression I was expecting you to make. One of false bravado and vain direction. I would very much like to see it darken even more. Do you care to help me out with that ladies?"

All of a sudden, the two supposed familiar auras that I felt earlier turned sinister and corrupted, almost as black as tar itself. Not only that, they were fast approaching to my position. The hole in my gut started to itch as I drew my sword and steeled myself for whatever was about to come. Though in this case, I'm not sure how far I can keep it up...

**Third person POV**

Harmon stood in front of the Valentine residence, joyous in expression and spirit, but for all of the wrong reasons. He watched Kote as he struggled to maintain his posture, promising to deliver tenfold on the pain that he caused him with his own sword, the last signia of his father. A occurrence like this is never foreseen, but even detected, it can hardly be intercepted. The young boy knew this in fact, but was absolutely griped when trying to come to terms with it.

The two auras that Kote felt soon reached their destination, and stood in front of him as two female cats. While they obviously didn't look friendly to him, he felt something was preventing him from reading too far into them.

"Hmmm...Trying to read my aura, huh? That's a tad rude don't you think?" The cat that sported the pink hair and a yellow sundress with pink slippers spoke out to him. Kote's face blemished with shock as his method of analysis was tracked effortlessly. "Don't you know there are some things you just aren't supposed to know about a girl? I see someone was decrepit of proper manners, huh Zana?"

Kaos spoke to the black cat sporting a black hoodie that covered her head , denim black shorts, and black and white sneakers. Even though her companion spoke to her with vain positivity, she remained unmoved in emotion.

"How the hell am I supposed to know something like that?"

"Oh, you're so shy! You just can't help that dull reaction to specimen of the opposite gender, huh?"

"Can you just shut the hell up, so we can get this over with?"

Kaos began to giggle loudly.

"Oh poo! You're absolutely no fun whatsoever! I'm just trying to create conversation. We don't get assignments together that often! But...a job is a job I suppose."

Harmon began to turn out his pockets until he found a pack of chocolate bars. He began to chew down on them as we walk toward his two hosts. Kaos then put her focus on Kote, and the gaping wound that had been given to him. She smiled as blood leaked and poured out his body. To feel such pain from just one simple sword wound either had to be delivered with a powerful tool, or be wielded by a powerful swordsman.

"Oh my, it seems you've gone ahead and started without us Mr. Jones."

Harmon then bowed in apology to the young Pure-type.

"My sincere apologies. I'm afraid I went a bit too far in my little game with young Kote here, and ended letting an old habit slip loose." He said ever so calmly.

"It's no trouble. As long as he is fit to travel and is still breathing, that is fine with me. But judging by the quality of his injury, you're obviously more than a simple salesman, aren't you?"

Harmon began to smile along to the question.

"Oh? Are you implying something about me that doesn't have anything to do with the present situation at hand? If so, I would appreciate if you would keep such implications to yourself."

The young lady then found herself flinching at his statement. Even for a Normal-type, there was no doubt that there was something about Harmon that was enough to put anyone on the defensive. While it wasn't visible, and could not be explained by superficial means, it was there as clear as day. Kaos cleared her throat before she began to speak again.

"Very well. I will not pry anymore while we're on the job."

"I appreciate it, little miss." Harmon looked around puzzled. "If I may ask, where is the other one?"

"Oh, don't worry about Fetcher. She's taking care of some business that I assigned to her. She will be back after we're done here."

"I see. I guess we can proceed with this phase then as planned."

"Indeed. We can-wait." Kaos looked around the area. "Where did he go?"

Zana's expression changed to a serious one compared to the dullness of her previous one.

"Here he comes!"

Within a single moment, Kote came meteoring downward with his sword on the unsuspecting trio, who had seemlessly dodged it with little effort. Without a second to waste, Kote pressed his assault on Zana, who had been the first to notice his attack. He delivered two slashes from his sword, which seemed to reach nothing but air as Zana danced around his assault. Taking her pivot, she quickly spun around to deliver a stunning blow to the back of the young half-wolf's head. Growling in a rage, he turned around and resumed his flurry of sword slashes. They came from left and right, with a mixture of his own punches and kicks between every combo interval. The hits all returned unsuccessful, as his target dodged them with effortlessly. In the last string, she stepped in the middle, breaking Kote's momentum to deliver a blistering counter with a right straight, along with quick five hit jab to his face in one instant. By the time he took his breath, the punches had already devastated his face and knocked him backwards in his stead. Rolling and buckling halfway down the street, he managed to recover. Despite this, Kaos was already waiting in his recovery path.

Her hands rained down on Kote in an almost impossible to see flurry of punches, with fists coated in pure black hellfire. He managed to dodge some despite being staggered from the previous combo, but not all, and took an enormous amount of damage from seemed like an endless flurry of hits, which came on with mysterious grace and eloquence. Her hits almost made it seem like she was dancing in her string, with flames of malice to compliment it. Suddenly the punches stopped, and his chest met with the hard impact from the end of a sword sheathe. He felt his whole center of gravity shift as the impact blew through his body and knocked him away for several feet.

He struggled to even standup from the pain he had endured in what seemed like several minutes had gone by, when in reality it was only a few seconds. The blood from his first injury oozed out even more on the pavement, and the pain from his new ones were started to accumulate in scale.

"W-w-what the...hell...just happened..."

Kaos walked toward the pained Kote with a smiling face as she withdrew her katana blade. Soon the blade had begun to shift into a form of malice, with a black flame surrounding the blade, along with eight prongs popping out along the curve.

"What's this? You didn't think you were the only one who could command such prowess in battle did you? It seems the training you received has deluded you into thinking such a thing." She then began to laugh once more. "If you must know, I use a variety of arts that I integrate into my fighting style, but if I had to choose one, it would be a rather peculiar assassination art I learned while I was studying in the Middle East. It's how I can deliver some many dazzling hits with little effort. And as for the flack flames, well. It's my own personal touch on my original powers."

After leaning heavily against his sword for leverage, Kote finally managed to stand up on his two feet. And even after allowing the pain to get to him so much, he managed to form a smile on his face.

Harmon, who had been sitting in a tree observing the whole fight progress, looked at him in confusion.

"Might I ask what amuses you, young Kote?"

"You...do, ya jackasses! You forgot that I'M a Cryptic-type too!"

In that moment, Kote revealed his trump card in the form of his eye. The light shined from his eyes, affecting the spectrum of light in the vision of those around him, dazing them for a period of time. He aimed his trick at Zana, who was the closet to him as she began to approach. The light beams resonated from Kote's eyes and shot toward hers. He grinned in accomplishment, as he hit directly on target.

Unfortunately, she seemed hardly affected by it, if not, at all. The look on his face, turned from one of hope to despair, as the power he had used on so many enemies nearly all of his life had come up short in its moment of premiere.

"N-no way..." The breath of a confident boy left without a single trace.

The face of his attacker was even more offputting, as it held nothing but disappointment to the young cryptic-type.

"Your power...is weak." Zana said in a plainly uninterested tone.

"But how?! I can't feel anything from you! You're not a cryptic-type! How could it not work on you?!" Kote began shouting out in anger at the event that just took place. Even though he never used his power on another Cryptic-type before, it was almost a guarantee for it to have effect on Normal-types. But Zana, who had no traces of that same residual energy that he had, was immune to it.

Kaos began to walk up to the confused Kote who had fallen to the ground in disappointment.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Zana here is half Pure-type? Meaning she has a high resistance to other powers performed by other Cryptic-types. Even though she doesn't have any powers herself, that part of her always seems to come out when you least expect it. If only she didn't have that filthy Normal-type blood, she would be one of the most powerful ones right now, after all she comes from the same noble bloodline as yours truly." She then laughed loudly as she witnessed Kote struggling to pick himself up, almost as if she were looking at a helpless puppy trying to make its way out a trap. "But now that I take a better look, you haven't bothered to try and hone your powers at all have you? In terms of Normal-Cryptic types, I must say, you are severely lacking in skill. Did you think that physical strength was all you needed to get by? Such a deluded child. Who taught you to have that kind of mindset, I wonder?"

Kote looked up at his aggressors.

"Pure-type? What the fuck are you talking about?! Who the hell are you people?! Why are you after me?!"

Harmon began to speak while enjoying his candy bar.

"Isn't it simple? You are the prey, we are the predators. It's that easy to figure out, even a child could understand."

Kaos grabbed Kote by his hair.

"You may not realize it yet, but you and you're friends are exactly what we're looking for. We will need all the strength we can muster for our revolution. However as "gifted" as you believe yourself to be, you are nothing but a small factor in what is soon to come for this world. But rest assured, your friends and this town are next on our to-do list. Do you understand? **You...are...gutter trash**."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

In a burst of sudden energy, Kote attempted to fight back. Kaos and Zana then hopped out of the way of his new assault. Unable to think straight, he began to swing his sword violently, with little of the coordination or balance he usually displays in his fights. Harmon had watched in delight as his charge began to lose sense of his surroundings, and give into his animal instincts. He began to laugh and clap at the spectacle he was witnessing.

"Splendid! Simply splendid, young Kote! You are much more than I had hoped! Much, much more! Now, show me the true onslaught of your wrath!"

Deaf to his words, Kote continued his rampage towards his two attackers, who despite being shocked by this display, were dodging his strikes effortlessly. He then went after Kaos with his sword, who had managed to block its attack with the blade of her own. The flames of her sword then began to spike, as the prongs began to dig in the steel of the Dao sword. Separating from its usual color, it began to take on the color of a detestable red as her sword laid its fangs into the blade. In just the knick of time, he pulled away from the struggle, and managed to land a hit directly in Kaos abdomen region...or at least it seemed like it. Which had turned out to only be an after image of her.

"I'm right here!" Kaos shouted out as she quickly manuevered around him with blinding speed, and laid a horizontal slice into Kote's back. The young wolf cried out in pain as the sword carved deep into his flesh, making a portable gardening hose out of the blood that sprayed out of him in rapid speed. Despite feeling the pain, he gritted his teeth and continued forward with his counter-attack by attempting to land a quick kick on her, only to hit air once again. In an instant, Zana came into the fray with a small nodachi which she used to carve small cuts and make quick stabs around his the mid region of his body. Succeeding with her small but lighting fast string, she pulled out small pistol and shot out the kneecaps in Kote's legs in the same instant. Branching away from him for a moment, she then threw out a steel chain that tightly wrapped around his neck.

Zana pulled down on the chain as Kote tried to break free of its hold. She then activated a trigger that acted a taser for the chain, giving him a brutal shock. His cries echoed throughout the neighborhood, falling on deaf ears.

"Just so you know. That's 5,000 volts going through your jugular right now." Zana gave a quick insult to young Kote as he screamed out in pain.

"FUCK YOU!" Defiant to the end, Kote still managed to show his willpower to the attackers.

Kaos then appeared in front of him once again.

"My aren't you a strong willed one? But I'm afraid the little warm up ends here.

She delivers a driving stab to the chest area near his heart. The flames began to travel across the outside and inside of his body, and started to rupture him to the point of near fatality. Combined with the shock of Zana's chain, it was clear to anyone that this was killing Kote. After nearly a minute of this torture, Kote's eyes began to roll to the back of his head, and his breath began to fade.

"_...Huey...Karina...help...me..."_

"Alright! That's enough ladies." Harmon shouted out.

Zana then released her chains grip and Kaos took out her katana out of his body, letting it morph back to it's original shape. And with that, the fight was over.

Harmon walked up to twitching body of Kote with a blank expression. He started to inspect the condition of his battered and bruised body that was wraught and drooling with blood and gore.

"Is he...?" Kaos inquired.

Harmon simply chuckled

"What? Dead? Oh dear no. It will take much more than this to kill our young friend here. He's only unconscious. It's clear from his resistance, that he's seen quite a lot of action over the course of his life. Much of it influenced by parental figure by the looks of it." Harmon then crouched down and rubbed the cheeks of the young wolf's dreary face. "It seems you and I have more in common than you think, my young friend." While still in his crouching position, he suddenly smiled. "You can come on out now."

Someone was hiding in one of the nearby trees while the whole fight was going on. Apparently, it was presence that only Harmon could feel, since both Kaos and Zana were both surprised at the reveal. It was then revealed to be a Prent lizard in a leather jacket that was carrying a steel bo staff, that was littered with iron spikes.

"Hey there, glad to see you picked up on my presence. You can stop molesting my student now."

"Oh? Can I help you?"

"Sure you can. By letting my student go, so I won't have to kick your ass six ways to Dubai. That would be a joyous thing don't you think so guy?"

"What a way with words... And whom, may I ask is making these demands?"

"The name's Anthony. Relish it! It's the last name you'll hear."

Harmon's face lit up as soon as the lizards name reached his ears. "Well, well ladies. There IS a God it seems." He stood up and turned around to face his target with a sinister smile.

All of a sudden, Anthony's expression turned dark with despair.

"The hell?! Y-you! It can't be! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Ah! Tony! It's so wonderful to see you again my old comrade! You looking rather spiffy I must say!"

"HARMON! YOU BASTARD!"

"Oh Tony. Still so eloquent with words I see. I must say, the years haven't been kind to you in that regard. How is your wife and daughter faring these days?"

"Better now! I'm gonna make sure they rest in peace properly!" Anthony drew out his staff, and readied into his fighting stance.

Harmon simply sighed.

"Tsk, tsk. Always the impatient one, I see. As much as I would love to indulge in your philistinism, I'm afraid I must conduct business with young Kote here. I'm a man of the world. Always busy it seems. Zana darling, you take care of this. I must be on my way."\

Harmon then slung the unconscious Kote over his shoulder and began to walk away with Kaos right behind him.

"**You aren't going anywhere you son of a bitch! **" Anthony lunged forward to Harmon's back to attack him, only to meet with the blade of Zana's nodachi. "Outta my way kid! The grownups are talking right now!"

" Funny. For a grown up, you don't seem to pack much. And I mean that in both regards." Zana delivered her remark as she started to trade blows with Anthony. He began to spin his bo to try and catch her in a circled movement, in which she anticipated and thoroughly dodged it by spinning in semblance with the bo's trajectory. In the middle of it, he went for a low kick to try and catch her off guard, in which she gracefully dodged by vaulting over his head and delivering a swift kick to the back of his neck. Barely feeling it, Anthony swiped his tail toward her while still in mid air, knocking her into the path of a tree. Sensing the tree was there, she managed to recover by planting both feet firmly on the side of the tree and using the momentum to launch herself back toward her target, where she drew out several of her knives, gripping them by the fingers in her right hand while handling the nodachi in her left. Anthony's senses quickly sprang off at the incoming blades, and promptly dodged the slices that Zana began to taking out. In the midst of the string, Anthony grabbed the arm and held her nodachi and threw her on the pavement, dropping it in the process. He then grabbed his bo and then slammed down the end with spikes down towards Zana. In the heat of the moment, she grabbed the bo's end with her left hand and began to struggle to keep it away from her. She then used her hand that had knives in it and aimed them at Anthony's shoulder, which hit dead on mark. Shocked at the impact, the grip of his bo loosened a bit. However a bit was all she needed, as Zana broke free of the hold, and retreated to a safe position.

Anthony pulled the knives out of his shoulder. Because of his rock hard scales, he didn't feel that much pain from, but could still feel his strength draining from the hit.

"Poison knives eh? This kid is pretty crafty." Anthony smiled as he placed his Bo on his shoulder

Zana then drew out another nodachi out of her pouch in her right hand, and then drew out a loaded pistol in her left hand. Regardless of her blank expression, she still had a glint of valor in her face, a glint that Anthony was not overlooking.

"**Gotta say, it's been a while since I had a decent fight!"** Anthony leapt forward in attack

Zana dashed forward at full speed with both weapons in hand.

"Zana Abriel. Eliminating target."

_**Part I of Trexwell Arc END.**_

**Fro Ninja: Well now. Wasn't that something? If you liked it, please leave a comment, it really helps me grow as a writer! And look forward to part two being released sometime next week! Until then, one love!**


	12. Chapter 10-Trexwell Arc:Part II

**Fro Ninja; Hey dere, Hi dere, Ho dere beautiful people. The Fro ninja is here for another release, and man oh man, am I having fun writing this arc. Sure the lack of sleep is no merit, but I see it as a badge of sorts.**

**Jester; Yo Fro, you do realize that the more you spend talking about how much fun you're having now, the less fun you'll have later?! Besides, I need to get you nice and fucked up for when Deez nuts gets elected president! You know it's going to happen...**

**Fro Ninja; While I have no issue with that, except that there is actually a candidate with that name. Let's take to the comments and see who's been showing us some love lately!**

_**The Book:**_** I'm glad that you liked the last entry, and I apologize for the erratic schedule. Indeed our boy Kote did get his ass kicked didn't he? I originally wasn't planning on going that far, but I need a shock factor to open the arc, and that seemed like the best thing next to having the team going on a killing spree. Wouldn't that be interesting?!**

_**NeonPartyDude**_**: Oh my god dude. Me and Jester totally called your reaction to the update, and we just busted out laughing when we read your comment! Kote's power didn't really help him much, I'll tell you that much, and I hate to admit it, at this point Kote is pretty much the weakest in terms of cryptic-type ability, and that confirmed it. It will be interesting to see how he recovers from that ass kicking, or if he even recovers at all *wink*. And as for the gem, the answers will come in time. Patience.**

**Fro Ninja; And without further ado, let's start our little ditty!**

**Third Person Perspective **

Zana stood vigilant as Anthony crept in closer on her position. Even though it seemed like the match was one sided, there were still plenty of factors that could influence the outcome. Both of them knew that as they continued to stare each other down. Waiting for the other to make a move that would get the ball rolling. After several seconds more, Anthony dashed down the street with his bo in hand behind his back. He then leapt forward off the ground and launched himself in the air using one of the ends of his staff like an Olympic athlete. Quickly reaching deep in his pockets, he took out a small ball of unknown properties and threw it down at Zana while still in midair.

"See how you like this!" Anthony shouted out as the ball left his hand

Thinking that it might be a bomb, or at worse a grenade, she attempted to vault out of the way in order to secure a safe position. Unfortunately, before she could get jump out of its range, it suddenly exploded, giving off a ray of bright light, causing her to stumble in her evacuation path. Seeing this as an opportunity, Anthony hastened his descent, and lunged his staff forward onto Zana's head. Surprisingly, the bo staff had been caught cleanly in both of the assassin's hands, almost as if it were a blade.

"What the hell? How did you-?" A confused Anthony asks.

In that same moment, Zana grab the section of the staff completely, and uses it to toss Anthony around with him on the other hand. Sensing that she will probably slam him into an obstacle, he quickly let go of the Bo, retreating to a nearby tree branch. The assassin then broke the staff in half with one hand while the lizard watched with a smug smile.

"Oh shit, I forgot! Kote tried the same trick with you huh? Guess you're really full of surprises! How the hell did that bastard Harmon get a hold of ya? Did he rape your mother and promised the same would happen to you if you didn't follow him around?!" He shouted out to the young assassin.

Zana appeared to be unphased by the comment, as she proceeded with her counter attack by quickly firing off six rounds from her pistol at break neck speed. In order to match up the pace, Anthony sped up his reaction time. To him, it seemed like the bullets were traveling in slow motion. He then gripped the branch of the tree with his tail, swinging into a backwards flip into the air, dodging all of the bullets that came his way by weaving his body. Despite him being unarmed, he was far from useless. He brought his lead foot and transitioned into a flying kick aiming towards Zana. She reached for her nodachi and brought it to the outside of Anthony's foot, carving into his on the side of his skin as she effortlessly dodged his kick. Dodging and then creating her own chance to make an attack of her own in the middle of her opponents attack?

'_Whoever this girl is she's no amateur',_ thought Anthony._'But there's something familiar about how she fights. The process of switching her weapons interchangeably, using the momentum of the opponent, initiating counter-strikes without waiting for the other guy to hit, and the use of several materials during battle. I can't help thinking I've seen them somewhere before...'_ He shook his head, putting his focus back into the fight.Even though the attack was far from enough to truly hurt him, he could still the aggressiveness behind the hit.

"If you're going to try and psych me out, you could at least do a better job at it. I've only known the guy for a week, and I already hate him." Zana spoke out for the first time since the fight started.

Anthony chuckled.

"So you can talk huh? I was worried the 'you know what' had your tongue! Glad to see besides killing and kidnapping thirteen year olds, you can socialize!"

"Are you always this chatty?"

"What's wrong? Did I push the emo button by accident? Here's a hint kid; stay away from lactose milk if you're going that path."

"*sighs* Out of all of the opponents I've ever faced, this is the longest I've ever held a conversation with one."

"What's the shortest conversation, might I ask?"

"She took a breath, and then I killed her."

"Glad to see socially ineptness isn't your main problem."

After closing the distance a little more between the two, Zana opened up a combat string opportunity by throwing knives to divert his attention. While Anthony could detect certain attacks such as bullets at a high speed range, he was not completely invincible. Despite taking them to his mid-section, he continued to press forward with his assault to cut off her string at it starting point. What he didn't realize was that she already thought ahead on that regard, and had already brought out her nodachi to meet his leading leg, carving turkeys out of it. Slightly sensing the pain, Anthony kept going by going out with a side kick to Zana's face, which she promptly dodged by ducking under the kick's path. He then swung around his tail attempting to catch her off guard. She intercepted it as well by sticking her nodachi deep through his tail which she the momentum from to lift herself in the air, giving him swift kick to the face, knocking him away for a few miles.

Anthony picked himself up off the pavement. Blood had been oozing out of his left leg for the past few seconds, and the poison effect was beginning to accumulate faster than his reptilian blood could resist.

"Ah, shit... That was unexpected. I haven't been knocked around like that in a while." Anthony stood up straight, and cracked his neck twice. "Guess that means I can stop holding back now." He then pulled out of the back of his jacket, three metal nunchaku, holding two in his hand and one around his neck. He started to twirl around the two with great speed and force as he came rushing in. As he put his right foot down on the ground, a great force rose up from his stepping spot, and with that the force pushed up in his run, giving a rocket of a start in his run. Zana saw only afterimages of Anthony has he dashed around her, relaying fast attacks to her body, which she was barely able to block by a millisecond.

The hits came down like hard and tiny pellets of hail, as they hit dead on her face, legs, and arms. After several seconds of speedy hits, Anthony paused his burst for a brief moment to grab Zana by her face and slam her down onto the ground, and dragging her along, creating a rough path of debris with her own head. Traveling for about thirty feet, he jumped up in the air while still carrying her by her face. He took the other nunchaku that was resting over his neck and brought up in the air to charge up the power in the swing.

"By the way sweetie pie, this is pure platinum you're about to feel!" He then brought down the nunchaku slamming into her ribs, then succeeding to hit the area close to her sternum with one of the nunchaku already in his left hand, and exchanged for the former one that sat in his right hand before switching to the one around his neck and brought it down near her legs. Pretty soon, he began to exchange all three of the weapons instantaneously at break neck speed, attacking key points of the assassin's body. Although she tried to guard as best as she could, the speed and quantity of the hits soon became too great for her to keep up with and focus on blocking. He then brought the three nunchakus together to in a clump and wrapped them around Zana's neck and brought her down from the air slamming her into the ground.

"Not done yet!" He then took two of the nunchakus, throwing one in the air,quickly wrapping them around his fists and began pummeling away at the mid section of her body at break neck speed. His fist were moving so fast, they were barely visible, but had the force of shotgun shells in their intent. He then reached for the one that came down from his previous throw, charging up it's impact. "Eat this! _**Nunchaku Massacre!**_" The nunchaku came down hard on her skull, which had enough force to shake the very ground them, creating shockwaves of pure energy and mayhem.

After finishing his special move, Anthony expected the body thoroughly, viewing the bruises and shattered points of Zana's face, body, and legs as they laid there with blistering blood and bones. He then felt for her pulse which had been stopped for a while.

"Sorry about this sweetie. I really wish it could have been different." Anthony then bowed to the body that laid there in the street offering his condolences, and began to walk away. He then took out a pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth. As he tried to reach for his lighter, he felt a sharp pain in the inside of his body that made him crouch to the ground. "Damn! The poison...it's starting to take effect now?!"

"_**That's right."**_

Anthony felt a sharp and peculiar object reach him from his back and go through him with great force coming outside of his front. He reluctantly looked down to see his own face reflected in that of the pure steel of a sword. His intestines swirled around the blade, leaking its juices and dripping down creating a small pool.

"What the...h-hell?" He slowly turned his head around to find Zana, still covered in the bruises and blood that she found a with just moments ago. Her clothes and hair were botched as it they were put through a shredder, but it appeared as no reaction on her face overall. "B-but...your pulse...you...were-"

"Dead? You really think a normal type like you can actually kill me? I was playing possum during your whole karate demonstration. Not only do I have a high resistance to Cryptic-type abilities, but everything else as well. Swords, bullets, grenades, any weapon you can think of, none have been able to kill me. I guess you can say immortality is my ability, but then again what would be the point, I've been wanting to die since I discovered I had these godforsaken abilities in the first fucking place."

"A Pure type...that never wanted her powers? You're born with your powers...H-how could you possible have the choice to govern something like that?"

"You normals are all the same. Always thinking in miniscule terms. We always have a choice surrounding every event in our lives. From the second we are born, to the second we are taking our last breath. We can choose to accept what will be given to us and what we can take for ourselves. The minute I discovered my heritage, I could have taken my own life from the start, but when you have an ability like mine, it's difficult."

"Normals? You make it sound like you've seen...both sides of the fence..." Anthony began to loose strength as he spoke.

"I'm a half breed. Obviously I've seen both sides for myself. And I hate both of them. I hate Pure-types for using the powers given to them by their heritage as an excuse to do whatever they want with the world and its people, from torturing them, discrimination, rape, and toys for their amusement. They feed into the compassion they carry only for themselves, and it's a hunger that always consuming. And even more, I hate the Normal-types for just sitting by and letting it happen to them, like they've met their superiors in terms of race and morales. They cower and fear what they don't understand, but then go fight another country in wars for the sake of a cultural exchange. Both groups are hypocrites that seclude themselves so far into their ideals, their notions and their morals they become their own dinner out of spite of the silent destruction that parades around them."

"You're...a half breed?!" Anthony's face lit up. "I know who you are!"

Zana bared no reaction whatsoever to his statement, simply extracting the nodachi's blade from his body, and then shooting both his legs in their key points, making him fall to his knees. She then quickly brought more of the poisonous knives out and began sticking them all around his body. Finally, she came to his front, where Anthony's face had grown completely sullen. His body began to crumble from the insides thanks to the poison, and the strike from her blade all but accelerated the process of it spreading. She then brought the final knife to his forehead, hitting his brain in the impact. Despite all of this, Anthony was still able to move his lips to utter a breath.

"I'm surprised you're still able to talk, let alone breathe. Since you're about to die anyway, I suppose I'll hear out your final words."

"Y-y-you're Elsah's daughter...aren't you?"

Zana's reaction finally shifted from unphased to that of shock.

"You knew my mother?!"

"S-s-she mentioned...it...the other Blades...wanted...her...to...have an abortion...but she...refused...she didn't want...that...to...happen to you...even...if...it would...end...up with her being exiled...she kept...you...she wanted...to give...you..life..."

"Did you just say 'the other blades'?! My mother was a Blade?!"

"S-she...sacrificed...everything...for you...and...this...is how you repay her?"

Zana's face then shifted back to her usual apathy.

"You forgot the part where she died, and left me with nothing. The part where a four year old had to spend the next four years wandering a world she had no idea about, and having to fend for herself. Dear old mom, sacrificed herself for me? My life has been just grand so far. And you better not talk as if you know me. My mother was whore who offered herself to some pompous Pure-type noble just to support herself."

"N-no! T-that's not true...! she..."

"Listen Godzilla. Here's what's gonna happen in the next few seconds. Either the poison kills you, or I stick the sword straight up your mouth and out through your skull and cut your head off. One more word, and the latter is what you're gonna get."

Anthony paused for a brief moment before breathing for air again.

"**That** was the word."

Zana brought the nodachi to Anthony's mouth and struck through his mouth until the blade pierced the back of his skull in one thrust. Then brought out her other nodachi and cleanly cut his head off, prompting it to fall into the pool of blood.

_'Ursula...Madeline...I'm sorry...'_

And just like that, he was gone...

Zana stood motionless for a while, before beginning to walk away from the body. She dusted herself off and yawned as she walked, as if she just came from a warm up session. The streets stood silent as the sun set behind the young assassin, as the blade drenched with her opponent's blood still remained warm and fresh. She then got out her cell phone, and dialed a number. It wasn't long before the other line picked up, and the voice of Kaos could be heard.

"This is Zana. I've succeeded in eliminating the target."

"Good job sister! I can see why father still keeps you around!"

"Where are you guys now."

"We've set up shop in an old abandoned mill factory outside of town. Between Smif and Wessun. I'm sending you the coordinates-"

"No need. I can find it. I'll see you soon."

She then hung up the phone and proceeded to head the destination where her allies were waiting for her. The dead body of Anthony was then left there in the middle of the street, gleaming as the sun shed its last light for the day.

**Huey's Perspective**

**Meanwhile at the foster home...**

This is second night in a row that I find myself lacking in sleep. I don't know whether it's the late night snacks that I've been chowing down on, or the strange dreams I've been having. Even though I don't know what it is specifically.

I took a trip to the bathroom to wash my face with some cold water to wake myself up a bit and relax. As I bring myself up from the sink to look at myself in the mirror, I see a familiar face sitting down comfortably on the toilet.

"Having trouble sleeping dear?" I turn to face Terry

"You know what's bothering me?"

"Of course I do. I exist inside of you remember?"

"So I've heard. I haven't seen outside of my head in a while, what's the occasion?" Terry usually was in the combines of my mind, so I could only hear his voice. There were very few times I actually saw him in his physical form, or at least the way I imagined him. His yellow cat fur comparing with his green eyes was a sight to behold. His tail was also bushier than the average cat. His long red hair covered his eyes so I couldn't see anything but his smile.

Terry's face then turned from one of humor, to one of seriousness. Since these kinds of moments were so rare, so I usually sat and listened to him.

"Listen Huey, something big is gonna be happening soon, and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep you safe like this."

"Keep me safe? From what?"

"From everything dude. Up until now, I've been filtering the quantic brain waves your head receives from events escalating around you. Think of it as a spam blocker."

What he just said ended up putting me on edge a bit.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"About a few years now. There's a lot going around that you don't know about, and it all revolves around you."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I know this isn't gonna make a lot of sense pal, but just try to follow along. You're a smart kid, you'll figure it out. Listen closely, because I'm gonna tell you everything that's happening, and everything that's gonna happen."

I simply clammed up and listened to Terry, as I felt it was going to be the last time I would be able to.

_**Part II of Trexwell Arc END.**_

**Fro Ninja: Well now. Wasn't that something? If you liked it, please leave a comment, it really helps me grow as a writer! And look forward to part three being released sometime next week! Until then, one love!**


	13. Chapter 11-Trexwell Arc:Part III

**Fro Ninja; Hello beautiful people. Are you enjoying the show so far? If you said yes, then good for you! If you said no, then...you can walk Spike with Jester as consolation.**

**Jester; And Spike hates meeting new people...**

**Fro Ninja; So there you go. So before we get into this week's update, let's see who left some goodies for us. That's comments for you slow people.**

_**The Book;**_** As much as I wanted to have him live to see the end of the story arc, but I felt that his death will motivate the main characters, especially Kote seeing as he how he was one of the few to get under his skin, and have him on the ropes no less. But the Pure-types were certainly a surprise to witness huh? But don't you worry, I don't intend to make them invincible, but not even I now how to create a logical way to beat them effectively at the moment, but it will be interesting to see how our heroes manage to at least break through that defense huh? As for the secrets that Terry has been keeping from Huey, well I can't say too much about it, but it will not only affect Huey, but it will affect the entirety of the story.**

_**NeonPartyDude; **_**I can assume I've left you speechless with that. I'm having fun writing this in case you're wondering.**

**Fro Ninja; Anyhoo, Let there be LIGHT!**

**Huey's POV**

**The next morning at School.**

My mind was beginning to wander again. More than usual. Even though it seemed like bliss in its intention, it was starting to hurt to think these days. Why did it hurt so much? Was it because what I've been told that makes me anxious beyond logical reason? Or is it because I know what is to come? As much as I wanted to find out what this would all would mean, I tried to keep living the life I was given as of late.

"Huey!"

Then again, from what I've been told, maybe I don't wonder too much about it.

"Huey!"

Looking out over the rooftop like this does clear my mind, but maybe, just maybe...

"HUEY!"

Hearing the sound of my eardrums ring almost made my body tip over the fence itself, until I felt being pulled back into recovery. Catching my breath in relief for not falling, I lock eyes with Karina who was standing over me with an eyebrow raised. "So glad to see that you're paying attention now!"

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much...Just the fact that you've been skipping festival duty for about half an hour now, on the grounds that you were going to use the bathroom, and the teacher asked me to come and get you."

"WHAT?!" As soon as I heard that, I scrambled to get all of my things together

Then I hear Karina starting to laugh loudly.

"I'm just fucking with you dude. It's a goddamn festival, you don't have a mandatory obligation to be there."

"You're an ass."

"But you love me for it!" She started to snuggle up close to me. Surprisingly, I was never on defense when I was alone with Karina, unlike when I'm with other girls. I don't like her romantically, but just enough to care about her wellbeing. Something told me she knew about seeing as how she would always get close to me when we were alone like this. She then looked at me with worried eyes. "I take it you're thinking about something?"

"You can read minds now?"

"They say you're able to tell what a person is thinking instantly when you're having sex judging by their face."

"We're not having sex!"

"Haha! I know that! I'm just fucking with you! Again!"

"You're doing a poor job at psychological analysis."

"Hey! I'm offended. I wrote twenty page essay on that."I then turned my head away from her staring back out over the town. She then pulled my face closer to hers, and looked at me intensely with a look of seriousness. "Look dude. I'm being genuine here, in my...own bizarre way. I really **am **worried about you. You've been nodding off and on for the past few days now. Ever since that little spat with you and Teen wolf, you haven't been yourself."

I closed my eyes and sighed, while still feeling the surprisingly warm sensation of her hands on my face. I felt relaxed and at home with myself for some reason. Almost nostalgic.

"Your hands are really warm..."

"That's cause they were just down my skirt..."

"What the fuck?!" I slapped her hands away from my face and attempted to wash my fur with my spit as best as I could. All I could hear was her maniacal laughter, as I tried to clean myself.

"HAAHAHA! Holy shit! That is just too damn funny! Or awesome! Whatever the fuck the kids say nowadays."

"Seriously! Are you trying to cheer me up or not?!"

Despite taking more than one try, I managed to get Karina to calm down. Eventually, she started to quiet down and listen. I stayed on guard just in case another troll was coming my way.

"Okay, okay! I'm done now. Seriously. I am. Swear to god. I'm officially listening to you now."

I sighed and tried to get my thoughts straight Which would be the first time in a while.

**10 minutes later...**

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

Karina's voice reached toward the sky and rang through my ears. Can't say I didn't expect that reaction.

"It's true. Something happened to Kote and Anthony. I can't really explain, but I can feel something is off with their quantum brainwaves. It's different from their usual state. "

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Quantum brainwaves? Are you telling me you're telepathic now? Like you can read other peoples minds and shit?"

"I...don't really know. I can hear...whispers a-and sometimes a person's thoughts that are screaming out loud, but if I concentrate hard enough, I probably can."

"I see...and question. How the hell did you learn how to do that?!"

"Terry taught me. Last night."

"Terry? Your imaginary friend taught you how to read minds? That's not the least bit surprising for some reason. So something happened to Kote and Anthony, right around the time you gained this sweet power of yours? Interesting..."

"How is that interesting?"

Karina shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing. So...what does Terry have to say about all of this?"

"Well, about Terry, he's-"

In the middle of my sentence, we both hear the blaring sound of the school's intercom click on. A gruff sounding voice could be heard clearing his throat on the other end. Most likely it was the vice principal. The fact that he was a horse made that a bit more evident in my taste.

"_*clears throat* Good evening fellow students. As much as I know you are all enjoying the festival thus far, I have called for a special assembly in the gymnasium for all students, parents, teachers, and faculty alike. Until the assembly has concluded, all of festival activities will be temporarily suspended until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation."_

After that, the comm switched off. Me and Karina looked at eachother with the exact same thought in mind. A bad feeling started to rise in my stomach, as we headed towards the meeting spot.

**In the hallway, on the way to the gym**

Even though we had no reason to do so, me and Karina were running at top speed toward our destination. Everything that has been happening thus far was starting to come together. First my vision, the thing Kote and Anthony, and now this? This was definitely not a coincidence. Could this be what Terry was talking about?

"Huey! Huey!"

I stopped dead in my tracks to hear my name being called out loud. I looked behind me to see a familiar female wolf following behind me. Karina noticed my sudden stop and ran back towards me.

"Dude! What's the hold up?"

I pointed at Kote's sister with a worried look.

"Zeo? What's wrong?"

She was out of breath by the time she got to me, and had the look of despair written dead on her face. If she was gonna tell me what I think she is...

"Y-y-you have to help me! Kote is...I can't find him! I can't find my brother! I can't find him anywhere!"

My worst fears just came true. I put my hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down.

"Okay, Zeo. Take a deep breath, and tell me what happened. When did you find out he was missing?"

"M-me and Carly went back to our house a few minutes ago to get some things were gonna need for our class play, but then when we came home there was blood on the living room floor that was trailing out through the front door. T-then there was a dead body in our garage with it's head hanging by it's entrails on the ceiling. I-it was some lizard guy with tattoos all over his body."

My face turned dark as heard the description. Karina started to fume through her nose in anger.

"Anthony! Are you fucking serious?!" She shouted out in anger. So loud that everyone could hear us for a few floors. "Who did this?! I'm gonna fucking slice their throat out and piss in their stomachs!"

"Hold on Karina! Zeo, did you find out anything else? Who might have done this, and where did they take your brother?"

"N-no. All I know is that his sword is missing. He never leaves that thing behind, even when he goes to the store. Carly and I tried to follow his scent, but it cuts off before the trail starts to get hot. You have to help him Huey! My brother may be strong, but he's not invincible! He's not even a full wolf, so he doesn't have all of our abilities! You're the only one who can!"

I nodded with assurance.

"...I'll try." It would have been appropriate to say 'I promise', seeing as how this was a situation that I had no basis on, neither in quality nor quantity, but I'm gonna have to make due with what I got.

"C'mon Huey, let's move it!" Karina started to run on ahead, and soon I followed suit behind her.

**At the gym**

Waves upon waves of people began to crowd around the surroundings of the now cramped gymnasium. Corners became filled indiscriminately with the confused lot of party goers, and chatter ran across the air around everyone's ears.. We all stood there waiting eagerly to hear the news that the vice principal had prepared for us. The principal stood off to the side with a dreary look on her face, as if she were expecting something to happen out of all of this. Karina sat next to me with a balled and bleeding fist and a face that looked like someone spilled lime in her fruit juice.

"_When the hell are we gonna call Fisk?!"_She whispered angrily to me.

"_As soon as we know what's going on. We can't act until we have actual evidence on our hands_."

"_In this case, preemptive strike might do us some good good!"_

"_That's __**your**__ opinion."_

"_Yeah! And it's a damn good one!"_

"_Just shut up and listen!"_

The student council then stood up at the podium to deliver the opening liner. He was a stick figure of a mouse with glasses, and even more so with his feminine voice. He cleared his throat to quiet down the noise.

"Excuse me everyone! May I have your attention please?" Soon, all of the chatter had ceased. " I apologize for the inconvenience that all of you may have encountered this fine day, but the sooner we get this assembly done, the sooner we can resume our festival. So without further ado, I would like to present our vice principal with his announcement."

After brief applause from the pseudo- audience, the vice principal had walked up to the podium to speak.

"Huh?" Actually, forget walking, he was dragging himself up to the stand. And his expression was surprisingly blank for someone leading an assembly speech. As soon as he came up to the stand, all we could hear was a loud buzzing sound that kept clicking on and off. The gym began to get a little rowdy again as everyone was beginning to feel a little disturbed at what was going on. After a few seconds at being at the stand, the vice principal had collapsed onto the podium. The entourage behind him had started to lose their shit, as all of them yelled out in confusion. It wasn't long until the crowd followed example in reaction.

"Ahhhh! The Vice principal!"

"What the hell?! What just happened?!"

"He's collapsed! Someone call an ambulance!"

Voices began to crowd around his collapsed body, which hadn't been moving for a few minutes. The principal and the rest of the faculty had tried their best to calm the rest of the crowd down as well as their own people. It didn't take a genius to know what was happening up to this point. Pretty soon, the buzzing sound that we heard from earlier had begun to flicker on and off again, but this time it was loud enough to the point that it rattled our eardrums. After a few seconds with the noise cutting out, the cries of the crowd silenced, and a sinister voice could be heard on the other end.

"_Greetings, Ladies and Gentlemen! Parents, students and faculty of Briar Rose Middle School! I certainly hope that you are enjoying the festivities and the...wonderful entertainment that has been provided for thus far! Please rest assured that it is only going to get better, I can personally guarantee that! And in case any of you are wondering, my name is Harmon Jones! Your wonderful event coordinator for the evening! A duty the kind Vice Principal Anderson has passed onto me personally, and I can't thank him enough for doing so!" _I thought my mind just short circuited for a second. Harmon **Jones**? Why does that name sound so familiar?

"_And if it is any consolation, I would implore you all to please stay put in the gymnasium if you don't want to die a rather glorious yet monotonous death! But then again...you're all going to die anyway, so that previous statement might have meant nothing. My sincere apologies, BUT! I will surely make it up to with these...wonderful party goer gifts for all of you! And please note that this is not the only place that will receive such complimentary gifts, the rest of the town will have them very soon. So please remain calm and vigilant as your demise comes to greet you. Good day ladies and gentlemen."_

The intercom then shut off, and the silence of the dead filled room for a few minutes. Then we could feel the sensation of rumblings underneath the floorboards for some reason. The ground itself started to shake us up in our balance, and the noises began to draw closer as the floorboards began to split apart. Pretty soon, the floorboards broke open with great force, knocking back a few dozen people in the process. Then a large pink figure with gouged sightless eyes and a boney frame. It's that soundwave creature we fought a few months ago! As if it to heighten my fears, several of them began to crawl out of the hole that was just made in the middle of the room. Everyone who was everyone began to scream and run for their lives upon the sight of them. They then started to charge up for an attack.

"GET DOWN!" I shouted out to the top of my lungs.

The creatures unleashed the ghastly shockwave of air all throughout the gym. Despite my warning, very few people actually ducked for cover, those who didn't ended up having their heads blown out from the inside. The vast amounts of air pressure was too much for them to handle. Karina sprung into action with a blinding jump kick to one of the creatures, bouncing off and kicking the other one to the far right of the room. Seeing it as an opportunity, I made a break for the emergency exit. Unfortunately the exit was welded shut by sort of black material. Touching it, I realized it was still hot, meaning that whoever welded this door shut did so recently. Without thinking twice, I summoned all of my strength and tried to kick the door open.

***BANG!***

"Dammit!" The door refused to budge after my foot made contact with it. "I haven't mastered it yet, but I don't really have a choice!" I then silenced my mind and cleared it of all lingering thoughts. The noise of the fighting and blood curdling screams soon became isolated. I then pictured the barred door in my mind, and crafted an image of the door moving. Sensing the picture was complete, I allowed the barrows of my mind to take over, and gripped the contents of the door. I held out my hand to create the extension of my mind's arms. I felt the metallic grips pop out as I gripped it with all of my strength. I struggled...Steady...steady...steady...

Soon, I felt the core of the door snap, and then with one push!

***Woosh***

The door ripped open from its frame and lied down on the floor. The evening sun was there to greet me as my reward for my new strength. Even I didn't know that was going to work until I was told about it.

"_What else have you been keeping from me Terry?" _

_..._As I thought, silence.

Meanwhile I hear the sounds of Karina fighting the soundwave creatures off in the background. I then notice she hasn't taken out her weapons out and has been fighting them barehanded. She probably doesn't want to cause a bigger unrest among the people hear, but at the same time it puts us at a disadvantage. Kinda of a lousy time to be considerate!

"HUEY!" I then hear her shout out my name while she's holding off the monsters, which the number off has doubled in the last few minutes. "Take everyone and get out of here! I'll hold them off!"

"But what about you?!"

"Hey c'mon! Did you forget who the fuck I am?! Now go, and get these people out of here!" Don't worry I'll catch up later!"

Feeling my sweat drench and my mouth still up, I shake my head and proceed onward against my better judgment. If I wanted to become a leader, I would have to start trusting my teammates to handle themselves. I trust Karina, and now was the perfect time to make that known.

"Alright! I'll leave this to you! We'll rendezvous town square! I'll give Fisk a call during that time! And no heroics! If you can't beat them all, run!"

"You got it boss! Now get out of here" With that, I gathered up all of the remaining citizens and escorted them out of the gym through the 'new' exit that I made. Despite me leading the evacuation, I had no clear idea where I was supposed to go with this many people, especially if these creatures have found themselves all around the school, or worse the town itself.

I then hear my phone sound off in my pants pocket.

"Huey! Is that you?!"

"Fisk?"

"Where are you?! There are soundwave creatures coming out from under the ground. They're all over town right now!"

"They attacked the school! Karina is fighting them off right now, and I'm evacuating the citizens! This guy named Harmon is leading them!"

"Harmon?! Did you just say Harmon?! You mean Harmon Jones is at the school?!"

"Yeah! He said he let the soundwave creatures in the town!"

"Dammit! Of all people...Look! Huey, go ahead and evacuate the people there, but whatever you do, do not engage Harmon! He's way out of your league! Do not go against him kid!"

"Why?! Who is he?!"

"Don't worry about that right now! Just get everyone out of there. There's supposed to be an emergency bunker in near the schoolyard! It's old, but it should hold the civilians in there for the time being!"

"Got it! I'll call you later!"

"I mean it Huey! Do NOT go after Harmon, just get those people to safety and get the hell out of there!"

Willing to try it, despite the circumstances, I directed everyone to proceed to the bunker under the schoolyard. Even though it was old, it was still better than nothing. I started to think as I ran toward there.

**In the schoolyard, near the emergency bunker**

In front of me stood a big pile of rusty metal mess. But it was all I could hope for right now. I opened the door and told everyone to get inside. They began to fall inside one by one until the bunker filled up by the teeth. There were a few left over, so I decided to look after them for the time being until help from Fisk or anyone arrived. I started to run to the rendezvous where I would await her at. I then stopped dead in my tracks. A massive mental signature was behind me, only it felt...familiar somehow. I turned around slowly to lay eyes on him. A slender man with a sinister smile to match the killer suit he had on. His pure black fur collided with his pure snow white hair. He walked with an evil grace, the kind that couldn't be imitated. I remained on my guard as I took up a stance.

"Well now! Isn't this a surprise! It appears that the young mistress didn't mention **everything** about this job! I seem to have struck gold! Don't you seem to think so?" I answered him with a stern face and silence." Hmm...the silent treatment? I would have expected the opposite of that from someone of your crafting. The colossal amount of brainwaves and thoughts that rain in every few milliseconds would be enough to make everyone talk constantly, yet you seem to have a completely together. That is definitely an improvement on your part young one! Anthony certainly has trained you well it seems."

My mind then started to falter as he mentioned Anthony, leading me to let my guard down for a second. And in that second, the guy who was over six feet away from me, was right in front of me. I then felt the iron hard grip of his hands around my neck. His hand felt hard and rough, with the touch of an experienced person. Not as a killer, but a hunter. I felt the air begin to leave my windpipe, and his vibrant green eyes stared into my pure red. He then laughed.

"Hahaha! Indeed, you have definitely improved since I last saw! But...you have...so, so ,so much to work on...my son."

"_**NOOOOO!"**_

My mind soon hit the floor. I then felt it drown out from it's usual state. I was then watching the situation from a third person perspective, almost like a movie. I then realized where I was in my head.

"_**Terry!" **_

I yelled out in my mind as I saw my own body began to animate. Puppeteered by the person who I thought was gone. His fist went flying toward the guy's face, which he swiftly dodged. Terry then came in with a headbutt that hit dead on in his chest, causing him to loosen his grip. Despite his hold being gone, the man still had momentum to counter punch, which was blocked by Terry's lifted leg. They then began a series of high speed exchanges, faster than my eyes could follow, even in slow motion. They both threw a punch that collided with eachother, creating a shockwave knocking both of them back. The man smiled as Terry drew a face of pure rage and anger. This was the first time I had ever seen Terry this way.

"Harmon! You fucking bastard!"

"That eloquent way of speaking, and those graceful punches, is that you Terrance? It has been some time! Not since Saris crossed over right? I see you're still helping yourself to my son's body. Still hiding behind the role of the protector are we?"

"Shut the fuck up! I failed to kill you once. Now is gonna be a little different!"

"Oh really? Such vigor! But I must decline, as my business is not with you at the moment. So if you could just give Huey his body back so I can collect him, I can be on my way."

"For somebody who sounds like a thesaurus, you aren't that smart huh?! You really think I'm just gonna let you do that?! "

"Honestly I was. But admittedly, this does seem like the more entertaining method. Very well. I suppose I could lower myself to do this."

The man then took out what seemed like a survival knife, but instead of taking the normal stance with it, he gripped it by his teeth, and crouched down to the floor, almost like an animal.

"_Huey."_ I then heard Terry speak to me in my mind. _"I want you do me a solid bro. I want you to watch every second of this fight. Don't take your eyes off of it for a second."_

"_Terry?! But I thought you were-"_

"_Please! Just do this one favor for me!"_

For the first time since I've known him, I heard sincerity in his voice. I honestly didn't know what to think of it at the moment, but after everything, it was the least I could do for him.

"_Alright, I'll do it."_

With that, Terry took his usual stance and went charging head first for Harmon. My eyes were not about to leave this fight.

**Meanwhile in the gym**

**Karina's POV**

"That's ten so far..." I count my 436th breath, as another creature's blood begins to leak onto the blade of my scythe. I honestly don't know how I've managed to kill so many at this point by myself, but the rhythm in which I've been doing it has done me well so far. My body feels like shit, and I'm almost out of juice for my powers. I start to play numbers in my head at how many of them I have left to go judging by how many I've taken down. The numbers soon appear in front of me as pure calculation as they draw near me with bated breath. In most cases, this is a last resort, but now it was factor, I needed to use it. The screeching noises that originate from their mouths continue to feed my concentration. I then close my eyes, and let the numbers guide my steps. My mind starts to extend itself

_Go for the two, then switch to four, as the factor starts to fumble. The variable is close approaching with several other variables. Deciding best logical course of action in phase of planning. Cross in between formation? Negative, flank has been spotted about .57 m from current position. Reconsider plan of attack during catharsis. Cut through with breaker intention, creating a seamless interruption in enemy momentum, creating an opportunity to initiate counter strike via blitzkrieg strategy. Illogical, but plausible, given subject is willing to sustain a possibility 49% of vital damage, which will accumulate to the 67% worth of damage to ribs, arteries,and kidney._

_**Acknowledged**__. Subject will proceed as planned with the formulated strategy to break enemy formation. Now initiating..._

I open my eyes with the creatures beginning to crowd around me, all ugly faces accounted for. As per the plan that took me about 1.89 seconds to make, I start to go to work with it. Without thinking twice, I cut through the middle of the defense wall that the monsters set up around me by creating a projectile windmill with my scythe, allowing me to run, defend, and attack at the same time. Creating my line break, I created a portal that reached to the very top of the ceiling and went throught it. I felt my center of gravity shit as I came diving back into the fray with two sharp knives that went straight into one of the creature's weak spot that I discovered during the battle. Even though it took me a few tries, I manged to reach a conclusion for that hypothesis. I then hopped off of the creature and grabbed my scythe midair via portal and wrenched it in another creature nearby. I soon then felt a shockwave rock my left side, but through sheer willpower, I was able to soldier through it.

My throwing knives went in multiple directions toward my left, hitting several targets, but not enough to bring them down. One of the creatures attempted to knock me of his friend's back by smacking me with it's extended arm. I managed to barely escape through another portal that took me to a farther position in the gym.

All of a sudden my legs began to give out on me as I went to start back up my attack. My body was finally starting to feel it's toll kicking in. Even though it had only been ten minutes, it had felt like an eternity had gone by with how I've been fighting. Sloppy, uncoordinated, barely able to keep my thoughts and actions in the same venue. Not like **her. **When she fought, it was like watching a master artist paint for the first time. You didn't know what you were looking at, just that it was just beautiful and mind blowing to watch. Shame I'll never get to see it again.

The monsters start to close in on my position. Shit.

"Dammit...So this is it huh? I wish I could have had one last lay before this all ended." I try to lift up my scythe with what little strength I had left, but to no avail. One of the creatures begin to charge up for its shockwave. I close my eyes and then await deaths semi-loving embrace...

"**Giving up already?!"** My eyes shot open when I heard a voice cry out. I couldn't see where it came from, but it was definitely nearby in earshot. **"That is NOT something you would do kid!"**

I then hear the sound of the window ceiling break straight through, and see figure dive right in ontop of one of the creature's head. I then hear the sound of rapid sword slashes and and a gun chamber locking and unloading, and within seconds I see about five of the monsters fall right in front of my eyes. Then the figure lands right in front of me.

Upon close inspection, it was a black bunny girl with long flowing black hair that reached down to her back. She had a rocking bod with huge tits compressed in a small blue bra with jean shorts on and navy boots. She was carrying a single sword that was holstered in what looked like a huge gun chamber . She turned around toward me, revealing her light red eyes and super model smile. One that I'm quite familiar with.

"Sis?! Is that you?!" I shouted out.

"Goddammit Karrie, I come to visit you after so long, and now I see you flat on your ass from a buncha low tier creatures like these?! I know I taught you better than that! I'm gonna kick your ass after this!"

"What?! Cut me some fucking slack! It took three of us just to take **one **out!"

"Still kicking your ass! Now come on, you're helping me rescue you!" She then crouched down into her signature fighting stance by grabbing the handle of her sword and lowering her legs. After catching my breath for at least a few seconds, I was able to get back into the game. I grabbed my scythe with my left hand and knives in my right hand, and huddled up next to her as the creatures began to all close in on us."I assume you're gonna show me how strong you've gotten?"

"Nah, I kinda just want to kill these guys and masturbate after this!"

"Works for me. Let's go little sis!"

We both smiled at the danger that was coming toward us as we charged in.

_**Part III of Trexwell Arc END.**_

**Fro Ninja: Holy shit, I'm literally on the edge of my seat right now. This is getting interesting now, wouldn't you agree? Keep on the lookout for part four coming out sometime next week!**


	14. Chapter 12-Trexwell Arc:Part IV

**Fro Ninja; What up beautiful people. The Fro Ninja is here with another bag of goodies.**

**Jester; What the hell Fro?! Isn't this supposed to be a collab?! I haven't written a chapter in over a good two months!**

**Fro Ninja; Jester...what did I say about coming out of the crypt without permission?**

**Jester; ….You shut up...**

**Fro Ninja; Anyhoo. Hows about we check out the comments left by you beautiful people?**

_**The Book: **_**As always my friend, you sum up the events of the story so good, sometimes I can't believe that I wrote the stuff. And like any good reader, you starting to look ahead of what's going to happen. Nice! As for what the Pure types are up to, I can't really go to in depth at the moment, but you can see them as your typical baddies. **

**LOL. How Karina spends her fun time is anyones guess, but I'll leave that to your imagination my friend. Most likely it involves carrots. **

**Fro Ninja; Now without further ado. Let the show begin!**

**Third Person POV**

The sisters circled around their enemies with blinding speed and darting eyes that were perfectly in synch, almost giving off a passionate rhythm from the swinging of their weapons that rang true against the monster's flesh. Tessera cut a path straight through their formation with quick yet powerful slashes that came around in cycles and then in cycles once more. One single slash from her looked low in quantity, but was packed in excessive force going over fifty to a hundred times. Karina took slices from every single angle that came for several circles.

"Moving a bit slow for my taste lil' sis!" Tessera shouted out while delivering a horizontal to a creature to its mid-section with one blade, and giving a vertical slice to one a few feet away from her right.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm rusty okay?!" Karina hopped over three creatures, throwing knives on top of their heads while still in midair, then stopping her trajectory to slam down her scythe into one that was attempting to catch her in her jumping path. She moved with agile after dealing with one soundwave creature to the next, delivering cuts to a weak spot that lied between their neck and their spine. Though she just discovered it during the battle, she still had trouble delivering hits to it accurately, unlike her sister, who had experience taking them down. Karina took note of this and attempted to match her speed up with that of her sisters'. "Not gonna lose this by long shot!"

"Trying to bite off my shit now? That's disgraceful you know!"

"My compliments to eloquence Tess! It always in good taste to pay respects to where you got it from! Which is why Vader gets away with Doctor Doom!"

"Seriously?! You need to stop watching porn with the oculus rift. Your brain is burping and shitting at the same time."

"Don't hate!" Karina cuts down two more creatures coming her way.

" You wish!" Tessera cuts down five more creatures in her path.

For these sisters, this kind of banter was common in any processes that they do together. Fighting was no exception.

Soon one of the creatures started to charge up it's soundwave blast in order to hit Karina from her blindside while she fended off two more that appeared in front of her. Though she gave no reaction to it, she had full awareness of what was going on around her. Through her many battles that demanded her to constantly be alert from all directions at all times, she developed an omni-prescient awareness of her surroundings in a five meter radius. From her blindside, the blast came in flying, which she flawlessly deflected by spinning her scythe in the fashion of a fan. The blast curved up toward the ceiling, knocking down a light post that crashed on top of the one that launched the blast, crushing its skull in.

"Hah! Beat that shit!"

Tessera then leaped forward with her sword, sitting on the top of the handle as the blade went flying into the chest of the monster. She twisted the handle with her legs in a clockwise rotation, completely darting through its chest creating a gaping hole. After a few seconds, the sword dissipated into pure dust and a new sword formed into chamber holster on her back. She cocked the chamber and pulled out the sword and jumped off of the creature that she stabbed toward five more creatures behind her. Her sword swung in a circular motion cutting all of the heads of the creatures along the trajectory of her cutting path. One by one, the heads lopped offin a beautiful manner. After finishing, her current sword disappeared and a new one manifested in her chamber. Instantly, more creatures emerged from out of the ground and dashed straight for her. She grabbed her sword chamber that had been hanging from her side and cocked it instantaneously, firing six shots worth of blades towards her targets. They fell each in rows as her blades hit dead on target. Karina watched with a jealous grin. She had performed all of that in less than seven seconds without even breaking a sweat.

"Sorry lil' sis! Couldn't hear over all of the ass I'm kicking!" Tessera than relocated to a safe spot behind the bleachers. She signaled Karina who was blocking hits from every direction with her rifts. Seeing the signal, she quickly warped over to her sisters position and took cover beside her

"Show-off!"

"This coming from the vanishing Cryptic-type who fights a scythe and knives, and gets off while she fights?! I should feel honored!"

"For a Normie like yourself who does the same?! You should!"

"You seem pretty stressed! You haven't gotten any lately or something?!"

"My snatch gets PLENTY of action, thank you!"

"Yeah! From boys that haven't even dropped their balls yet!"

Karina's eyes shot open.

"You've been spying on me?! My security system's top knotch"

"Via satellite imagery of course! Don't forget who taught you all you know kid!"

"Not that shit again! Look, can we just clear these freaks out already before they tear down the gym?!"

"Wow, and here I thought I was doing all of the work! Nice to see you're pulling your own weight!"

"Oh, I love you, you patronizing skank!"

"Then let's get to it then!"

They both nodded to each other, and then kicked the side of the bleacher toward the crowds of soundwave creatures getting closer, knocking some back for several feet, and others got crushed by the oncoming force, with their blood and guts spilling everywhere. Even after nearly ten minutes of fighting what seemed like an endless supply of the monsters, Tessera seemed hardly tired, and Karina had just gotten her second wind.

"So you think these freaks are coming from underground?" Karina asked.

"Most likely. But I can tell you this much, whoever let them in the town this was, there is a shit ton of them still manifesting. This isn't even their habitat in the first place, so somebody must have let them in."

"Huey, Kote, and me took out one just a month a ago, this lizard guy had told us the same thing."

"Lizard guy? You mean Anthony?"

"You know him?! Sis, are you a-"

Several of the soundwave creatures began to line up next to each other in a row. Their arms started to collapse from their sockets and reattach themselves to the sockets of the one standing next to them. The frames around their body had melded together into a single frame, made of flesh and decayed bone. Sounds of cracking and sloshing echoed throughout the gymnasium as the creatures came together as one. It's original pink flesh had morphed into a more reddish tone with it's bodily frame had become more built and its eye sockets had several layers of spikes surrounding the corneas. It stood over a fifteen feet tall with a range reaching over a few yards. Karina's eyes crept upwards slowly, as the mega soundwave creature flew it's shadow over her and her sister. "Ahh, shitballs."

Tessera remained unphased by the sight of the transformed creature, staring it down with uninterested eyes, even more convincing as she scratched her head.

"Yeah, this happens when they come together and whatnot. I took out a few of things before, yadda yadda yadda, we gotta kill it and all that jazz."

"And just how the fuck are we supposed to that? You got a plan?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"I dunno. I just usually hit it really hard until it dies."

"Works for me!"

With that, both sisters leapt forward into action toward the giant. Karina moved first by creating several rifts around her target and threw knives through each of them. They hit numerous spots on the monster, but none seemed to affect him in slightest. Noticing this, Tessera landed on the creatures body, where one of the knives had hit it, and drove it in even further into its flesh and started to carve a path around its body in a circular movement, and slashed her sword multiple times intersecting with the trajectory she created. The creature growled in frustration and threw on f its many arms to swipe her off. She jumped off just in time, and landed in the upper section of the gym. Karina slid ontop of one of the creatures arms, and launched herself off of it high into the air. She then came down with the bottom of her scythe hitting out one of the empty eye sockets of the creature. The creatures socket layers retracted for a brief second and grabbed into her scythe

"Let go you ugly piece of shit! That's an antique!" She attempted to pull out her scythe, but the monster held onto it with great strength. "Oh fuck this!" She then opened up a rift behind her position that ended up near the creature's right leg. She then jammed her fist through the portal that showed up on the other end of the rift impaling the leg with pure brute force. The monster screamed out in pain. "Yeah! You like that shit?! How about this?!" Karina concentrated her energy into the hand that had forcibly inserted itself into the legs flesh and opened up a huge rift inside. The rift had established a huge pulling force that sucked all of the parts of the legs structure, and eventually the leg itself. Within a a few seconds, the legs had been completely removed from the creatures body.

In the same moment, Tessera jumped up toward the ceiling, and arched over the creatures head.

"See how you like this!" She took out several frag grenades and threw them towards the body. As they landed, the started to drown into the behemoths skin. After only a millisecond, the grenades exploded inside of it, and its insides began to rupture and fall apart from both ends. In the middle of her arch, Tessera pushed her body down toward the creatures face pulling out her sword and taking a traditional stance in midair. Though it seems like she was not moving the sword, she had already swung the sword over ten times already toward the monsters head. She was swinging the sword so fast that only after images could barely be seen even by trained eyes. After 2 seconds, she had landed 15 cuts, with 3, 38 cuts, and finally after 5 seconds she landed 258 cuts in the monsters skull while still managing to stay in the air. In an instant, the top of the monsters head had completely vanished with being cut down to absolute size. With blood being splattered in every direction. Karina witnessed the whole thing unfold as she finally managed to pull out her scythe. However despite the earlier attack, the monster was still able to function, and started to charage up it's soundwave to fire at Tessera.

"Oh no fucking don't!"

Karina seeing her chance to strike a final blow, she once again pulled onto her scythe with even greater strength, finally managing to pull it out from its imprisonment. Using momentum created by her sister, ran up towards the monsters face with great speed by hiking with her blade into the the skin rapidly. Upon reaching the temple, she swung on the pole of her scythe and flipped into the air next to Tessera.

"Double whammy?!" Karina shouted out.

"With pleasure!"

Karina and Tessera both winded up their blades and brought it down on the creature's head, and carved straight through. They both went their separate ways along the carving path, and began cutting up the monster's flesh from each direction. One path led to two, while others led into four more. Pretty soon, both of their weapons ended up completely severing every single limb the beast had leaving only the bare essentials. Karina then slid to the abdomen and once again concentrated her rift energy in the palm of her hand and charged up her fists power as well.

"Hey sis! Watch this!" Her fist when crashing into the monster's abdomen making a hole in the middle of the flesh. Karina then felt a giant rift forming in her hand and the energy being displaced into a pulling motion, and then let go of it into it the monsters insides once again. She then quickly vaulted off of the monsters body and jumped behind one of the seats of the upper section. "You might wanna duck!" Taking her little sisters advice, Tessera hid behind the podium on the stage. Both braced themselves for the impact.

Within seconds, the monsters internal organs began to be ripped and pulled into a deep void that had no known destination. Soon its whole body began to fall suit with everything else being swept along with it. The monster shouted and agonized in pain as the very contents of its body began to pull away from him. Then in an instant, body had absolutely vanished into the rift and left not a trace behind. Seeing as how their strongest asset was defeated, the rest of the soundwave creatures quickly retreated back into the underground.

Karina slowly started to rise up from her cover, peeking to see that it was indeed a job well done.

" Fuck yes! That was so fucking awesome! I wasn't even sure that was gonna work!" She shouted in victory as she jumped down to the ground floor from her cover, and started to perform a victory dance that involved twerking.

Tessera, hearing the sound of her sister celebrating, walked out of her cover over to her and punched in the back of the head.

"OWWWWW! Tess, what the fuck?!"Karina shouted in anger with a face to match

"Good going kid! Why didn't you tell me you could do that earlier? Wait! Don't tell me...you did that shit on the spot?!

"You're damn right I did!"

"Well that's just fucking great! I always thought you would be a weak little shit forever! Haahaha! My lil' sis is growing up!"

Karina started to rub her head.

"Nice to have your 'affection' after all of these years" She pouted.

"You're telling me! I was a bit worried when Mary said you got put on a team of all things. Sheesh, it hasn't even been two years since that op. Hahaha...that Fisk! What the hell is he thinking putting you of all people on a team. With **two** guys no less! That's just friggin hilarious!" Tessera let a huge cry of laughter that rang around all corners of the gym.

"That's exactly what I said! I always thought of myself as more of the lone wolf type ya know?"

Tessera chuckled loudly.

"Lone wolf?! You're more like the retarded bear that shits in the woods!"

"Really?! You said I was a llama that pukes itself before! I guess I **am** making progress huh?"

"You sure are Karrie." Tessera patted Karina on the head. "You sure did a lot of growing while I've been away. I bet your bush is WAY thicker now!"

Karina giggled with joy.

For the first time in over three years, the Zaldwick sisters had been reunited.

**A few minutes later**

Tessera had her shoulders crossed in seriousness.

"So that's the situation, huh?" She asked.

"Ehhh, more or less. Huey was evacuating the citizens last time I was him, but that was over ten minutes ago. Hopefully he hasn't been killed. Or raped. Or killed AND raped."

"Well, I kind of got the gist of everything when I was coming over here, but the signal I got was kind of screwy with its messaging."

"Signal? Did Fisk send you something?"

"Nope. The sender was anonymous but the relay was coming from somewhere in this town. And from what I heard, Fisk has been out of this town for a few days now. And I just picked up that message a few weeks ago. The message had said something about a soundwave creature invasion coming to a small town in the Appalachia mountain range near New York. As soon I could, I grabbed a little duffle bag and zoomed over here."

"Zoomed over? From where?"

"Cambodia."

"No fucking way?! You swam all the way here?! That's so badass!"

"I know right?! I even beat my record! Anyway, we were orignally gonna make a plan to try and set up a counter measure around the town to make sure that not a lot would happen, but by the looks of the town..." Tessera and Karina looked at the town through the gaping hole near the east side of the gym. The town had looked like a warzone, with creatures running rampid throughout the streets and killing every innocent life that they came into contact with. It didn't long for blood to completely fill the streets. "...that might be a little too late now."

Karina eyes lit up with realization.

"Wait a second...You just said 'we'. Who the hell are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you in a little bit, but first we have a visitor."

Karina gasped and looked around the gym frantically. Trying to spot the supposed intruder, but returned with nothing.

"I don't see any-"

"Karrie, look out!"

From out of nowhere, a sword came zooming in toward the sisters. Tessera swiftly dodged it, while Karina barely made it by the skin of her teeth. At the end of the blade was a dark figure that moved around so fast that they could barely keep up with it. Soon the figure made its back for another attempt to hit the two, which they were somehow manage to dodge.

The blade had stuck in the ground a few feet away from them. The figure than appeared on top of the swords hilt. The figure was hooded with a quiet disposition.

"Nice sneak attack! Makes me almost think you suck at directly fighting a person!" Tessera shouted out. The figure didn't respond. "What the hell? First thing you do is try to kill me and my little sister, then give us the cold shoulder? God, a serial killer has better manners than you."

Karina giggled. "Hehehe...nice one."

The hooded figure stood up from on top of the sword, and then revealed their face. A black cat with soul green eyes with a pink highlight of her jet black hair. She had a sullen look on her face as she eyed the two down.

"So you show...Just as he said you would. You're an even bigger fool than I thought."

"Uhhh, come again? We couldn't hear over all of that shallowness on your face." Karina darted at Zana with confidence. Tessera blocked her mouth closed.

"Karrie shut up. The grown ups are talking."

She then walked a little bit towards her with no fear in her step.

"So. I take it someone told you I was coming huh? Did they give anything else worth noting. Like my breast size, favorite thing to eat, my breast size, my favorite song to sing in the shower...my breast size?"

"We get it, you have big tits!" Karina shouted out.

Zana scoffed in disappointment.

"You are nothing like what I expected you to be. It seems that man places you in high regard."

"By that man, might you be referring to Harmon Jones?"

Zana lit up a little in shock.

"How do you figure that?"

"I have a hunch. But nothing I'm willing to share with your deadpan ass."

"No matter. You'll be dead soon enough. Just like that pathetic lizard friend of yours."

Tessera sighed and closed her eyes in relief. But her voice had a tone of somberness.

"So...Furball was right. Anthony really is dead. That's a shame. He finally got his life back on track after all of these years. Now he's dead huh?" She opened her eyes. "And you killed him, correct?"

"That's right." Zana said with no hesitation in her voice.

"That's good." She said in a calm voice. "I was worried that I would have to tear through cities trying to look for you. Gotta thank Harmon for making my job easier."

Tessera withdrew her sword from her holster chamber, and cocked it six times for six swords to manifest. She then took out an M1 rifle out of her bag, and cocked full of ammo, and readied her stance.

"Karina, you mind?" Tessera spoke to Karina who had been surprisingly quiet during the whole conversation. She then walked up beside her sister with her knives and scythe already in hand, along with tears running down her eyes. She looked at her little sister with a content face as her expression was that of silent rage

"You don't even have to fucking ask..." She spoke with a direct tone, with nary an pint of sarcasm in her voice. She was dead serious.

"Thanks kid. He'd be proud." Tessera looked back on Zana, and saw her ready herself as well. "Say missy. Curious. What's your name?"

"Zana Abiel. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just making sure I know what to carve on your face when I give it to Harmon..."

_**Part IV of **_**Trexwell**_** Arc END.**_

**Fro Ninja; How did you guys enjoy that?! Be sure to check back sometime next week for the epic fight between Zana and the Zaldwick sisters!**


	15. Chapter 13-Trexwell Arc:Part V

**Fro Ninja; Wassup my beautiful people. It's the ninja here with another little ditty to lay down before the days sweep beneath our feet and the gates of hell open up, and welcome us to our higher lords!**

**Jester; Fro, have you been watching Gladiator again while listening to Kidzbop again?**

**Fro Ninja; …..no...**

**Jester; Don't lie to me. I already have cramps from sleeping in my coffin and not writing a chapter. I'm at Level 99. You don't want me at 100.**

**Fro Ninja; rigggghhhtt. Anyhow, lets take a look at the comment section from the last chapter!**

_**The Book;**_** Your observations are astute always my friend. I have been solely writing this story arc, but the story overall is still a collaboration between Jester and myself in case you were wondering. Also, I had meant to put in a perspective from Tessera, and a few more other characters, but I wanted to establish her presence a bit more before I expand on that front. As for how the Normal types, and Normal-Cryptic types are supposed to win against the Pure types will also be revealed in this chapter, so stay tuned. Same goes for Kote and his current situation.**

**Fro Ninja; So without further ado...Let...there...be...LIGHT!**

**Karina's Perspective**

"_**I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her,I'm gonna fucking kill her."**_

The very thought repeatedly rang again and again in my head like a bad school bell. Blood rushed to the breaches of my face as I struggled to hold back my anger, sadness, rage, frustration, and hate all at once, and with little success. My fist began to scream in pain from how tight I was holding onto it, and my scythe had begged me for a sweat release from the fury that was torrenting in the hand that held it.

My sister being here was the only thing keeping me from going complete ape shit on Ms. Gloom and Doom standing in front me with her own set of tools set in her fingers. She had the stance of someone who had lived in breathed combat. Someone whose world had crashed all around her, having her live every waking moment in torment and suffering from circumstances long gone from her past but not forgotten, and is simply waiting for someone to bring it all to an end. But her skills prevented that time of coming too quickly. That's good. For wanting to kill the bitch that took one of the most important people in my life from me, I didn't want this to be easy at all.

Me and sis quickly grabbed a glance at each other.

"_Listen sis, I know this is the piece of shit that killed Anthony, but I need you to have a clear head in this. Rage won't do any good against someone like this." Tess told me._

I yelped in disbelief at her lack of faith in me.

"_I'm offended you would think that way of me Tess! I am all about emotional control and stability."_

"_Karrie...you beat a physician half to death because she read your measurements out loud, and then fucked her husband, who was in the next room getting a prostate exam..."_

"_Just doing it like you taught me."_

"_Please don't remind me of past mistakes..."_

"_Aren't I your favorite one?!"_

"_Always and forever you little scamp."_

We had been together for so long in both life and combat that we could each tell what the other was thinking just by looking. It was almost like instant telepathy the way we exchanged strategies.

" _I'm gonna charge her from the front, you try and hit her from the blindside while you're coming up from behind me. Wait approximately two seconds. She'll notice that, and go after you to try and close off that flank, and then I'll get her from behind with a blunt attack to the neck, while you go for her side and start picking her off from the bottom to the top. After that, we'll start making her go for quick counters without thinking, and then will start coming in with switch counter-counters to her front then her sides. Got it, Karrie?"_

"_Got it sis!"_

At times like this, Sis would run over two hundred different scenarios in her head for the current battle that was going on, and then exchange it with me via eye contact. She was a master at battle tactics and predicting what moves her enemies might take in the short and long run, and prepare for it. However, because she would think of these tactics so quickly and execute them at the same time, she had a hard time commanding a squadron because of her unnatural pace in battle. But because I was cut from the same cloth as her, I was the only in the entire world who could pick up on it, and execute them exactly the way she wants. I can do the same thing to some degree, but not as well she does.

In the next second we finished making eye contact, we immediately sprang into the plan. As mentally rehearsed, Tess went and charged forward to the black chick, with me following right behind her. As soon as she was able, sis's sword went clashing with that bitches. True to the plan, I honed in on sis's back and used my pivot foot to turn into an alternate path that lead straight to her flank. She was still exchanging sword clashes with Tess. Slashes and slices came forth at hyper sonic speeds between the two of them, and neither of them broke a sweat while doing it. As soon as I got to her flank, I began playing numbers in my head again, trying to calculate the distance and weight that would come with making this move. They appeared right before my eyes as countless equations and formulas as I moved in according to logic.

I slid into her blind side, and aimed for her sides. She then pulled out a second sword to block off my flank. She deflected one of Tess's attacks knocking her back only a few feet and proceeded to go after me once her side was secure. So far, so good. She came at me hard, with horizontal slashes from her first sword, and vertical ones from her second. For some reason, my focus was even more heightened than usual, and I began to dodge and dance around them like I've been taking ballet for years. She began to get on in her string, so I helped her out with a quick punch to her gut. It felt like I was punching a wall of iron, but despite the resistance I increased the force of fist until I felt the sensation of her ribs being lifted up. I then lined her up with the blunt side of my scythe to the right side of her face, stunning her for a brief moment. In that same moment, sis came back into the fray by giving a one-two combo with a baton that she had unveiled. One the second hit that smacked across her neck, she released a shockwave from the baton that rocked her brain like it was standing on a tee ball stand, seeing the opportunity, I vaulted back a few feet, and let loose about four knives into her legs, right above her tendons and another spot that sat between the nerves in her knee and her thigh. I quickly opened up a rift next to that very knife, grabbed it to open up a huge ass hole in her leg. Within seconds, it started to spurge out blood like a water hose that was set on fire.

Surprisingly, she had a calm reaction on her face despite being smacked around like a dumbass for the past minute in a half.

"So...you're a Normal-Cryptic-type, huh? You're certainly a lot stronger than your friend." She said with a smirk.

I laughed out loud.

"Haha! Trying to psyche me out with the fact that you kicked Kote's ass?! I don't know if you noticed, but you have a hole in your leg! More pressing concerns are afoot bitch!"True to the idea, I started to get into her head like a boring philosophy lecture, with as much trash talking as possible. Anything to get her back on the offensive.

Sis decided to push the envelope even further with shots from her gun. As expected, the bitch began to dodge the bullets faster than I could see her I'm surprised she can still move like that with an injury like that. Whoever this chick is, she's built like a tank. I decided to tweak the plan a little bit, by intercepting her evasion path. I zoomed in front of her, and lifted myself off the stand of my scythe and released a flurry of kicks in her face. She managed to dodge most of them, and even grabbed my right foot in the process with with her right hand. On closer inspection of her hand, I saw an iron chain wrapped around it. Pretty soon, I felt a huge jolt of electricity travel up and down my body. Sparks flew in and out of my mouth until they started to rupture my insides and pop out of my eyes. My whole body was on fire, but not in the way that I preferred on a Friday night. The energy began to leave my body as very volt flew its course through my insides, until my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"KARRIE!" In that moment, I faintly heard sis cry my name and she then tossed her gun towards me.

Thinking with pure instinct, I caught the gun by my teeth, until it positioned directly in my mouth in a vertical fashion. I bit down on it harder than a dogs chew toy until I felt the recoil hit my molars, and the bullet left the chamber. Then I hit another, and another, and then another. I couldn't tell whether or not it was hitting my target, but since my brains were getting cooked, I didn't have tine to second guess myself. I let go a few more until the clip ran on its last bullet from the sensation of the gun. Yet I still felt the shock traveling up and down inside my head for these few milliseconds. Luckily, I still had a little brain power left to focus my mind on creating a rift, right behind the sadistic bitch. I then fired off the last round into the rift, which ended up in the back of her left ear, making her lose focus for a brief second, which was more than enough time to turn it around for me.

I gathered my strength, and lifted my left leg and kicked her back with everything that I had. I then felt the grip from her chains leave my leg. I managed to regain my balance on shifty legs after stepping off off of the pole of my weapon. My head felt like absolute shit, and body felt even worse. Whatever that volt was, it felt designed specifically for stunning Cryptic-types, since I felt my energy drained.

…..

NOT!

I stood up like I just I just had an awesome ass session with five Roman soldiers. I swept it off like dust on my shoulder, and cricked my neck like a just woke up from a nap. Sis ran up next to me with a sword in hand, and her chamber was fully loaded.

"Jesus fuckin christ kid! You were cutting a bit close weren't you?" She yelled out as I was still fixing myself.

"I know! I know! Can't a girl fake a near- death experience at least once in her goddamn life?! You do the same thing all the time!" I was always pretty good at faking pain and even my own deaths mainly because I had an abnormal tolerance to pain, seeing as how it was one of the first things sis taught me about combat. She had numerous torture sessions from her mercenary days, which was how she learned how to build up such a huge tolerance to pain in all senses. Naturally, she had me go through the same thing as a kid, only she was a bit more nicer compared to other people. Five million volts of electricity, deluxe iron maidens, interrogations with knives, brass knuckles, and my personal favorite bullet lodges and removals from my body. Ahhhh, good times. Admittedly, the specific shocks that chain gave off did rattle me quite a bit, but it wasn't even enough to cringe, let alone cum.

"I know that! Except when **I** do it, it's awesome. That was just stupid to do at a time like this. You didn't even let the electrical current rupture your spine yet! You have to sell playing possum to the customers kid."

"Spoken from the master herself! So, when are you gonna show me how to fake an orgasm?!"

"...I have got to stop letting you hang out with me..."

I saw the chain still wrapped around my ankle and snatched it off. It gave off a little spark as I grabbed it, but it came off easily with a little force. I began to scan its properties from every corner.

"I wonder..." I decided to satisfy my curiosity by wrapping the chain around the blade of my scythe. Making a connecting bridge between the middle of the steel all the way over and around the grip of the pole. I noticed the little switch around one of the steel parts, and pressed it. It gave off a large discharge of electrical energy that circled around my blade, creating a sort of lightning steel to it. "Yeah! Thanks for the gift you crazy bitch!" Now seemed like the perfect time for a test run of my new weapon addition.

Suddenly there was a silence for a little while. We heard and felt no movement anywhere in our surroundings. We both looked around to see where she had run off to.

"Damn Karina. How hard did you frickin kick her anyway?!"

"Not THAT hard. At least I don't think so. What does 'THAT hard' mean anyway?"

"It means you should shu-" I then heard my sister's sentence cut short suddenly.

"What's the matter sis? My clever analogy remind of a certain phallic object? Man you-" Then my sentence fell short.

"That's...not...it...idiot..." I glanced over to sis to see a gleaming silver blade arising from her stomach. Pretty soon, blood began to spurge out from her insides, and the blade began to travel further through her. The crazy bitch had been the wielder of that blade, and was the suspect in question behind the action. Blood began to curdle around the silver steel in a beautiful loop, almost like ribbons. The blade began to carve along the contents of her midsection, creating an x like path on her body.

"You bitch!"

The girl turned her eyes toward sis.

"That's what you get for turning your back on your opponent, bunny girl. You normal-types are all the fucking same. Always trying to live without consequence. I'll have you know that I got your friend the same way. Just so you know, this blades tinted with poison. So even if you manage to pull it out, all you're doing is prolonging your death." She then turned towards me. "Looks like I'm gonna take another person from your life."

My rage began to bridle even more, as I saw Tess lose constant amounts of blood.

"Damn you!" Even though she was her, she was still a normal-type, like Fisk, Red, or even Anthony. There was only so much she could do with those parameters set. "Sis! Get up! Tessera!" I yelled out to her seemingly lifeless body.

"Screaming at a dead body huh? Some good that will do you. I'm also guessing that you've run out of smart-ass comments too." She chided me. She chided me into even more rage. First, Anthony and now sis. This bitch was becoming a bit too greedy.

.All of a sudden, I heard a huge ass yawn echo in the gym. Looking around carefully, I saw it was coming from sis's supposed dead body. I've seen a lot of shit in my lifetime, but what I was seeing just now blew my mind.

"Oh my god! Are you done with your little malicious monologue yet?" She started to speak casually, like there wasn't anything wrong with her. And there wasn't a huge ass blade sticking out of her spleen.

"What the-"

In a flash, Tess grabbed the sword that had extended out of her with her bare and bloody hands, and snapped it. She then quickly grabbed the chick by her neck, and rushed her against the wall, creating a huge crater in the concrete, and began to rapidly punch her in the solar plexus multiple times. She then threw her across the gym and then followed her into an air rave, quickly pulling out her guns in the process. Bullets began to fly at point blank range, though the black cat chick was still able to deflect them with her knife from that distance. They began to exchange hits with each others while still floating in mid-air. Her knife tried to go for sis's neck, but she deflected just in time with a shiv that she was hiding between her tits. She quickly fired four more shots, in which the black girl had gracefully avoided all of them.

I jumped in the fray by calculating their trajectory, and awaiting them at the predicted location that they would eventually lose momentum. I readied my lightning scythe, and got ready to bring the thunder down on the bitch, when she suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Shit!" I barely managed to pull back on my attack in order not to hit sis. Turns out I didn't need to as she had swung on the pole of my scythe, slinging herself into a safe spot. She cracked her neck and did a little stretch. "Are you fucking kidding me?! This bitch can teleport?!"

"Nah. She's just so fast that it looks that way. Most Pure-cryptic-types have naturally enhanced physical properties like strength, speed, agility, durability, and combat senses. They're even more of a fucking pain to deal with than Normal-Cryptic-types. No offense lil' sis."

"None taken, I like a little salt in my coffee and all that...and did you just say PURE-Cryptic-types?!"

"Yep"

"So they ARE real. I thought you were just talking out of your ass when you said they are even stronger Cryptic-types that are born with their powers instead of getting them later. And you're sayin' this bitch is one of 'em?!"

"From the way she fights, and dodges those attacks, I'd would say so. But other than that, there's something familiar about the way she fights... I can't put my finger on it."

"She fights just like the Second Blade?"

"Yeah, she fights just like the- Wait. How the hell do you know how she fought? You never even sparred against her.(not that you would even last a minute)."

"I remember seeing you spar with someone that used a similar style when I was a baby. A style that uses momentum as a catalyst to completely switch up maneuverability and combat speed in the middle of a fight is something not a lot of people know how to do. I would remember something like that even if you dosed me with morphine."

All of a sudden, **she** appeared in front of us with a surprised look on her face.

"You...you're not dead?"She hounded at sis

Tess looked down at her midsection with uninterested eyes.

"hmmm. Whaddya know. I guess not."

"WHAT are you?"

Then my eyes shot open as I noticed that the cut that was carved from her insides had begun to repair itself instantly. Muscles reattached to one another, bones began to grow back in place, and skin began to become stitched up without medical tools. Her stomach and chest region looked like it hadn't even been scratched or phased. She started to rub her tummy in a suggestive manner.

"I guess Harmon didn't mention EVERYTHING about the Blades to you huh?" She then pulled out a sword from her chamber and pulled into a fighting stance. "Like the part where all of us have injections of Pure-C-type DNA in our blood streams, giving the same physical attributes as you guys. Fast healing being one of them."

"But...that lizard..."

"Anthony never got any injections sweetie. He relied on his natural abilities, which I can say personally were something to behold. Out of all of the Blades, he was the most formidable."

I looked at her in amazement.

"Sis. You're a Blade?!"

"Sorry I kept it a secret from you little sister. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea, and think I might hunt you down or anything."

"It's cool. You had your reasons. And so was Anthony huh?"

"Yep."

"That'll make avenging him all the more sweeter then!" I readied my scythe and prepared for battle as she charged toward us.

**Tessera's POV**

My sword started to come alive as I gripped it with heavy hands as I stared my target down like a slopping bacon egg and cheese sandwich. Not the one you get from corner stores, the one you make by yourself at three in the morning. While the analogy is a bit weird, I could say with honesty that this match was making me hungry.

Karina stood by me with her new hooked up scythe. It looked pretty rigged to the extreme for something made at last minute if I say so myself. Stuck in my mind, I saw Ms. Gloom and doom, coming towards us with blinding speed, or so it looked like that to the average person. I rolled out of the way when her sword went for the horizontal slice, while Karina blocked the hit with the pole of her scythe. She slid the pole across the the blade to hit her with a blunt attack with the front of it, which she had dodged by going down like a limbo stick player. I brought down my right leg to an axe kick towards her neck for a quick pressure attack. She miraculously caught it by her hand by grabbing my ankle at the last second. I then pressed the force of my foot up a notch to bring it down on her constantly meeting the strength of her resistance of her hand as I pushed it down even more. I gave a quick jab from the handle of my sword to her stomach, and at the same time Karina twirled her scythe around to succeed her missed attack with a slash that came down to a vertical angle.

'_We got her!' _I thought to myself as the attacks were starting to reach her body.

Then at the last second, she had created her own burst of momentum and used it to flip backwards in evasion while still in her crouched position. However, my senses were easily able to keep up with her moves, and so followed her in her evasion by sliding my right foot into my left foot, creating a pirouette like drag across the floor, allowing myself to follow her easily. I then swung my sword out to get a connection, which quickly met the steel of hers for several collisions as I continued spin in a straight line. Even in midair dodging, she was still able to fight as effectively like she was still on the ground. In the middle of my spinning path, I stopped myself in the middle of my momentum by putting more pressure on my leading foot, interrupting the motion in leg muscles, bringing my body to a full halt, and then I jumped on my stopped foot to connect a string starting with a flurry of of slashes toward her face. As expected, she deflected every single one that came her way, but I was able to make her flinch a little bit with a slash that more extra kick in it than my last few. I found myself in a deadlock with her. Our swords grinding against eachtother, creating sparks as they slid steel upon steel. Our eyes locked with one another, staring ourselves through our own reflections. I could see her entire story just by fighting her, let alone staring her down. It was a story that required no words between the two of us. But at the same time, it could go both ways for her as well. She could see into my own story, only difference being that she had her own input on the matter.

"Why are you going so far for a dead man anyway? Does he mean something to you? Was he your lover or something, your fuck buddy?" She snided me as she pressed her blade toward me.

"You picked the worst fucking time for exposition huh? Even more worse is your idea of him and me. He has a wife and daughter is you must know." I pushed back in the struggle with more force.

"So what then? I thought Blades don't mourn their members or seek revenge. Something about it being a liability or some shit. So? What's your story then?" She said as she grinned.

"That's none of your fucking business."

"None of my business? As the person who killed your friend and left his body in the middle of the street, I'm inclined to disagree."

"Look. If you're trying to get some emotional episode, maybe you should hit up Karina with that. I have to say I'm a bit more classy than that."

"Looks like we have a lot in common. I have a conundrum with my sister as well when it comes to our differences."

"Nope. I love my little sister to bits and pieces. I get the feeling there's something a bit more lascivious going on with you and this sister of yours, and as much as I really want to know, I don't want to know."

"That's a shame. I thought we were getting along nicely, for such a brief meeting."

"Just shut up and die already."

I pushed the intensity of sword even further down on hers. The scraping and screeching of our steels became even more loud and apparent as it echoed throughout the room. After a few seconds of struggling, the deadlock broke and I went in for the attack.

"Eat this!" I went for a quick draw from one of the swords still reloaded from my chamber and put it in\a cross attack with my other sword still in my hand. She managed to dodge by jumping in the air through the gap of the swords path and trying to finish me off. That's where she was wrong. "KARRIE, NOW!"

As soon as those words lashed out of my mouth and the bitch was about to lay down the killing blow, Karina appeared through a rift right above me, meeting her right in her face with her scythe in hand. I don't care who you are, nobody is dodging this. She brought forth her scythe, and charged up it's juice, and rammed into the bitch's side.

"GOTCHA BITCH!" Karina hollered out as her weapon drew blood. Without wasting a second, she activated the chain switch on her scythe and the sparks went flying all around her insides.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The screams of her melted my ears with its melody. It was the kind of sound that would rival the chirping of early morning birds. Glorious. Her body jolted and twitched and received the 500K treatment all over her insides. No homo. The look on her face was even better as it was drenched in pain and suffering unimaginable. It was something I absolutely loved to see on an opponents face in their last moments of their life.

"THIS ONE'S FOR ANTHONY YOU EMO LOOKING, TITTY SAGGING,NO NIPPLE HAVING, HUSBAND STEALING, CROTCH STINKING, PUTRID PIECE OF SHIT!" The look on Karrie's face was even more disturbing as I peeked a look at it. A mix of both a face on the verge of climax, and somebody that got their toe jammed by a wall. She repeatedly struck each part of her sides that began to open gaping holes in her rib area, and everywhere in her midsection.

Oh yeah, she wasn't gonna die a slow death. I joined on the action by taking both of my swords and shoving them directly into her front side, one in her intestine, and one in her heart. I then took out my gun, and then let loose a couple of rounds to her jugular and then some more in her spleen just for an extra measure. By the time I was out of ammo, she had already passed out, which was to be expected, but not wanted in this case.

Karina had turned off the electrical current, and slammed her down on the ground hard. She took out the stuck blade from her side which absolutely dripping with blood and guts, accompanied by her smiling face as we saw the bitch's body was no longer moving. She walked up next to me to gaze at our piece of art.

"Did you get your vengeance, little sis?"

"Sure did!"

"Do you wanna piss on her corpse like old times?"

"Hmmmm, maybe later! Right now I gotta go help my friend Huey, who's probably getting his ass kicked, and then I have to go find my other one."

"Sounds like fun. I'm coming too."

"Really?!"

"But of course! Glory and blood for us both! Besides, I came to help you guys out anyway."

"Right, I was gonna ask you about that...why the hell didn't you tell me you were a Blade?!"

"Because then I would have to kill ya!"

"Works for me! As long as we get to kill shit together, I'm all for it!" I keep forgetting how I tossed this kid's common sense of decency off a bridge a long time ago.

"Alright then, lets get going."

We sheathed our swords and got ready to proceed to the next area, but I couldn't shake this feeling that I got through the entire fight. Who was that girl, and why did her fighting style remind me of the Second Blades? There was something familiar about it indeed, but I just couldn't put my-

"TESSERA, KARINA, LOOK OUT!" I then heard a booming voice coming from somewhere. We both turned around only to see someone who we thought was dead, coming right for us with several knives in hand and going faster than any bullet could travel.

"Dammit!" Despite everything else, we couldn't react fast enough to get our weapons out and defend ourselves. This was bad. Before we knew it, she was right in our faces already her blades in front to strike.

Then, all of a sudden. They froze in place as if someone was pulling them on a string. Not only did the swords stop, but her as well, as if time had stopped all around us. This looked like...

"Hurry, move your asses!" Shaking off the thought, me and Karina each rolled out of the way in separate directions out of danger. Then, just like that the bitche's body began to move again, only this time her attack nothing but air as she forcefully landed on her feet. Her body was still mutilated and scarred from the treatment we gave her not that long ago. That kind of attack was enough to kill a single person twice, yet here she was still standing. With a very sullen look on her face, as she prepared to strike again, only this time, we were ready. Before we took out our weapon, two figures dropped down in front of us.

The one on the left had taken the preemptive strike, by throwing his fist straight towards her, meeting her sword halfway. He quickly ducked and followed through with a punch to the gut, stretching out her stomach all the way, and having her mouth fly wide open. He threw quick jabs to her stomach repeatedly at a break neck pace, he hit about 128 of them to precise, and then grabbed her by her neck to twirl slam her into the ground and kept an iron grip on her. She tried to squirm and breakout out of the hold, but it was none doing from this guy especially with the bangs flowing in his front, complimented with white and blue goggles hanging around his neck. There was also a guitar shaped gizmo handy in his right hand. I missed that handsome face.

"You girls alright?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Furball! You sexy son of a bitch, what are you doing here?!"

"Well..."

"We could ask you the same thing Zaldwick!" The other figure yelled out at us and cut Furball off, still pressing his grip on old zombie chick who had passed out after after 55th hit or so. He was a stupid brown bunny, with blue eyes and a leather jacket and denim jeans. Trying to act all cool and shit.

"I wasn't asking **you** Osgood! Keep your nose out of my business will ya?"

"**Your** business?! Since when is that true?! If you hadn't just waited for us like we told you to, we wouldn't be this late already!"

" You trying to come to something on time? That would be a first."

"Blow it out your ass, you cock hungry slut!" I blew him a little kiss out of spite

"Guys. That's enough. We don't have time for this cat and mouse stuff right now!" As soon as we heard his voice shout, we both shut up, though suffice it to say we still had a lot to say to eachother. "Jackie, apprehend the target and store her somewhere safe. We still have two more we have to deal with before the rendezvous."

"Got it boss." Osgood then threw the girl over his shoulder and ran off through the gaping hole towards the rendezvous point. Furball walked up near us.

"Appreciate the help man, but how did you-?" He then waved a communicator around in front of my face, one that I thought was in my pocket as I felt around for it. "Ahhh, shit." Every Blade is given a communicator in order to talk with one another, and even comes with a tracking device. Furball musta known that I was planning on leaving early, and snatched it ahead of time with that trick of his. The crafty son of a bitch. I just can't get enough of him.

"While that was pretty reckless of you, you did help us by providing a distraction so we could scout out ahead without the soundwave creatures taking notice. So maybe some good did come out of it huh?" I shrugged my shoulders while he questioned me. He then set his eyes on Karina, who was looking more dumbfounded by the minute. "And this must be Karina right? Wow, she really has grown up hasn't she? She has certain mature aura to her now."

"Sis, what the fuck just happened? And who the fuck are these guys?"

"...I stand corrected it seems." Furball chuckled, as he put his little gizmo on his back. I'll get into what it does a little later.

"Karina, those two you just saw were my...co-workers so to speak."

"It's alright, you can tell her. I bet she knows to some extent about us having fought that Pure-type just now, and it's high time that we stop being a secret anyhow."

"You're just full of optimism, aren't you? That's what I love about you!"

He shook his head with a smile.

"Well, introductions?" Karina belted out, as she started to give me that look.

"Right. The pocket full of sunshine you saw just now was Jackie Osgood, the Fifth Blade. He used to be the fourth until I took his spot about a year ago, as you could probably tell, he's still sulking about it."

"Did you guys used to fuck or something?!"

I cleared my throat. " And this right here is Furball. He's the Third Blade."

"Did _you_ guys used to fuck or something?"

"I wish."

"Tessera. We've been through this already. Duty before pleasure."

"You don't know what you're missin' boss."

"I appreciate the offer, but no thank you once again. Anyway, we really should get going now. I fear the worst of this attack is yet to come. We have to meet up with the First at the rendezvous point immediately." Furball began to walk off before Karina stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Rendezvous my ass! We gotta help Huey! The kid's gonna get himself killed if we don't do something!"

"Huey, you mean your friend? Don't worry, I've already set some precaution on that front. He'll be fine, trust me."

"Precaution? What in the hell are you talking about?!"

"Just trust me. Your friend will be fine. You have my word" Furball's face then turned stern and serious. "I'm not going to let anyone else die. Not anymore."

Karina, while her mood didn't shift one bit, still had a little feeling of relief fill her throat as she spoke.

"Fine. But if something happens to him, I'm gonna be feeding you your own genitals with a fork. All I could do was shake my head and chuckle. I seriously doubt that shit was happening kid. She then ran off ahead of us, following Osgoods tracks to the rendezvous at the city square.

"Your sister, she has certainly changed. She's never felt that passionate about **anyone** before."

I simply sighed and smiled as I sheathed my sword.

"Yep. I'm proud of her."

**Terry's POV**

**Meanwhile in the courtyard**

My mouth began to spew blood again as the son of a bitch landed another hit on me. I couldn't get close to him without packing another pair of gritting teeth. My right fist went flying toward his face as he came closer with each opening hit. It went right into his palm, which he then used to elevate me right into the air into a whopping headbutt that knocked me back for a few more feet. I tried to get up, only to have his putrid face eyeing me down. Because of the sun, I could only see the shadow of his outline and body, but one thing that stood through. His smile. The smile that only so few have seen and actually lived to tell of it's description. Evil seeped through the cracks of his teeth like nothing before. All he needed was a pointing stick, and hat, and he would win douchebag of the year award.

His knee went flying into my stomach as I barely managed to stand on my feet, which soon lifted me up into the air once again. Out of desperation, I grabbed onto his to push down the force of it to gain myself some momentum. That ended in failure when he grabbed me by my hair and kicked me in my back with his other leg while still dealing with his other one. Crazy fuck! How the hell did he do that?! I struggled to pick myself up from the dirt. It hurt. Everything on me hurt. My head, my knuckles, my legs. Everything fucking hurt! But I knew that the pain was necessary, I had to take it, I just had to!

"Oh Terry. Don't you have something new up your sleeve? I prefer not beat you senseless if possible."

"Shut up!"

He was belittling me? And I wasn't even unconscious yet! That bastard!

"While I bear no ill will towards you, I would appreciate if you simply gave me what I came for already. The reunion between me and little Huey is long overdue my friend. We both know that."

"Shut up!Shut up!Shut up!Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Don't you dare say his name you bastard! I'll fucking kill you if you touch him!" I screamed my little heart out. Until I started to cough out blood

"Oh what success that notion is giving you right now. "

"_Terry! Terry! What the hell is going on?! W-who is this guy?"_

"_D-don't worry about it. Just...just keep your eyes on this fight. Remember what I told you Huey. This is just step one man. You can't...you can't wuss out now, you hear?!" _I could barely keep my thoughts together anymore. I was. Correction, my connection to Huey was getting weaker by the second. That's exactly what Harmon was trying to do. Take me out of the picture. And I was doing a real nice, fucking job doing that for the past thirty minutes. But...but of the chance I could last...just a few more minutes, than everything will be set to go._"Huey listen to me! No matter what happens, do NOT look back. You hear me?! Do NOT look back!"_

"_Terry..."_

That's all I needed, just a few minutes. Just a few more minutes! Then everything will be set!

"Fuck you Harmon! You psychotic piece of cancerous dog shit! Killing me isn't going to do you any good!"

Then, he started to chuckle loudly.

"Kill you? Who said anything about that? I'm just killing time."

"K-killing time?!"

**Third Person POV**

**Somewhere on the outskirts of town**

Kote remained strung up on the chains overlaying the pipe. His spirit, body and mind were all shattered. There would be nothing left if the suffering still continued in this case. He laid between the state of awake and unconscious, but was not drifting to either side.

His right arm, which had been the one that had absorbed the contents of crystal was beginning to erode and and morph his arm into a malformed and disgusting that started to eat out his insides. His Cryptic-type blood began to act up as a result of the premature absorption of the crystal, which was starting to kill him as a result of his broken will. It was only a matter of time now.

Young Kote was about to die.

_**Part V of **_**Trexwell**_** Arc END.**_

**Fro Ninja; Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this update. Be sure to expect the next part to up sometime next week, until then stay frosty my friends.**

**Also, don't forget to leave a comment, and follow me and Jester Smiles if you haven't already**

**Peace!**


	16. Chapter 14-Trexwell Arc:Part VI

**Fro Ninja; Hello my beautiful compatriots. This is the Fro Ninja with another update. Seeing as how the loneliness for Jester is really setting in, I'm just gonna get right into the fetal position that I've been practicing over the wait. Meanwhile, I will check over the comments**

_**The Book;**_** Thank you so much for the detailed analysis as always good sir, and even more so for the praise! For Kote to be broken by the wrath of Harmon and the Pure types really tells something about what they're capable of as a group. But it would be rather interesting to see how he recovers from this, no? Trust me when I say, this update will have a lot more for to think about.**

_**NeonPartyDude;**_** Hey man! I really am glad to see you got your stuff straightened out alright. Don't worry about checking in the last update, it's all love dude! If you thought the part with Kote was crazy, this chapter is gonna give you some even more to look forward to.**

**Fro Ninja; Anyhoo. Let's get this show on the road!**

**Huey's Perspective**

**'**_I couldn't believe what I was witnessing right in front of me. I tried to come to terms with it, but it just wasn't possible. Terry, one of the strongest and formidable people that I know was losing. Horribly. It just wasn't possible! The man he's fighting against...Did he say he was my father? But I didn't know my father. At least I didn't think I did. Who is he? Why is he showing up now? What does he want with me? What did he do with Kote?'_

Thousands upon thousands of thoughts rained like a storm inside of my head as the fight between Terry and the man named Harmon went on. While Terry was a good fighter, this man was in a whole other league of his own. Every single one of Terry's attacks, be they counters, snap punches, or kicks, they were all put down on short level by him. I attempted to switch back the mental controls of my body back over to me, but it seemed Terry locked me out. I didn't know he was capable of doing that.

_'Is this really my body anymore?'_ I thought. The way Terry moved around the field. His speed, strength and agility were all strangely enhanced. His strength was always doubled by my own, so did that mean...

"Huey!" My attention turned from my thoughts and back into the fight.

Harmon held Terry by a chokehold that soon turned into a quick hip toss over to his right side. Terry managed to recover by planting his feet firmly on the ground to prevent his body from slamming into the ground. Judging by the smile that crept on his face, Harmon saw this coming, and slammed his foot down onto Terry's stomach, pinning him to the ground through his gut while still gripping him by his neck. He writhed out in pain from the sudden counter. I then began to feel pain around the same area. Even though we had switched, it was still my body that he was occupying, which meant that my mind was still governing over its conditioning. In other words, Terry's pain was my pain, and vice versa.

"Hmmm. I definitely could feel that." Harmon chortled as his heel dug into my body's lungs and his grip tightened around his windpipe like a vice. With both areas of breathing closed off, Terry's face to transition into different colors as he struggled to reach for air.

"_Terry! You have to get out of there!" _I shouted through brain waves as if it were my own mouth.

His face was stilled in pain, but miraculously still managed to pull a grin on his face.

"_N-no shit..." _He could barely concentrate to speak to me as his words came out strained as if he was normally speaking.

Then in that moment, he took a huge grip at Harmon's leg and began to try and lift it up off him. He struggled to gather his strength to pull the task off. Despite the effort, the grip around his neck only tightened even more, which began to drain away his willpower even more. With the last bit of what was left, Terry took a huge gamble by lifting up his left leg and aiming for a pressure spot behind Harmon's leg. Luckily it was a success, and Harmon's grip loosened just a little bit, but that was all he needed.

"O-only...got...one shot..." He whispered to himself after the kick landed. He then pushed his gut upward into a backwards roll, which in turn sent Harmon tumbling over the arm that originally held the body by the throat. He then completely pushed him off by pressing both of his feet into his chest, allowing him to catch his breath, and retreat to a safe position behind the storage shed off the field.

"Ooo. Very impressive Terry. I see you still have **some** room for originality after all. And Huey my boy, are you still holding up alright?" My eyes lit up at his statement. What...the... Does he? "Ahh yes. I know all about your condition son. Who do you think I am after all? You are my son as well as my prey, and I must do my best fulfill the role of both father **and **predator. Truly the engaging task, wouldn't you agree Terrance? But hide, if you must. As I believe I said earlier, I'm simply killing time boys." Even though we were out of his sight range from our perspective, he still knew where we were hiding, and just exactly how to take us out. This guy is no joke. He's always five moves ahead of us, and knows our tricks. Can we even beat this guy

_'Listen Huey.' _Suddenly, Terry spoke to me in my mind. By his tone, it sounded like he had his usual concentration back. _'I don't think I can beat 'em man.'_

_'What? Are you serious?!'_

_'Dead serious. You can tell as well can't you? There's no getting around that sense of his. He's a hunter. He thinks like one. There's not a lot you can do against someone who knows his prey and exactly how to take him down.'_

_'So what do we do?!'_

_'I'm sure you know by know that this guy is probably the main reason why Kote went missing, and that he's stalling for time. The kid is strong, but he's still a kid. There's only so much he can take until they break him.'_

_'Break him? Why are they after him? Are they after us too?'_

_'Only you can be the judge of that man.' _As soon as he said that, I immediately knew what he was referring to. _'We didn't have time to practice it, by time isn't something we really have right now. Just do it like we practiced last night. Just like I told you.'_

_'Okay'_

As soon Terry told me about it, I emptied my mind of every filling thought that I had. All of my doubts, anxieties, fears. I had throw them all away for this to work. I then felt mind expand beyond it's range and reach out all over my surroundings. I then had to strip away my sense of self, becoming one with the energy around me, and feel the minds of those that I can touch. I concentrated into the state that I needed to be in, almost comatose but not quite awake.

_'Just like I showed you. Strip the walls that were set around you. Let your mind become one with those around you. Hear their voices, become one with their thoughts. Follow them to their hearts.' _Terry's advice spoke to me, and I did exactly as told. And just like that, I was hearing the inner voices of **everything a**round me. I heard some voices that I didn't recognize, voices that were scared, terrorized in fear, and them suddenly being silenced by what I can assume is the rest of the soundwave creatures getting into the town.

'_The people! They're all in trouble!' _

_'There's nothing you can do for them. Keep searching. Find our friends. Listen to their hearts.' _I turned away from the cries for help and continued to dive deeper into the network. I then happened upon a familiar sensation in my search. Then I heard it speak its mind.

"_**Huey! Kote! You guys better be fucking okay! We're coming for you!" **_I couldn't believe it when I heard it the first time. It was Karina!

_'I heard Karina! I heard her!' _

_'Good. Now expand a little. Where is she going, who is she with?' _I delved a little deeper the feelings of Karina, to find out where her thoughts were originating from and then see if I can find out who or what she encountered along the

'_I...see a road...she's traveling down it with...two people._

_'Two people? Who are they?'_

_'One is...a bunny? She seems...to have a personal relationship with her...Her...sister? She has a sister?!'_

_'A sister? I never would have guessed. Who else is there?'_

_'There's also another one, a cat I would think. I can't pick up anything from him, it's like he's there...but he's not. That's confusing.'_

_'Do you know where they're going?'_

_'They're going to a select destination...it's somewhere...that...what? No way...'_

_'What?! What is it?!'_

_'Their destination is...the foster home! Why would they be heading there?!'_

_'The foster home huh? I guess it was only a matter of time...What about Kote? Can you find him?'_

_'I can feel his brainwaves resonating somewhere...on the outskirts of town. But...it's weak...faint even. His spirit is broken. He doesn't have that much time left!'_

_'Then you know what you need to do then...'_ Terry's tone sounded off from his usual boisterousness. He almost sounded frail and worried.'_Listen Huey, whatever happens from now on, you have to be able to handle it on your own. I have to hold down the fort here while you handle everything else.'_

_'What?! What are talking about?! Are you going to sacrifice yourself or something?!'_

_'Totally out of character huh?'_

_'Don't be stupid! If we're going to take this out, we're going to do it together!'_

_'Sorry,dude. Not this time...'_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing from Terry of all people. This guy would rather throw a little kid in the line of fire than take the shot himself. I was more shocked than proud at this particular moment.'_Trust me, I know Harmon. He's not going to stop hunting his target until they are either dead from exhaustion or he kills them himself. And he doesn't hold any exceptions, not even his own son. So you have to get out of here, rescue Kote while I hold him off.'_

_'How are you gonna do that?'_

_'You know how.'_

Instantly, the solution popped into my head. I could channel my own energy into manifesting Terry into an actual form so that he can be inserted into the physical plane. He could interact with plenty of physical objects before, but he's been in the flesh so to speak. But the only problem was...

'_But you become weaker when we do that!'_

_'It's better than nothing right? Besides, I'm better at reading moves than you are, so at least I won't be completely defenseless.'_

_'You can't do this! You can't!'_

_'Sorry dude. Not up to you this time...'_

In that moment, I felt my consciousness being ripped out of my own body, and split into two fragments of the same whole. Before I knew it, I was watching my own body move outside of my own self. I still had everything on my end, but it felt like something was missing from the equation. That something was Terry. Instead of just adopting my body, he took on his own appearance. One that I can assume is his true image. His color scheme was the complete polar opposite of my own. Black hair. White fur with soul green eyes, and a similar build to that of my own. In all the years I've known him, I've never even seen an image of him, nor did he ever describe it for me.

I was yanked out of my own body, forcibly landing me on the ground. Terry simply looked at me with apologetic eyes and a sorrowful smile.

"Come to think of it, this is the first time we've talked like this huh? Sorry I look so weird. I didn't really have enough time to finalize everything..."

"Terry...You don't have to do this."

"Don't worry about it too much. It'll make sense to you someday. Now get going. I have business to settle." He then looked over at Harmon with a determined, who had been searching for us while we were trying to figure where we stand in the whole situation. He was getting even closer as his tracking continued. It was only a matter of time before he would find us behind the shed, and both Terry and Harmon knew that fact."But I gotta admit, I am kind of scared. Harmon isn't the kind of guy you just run into in a dark alleyway. I don't even think I'll make it out of here alive."

This was the side of him that he didn't want me to see. His true self. He reached his hand out to me and helped me off the ground. He then put his hand on my shoulder, while I did the same.

"You will make it out alive. You're you after all!"

"Ha! 'I'm me'? The hell does that mean man?" We both started to chuckle to each other with tears in our eyes. We both knew what was about to happen next. Suddenly, all of the memories began to flow back into my head. All of the times I spent with Terry, and how he helped through each of my struggles and tribulations, and convinced me that there was always a silver lining. Which was a deaf sermon to a pessimist like yours truly. He then brought me in for a tight hug, one of which was a first for him to actually be able to touch someone. It would also be the last time."Well partner, it's been a trip."

"A trip? My life has been a living hell since I could remember."

"True. But wasn't good knowing that you had someone to share the grief with? Someone that would listen to your troubles and give you advice? Even if that someone was..."

"Your imaginary friend?"

"That's not the case anymore I see." Terry pulled himself away from our last embrace, and all I could see was that tearful smile of his. The first he's ever made, was one of despair."Anyway, don't forget that technique I taught you. It will be your only way of understanding people."

I nodded.

"Well, I guess I need to get going now..."

"That you do..."

I then turned my back on Terry, and began to run back to the foster home to find Karina again, and then we would rescue Kote again. I ran with tears flooding my eyes, until they blurred my very vision. Today, I left my friend of seven years, to die for me.

**Terry's POV**

I steeled my body for whatever was to come from here on out. Even though I'm considerably weaker in my current state, I could still give out a good pounding that would make Harmon think a little. I so I keep telling myself. I kept on staring Huey's running back until it completely disappeared out of my sight, and then turned my attention to the now present Harmon that was standing silently behind me.

"Lemme guess. You can't stand tearful goodbyes?" I chuckled at him.

"Tearful? Oh please. Abolishing communism is Russia brings a tear to my eye. The abandonment of objectivism makes me writhe with grief, not the tearful goodbye of boy and a lifeless mannequin." This guy...has always been fucking nuts..."But I have to say, Saris did a rather splendid job putting you together, even if you are simply a replica."

"Replica?! Get the fuck out of here! I'm the real deal and you know it!"

"Haha. Oh Terry, when did you get so good at telling jokes? I've seen fugaze shoes that looked realer than you."

"That's okay. Even if you kill me, you're still gonna get yours!"

"Do you mean to say that Huey will someday kill me? That he will get stronger? He hasn't even had his awakening yet. You prevented him from doing so for all those years, haven't you?"

"Prevented?! I was protecting him you psychotic asshole! Unlike some people I know!"

" 'Protecting', huh? Altering his memories so he doesn't remember anything from before? Shorting out the quantum brainwaves in his head so that his potential power can be stunted? And then entrusting, not him, but another to retrieve that which will make him even more powerful? A fine job at 'protecting' him if I do say so myself."

"Wha-how did you?!"

"Oh come now. Do you honestly think I didn't know you were going do these things Terry? I guess the real kicker would be to tell you that I actually predicted every event that was going to happen up to today."

"But you're not a cryptic type! How did you figure it out?!"

"Easy. I just sat down and thought about it. You can figure a lot of things by simply doing that my friend. Speaking of which, I can see you clearly haven't thought the present situation through by sending little Huey away so that he can meet up with his friends. I know that you are weaker in your present state. Well, not that you were even a challenge in the first place."

He started chuckle loudly. My cheeks started to flush in pure anger, and soon my body began to move before I even knew it was.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I dashed toward at top speed to deliver a resounding flurry of punches toward his face, all of which he was blocking with very little effort, while still keeping a wistful smile on his face. He then managed to grab both of my fists in mid combo and then headbutted me in my nose, knocking me back a couple of feet. I can't stop here!

I quickly recovered by rolling sideways, and then jumped over his head. I then stopped my body in the middle of its trajectory to deliver an acid drop knee attack right on top of his skull. He looked up at me in disappointment and swiftly dodged to the side, or so he thought. I stopped myself again in my drop to launch myself toward his evading position. I began to charge up energy in my hand, which began to take the form of a pure red flame, and balled into a fist, I then threw it towards Harmon with the hardest force I could muster up.

"EAT THIS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my attack had launched from my hand. In that same instant, Harmon was still in the path towards his evading position, still able to be in my grasp. Or so I thought, my arm was suddenly lopped off. It took me a second to realize the blood that splurged out from my arm, and barely another to notice Harmon standing right below me with his long katana still sheathed. Bastard must be using the draw stance.

In a flash, Harmon lunged his sword upward and aimed for my stomach. I barely managed to block it by having it impale my other arm instead. You know, my last good one. The blade went clean through to my arm with its tip still extending through to the other end. I gritted my teeth and bared the pain, and flexed the muscles in my arm. I then focused the energy from before into the inflicted area of my arm until the blade began to meld from the intensified heat. Without thinking, I broke of the piece of the blade that was already lodged in my arm, and used it as a weapon against Harmon.

"Looks like I got my own sword now." I said to myself as the blood began to rush down my arm from a melted shard of metal still present in it. I then brought it down to Harmon's position as a diving punch. Though he dodged my attack by sliding out his leading foot into a circling motion, I still tried to corner him by horizontally swinging out my punch with the blade still attached to my arm and tried to to cut him down a peg. He dodged that one also by leaning backwards deftly.

"Indeed you do... But you know Terry..." In that moment, I felt a sharp pain in my leg muscle. I felt it stinging as I also heard a loud shocking noise sound off in my ear. I then scroll down my head to see the gun lodged at Harmons side. "A good hunter always comes prepared." He then fired off a six more rounds in my body in less than a second, in which felt like raindrops for the first few seconds, but then would turn pebbles being jammed into my body forcibly. I then felt my body drop to the ground from its midair flight, as short as it was.

"Dammit!" I was soon flat on the ground. My body ceased to move anymore, my arm, my legs. Nothing was working.

"As you probably have noticed, I shot all of your pressure points. You won't be able to move for a while, actually..." He then stepped on the blade which was lodged into my arm, and pushed down even further until I could barely feel it anymore." I honestly don't see me giving you that opportunity." My mouth flew open to scream out in pain until my lungs began to give out. And then I yelled some more. All I could see was that bastards sick smile, as his gun was loaded firmly onto my head.

"_So, this is it huh?"_ I thought to myself. I can say with honesty that what has happened so far, I pretty much orchestrated. I knew Harmon and his gang of goons were gonna come looking for Huey and his friends. Especially after I had Kote go and find that crystal. Of course those old ass farts were going to track him, and hire this guy to catch them. Fuck me for not thinking that far ahead. And fuck Harmon for knowing that I would do that.

"I have to thank you Terry."

I barely had any strength left to speak like I usually did. All that came out of my mouth sounded like mumbles.

"for...what?"

"For being a factor in Huey's awakening of course! You know sure well, as soon as I kill you he'll know about it, and then he'll be even more motivated to kill me from now on. I honestly didn't think you could think that far!"

"you'll...see...Huey...is going to kill you... your days are numbered!"

He then belled out a huge laugh. So menacing, it would make Bateman jealous.

"I welcome him to do so. Any last words?"

"go...fuck...yourself!"

Even at deaths door. I still had my dick out.

"hmmm. Not the most original line I've heard, but I'll take it."

I closed my eyes as I heard his finger grasp the trigger. I began to think about those times me and Huey used to run in the jungle together. Not a care in the world. As short as my life was, those were the best years of my life. No fuck session comes close.

"_Well buddy. I'll see you on the other side. Saris, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise..."_

The bullet rang true, as did the bell that welcomed me to my new home.

**Meanwhile, en route the foster home**

**Huey's Perspective**

I was continuing to run my guts out while the path was still in front of me. And then, I felt it. The sensation that I was regretting to feel this whole time. I stopped dead in my tracks to make sure it wasn't a dream. I concentrated to make sure it wasn't real.

"No...no...Terry..." I broke down, as the event I didn't want to come true. My tears welled up from inside of me as I thought about it. Was this what he warned me about?

**Last night in Huey's room.**

"Listen. I'm gonna tell you everything okay?"

Even though this was one of the rarer times Terry actually had some bass in his voice, I was still lamenting on what it was all about. I'm even prepared if there's a punch line waiting behind all of this.

"What's with you? Why do you sound so serious? You're not gonna tell Karina secretly wants to fuck me are you?"

"How'd you guess?!" suddenly his smile came back.

I facepalmed so hard.

"What is it Terry? What do you want to tell me about." Then his smile reverted back to the new face he was making a moment ago. The serious one.

"Right, quit trying to distract me. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you found out that I told Kote to run me a little favor."

"Still got the bruise to prove it too."

"Yeah, yeah, quit your bitching. My bad. Anyway, what I didn't tell you, was the reason why I made him do it."

"Which was?"

"Years ago, a rogue cryptic type who was running from the Blades, had sold a crystal thingy to the museum director here in the town. He made a ton of cash of it, and is now living out his life in luxury, until they found him a year ago in the Caribbean. Boy, oh boy. It was not pretty."

"A crystal. What kind of crystal."

"Back home, we call it a Lunaag Crystal."

"Lunaag Crystal. What language is that?"

"It's an ancient tongue that the Original-Cryptic types used to speak in. It's supposed to have special properties that are supposed to enchant and enhance the users cryptic type powers ten times their own strength. It was used as sort of a holder for the Originals to house their powers should they ever perish or get killed in an accident. Somewhere along the line, someone got it in their skulls that they could the crystals to not only back up their own powers, but to increase their own as well, since whatever power was given to the crystal would eventually regenerate within them later. Because of this, they were able to make tons of them to make themselves even more powerful."

"I hear a 'but' coming."

"Those who wield the crystals have to have a certain amount of willpower to use it when they need to. If a weak willed person has it and decides to use it, their body will be corrupted and will be driven berserk by its properties. Soon they'll lose control of all of their senses, and won't be able to comprehend anything. Like a wild animal on steroids so to speak."

"What?"

"Just roll with it. Anyway, the Originals noticed this effect, and would only give them to the most deserving of warriors to make themselves even stronger."

"But if they are the strongest warriors, why do they need something to make them even stronger."

"This was a different time Huey. To the originals, power was only as good as your left arm. They were born powerful already, so they didn't see any fault of getting even more powerful."

"I see. So what happened to the crystals?"

"Eventually, the Originals grew so powerful, they ended rivaling the power of a race called the Wargods. The beings that gave the Originals their powers in the first place. They grew angry that their supposed creators sat higher than them, and so they sought out to overthrow them. The Originals then retaliated by mass producing the Lunaag crystals, and equipping it to all of their warriors. Even the weak willed ones were forced to fight, though they were used as trump cards in their berserk states. They then mustered up a large army to combat the Wargods and steal their throne from them, as the superior beings. They called it The Zexion Wars." I sat back father on my bed, captivated on what I was hearing.

"What happened? Who won?"

"The Originals had the Wargods trumped when it came to numbers, but they still didn't match them in terms of ability. Eventually, they ended up losing to them, and were then banished to the Ephemeral realm, where they would stay there for centuries. They had even cursed them by diluting their powers from their bodies, which left them with little power left. However, some of them were immune to the curse, and were still able to retain their ability over the peers. They then established themselves as the nobles of the race. The superior beings. The Pure-cryptic types."

"Pure Cryptic types?"

"Unlike you, Kote, and Karina, who awakened to their powers at some point in their lives, Pure types are born with their powers. They not only have more time to master them, but they are not diluted. Those who are the descendants of the diluted ones, are called Normal-cryptic types. Scientifically speaking, it's a recessive trait that shows up in a child once in a generation. Now, the descendants of the Pure-type nobles have created an army called The Forsaken."

"The Forsaken?"

"Yeah. They became a political group in Europe back in the 1800's. Since then, they've been spreading and expanding around the world, trying to establish Pure-types as the dominant species in the world, just like their ancestors. Though they have been rather quiet nowadays."

"Why's that?"

"They're a fickle group, held together by false promises for power and glory. There were a lot of power struggles among themselves, which even led to a civil war among the ones who wanted to lead the charge of expansion, and those wanted to be different from their ancestors and try to live in peace with the Normal-types. Ever since then, they've split into several different sects around the world. However the most active one at the moment has got to be Trexwell."

"Trexwell?"

"They're one of the larger sects, usually hunting and trying to find the remainder of the Lunaag crystals." Even though everything Terry was telling me is something that's completely over my head, I managed to internalize everything and commit it to memory. Then I got to the real question.

"So what does this have to do with anything?"

"There's one thing I didn't tell Kote about the crystal. When a cryptic type makes contact with it, the crystal binds with the user, creating a bond between the two. When this happens, a signal is then pulsated throughout the world, notifying every Cryptic type that has a crystal of the activation."

My eyes lit up. I immediately knew what was coming next.

"So you're saying that this Trexwell group is going to track Kote down and take the crystal from him?!"

Terry nodded. I jumped off of my bed in shock.

"Why did you ask him to do it?!"

"Honestly, Kote is physically stronger than you, and is a lot better in a fight than you."

"That's the only reason?!"

" You would rather they were after **you**?! This is the most logical step!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So you're going to sacrifice Kote just to keep me safe?!"

"What the hell did you want me to do, get little a lot to do it?! I did it for you!"

"I never asked you to! I would rather it be than..."

"Than what?!" I had to think about my words carefully. Up until now, I never knew what to refer to Kote as. A teammate, a classmate, an acquaintance. All of them have meaning to me, what but I never referred to him as my 'friend'. And after last week, I still don't even know if I should. But with Terry expecting my answer to be the obvious one, I decided to drop it.

"*sigh* So? What are you going to do?"

"Listen, it's not like I was going to leave the kid to swim without a paddle. I thought ahead on this."

"Really? What's this brilliant plan of yours?"

"Well...I can't tell exactly what it is yet, since it's based on a 50/50 chance, but I'm going to show a technique that's going to help you out when the time comes."

"What is it?"

"Okay, up until now, I've placed a limiter on the number of quantum brainwaves your mind sends out and receives. Just now, I removed the limiter, so you can send out and receive signals from a very wide range." All of a sudden, a thousand voices started to flood in my head. So many...I couldn't even hear myself think! "Yup, knew that was gonna happen. Listen, just concentrate on your voice alone. Instead of thinking something, say it out loud, then focus on it until it ties up your attention."

I did as Terry said, and started muttering quadratic equations loudly to myself. So much until I became distracted from the voices that were starting to come in droves. And after a few minutes of work, it was silent. I sighed a breath of relief.

"Now...I see why you put it on their in the first place..."

"Right?! Anyway, that's really gonna help you later on when you're trying to find people that's far away from you."

"And this will help me find Kote if he's in trouble?"

"Yessir! Though if he's really far away, you'll have to buckle down a little more though."

I sat back down on my bed, and felt my tension ease. I then asked another question.

"Terry...why are you here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I don't even remember making you, and whenever I think about it, I always ending up getting static. One minute you're making me have sex with total strangers, then you're giving me a history lecture. Why? What are you here for?"

Terry stayed quiet for about a minute before speaking again.

"All I can say, is that I'm keeping a promise to someone..."

"A promise? To who?"

"Somebody important to you it seems."I cocked my head at his statement. Someone important to me? That was a short list unfortunately."Anyway, you have to be ready when Trexwell comes. When they do, I expect there's going to be a few surprises."

"Hey Terry?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything will be okay, right?"

"Hell yeah dude. You have my word!"

**Presently**

"Dammit Terry." I gripped my fist out of frustration as my tears trinkled down it. "You fucking idiot..." Everything that Terry told me was beginning to come to fruition, but from this point on, I would have to play everything by ear. I wiped off my tears and smacked my face. If my hunch is correct, these Trexwell people must be trying to get the crystal from Kote right now, which means they are either torturing him or they'll kill him. Either way, I have to make sure they don't get it. But I obviously couldn't do it alone. "Alright. Let's do this!" I shouted to myself as I headed to the location where Karina would hopefully be waiting for me.

Everything that was about to happen, it was up to me now!

**Meanwhile**

**Harmon's Perspective**

I sit down on the now dead body of a mannequin. It was actually a nice warm up for my leg day I must admit. I take my pocket watch to manage my schedule to make sure everything is proceeding like planned. I saw the clock reach sometime around 4.

"Well then. Time to go."

I then got up off my comfortable cushion and threw it in the garbage. I began to make my way to the warehouse where my new friend was waiting for my greeting. I was eager to see him in his new state.

"I wonder if those girls are having more fun than I am..."

_**Part VI of **_**Trexwell**_** Arc END.**_

**Fro Ninja; Thanks for tuning in my beautiful people! Keep a lookout for Part VII coming out sometime next week. Until then!**


	17. Chapter 15-Trexwell Arc:Part VII

**Fro Ninja; Hey guys! Fro Ninja here! I honestly don't have much to say for this update, only that we are slowly reaching the climax of the Trexwell Arc! I honestly didn't think much of this story when I originally brought it up, but thanks to my friend Jester, I managed to keep getting ideas for the story and where I want to take it. We came up with this story while eating buffalo wings, now we're fifteen chapters in, and I'm just getting started! Thank you all who have read and supported us through this story so far!**

_**The Book:**_ **I'm glad to see you're enjoying the story my friend. Trust me, when I say there's more to come from here on out. But don't worry, we don't plan on killing Kote at all. The main character deaths aren't going to occur that often, so don't worry too much about it. As for the backstory, there is even more to expand upon, but for now I'll just leave it at that!**

_**NeonPartyDude:**_ **I can tell you're upset my friend. Haha. But trust me when I say, keep reading. Terry is gone, but not in the way you may think...**

**Now without further ado, let's get it started!**

**Meanwhile at the Foster Home**

**Third person perspective**

"Ahhhh, I never get tired of doing this." Fetcher said as her iron clad nails dug their way into another child's neck, slowly gouging out the innards of his throat all the way down to his esophagus. Blood oozed and rushed out of his mouth as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head. His helpless hands scratching and patting his killer's hands as her nails sunk even deeper. Her sinister smile crept from ear to ear as the last of the dog child's strength began to leave him, and his body became still and lifeless.

The other kids watched in fear in the corner as their foster brother was being murdered right in front of their eyes. Helpless and with innocence, they stood in the fleeting corner of the room, while the black flames of Kaos began break the walls that surrounded them. They would soon have to run, lest they would be burned alive while cowering for their lives. As Fetcher began to tighten her grip, she turned her attention to a little bunny boy hiding in the corner of the kitchen with the rest of his foster siblings. Her eyes became addled with lust and malice as she began to size him up. His pure white fur soiled from the ash resonating from the fire, his white t-shirt and boy shorts that practically screamed blissfulness. She began to feel so engaged in her staring, she had forgotten to moderate her grip on the boy she was holding at the moment, and suddenly her grip escalated and her extended nails sank deeper into his, severing his jugular vein. Blood began to splurge out in huge pints that soon spread all over the room and on Fetcher's face. "Awwww. I did it again!" Her look of disappointment reflected in her actions as she simply tossed the body aside as if it were a simple toy that had just broken. No longer suiting her needs.

She then began to make her way over to the other kids with her bangs covering over her eyelids, which was oddly complemented by her bloody covered tank top and ripped and denim jeans. Her smile being the only clear signal of her emotion. All of a sudden, the door had been kicked down and Kaos had entered after finishing her deed of spreading fire around the entire neighborhood. Her yellow one piece dress drenched in blood after slaughtering nearly every body for a few miles from the home.

"Fetcher, I have finished my job. Are you-?" Walking towards Fetcher, her foot hit the gouged out body of the little dog boy she just finished killing, plus six more bodies that filled throughout the living room all the way to the kitchen. She nonchalantly sighed, as this was not the first time she's witnessed a sight such as this. "Again? Hasn't anyone taught you not to play with your food?"

"Well sooooryyy! I couldn't help myself! Sometimes I get so excited, I hands can't help but tingle in anticipation!"

"Clearly obvious. Now let's go. It's only a matter of time before The Blades get here. If we're going to kill the rest of the children, can we do it now already?"

"Hold on just a moment!" Her feet slowly dragged in excitement as she extended her arm out to pick out the white bunny boy from the bunch by forcefully grabbing him by his arm, ripping him from pleading hands of his peers. She held up the boy and showed it to Kaos as if he were just a trout that had just come her way. "If I may...settle the lasting issues?" Kaos took only one look at Fetcher and the boy, and instantly knew what was going on.

"Seriously Fetcher? The boy looks no more than four years old! He's half the age you normally prefer!"

"Oh come on Kaos! This is a rare catch! I may never see one like this again!"Fetcher began to throw on puppy eyes as she pleaded her best friend.

Kaos sighed deeply. "You are absolutely incorrigible. Fine. Quickly, finish your sick business and let's go!"

"Yay! Thank you Kaos. Don't worry, I'll be quicker than last time! I promise!" She slung the boy over her shoulder, and happily running upstairs to the nearest bedroom, leaving Kaos alone with the children. They gave her icy stares of hate and contempt, to which Kaos simply shrugged off as she flashed out her sword, which was still in its normal state. She then walked over toward the cornered children.

"W-w-who are you people?! Why have you come here?!" One of the children, a white cat, spoke out against the attacker.

"*sigh* Always with the W's...There's simply no helping the unfortunate, is there? If you must know children, we're doing this fulfill a certain niche of ours, which can only be done slaughtering innocents such as yourselves. You may not understand it, but this is no better than what most people do everyday. It's simply their nature."

"What are you t-" All of a sudden, the child's voice was cut short as his head was soon dismembered from his shoulder from a quick slice from her blade, which was so fast they didn't even see her hand leave its sheathe. They all looked at their brother's head roll silently on the floor, leaving a thick trail of blood in its path. It then reached over to Kaos's feet. She looked down at the frozen expression of the boy's severed head now covered in blood and brought down her blade through his face reaching to the other side.

"Never. Interrupt. Me. While. I. Speak." All of the other kids simply shivered in pure terror. She then pulled out the blade and swung the sword to remove the blood from it. "Ugh, filthy." She then directed her attention back to the children. "Now then, back to business. I'm told their was a 'special individual' that was present here. I've come to retrieve them, while at the same time spread fear amongst the plebians here. Which, judging by your expressions, I've seem to have done an adequate job at that if I do say so myself. All except Fetcher, who I won't bother to explain that freakish habit of hers."

" P-please! W-w-we don't know anything! We have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Of course you don't. You really think that I was expecting to find them **here**? No, no. You are simply bait to draw them out. While I can just explain my purpose for doing so, it would be too much trouble to make it comprehensible for your feeble minds to understand. Just know..." She then drew her blade, and the black flames began to circle around her other hand, and smiled. "You are the sacrifices for a much bigger purpose."

Soon, nothing could be heard but the silenced screams of the children as Kaos routed them one by one. The sensation of the nails clawing to escape through the fiery walls of a burning building and, the blade cut through each and every innocent there.

The tears of the innocent bunny boy flowed down his lifeless body as Fetcher had her way with him beyond a reasonable amount. All she did was laugh as the boys member plunged her deep inside again and again while eat out his innards, from his intestines to his stomach. Her teeth soaked in guts and gore, her sweet nectar flowing from an otherwise dead flower.

Soon after both of the Pure-types finished their deeds, they met each other outside of the home. Kaos who was soaked to the head with blood, greeted half naked Fetcher with a disappointed face.

"Where, may I ask are your clothes?" Kaos asked.

"Clothes? What are you talking about? I'm wearing my..." She then looked down at herself and saw the truth in her friend's words. "Ohhhh. I guess I got a little carried away this time." She eerily smiled with a bloody mouth and let out a peculiar giggle.

"**This** time? You get carried away **all** the time!"

"Not true! I'll have you know that I have a proper system of etiquette when it comes to my celebration rituals."

"I will never comprehend how you are able to enjoy such a hobby."

"Oh, don't give that speech to me Kaos. Don't act like you didn't enjoy what you did. I heard the noises from the bedroom you know. The cackling laugh that you let out as you slaughtered those kids with your blade. You must have smiled all throughout entire event. You may not realize it, but you're even more lascivious than I am."

Kaos put on a face of steel at the statement.

"Call it what you must, but know that unlike you, I don't unleash such base desires upon the corpses of children. I am of a much more elegant standing than a low-born such as yourself. No offense."

"None taken! I know exactly what I am, and what I like. All I'm doing is simply being honest with myself. Unlike a certain virgin I know..."

Kaos then blushed a deep red.

"H-how dare you make such an uncouth statement!"

"Still saving yourself until the day you see **him** again huh? I hate to break it to you girl, but it's been over ten years. I doubt you even know what he looks like anymore."

"Not true! I will know him when I see him. We are destined to be together! Just you wait and see!"

"Yeah, yeah...So what are we supposed to do now?"

After clearing her throat, she went back to her usual demeanor.

"Isn't it obvious, we wait for the remaining two awakenings to come here of course. One of them is a resident here, so they will most likely come here to analyze the situation. When that happens, we will take them by surprise. The same thing with the other one."

"I see. And what about Zana?"

"Knowing her, she's probably been killed or captured by the enemy. That girl could never keep her temper. When we get back, we will just tell father exactly that."

"You're so cold to your only sister!" Fetcher yelled, with obvious sarcasm.

"**Half**-sister. And don't worry. She is like a loyal dog that has been trained well over the years, she will not break or leak any information she may have about the army. Which is very little. In short, she is nothing but a means to an end."

"I see...and what about that man?"

"I'm told he will be taking our other target to a heliport for dispatch. After we round up the other two, we are to meet him there. Simple as that."

"Oh Kaos! You're SO smart!"

"But of course. I am of a higher breed. This is but the slightest of what I could do. Now then, I'm going to scout out the rest of the neighborhood to make sure there are no survivors. You keep an eye on this position, and deal with any that get close to here."

"Okie dokie! You can count on me!"

Fetcher hugged the blood soaked Kaos as the home burned to ashes behind them.

**Meanwhile, A few blocks away from the Foster Home**

**Huey's Perspective**

It was even worse than I ever imagined. The streets littered with bodies, black flames scorching throughout the neighborhood, lighting the trees and houses. As much as my body wanted to be shellshocked, I mustered up my the courage and moved forward in my path.

The scenery was the same no matter how far I traveled. I tried to put it all behind in my head, while my body just kept moving forward. Soon I was stopped by a couple of soundwave creatures that were blocking the street up ahead, tearing apart the bodies of running innocents.

"Get out of my way!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I was going to be running straight through them.

My instincts clicked on as I picked up a nearby baseball bat. I had a natural grip as it touched my hand, and my body responded well to the weight. Before I knew it, my body was already moving toward the monsters at top speed.

I threw my weapon toward the back of one of the creatures, which made direct contact as it yelped in pain. The impact flinged off its back, launching it in the air. I jumped off of a nearby car toward the bat, and grabbed it in mid-air, bringing it down for slam on top of the creatures skull, bringing its body down a score. I then eyed my next target a few feet away from me as it started to make its way toward me. I bounced off the body and swung my bat forward into its face, knocking it down onto the ground.

I rapidly brought down my weapon onto its skull, only to have massive amounts of its blood spurting in my face. In the middle of my assault, two more creatures made their way behind me and began to charge up their soundwave attack. I quickly vaulted out of the attack trajectory, and moved back in for a counter attack. In the middle of running toward them, I closed my eyes and quieted my mind to concentrate moving the creature on the left. I then lifted it up off the ground into the air. In one instant, I hopped off the creature on the right knocking him down, but throwing me higher in the air, and swung my weapon in every direction toward the its face, finally grand slamming it down ontop of the other creature that I just sent tumbling down. Coming down from midair, I drove the head of the bat into both of the skulls of the monsters, hearing their screams escalate as their lives ended.

I quickly hopped off the now dead creatures and kept moving on my path back toward the home only to have six more creatures block my way. One of them rushed towards me at full speed. I quickly darted my eyes around looking for something to give me a better edge. I then found a rock on the floor and gunned it straight towards him with my bat, which made a whole in his chest. I jumped on top of his head and toward the rest of them waiting behind his position. I swung my bat in a horizontal swing to knock away the one honing in on my left, and then I flipped into a vertical swing to the one honing in on my right.

As soon as I hit the ground, the remaining three came running towards me and soon boxed me in. They got ready to charge up their attacks from their mouths, which I then took down one of them thrusting the bat up one of their breathing sockets, killing him instantly, and then I turned him around to act as my shield while the other two's waves went off. The combined force from the attacks soon began to rupture their buddy's body, soon dissipating his very skin all the way to the bone. After the attack was over, I threw the carcass out of the way, I charged on both of them by giving out a spinning swing that knocked both of them back a few feet. But I wasn't done yet. I ran up to the dazed one on my right began to run up his body and gripped his neck with the whole of my bat and twisted it until it popped off and did the same thing to his friend. Seeing that all of my obstacles, I decided to keep moving forward towards my destination.

Something felt different about me. The way my body moved fluidly and naturally. Thinking of something and having it move the way I want it to. The past month of training with Anthony, and all of the fights with Terry seem to have been catching catching up with me. Even though its not much, I'm still a bit more useful than I was four months ago.

A few minutes after running, I finally made it to the halfway point towards the foster home. From where I was standing, I saw nothing but smoke and ashes coming from the home. It was everything that I feared it would be.

"No...Dammit! This can't be happening!" I yelled out my question toward the sky. Not like anyone was listening. Though I knew in my mind that it was pointless to be asking such things at this point, and that it was better to just go with no hesitation in my head. I shook my head, and pressed forward.

As I stood in front of my former home, my tears began to well up from inside me and fists began to ball up so fiercely that my hands began to bleed. The building was crumbling down right before my very eyes, while being surrounded by a strange black would do something like this?! I began to circle the house to see if anyone was still inside. "Chris! Amy! Deborah! Mike! Henry! Sam! Gina! Simian! Gary! Emma! ! Anyone?! HELLO!" I shouted to see if I could hear anyone's voice from the inside. Nothing.

I then broke into one of the windows to search for survivors. The hot air blasted in my face as I cracked down the window and jumped into the inferno. I quickly darted around the house looking for just the slightest sign of life amongst all of the debris. "Guys! Where are you?!"

There was none to be found from my search. That was made more evident when I stepped into the kitchen, which was littered with dead bodies with the floor drenched in blood. I tried to pull my eyes away from reality, but it was there staring me in the face into my soul. "N-no...I was too late?!" I dropped down to my knees in complete shock of what was in front of me. I hit the floor with my fists until I felt it numb in feeling. "This day. It can't be real."

Suddenly, a shiver traveled down my neck. I quickly turned my neck to find a mysterious figure standing right behind me. Her face covered by her long bangs and complemented with a sinister smile.

"Ohh, it's really real..."

I tried to react as fast as I could by swinging my bat across her face, which she grabbed like it was nothing, and then lifted it up with my hands still holding onto it." Hmm. Looks like Kaos, left one alive huh? That girl... She can be so absent minded sometimes. But it's fine. I'll finish the job for her. Though on closer inspection." Her face suddenly got closer to mine and she then began to size me up. "You look pretty cute. Hehe...I don't normally eat after a big helping, but I guess I can make an exception just this once..."

It didn't take a genius to know what she was referring to. But with the day I'm having, I'll be damned if I'm gonna let it happen.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Taking advantage of the fact that she gripped my bat, I kicked off of her face launching myself against the wall, and knocking her back a little. She still had that sick smile on her face as she walked toward me.

"Okay! I guess you like it rough!" She extended her hand out in an iron grip that was sure to take the head off of anyone. Luckily, I dodged just in time by moving to the side. On inspection, I noticed her nails had stuck into the spot in the wall where my head used to be. She had iron clad nails that was making a dent in a marble wall. She must be a Cryptic-type. Her head then whipped toward my new position, and dashed toward me. I quickly rolled out of the way back into the kitchen and picked back up the bat that had fallen on the floor before. I then swung at her as fast and as hard as I could. All of my attacks just kept missing as she deftly dodged them effortlessly. Her hand once again hit my bat, only this time sliding it down on her nails all the way towards me. I was barely able to dodge by the fur on my face by leaning backwards, only to be greeted by a front kick from her knocking me straight out the kitchen, and tumbling into the living room. I quickly recovered only to find her hovering above me. She's fast, I'll give her that."This is something! Who knew one could have so much fun playing with their food?! C'mon kitty! Whaddya say we play some more?!" She taunted me as we circled around each other, trying to read the others move.

Then a piece of debris came crashing down on top of me, which I dodged without a second thought. But while I was distracted, the woman was already in my space, about to attack, with her nails about to cut my face open. Then in that moment, I remembered something Anthony told me.

_Huey. Fighting has to do with a lot of factors. But the most important of all of them has to with how you perceive your opponent and yourself. Depending on your ability, you'll usually be able to predict how a fight is going to go in the first few attacks that you throw at them. It can go back and forth, up and down, or hell, even sideways. Because of this, you may find yourself in a tight spot if your opponent has got the drop on you, and it seems like it's all over. But then in those moments, your perception of time slows down allowing you to make more decisions on how to handle the situation from there. It takes a gifted fighter to be able to recognize that moment in a fight. But when you do find it, and exploit it, nobody can stop you. The only trick is that you have to be able to think rationally even in the most foxholed postion._

It was just as he said. Even though the attack was right in front of me, it was super slow. And I felt like I had all the time in the world to dodge it, counter it, parry it. Do whatever the hell I wanted to it. I then let my body follow with what it wanted to. My body slid around her body on my feet and then used my bat to lift myself off the ground, unloading the hardest kick I could throw at her which knocked her down on her knees_._

"You little fucking brat!"

Well someone sounded angry, and she came around and quickly lashed out at me, giving out a rapid flurry of her nail slashes. Although, it didn't matter how fast it was, since I was dodging them all with no sweat.I then took my bat and jabbed her in the ribs with the head, and then her chin. I sprung forward into a headbutt right in her face and then back kicked off of her chest, knocking her into the wall, bringing down a mountain of fiery debris right ontop of her.

"*sighs* Noway she survived that." I turned my back to quickly head out of the burning house, when I heard a loud noise behind me, and to my surprise it was someone whom I thought was dead. She then came charging at me full speed, grabbing me by my neck

'_Dammit, I couldn't dodge it fast enough!' _I thought to myself as her grip tightened.

"Well, well. Looks like someone got a little cocky! I let my guard down that's for sure! I guess that happens when you're having too much fun like I am!" I tried scratching at her hand in an attempt to loosen her grip on my neck."Hmmmm...those reflexes, the way you move...You're a Cryptic-type, ain't ya?! Pretty impressive if I must say, but you've never gone up against a Pure-type have ya? You know what that means? I'm stronger, faster, and more importantly tougher than you! Did you honestly think a few dings and scratches and hurt me little man?! Forget an after meal snack, you're my second helping!"

She then sent me flying out of the window and tumbling into the street. As I struggled to get up, I tried to get my thoughts together over what she just said. So that was a Pure-type huh? Terry hit the jackpot on that one, that's for sure. Pretty soon, the whole home came crashing down in front of me from the fire. Although the feeling was setting in to mourn, I had a more pressing issue at hand, which had just appeared in front of me. "You may be good, but you're still weak compared to me! And this right here, will be that deciding factor." She then started to press down on her right shoulder which had then revealed a shining blue light coming out from the inside of her arm. Somehow, I knew what was coming next.

Soon, the light sparkled more brightly as she slightly growled in pain. Then the bright light had disappeared, and all was left was a big bright blue symbol on her shoulder, which looked of cryptic origin. The language of the Original-types no doubt. Her using this Lunaag crystal meant I was plain shit out of luck. "What say we...**speed** things up a little?!" As soon as she said that, her body had somehow disappeared into thin air. I quickly looked around my surroundings to try and find her, but to no avail. I then felt a sharp sensation in my back. Pretty soon it started to surge out blood.

"ARRggghh!" I yell out in pain at the sudden cut on my body. I became anxious and began to move around a lot more to avoid being a sitting duck.

"_**HAH! Like that's going to help!"**_ I then heard her voice coming from somewhere around me, as soon as I tried to locate it, there was another cut given somewhere on my body. This time it was near my right eye. Then soon, another cut came and hit near my ribs, and another near sternum. I'm guessing her enhanced ability is speed by the looks of it. I could barely keep up with how fast she was going around me. She then went for a front attack that ended up leaving a deep cut on my chest. Before I could even yell out in pain, she then hit me with seven more cuts, all at lightning fast speed. My entire body felt on fire from the feeling of those iron clad nails digging into my flesh.

I gritted my teeth against the pain from the onslaught, and tried my best to hang in there for an opportunity to show up. "_**Durable aren't you? But for how long?!"**_

Her words echoed in my eardrums as my eyes raced all around the place just trying to spot a lying trail of her presence anywhere. I couldn't find anything.

_'Dammit. I can barely keep up with her. How can somebody even move this fast?! The fastest I've seen a person move like that was Anthony, and he wasn't even a Cryptic-type! Is this as far as my abilities go? Are all Pure-types this strong? There's no way she could be moving that fast unless I thought that-_

Suddenly, it hit me! It wasn't her speed that was making her fast. It was my thinking that's making her faster! In other words, she's making me think she's going as fast with her mind. She's a mind type like me! That means there was only one way to snap out of this trance. I then quieted my mind and concentrated on the illusion that was placed over my head. It tried to wriggle away from my hands, but luckily I was able to grasp on to it. I then came to its base and found it at its whole and cracked it completely. I then opened my eyes again to find her moving at her usual speed. While it still was fast, it was still enough for me to keep up with. With a hard grip on my bat, I aimed for her stomach and hit directly on point, so much so that I felt her ribs at the end of it.

Although it caught her by surprise, she seemed hardly fazed by the hit. She then launched two hard lightning fast jabs to my stomach, lifting me off my feet. Her hands then slammed my face into the ground headfirst with its vice- like grip.

"So, you figured out my trick huh? Big deal! You still had to stop ME either way!" Her nails began to dig into my face as her grip tightened even more. I then saw her smile from the tiny space between her fingers. She brought the fingers in her other hand together and began to extend her nails even more."But, let's be honest, that wasn't going to happen either! You're definitely more trouble than you're worth. You're too much for Kaos to handle, so I will personally handle your fate. You will die now so that I am not troubled later."

'_So...this is it. I honestly can't say I didn't see this coming though considering I'm only a month out of my training. I guess I took her on without thinking whether I would survive or not. I'm sorry Terry, I couldn't keep that promise I made you. I still had so many questions about everything though it looks like fate had other plans huh? Karina, it's up to you now... '_ I closed my eyes, and waited for my executioner.

"That's a good boy. DIE!"

…...

And just like that, I opened my eyes once more to see I was still in the same spot. The only difference was, that my so called executioner was missing the arm she was going to off me with. It was lying on the ground right next to me. From the looks of it, she was just as surprised as I was at this turn of events.

"Wha-"

Then her face met a huge brown boot that sent her tumbling about twenty feet down the street. I was then left in awe at what just happened. I was left in even more awe at what I saw next, as it was sight I was expecting to see at all.

"M-MS. MAO?!" Without a doubt, it was her in all of her glory. She was wearing her usual white shirt with blue jeans and platform shoes. It came as quite a shock considering I thought she was dead not that long ago. She then offered a hand to stand me up on my feet again.

"Hello, little Huey. I'm sorry if I left you hanging there. My sincerest apologies."

"What are you doing here?! I-I thought you were with everyone else! I-I thought you had been gone already! I thought you were dead! I-" She then stopped my talking by gently placing her finger on my mouth with that motherly smile of hers.

"One thing at a time now young one. For now, let me finish this business here, then I will answer all of your questions afterwards."

Pretty soon, **she** had stood back up from her resting place down the block, and started to march back towards where we were standing.

"OWWWW. What the fuck?! What hit me?!"

Ms. Mao then placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me Huey. But if I may see that bat you're holding for a second?" She then took the bat from my hand and proceeded to walk down the street towards the Pure-type. I then snapped out of my trance and tried to stop my care taker from throwing her life away for my sake. I've had enough sacrifices for one day.

" ! Please stop! That woman, she isn't normal! She'll kill you!" Despite my words, she still continued to walk the straight line down the road. She then turned back at me offering the same smile.

"Don't worry child. This won't take but a second." Still she continued to walk down the street toward what I hoped wasn't an inevitable demise

**Third person perspective**

Ellen soon had come face to face with Fetcher, the woman who had played a part in burning down her home, and killing all of her children. While she was plenty of upset about that fact, her priority at the moment was protecting the only child she had left. Huey. She gripped the bat tight as she came into close range. Her face went from a smile, to a rather sullen expression.

"Sooo! You were the bitch that sent me rolling like a tumbleweed eh?! I honestly thought that you would be, ya know? Not a normie! Ghehhehaahhahah!" Ellen remained in a still face as the insults began to hurl in even more. "Though I gotta say! I never get tired of killing you folk! You make the best muffled screams and yelps when I'm ripping out your jugulars. It's like dragging a knife against a pure steel. It's such a cacophonous sound, I just can't get enough of it! It's good to know I'm gonna be taking out someone else important to that brat over there!"

She then slowly looked over at her burned down home which lit her red eyes up slightly, and she then gripped the bat even more, as the black flames spread even more.

"So. You confess that it was you who burned down my home?"

"Weeellll, it wasn't **exactly** me, but yeah, if ya think about it I kinda did!"

"Not only that. You killed all of the children. Correct?"

"Suuurrreee did! Even got to down on one as while I was eating out his organs. Whew! That's gonna last me until dinner time!" Her eyes then turned back towards fetcher with the same sullen look on her face. Her feet were firmly planted in the ground as Fetcher had a silly stance on while hanging her head down looking at Ellen. "Saayyy...why are you askin' me all of these questions anyhoo huh? It's not like knowing will make it any better lady!"

"It is of no concern. Your fate has already been sealed."

"Oh will you just shut the fuck up already?!"

Her remaining hand came down at a lightning fast in order to hit Ellen's heart. Her nails even more extended, it was easy to think that whoever was hit with this attack would instantly be killed.

"DIE BITCH!" As she finished saying that, her attack hit nothing but air, and Ellen was nowhere to be found. "Heh?! Where did she go?!" Fetcher scanned around the area to try and find her target, but came up short in her search.

"Behind you." She reacted instantly to the sound of her target's voice resonating from behind her by trying to cut her down with a reverse cut that reached around her. Only to once again, hit nothing but air. "A twinkle toes huh?! We'll see who's faster!" Put of by the resistance, she then once again activated the Lunaag crystal engraved in her arm to increase her speed, or at least her opponents perception of her speed. However, to Fetcher's surprise, she was still moving at the same speed she was not too long ago. "W-what the?! It can't be...Her perception isn't slowing down! Is...she...faster than me?!" Soon a feeling of worry started to kick into the Pure-type as she noticed her power was having now effect on the Normal-type.

"It's not that I'm fast..." Suddenly, Ellen had appeared right in front of Fetcher. "You're just slow..." Seeing her target in front of her, she moved to act by swinging her arm into her to try and cut her down. Soon the, arm that was winding up for the attack, was gone out its socket and was floating up in the air, with Ellen still in her normal stance unmoved. Feeling desperate, Fetcher quickly used her right leg to try and kick her, which also came flying off from its socket, leaving her to stumble in her steps down to the ground.

"DAMMIT!" With two arms, and her right leg gone, she tried to get an edge by attempting to bite into her target's face. Ellen then grabbed her by the top part her open mouth and lifted her up her last remaining foot, and then forcefully jammed the baseball bat through her stomach and then grabbed her by her neck and began to squeeze down on it. Fetcher struggled to break the grip that rivaled even her own. No. Far exceeded it. "N-no way! How, could a normie beat a Pure-type like me?!"

" A weakling such as yourself, a Pure-type? Don't be absurd." Soon the previous dismembered arm that Ellen had removed at come back down from its escalation. She then caught it, and with the arm still in its stabbing formation with its extended nails, impaled Fetcher through the throat, ripping out her throat and then slicing her head into two by pushing the arm upwards. She then dropped the now dead Pure-types onto the pavement and looked at it with disgust. "Not even a thousand deaths from can repair the hole you've made in my heart, nor lay the souls of the children to rest. Wait in hell, where the rest of your kind will soon join you."

Ellen soon made her way back over to Huey, who simply watched in complete amazement at what he had just witnessed. Not only did a normal-type beat a pure-type single handed, but made quick work of her as well. It didn't take a genius to know his care taker, was no ordinary woman.

"M-ms. Mao. What just...happened?"

"Call me Ellen, little Huey. I'm afraid I can no longer call myself your care taker after this event. I apologize if I arrived too late. I was busy trying to evacuate everyone in town. The creatures certainly did a number on this place. I was hoping that Fisk had placed more security on the outskirts, but I'm thinking that this was a surprise attack no doubt. Not only that, Pure-types are joined in the attack as well? What is this world coming to?"

"Wait, wait, wait. You know about Cryptic-types?"

"Of course I do. I'm-"

"_**FETCHER!"**_ Suddenly, a screeching voice cried out in agony. Soon, a flying Kaos came zooming in toward Huey and Ellen with her black flamed sword. Without a second thought, Ellen quickly pushed him out of the way making Kaos miss them by a hairs length. Kaos then ran over toward the dismembered body of her best friend, and began to pick up her body parts in a desperate attempt to repair her. Her eyes soon became flooded with tears as she tried to piece her friend together." Fetcher. I-it will be alright! W-w-we'll just put you back together...Everything will be fine! N-nothing to worry about!"

"She is already gone young one! I made sure of that!"

Kaos then turned her eyes toward Ellen and stood on her two feet as her black flames began to surround her, and her prongs began to spring from her sword. "YOU CUR! I WILL SEE YOU DEAD FOR THIS! I-" And then, her sentence came to a quick halt and her flames soon disappeared as well as her prongs. "I-it can't be..." Her voice also turned from determined and vengeful, to sorrowful and docile. She then dropped down to her knees and began to well out tears from her eyes even more. "After all this time...Hue. My darling Huey...You've returned to me..." Huey stared at her in caution, not knowing what move she was going to make next and refusing to be swayed by her words."D-do you not remember me? I-it's me...your one true love..." She then began to walk on her knees toward Huey, who take a step back with each feet she closed in on."Remember the promise... that we made? All those years ago? P-please. T-tell me. Tell me. TELL ME YOU REMEMBER THE PROMISE!"

"...I don't" Huey coldly responded. And with those words, Kaos had mysteriously lost the will to fight anymore and had frozen still in place with her sword reverting to its normal state. Her face was one of a broken hearted woman, by which she had no control over. All Huey could do was watch in confusion at the Pure-types sudden change in behavior, but for some reason, he felt the words had some weight to them.

Ellen soon took advantage of the confusion by subduing Kaos and knocking her unconscious, her body falling to the floor with her tears still fresh in her closed eyes. "What was that all about? Who is she?"

She remained quiet to his questions by looking away. Before he could open his mouth again, the sound of rustling bushes could be heard nearby their position. Ellen and Huey both got into a fighting stance in case it was another enemy. Fortunately, it wasn't. Karina, her sister, and Furball all emerged from the bush.

"Huey!"

Karina ran up to Huey and embraced him tightly.

"OW! Ease up! My body is still sore from all of those hits I took!"

"No way pal! You've had this hug coming for a while!"

Despite his pleas, she still continued to embrace him in front of everyone else. Huey then took a look at the two unfamiliar figures and was puzzled.

"So, uh, who are these people?"

She then suddenly let go of him and ran beside her sister.

"Oh fuck! Right, intros! Yeah, so Huey Jones, this is my sister Tessera Zaldwick."

"Just call me Tess." She then starts to size Huey up. "Wow, Karrie was right. You ARE cute."

Huey scratched his head as he blushed heavily at her comment.

"Thank...you?"

Karina cleared her throat. "And this is here is Furball, her fuckbuddy!"

"KARRIE!"

"Whoops, sorry! I meant 'future' fuck buddy"

Tessera then grabbed Karina by her temple and lifted her off the ground and gritted her teeth toward her little sister. "Do I **need** to kick your ass right here in front of your friend?"

She gulped heavily out of fear.

"No ma'am."

"Good." She then let her sister down from her grip. Furball cleared his throat as Karina rubbed her pained temples. "Sorry bout that Furball. She's still learning etiquette in normal conversation."

"Haha. None taken." Furball then walked over to Huey and extended his hand out for a handshake. "So you're Huey? I've been wanting to meet you for sometime now. Fisk has told me a great deal about you."

"I...see. How much exactly?"

"Hahaha. Nothing self-incriminating. I assure you. We will talk more later, but first." Furball and Tessera then walked over towards Ellen and bowed their heads toward her while taking a knee. Huey and Karina looked puzzled at the sudden show of loyalty."My lady. We apologize for the delay, we had bit of an obstacle we had to clear on the way here." Furball spoke in a respectful tone.

"None taken. You've done well so far. Where is Osgood?"

"He has gone ahead to the town square my lady. We will be meeting with him shortly." Tessera also spoke in the same tone as her head laid in respect toward Ellen.

Karina then started to yell out.

"Okay, okay! Seriously, is anyone gonna explain, what the hell is going on right now?! Sis, why are you bowing to this chick?! You know this Huey's foster mom right? What the hell does she have to do with anything that's going on."

Tessera and Furball then slowly stood up and turned around to face a confused Huey and Karina, and smiled.

"Huey Jones. Karina Zaldwick. This, is Ellen Mao. The leader of the Thirteen Blades, and the strongest Normal-type in the world. She's the one who call us all here."

Huey and Karina soon formed dumbfounded looks as they stared at Ellen, who had but a simple smile on her face.

" ?" Huey said.

"Oh my. It seems there is a great deal that I have to inform you about little Huey. But first, it seems we have company." Just as she said, a large armada of soundwave creatures began to make their way down the street and towards everyone else. Hundreds upon hundreds began to flock in a single back, and their numbers only seemed to grow.

"Oh come on! There's more of these guys?! We took out like thirty on the way over here!" Karina shouted out as she pulled her scythe out.

"Stop bitching sis! This is where it gets fun!"

Karina and Tessera soon went charging headfirst into the armada.

Furball then handed Huey a medium sized katana he took out from his pack.

"You're unarmed correct? You will need this." Furball then charged on ahead as well into the fray to join the two sisters.

Huey then unsheathed the sword, revealing a sharp and gleaming blade that had yet to taste it's first battle. A fact that was soon to be rectified.

"When this is all over. I'll answer all of your questions. Deal?" Ellen looked down at Huey as he familiarized himself with his sword. He began to muster up his courage for the upcoming battle.

"Works for me!"

Soon, Huey and Ellen joined the fray with the other allies to take on all the other creatures heading towards them, all with their weapons at the ready, and their souls prepared for a fight that had just begun.

**Meanwhile on the outskirts of town.**

**Harmon's perspective**

"I must say, you hardly took any effort to break at all my dear boy. I guess all of that bravado was just for show then?" I walked into my hideout to see the sleeping face of my new friend, Kote. I then investigated the contents of his body, and then noticed then change occurring in his build and his appearance as well. It appears the crystal is beginning to react to the boy's depleting will. It was only a matter of time before the change was to occur.

By my deductions, I figure that both of those girls have failed in their retrieval mission. It would have been foolish to think otherwise with **her** on the prowl. But, I must say, it doesn't alter my plans one bit. I intend to have this boy as my prize, and do that I shall. But first...

"I have one last obstacle to deal with..."

_**Part VII of **_**Trexwell**_** Arc END.**_.

**Fro Ninja; Thanks for tuning in my beautiful people! Keep a lookout for Part VIII coming out sometime next week. Until then!**


	18. Chapter 16-Trexwell Arc:Part VIII

**Fro Ninja; Hey guys what's up! The Fro Ninja here with another ditty to lay down. So yeah, if you didn't get the memo, this arc is slowly starting to wrap to its conclusion, but me and Jester still have plenty of story left to tell, so don't count on it going under anytime soon. So before we get into it, let's see who left comments!**

_**The Book;**_** Thank you always for continuing to read on every update! I agree with you on the fact that Harmon is constantly five steps ahead of everyone else. That's the kind of character of wanted him to be. Somebody that all of the events that are unfolding, center around him somehow and that he has some sort of role in orchestrating it. And rest assured, not ALL of the Pure-types are as disturbed as our friends Kaos and Fetcher. Lastly, Kote will not be broken beyond repair, but the event will still be with him as a character. What that might mean, well, you'll just have to keep reading.**

_**NeonPartyDude;**_** Hey dude! Thx for checking in once again! I can't really say much about the relationship between Huey and Kaos right now, but that definitely lies in the realm of possibilities!**

**Okay! Now that that's over, let's get into it!**

**Meanwhile at the warehouse**

**Kote's Perspective**

**My eyes felt heavy. My breathing felt soft and rough at the same time.**

I could barely move my body as I tried to open my eyes slowly. My first instincts told me that I was pretty much in a fucked situation. As my eyelids dragged open, I started to scan the room and grasp as much of the environment as possible to get a better bearing of what was going on. Dark, and black. That's the only color that was present in my eyes and all I felt around me. I tried to move my body around to see if I was restrained in any way, sure enough I was right, as my hands were chained over a balance beam that reached up to the ceiling, and my neck was restrained from the ground by tightly knit rope that was covered and smelled like blood. My blood, I assumed.

Struggling to break free, my body tried to make motion, but every time I did, a sharp pain could be felt everywhere. Even worse, I felt tired and exhausted. My vision was blurry, and my mouth felt like someone was holding it with a nail so it was hard to even mutter a word, let alone a breath. Aside from my getting myself free, my thoughts were dwelling on everybody else. It doesn't take a genius that these 'Pure-types' are way above our league. Then again, we've never even seen any other Cryptic type than just us three.

I summoned even more strength to try and break the chain, only to find even more pain coming onto my body, particularly in my right arm. Glancing over, I take a big notice that it's no longer the arm that I know and love. Instead, it was a giant malformed mess, with skin and bone deteriorating right before my very eyes. As much as I wanted to shout, the injury that pink haired chick gave me from her sword began to sink back in. Blood began to spurt from my mouth with every second. With what little of my strength that remained began to fade, and my body started to give up on itself.

"Boy, they sure messed you up huh?"

Suddenly, I heard a voice somewhere around me. I tried to concentrate in order to see if I could sense anything without having to rely on my eyes or other senses too much. I could then feel something feint, but alive somewhere near me. I struggled to move my sullied mouth to form a sentence.

"w-who's...there?" My voice came out weak and faded. I felt so tired, and didn't even try to reiterate.

"Hmmm, nobody really...Just somebody who came to help you out!" I then heard a slithering noise coming from in front of me. It went on for a few seconds and then stopped. Whatever it was, I assumed that it was now in front of me. "Arentcha gonna open your eyes big guy? How else are you gonna see me?"

"i-it...hurts..open them..."

"You don't have to keep them open, just at least see what I look like friend!" I then slowly crept open my eyes, to see an orange, gelatin like thing with huge black eyes with a white tint and weird looking squiggly mouth looking straight at me. He was smiling. His voice sounded off, with a little cooing tone stringed on to it."Wow, they really did a number on you. Most people wouldn't even be alive after a beating like that. You must be super tough!"

"w-what...are you...?"

"Who? Me? I dunno! I just am! I don't really know a lot about me, but I do know one thing. I'm happy! Especially happy to see you big fella!" I honestly didn't know what to make of the situation. I think my skull was cracked more than I thought."Soooo what's your name?"

"k-Kote..."

"Kote, huh? That's a weird name! But you know what, I like you Kote! And now I'm gonna do you a solid!" I then saw the little thing starting to climb up my leg. For some reason, I felt...warm and compassionate somehow. I then began to feel my pain begin to slowly drain away as he crawled around my body. My body started to feel a little bit better as his gelatinous body wrapped around me.

"W-what are you doing? S-stop, that tickles!"

"Feeling a little better I see huh? That's great. It's always good to feel happy isn't it?"

"I don't have much to feel happy about..."

"Why's that?"

"My body feels like shit. This weird old guy stabbed me with my own sword, then these two chicks beat the ever loving shit out of me. Plus the only guy that's ever considered me a friend probably hates my guts by now."

"Your friend huh? What did ya do? Did you take his lunch money or something?"

"No. I punched him, really hard."

"Why did you do that?"

"Honestly...I-I don't know. It's just something that he said, really got under my skin. Everything that he said about me was true. And those people that showed up...I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was..."

The gello thing got off me and reappeared in front of me.

"Why do you blame yourself for what has happened? None of it's your fault. Accept what has happened to you, and become stronger because of it! And about your friend being mad at you, you don't have to worry about that! He's definitely not mad!"

"How do you know that?"

"Hmmm...I don't really know...But I can just tell that he's going to be coming to save you! After all, that's what friends do for each other, right?"

"Is he...going to...save me...?"

"_**Ah, making new friends I see..."**_

I then heard a sinister voice pop from out of the darkness, and it was a familiar sounding one. The gello thing scrambled and attempted to escape.

"Oh no! He's come back! I have to leave you now! But don't worry, I'll come back with help!"

"wait! Who are you?"

He then looked back at me before dissolving into a nearby drain.

"Can't you tell? I'm your friend! See you later, Kote!"

And just like that he was gone. I then felt a cold splash of water hit my face. I could then hear loud footsteps coming from in front of me. Soon, a figure stepped out from the dark. Unsurprisingly, it was that smiling psycho once more. Only this time, he looked even happier.

" I must say, you have quite the aptitude socialization, given your personality my young friend. It almost makes me think that you aren't a fatherless weakling."

"What did you-!" He then grabbed my mouth to prevent me from speaking, and held it by his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. You don't get to have a say in the matter." I then felt a punch go through me so hard, my stomach felt like it expanded. Blood then came spewing out of my mouth like garden hose, and it felt like I got hit by a car. What is this guy made of?! "Much better. I wouldn't want you to get any ideas of fighting back now. That would put a damper in my plans that's for sure, although judging by your appearance..." He then pulled out a mirror and showed my reflection.

_'W-what the hell?! What happened to me?!" _That was my first thought after getting the image. I honestly couldn't believe what I was looking at!

"What did you do to me?!"

"It's not what **I** did, it's what you did yourself my dear boy. You see, as it stands, you possess a certain...material inside of you. Something that could greatly benefit me in the near future, but sadly it is forever bonded to your bloodstream, and I cannot remove it by...normal means. However, I will be taking liberty with the effect that it grants, due to your less than stellar condition. I of course would go over the details of this plan, but of course, that would mean it counts as an evil monologue wouldn't it, and how cliché does that sound? Now then, it appears it's time for this show to reach its climax pretty soon, and your friends will be the main cast in this feature. But don't worry, you'll have the front row, all to yourself. Insert maniacal laugh here. Sweet dreams."

He then put a knife to spot where he punched me at, and then clicked a red switch that was on the handle, releasing a huge electric shock all throughout my body. Deja vu. Soon, my body felt the kick of everything else, and slowly my eyes turned shut. My mind then fell deeper, and deeper into something. Something that had been growing inside me this whole time.

**An hour later **

**A heliport outside of town**

**Harmon's Perspective**

I do love it when a plan comes together, especially when it comes full circle with benefits. I stepped out of the car that I used to drive here, and gazed upon my getaway vehicle. My precious Blackhawk stood in its glory. This lovely thing has been a reliable tool to me as long as I can remember. I then grabbed my young friend Kote, who was still taking a nap, from out the trunk and slung him over my shoulder, and made my way to the heli. Even though it hadn't started yet, I was still anxious for the upcoming show that myself, and all of the others helped playwrite. I honestly couldn't wait. But first, my last obstacle of the day had arrived.

"Sneaking around? You're getting rather unscrupulous in your old age."

Turning around, I then spot burly black cat with combat gear on, and gun pointing directly at me. Fisk Black, my final obstacle has arrived finally.

"Sneaking? I prefer to think of it as a 'silent assault'."

"Haha. I see your quips are as entertaining as ever. Tell me, how is your sister Lucy faring these days? I've been out of contact with her for years now."

"Happily married with a kid. Anymore questions?"

"A child? It's not mine is it?"

"You know damn well it's not. You never even slept with her!"

"That is true. If she did, she wouldn't very well be married, would she?" I then heard him growl under his breath. Despite his calm demeanor, I knew exactly how to push his buttons. You think he would have put up defenses for that kind of tact by now, considering how far we go back. But, I decide to keep things professional, despite the amount of fun I'm having right now."Now then, let's talk business. I assume you're here for our young friend Kote here? If you are, you're free to take him."

"...You're joking, right?"

"This is hardly the time to joke here Fisk! I have in my possession, a young man with his life hanging by a thread due to unforeseen circumstances that were strictly out of my power! I would never jest here old friend." I put on faux concerned face for my audience, although they weren't particularly moved.

Suddenly, I felt a bullet graze past my cheek. I then caught it by my two fingers on my free hand and let it roll on the ground."Hmmm, it seems nothing gets past you, doesn't it Black?"

"Listen Harmon. I had to fight through an entire battalion of those soundwave creatures single -handedly, plus rescue a group of old people out of a burning bus. Do you have any idea how hard it is moving a group of elders during an emergency? And after this, I have to pick up diapers for my daughter, plus get a nice book to read at night before she cries in the middle of the night. I'm not having a good day, and you're not about to make it worse."

"... So, how's your mother these days?"

Next thing I noticed was Fisk firing off four more rounds off towards me. I dodged all of them without even trying by simply seeing them faster as they flew through the air. While it sounds ridiculous, it is a simple feat for me. Although Fisk probably saw that coming seeing as how he dashed toward the middle of my evasion trajectory and attempted to quick draw a knife into my chest. I blocked him off at his forearm and tried to knee him in the gut, which he blocked with his free hand that soon lead into a sweep with his right leg. I of course foresaw this and hopped over his head to a safe position, all while carrying little Kote happily over my shoulder.

Seeing as how this pretty much the threshold of plan, I decided to kick back and pass the time with my old friend. As soon as I landed, he was already there with three more rounds to greet. As each round fired, I deflected the direction of the gun with only my hand so that the bullets hit nothing but air in their aiming. With my free hand, I gave a flurry of jabs to Fisk's pressure points, all to which they were blocked by his fast hands. He then countered with a roundhouse that lead into a straight side kick. I dodged both by maneuvering around his attacks with my pivot foot, and slid around him with each strike. Although carrying something clearly puts me at a disadvantage, I'm nowhere near of giving an edge to him, and neither is he, as I could give out one strike, and he could either block it or counter it in an instant.

Reading my pattern after only a few seconds, Fisk went for a tackle and tried to take me down. I then jumped over his attack path by vaulting over his back, leading trip off a bit. He quickly arched his back with another drawn out gun, and fired them at me while I was in midair. Instinctively, I drew my katana and cut down all of the shots as they came to me. Deciding to get back on the defensive, I pulled out a gun myself and fired off a couple of rounds around his feet to draw his attention. Unfortunately it didn't work as he stood perfectly still in his firing position, and gave me a few more rounds, this time towards my head. I smoothly dodged all of them as I hit the ground, and went charging at him at full speed brandishing my sword for a quick attack. He saw through me by deflecting with his survival knife head on. We exchanged attacks for about a minute until we both retreated to get a better edge on the other. Now that I think back on it, out of all of the people I have ever fought, Fisk was probably 3rd strongest person in terms of ability. I smiled as I looked at slightly labored Fisk Black.

"Getting tired in your old age Fisk? I would have thought you southerners were built tougher than that." I said with a grin on my face

"Funny. I was just going to say the same thing about you Alaskan mavericks. Hunting fish and dog sledding aren't enough entertainment you gotta kidnap kids too?"

"As you know, I'm a business man. Age is hardly a factor to me, merely quality, which is a factore young Kote here has plenty of that given his heritage."

He then formed a priceless look of shock on his face.

"Y-you know he's a half-breed?!"

"Of course Fisk. You should know by now that I ALWAYS do my homework, and this 'team' that you and those fatcats have built is no different. I know all about Kote and his bloodline, and I even know about Karina and her family or what's left of it. And of course, the **true** purpose you've brought those kids together."

"And Huey? What will you do with him?"

"Hmmm? What about him?"

"What about him?! Harmon, he's your son!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. What else is there?"

"Wha?!"

I then turned my back to Fisk and looked out at the sky.

"As it stands, that boy is useless to me right now. I know of what he is meant to be, and what he's supposed to do for the world, but because of circumstances he has grown incredibly weak since I last saw him. Considering that he was taken away from me by those neanderthals down there who claim they're **protecting** the Cryptic-types, when really, they're old tired mercenaries who are simply looking for their next meal by chasing a fairy tale. Alas, that does not mean I don't acknowledge him at all. I truly love my son with every fiber of my being, and I would kill every last person that would stand in between and him, including you Fisk, and another person that I'm sure you're familiar with."

"...So, it **was** you. You killed Saris."

"Indeed. What of it?"

"What of it?! That was your wife, you heartless asshole! And Huey's mother! Do you have any idea how inhumane that sounds?!"

"Inhumane, please. I passed that stage a long time ago old friend. Nowadays, all that's keeping me alive is a silly promise I made. But that's nothing really worth exploring right now. We're discussing young Kote right now! You still haven't even come close to retrieving him as you have come here to do." I give the sack that he's tied in a little pat to get a reaction.

"Harmon, listen. I'm not even going to try and understand you, because I sure as hell don't want to. But listen, and listen close...I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, if it's the last thing I do. You're immoral psychopath who's actions don't even approach proper logic, and I'm going to send you six feet under pretty damn soon."

"*sigh* You big and burly types and your eloquent ways of speaking. Sometimes I wonder if you people get these lines from the visual stenographer of a snuff film."

"Think what you want, but I'm gonna give you yours with pleasure." He get's back into his stance as I turn back around to face him, with a gun in both hands and knife sitting on the bottom part of the handle. CQC based huh? Not the most finer rendition I've seen, but it's impressive to look at to say the most.

It seems he plans to throw away his life for the sole purpose of killing me. But I know exactly what type of person he is. Time to use big boy words to throw him back to reality.

"Is this wise Black? To keep blindly chasing after me like this? You can't kill me, and we both know why. Besides, we both know that unlike me, you have something to lose."

"Don't you dare..." He started to growl as my sentences started to reach him. I guess I'll end it here.

"I'm simply stating the truth. You have a family to think about after all. A beautiful wife, a daughter, and even a son on the way. You certainly have your work cut for you in that regard. But don't worry, should you perish in our encounter, I'll be sure to take **very** good care of them."

"GRRrRRRrrrr! **HARMON!**" He then screamed to the top of his lungs as he let two shots go off near my leg. Although they were missfires, he came charging at me regardless. My sword was already ready in my hand, all ready to end it, but then a voice came to my head to stop, and simply give the man his dues. He came top speed at me with his knife that went straight in my right arm, and then he headbutted me directly in my nose making me fall back, or so I thought. He then pulled me back by my tie and headbutted me a couple of more times before firing off a few shots in my stomach, sternum, and legs, all while making slices around my body and screaming like a madman. Incidentally, I dropped the bag holding Kote in the scruffle. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground having my face completely pummeled in by his fists that came in from left and right. It didn't hurt in the slightest, but it's always entertaining to see the enraged face of a family man.

His hands then grasped me by my windpipe and lifted me up off the ground, and threw me into the window of the helicopter, the impact of my body crashing breaking the glass. He then quickly grabbed my katana and stabbed me right in my gut for a good measure, piercing cleanly through my body and the glass itself. Blood then spilled from the afflicted area and spurted out of my mouth in absolute clumps and landed on Fisk's brazen face. "Sit there and die you bastard!"

My sword lodged in my guts, I look down at the blood running down the steel as it reached the ground, and my eyes started to fade through into darkness.

**Third Person Perspective**

Fisk walked away from the impaled body of Harmon, assured finally of his death after so many years cursing his very existence. But it wasn't over. The situation that he had built was all dependent on gathering all three of the team together. But for some reason, he was more interested in Kote. Was it because of he knew something about him that not even Fisk could predict? Or was there honestly something bigger that had yet to be unraveled here?

He thought about all of this as he approached the sack where Kote had been placed in throughout the the whole conflict. Fisk quickly untied the tight knot wrapped around the mouth of the sack, and pulled Kote out of the sack.

"Kid! Are you okay?! He didn't hurt you did he?" Despite him holding his body in his arms, there was no response at all from the young man. Before he thought about what could have been, Fisk stayed calm and inspected the body to see if there were any alterations. "Legs are okay. Arms. Hands. Head. Everything looks fine. So why is he...NO!" He then arrived at the inspection of Kote's face, to find it in the complete misshaped form of a dolls face. It was a fake, through and through. "No! What the hell is going on?!"

"_**I believe the phrase is 'trollolol'? As the kids say it of course..."**_ Hearing the voice of a dead man, Fisk turned around to see Harmon's body moving from its spot of impalement, dragging himself up through the blade lunged into him until his body came clean through it. He then dusted off his suit as if he had just been in a minor tussle. Soon, the afflicted spot of his sword has began to heal itself, with its veins, arteries, bones and skin slowly repairing itself and stitching back together until it looked like new. He then pulled out his sword that was stuck in the helicopter's broken glass and slowly walked over to Fisk who was still in shock at his discovery. "Hahaha. Yes! You used to give me that exact same look whenever I beat you in Battleship, A shame the situation isn't high school, huh Fisk?"

"You bastard! How are you still alive?!" He then pointed his gun at him.

"Oh come now Fisk. You mean to say you don't remember that I used to be apart of a certain organization. One that is particular about 'protecting' Cryptic-types from destroying themselves? I seem to recall me leading them at one point to. Isn't that a surprise?"

"But the serum was supposed to wear off ten years ago! You can't still have some in your bloodstream!"

"Not when you triple the amount. That, and I have my own natural abilities to thank for withstanding the side-effects. But enough about me. Young Kote wasn't in the bag?! What a shocker that is, wouldn't you say? And things were going so great for you until now weren't they? You finally managed to kill me after all these years, you rescued your protege, and you were well on your way to regrouping with the others in the town to weed out the rest of the creatures, and save the town. But then it turns out I'm still alive, Kote is not here, and the others will most likely die from what I have in store. This is, how you say, 'finally going down on a chick, only to find out she has a penis that's bigger than yours', right?"

Fisk emptied his entire clip at Harmon, who had effortless dodged all of them with impossible to see speed, leaving behind very faint after images in his steps. Seeing the front approach was off, Fisk rolled a dud grenade on the ground near Harmon's foot thinking that he would be distracted by it, and quickly moved into a full assault dash with the M14 stashed in his back pouch and fired off several rounds towards him. Unfortunately he had foreseen this,as he simply picked up the dud casually and crushed while at the same dodging the rapid fire of the assault rifle by casually swaying from side to side, until they came face to face yet again.

Fisk tried to get the upper hand, by throwing a small knife to catch him off guard to get in close with his rifle. Harmon grabbed the knife in midair and tossed back into the nuzzle of the rifle as it was firing. Quickly noticing this, he tossed the rifle just before it exploded in his hands, and came at him with his survival knife, swinging from right to left and hitting nothing but air. Harmon made a break and tried to catch him off guard with a quick draw, which Fisk saw coming by slowly ducking out and deflecting the trajectory of the blade, knocking it slightly off course. The two then began exchanging blows with eachother, which both of them reading the others moves flawlessly.

Harmon went for a vertical, Fisk then weaved to the left and switched to a reverse grip of his knife and tried for a pincer move against his face. Harmon ducked and stabbed his sword into the ground, lifting him up for a brief second and then delivered a right kick which ended up being blocked by his opponent, though the impact was strong enough to push him back a couple of feet away from him. Fisk then regained his sense of balance and stood back into an attack position. Harmon came at him with a flurry of attacks from his swords coming from all directions. Fisk's knife ended up deflecting all of the strikes, and seemlessly moved into a counter attack with a second survival knife hidden in his left pouch and attempted stab Harmon in his right attack arm. Reading into his move, he then knocked down the knife in his hand by smacking it down with his left elbow, and with his right arm, swooped in with a right swipe of his sword, leading Fisk to block with his first knife, and for them both to quickly draw their hidden pistols in their back pouches, and aimed at each other.

They were in point blank range, with the either of them capable of taking out the other right then and there. Their eyes not didn't stray for a single second as they both stayed in that deadlock position.

"What are you waiting for?" Harmon asked with a smile.

"I could ask you the same thing..." Fisk replied with a smug face.

"You do know that I'm simply killing time right?"

"No shit. You haven't changed a bit. Still attempting to hide the truth with pretty words and plenty of fluff..."

" And yet you've put up with it for so long..."

"Don't remind me..."

"You do know that neither of us can kill the other right? It has nothing to do with high school, or bleeding in the same field, or healing each other's wounds. We're simply **that** good. You know it as well as I do."

"Don't be smart ass, I know you were holding back. You could have gouged my throat six times by now..."

"Same goes for you old friend. You were the only I knew that could keep me interested during a fight, yet I know you are definitely more skilled than this. But you know, don't you? If we were to both go all out, we will both die." They both slowly pulled their weapons away from each other, not taking their eyes off the other. "Although you can rest assured. I have no intentions to kill you. I never have."

"Why's that?"

"Because who else will keep Elizabeth warm on those cold nights? Certainly not I."

"A lady killer as always huh?"

" Fortunately, I'm married. And she keeps me in line, let me tell you."

"Forgot about Saris?"

"Never. She was the love of my life. She can never be replaced."

"*sigh* Where have I heard **that** before?"

"Haha. Indeed. Although, can you really afford to sit and chat with your enemy like this? I did tell you that I have something even worse planned for the town. And now that a broken Kote is alone with the Lunaag crystal, well...you can guess what's about to happen next."

"Dammit!" Fisk then rushed back to his car. Upon opening the door, he then looked back at Harmon, who was still standing there and smiling.

"Go on ahead. I won't stop you. I've already finished everything that I want to here after all."

"Harmon Jones. Who are you?"

Smiling at the question, he simply bowed in a gentleman like manner.

"I... am a businessman. I fulfill the wishes of those who ask for services with a smile. No more, no less."

Scoffing at his response. Fisk got back into his car and drove away back towards the town before **it **was too late. As his car drove off, Harmon simply waved goodbye to him, as if it were simply an event to pass the time to him.

Suddenly, he could feel the presence of another resonating behind him. It was dark and corrupt, but at the same time powerful. Although he hardly reacted to it at all. A portal of darkness than manifested out of thin air, with powerful crimson aura surrounding it. Out of it came a curvaceous yellow fox woman. She was drabbed in a tightly knit red and white kimono with lily flower details running from top to bottom, complemented by geta slippers. Her luscious and long yellow hair flowed all the way down to her feet, and her vibrant and piercing yellow eyes seen on a smiling face.

"So you didn't kill him..." She spoke with a gentle and honey like tone.

"I didn't see any reason to do so."

"Because you are old acquaintances?"

"No. Because he let me know through our fight that there is still hope for this godforsaken earth. And that my son is it. As cliché as it sounds, I'm at least somewhat inclined to believe him. I believe in Huey as well, and the good that he will do to for the world."

"This coming from a father who sold their son as a toddler?"

"I did it for safety reasons. If The Elders had found him, they would have most likely killed him. I decided to place him in a location that was filled with so much grief and corruption amongst the people, they couldn't sense him at all. But I knew that someday, **he **would find Huey eventually, and then send Fisk of all people to retrieve him. And I also knew that mannequin would stay with Huey, altering his memories so he doesn't remember anything from before, and sealing off the true power that is still sleeping inside of him. Even now, I'm questioning the choices that Saris took with our son, and why didn't want him to wield such an ability. But nowadays, I'm simply watching how things will unfold from here on out."

"Can you really afford to suffer just a little while longer before he realizes his true ability."

"If it's for him, I would wait forever. I've waiting for someone to kill me for the longest time. And it can only be him. It has to be."

The fox woman then came behind Harmon and softly hugged him closing both of their eyes

"My goodness. I certainly married a pitiful man, haven't I?"

"Indeed you have my sweet Kurohana. Indeed you have..."

**Meanwhile in town square**

**Huey's perspective**

After about an hour, we finally managed to cut a huge hole in the creatures numbers. About a few hundred to a thousand deep in amount. My body honestly felt like it was going to drop just after I hit three hundred. Although the others looked like they hadn't even broken a sweat. I shook my head while trying to catch my breath after we took out another few hundred just a few minutes ago. Karina came up behind me, and slapped me in the back.

"Wow! We really showed them huh?!"

"Owwww! That hurt you know!"

All of a sudden, she looked at me with a quizitive face.

"Wait, you're Huey right?"

"Uhhh. Last time I checked yeah."

"I thought Terry was fighting with us?"

Then it hit me again. I never even told Karina what had happened to Terry yet, although the timing couldn't be more bad as we were still in the middle of a battle.

"Listen, I'll tell you later about it. Can we just focus on our enemies?"

"What's the big deal? We've pretty much won this thing."

That's not it. I couldn't shake the feeling something else was about to happen. Even though it wasn't obvious, clearly Terry was wary about something, which was why he made that sacrifice. And it had to something do with Kote. Even if I tried to explain to Karina and everyone else, I would most likely fall short on words. So I decide to keep my mouth shut.

"Never mind. Come on. We better regroup with the others."

We had split off earlier from the main group to take out some stragglers to the east of the square, and now we were just coming back to everyone else at the rendezvous point. The town was pretty much in shambles, and was even more ruined the more you would look at it. Piles of rubble and concrete stacke on top of corpses, and debris filled the streets. It looked like a tornado ran rampant here.

We soon got back to Ms. Ellen and the others, who were already finished taking out their part of the stragglers, and were waiting for us by the fountain. She walked up to us as we came down the street.

"Are you two unharmed?"

"As you can see, we're perfectly fine!" Karina happily answered. "Though I gotta say, the town has pretty much gone to shit by our inspection! It's a shame too, this day started out totally normal. We were gonna have a festival, there was gonna be a play about Shakespeare, we were gonna blind that senior chick that wanted fuck Kote and have one of his three stooge friends come in and fuck her instead while her boyfriend watched, hahahaha! ***sigh*** That chick is probably dead by now, as well as the three stooges! Isn't that a shame Huey?!" She then nudged my arm.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all!"

Tessera, Karina's sister than walked over to us with a big smile.

"Well you two certainly get along great, huh? That's a surprise coming from Karina!" She then grabbed Karina her neck, and started to give her a noogie.

"Dammit sis! Get the fuck off me!"

"Hey! Watch your damn mouth!"

"Make me!" She bit her sister's hand releasing her grip and ran off.

"Oww! You're cruising for a bruising, ya little brat!" Tessera then chased her around the fountain with her sword. We all just looked at the situation with awe.

"They certainly are alike aren't they?" The man called Furball spoke out as he was sitting by one of the benches. He then stopped by me."Don't you think so?"

"I'm trying not to."

"Haha. You are a wonder youself as well. I can see why the First has taken such an interest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she constantly talks about you in our group conversations. She even mentioned the fact that she has pictures of you in her room that she looks at to give her motivation for the day."

"What?!"

All of a sudden, Furball was floating in the air and then fell on the ground after a few seconds. All I could see was staring down at him with a smiling face, but there was no happiness behind it.

"Furball. What did I say about relaying our conversations to civilians?"

"Whoops, very sorry First. Didn't mean to spill the beans there!"

As he picked himself up, she sat down near the fountain and sighed. I sat down next to her, and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about what Karina said. About this day starting out normally, and then coming to these series of events. Though I'm not ignoring the part about the senior girl though."

"Figures... But if you knew what I was this entire time, why didn't you tell me. Did Fisk tell you not to talk?"

"Actually...no, he didn't. He told me if I wanted to, I could tell you everything. But I chose not to because I didn't want you to think that all Normal types were not despicable as you've been lead to believe. The bonds that you've made so far are with both Cryptic-types and Normal-types right?"

"I guess so."

"So now that I'm telling you, you feel at least a little better because of that, right?"

"A little, yeah."

"That's good. You would do well to remember not to fret when it comes to those kinds of notions. Believe in the people that support you, and do your best to always be there for them."

I started to think about everything that had happened so far, and how it was connecting to what everyone has told me so far. My friends mean the most to me. And despite our differences, I could say with confidence that Kote falls in that category. Which was why I was going to do whatever it took to save him.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Good! Now come, we should look for more survivors, and get them to safety."

I nodded my head in agreement and began to get ready to move on. And then, I felt an enormous amount of mental pressure coming from somewhere nearby. My head wreathed in pain from the sensation, I had to hold it together just in case it would explode. What am I feeling?! What is this pressure?!

I then heard a loud noise go off just a few yards away from us. Little by little, buildings began to get knocked down and crumbled like they were simple paper maches.

"What the hell was that?!" Tessera shouted out.

"Keep your guard up! There still might be more stragglers!" Ms. Ellen called us all to attention. We then started to scan the area to see if there were indeed stragglers left in the area. We then saw even more buildings get knocked down in the process. Soon, we even saw people running from the destruction, trying their best to get away.

"Look! There's people over there! They need our help!" I ran over to lend my help.

"No! You don't know what's out there!" Ms. Ellen shouted out at me as I ran down the street.

I took out my sword signaled the people to come over to my position. Though hesitant, they complied and started to run to me.

"Almost there...almost there!" They got closer and closer to my position, where I was waiting for them. All of a sudden, I then heard a large boom that made me turn my head a few feet away, and then suddenly, the people that were running towards me, were crushed to absolute bits?! What just happened?! I then looked around the area, to spot anything out of the ordinary. Then right in front of, a huge figure had appeared. It was a beast like thing with giant proportions. It's body was made out of a weird moving organic like flesh and it's face looked malformed, with its skeletal structure sticking out of its face surrounded by a gray mane. There were mountain like structures emerging from its back all the way to its tail. It set its eyes on me, and within a few seconds, it delivered a blinding strike that sent me flying all the way ontop of the roof of a bakery.

Struggling to get up, I noticed it making its way toward me. I quickly jumped down from the roof just before it slammed its claw down on it and tried to outrun it. In just a few seconds, it completely passed me and appeared in front of me as it tried to attack me again. I managed to evade just by a couple of feet, and then I dodged again as another strike came toward me. This isn't good. I have to get better leverage here.

I then jumped back on the roof to try and get a better position from the beast. As I made eye contact with it, a bunch of scrambled thoughts and voices came rushing into my head all at once. It was the pressure I felt from earlier. It was from this creature no doubt. My head started to be flooded with voices, but once I started to filter everything, my head started to sort it out. There was one word that stood out to me. _'Family. I'll do anything to protect them...'_

And then, it all made sense. What Terry was warning me about all along had come true. I looked at the beast's piercing yellow eyes as it stared directly into my soul.

"...Kote, is that you?"

_**Part VIII of **_**Trexwell**_** Arc END.**_.

**Fro Ninja; Hope you liked our little ditty. Be sure stay on the lookout for Part IX coming sometime next week. Peace!**


	19. Chapter 17-Trexwell Arc:Part IX

**Fro Ninja; Hey, hey, hey beautiful people. The Fro Ninja here with another release here for you! Seeing as how Jester hasn't been along for the ride for the entirety of this arc, I'll spare you the meaningless quips, and get right into the action! First off, let's see who left comments.**

_**The Book;**_** Hello good sir! Good to see you're still checking in! Don't you worry, I don't plan on having Kote do the typical, 'I'm a beast out of control and I accidentally kill everyone'. I don't want to say much about this update, only to just keep reading, as the arc is soon coming to an end.**

_**NeonPartyDude;**_** Dude, dude, dude, calm down. We're not gonna kill off Kote man, no worries! Instead, you'll just have to see what we have in mind for him and the rest of the cast. Also I think it's funny that you say he's brooding, because I think he was rather calm and unassuming. Just keep reading is all I can say.**

**Now then, let's get this party started!**

**Third person perspective**

**Somewhere near the town clock tower.**

**A few blocks away from the square.**

The buildings came crashing down around the others, along with the sounding of a hundred thunder bolts. Debris fell down upon the helpless victims that tried to escape from the scene of destruction. The beast form that young Kote had taken was doing more destruction than one could even imagine. This was all according to Harmon's predictions however, all the way to the letter. The conflict between Kote's noble wolf blood and the power of the cryptic-type, augmented with the power of the Lunaag crystal proved to be too much for his body to handle, and so had driven out of control, just like the discarded Original-types of old. Currently, he had no recollection of himself, or of the others. Only Huey stood in the way of his berserk carnage. He was no longer himself, he was a beast.

"Kote! Snap out of it! This isn't you!" Despite his pleas, Huey's words continued to fall on deaf ears.

He continued to evade the onslaught of the beast's attacks, by jumping from building to building, constantly dodging the beast's claws by close seconds. His left claw came raining down on Huey after landing on a small blue roof. He barely dodged the attack, and jumped on the arm of the beast in order to launch a counter attack. As he began to run up his arm, the beast let out a huge howl that released a huge shockwave that stunned Huey for a brief second in his tracks, and ended up getting hit by the other arm that was still stationed near one of the ruined buildings, launching him a few feet away from the beast, and knocking him into a wall near the clock tower. Fortunately, Huey quickly recovered from the blow.

"Darn! I'm a sitting duck out here!" He then used his katana to climb up the tower to get a better vantage point for the fight.

Seeing that he was about to make a quick retreat, the beast took a bite out of a steel pole standing next to his position. Within a few seconds, its body had transformed into a metallic like shell and form, with its skin morphing into steel itself, durable to offensive attacks. Huey took quick notice of this, and immediately began scanning for a weakness, while at the same time dodging rapid hits from the monster. The beast extended its steel arm out for an attack, which had knocked off half of the tower. Huey was able to dodge at the last second, and began to hop on the falling debris, and used it as a trail to follow along to lead into an attack. He then focused his strength into his weapon, and brought down the blade onto the beasts skull.

"AHHHHHHRRRRR!" Huey let out a huge howl as the blade gave a clean impact into the beast's body, although it didn't do much damage overall, as it barely left a dent. The beast then quickly succeed with a counter attack by throwing its body into a nearby abandoned building, knocking Huey through the window of the building, landing on the floor.

He slowly got up from the impact, and with his labored breathing getting even worse. Blood and bruises spread all throughout his body, but he had little time to accumulate the damage. The only way to fade the pain, was to keep moving. As he saw the beast beginning to sniff him out, Huey hid behind a tall pillar in the small observational room he landed. He took a brief second to catch his breath, and surmise what has happened so far.

"Hah...hah...This is too much..." He barely managed to etch out words in his tired state."Looks like he can adapt his body to whatever metal he consumes. How does that even work? Actually...better not to ask too many questions at this point." As the beast drew even closer, Huey masked his presence by stilling his breathing, and staying perfectly still in its position. The nose began to peek around the corner of the pillar. Its nostrils circled around the pillar, attempting to find its target. Huey closed his eyes, praying not to be found. After a few seconds, its eyes began to slowly peak around the pillar, almost having him in its sight.

"**HEY! YOU BIG FUCKING LUMMOX! OVER HERE!"** All of a sudden, a loud voice could be heard from the opposite direction where the beast was at. Intercepting the noise loud and clear, the beast soon turned around to investigate it.

"_There's only one person I know who would do something as stupid as that..."_Huey thought.

He then let out the huge breath that he had been holding for a solid minute, and then stepped out of his hiding spot as soon as he felt the lack of presence in his range. He then put his finger on his temple and sat down on his knees.

"Dammit. This is getting out of hand. I have to get Kote to calm down the only way I know how, but I have to make sure I have a direct link with his mind first. But still, of all the things that could happen..." He looked out at the ruined town and the piled debris and dead bodies that filled the streets, and sighed deeply."Damn you Terry...You knew this would happen, didn't you? Is this your way of testing me again?" He dropped down to the streets and started to run towards where the beast was heading to at top speed._"Karina! You better be okay!"_

**Karina's perspective**

I'm in trouble. I was barely even thinking when I decided to shout at the colossal thing that was starting to make the town look like a bad Michael Bay movie. I only saw what it looked like for a brief second while it was smacking around Huey, but from what I can draw, it's definitely not something to fuck with.

"So...what part of getting the attention of the giant ass monster was a good idea?!" Sis started to yell my ear off. I rubbed the wax out of my ears after I went deaf.

"I dunno. I let you know if we make it through this."

"I'll kill you if we make it through this."

I sigh.

"Love you too sis." Furball came in between our argument.

"Now's not the time for this you two. It's best if we prepare for what's coming our way. First! At your command. What's your plan?"

We then all turn to The First Blade, whom I thought was just a regular ol' doting super nanny. I should have known there was more to her than met the eye, like how she could tell I had a long history with fighting. I honestly never sat down and talked to her on a personal level, but after this is over, I'm thinking about rectifying that fact.

"Spread out to separate sections of the square. If we stay in one place and bunch up, whatevers out there is sure to take is down effortlessly. We don't the exact size of this 'thing', but judging from the impact of its footsteps, I'm guessing it's at least four to five stories big, so staying at a high point is a plus in this fight. Scan and analyze the enemy for a good minute or so, and then if you see a chink in its defense, take it. But keep on guard nonetheless. We're not looking to obliterate it completely, yet." I think I might like this broad. "Karina, Tessera, you'll be on point in this defense. Try and draw the attack pattern in the beast, memorize and then intercept at its seems. Unless it's a semi-intelligent being, its pattern is bound to be easy to read and follow through with. There's nobody else that could do this job better than you two." Yep. I DEFINITELY like this broad.

"First. What about me and Osgood?" Furball said.

"I want you two to act as pincers. The minute that a hole appears in its defense, I want to catch in a deadlock so it can have barely any time or room to maneuver in its range or trajectory. Take it in any method you see fit."

"_Yes First!"_They both yelled simultaneously. Wonderful hierarchy at work here...

"There's no guarantee that this plan will work, as we don't yet know what we're up against, so I don't want any heroics any of you. Any questions?" We all stayed silent. I always hated this part. "Well alright then, let's move out!"

"If I may ask, what are **you** gonna be doing the whole time?"

She smiled.

"Oh, don't you worry about that." She then grabbed a nearby broken stop sign post, and placed on her shoulder, and sat down near the fountain. Whatever she was planning, I had a feeling I was gonna need a seat belt.

"But what about Huey? He ran off to fight that thing you know!"

"I honestly can't say...We just have to pray he's at least far from death's reach."

"Yeah, REAL encouraging lady..." I scoffed.

"Karrie!"

"It's okay Tessera." She then placed her hand on top of my head, and suddenly my head filled with a positive vibe. "Believe me, I'm as worried about little Huey as you are, but right now, we can't afford to allow our emotions to dictate our actions. Not at a time like this. Don't worry, you will see him safe and sound. Both him and young Kote. I promise." For some reason, my doubt was pretty much faded after receiving that lip service, and I no longer feel the urge to punch her out of frustration. Just who is this chick?"Everyone, go on ahead to your positions. I suspect we don't have that much time before whatever is out there gets here. So let's be quick about this."

And with that, we all took off to our designated play positions. Me and sis took our positions on the rooftops of nearby buildings that were adjacent to each other and stoodby with our weapons at the ready. Furball and Osgood took cover inside of buildings a few feet where we were positioned, while Boss lady was just chilling in the spot she decided for herself. It must suck to be the boss.

"OW!" All of a sudden, I felt a tiny rock ping on my head. I then looked across from me, only to find my sister signing me.

'_S-T-A-Y F-O-C-U-S-E-D, D-I-P-S-H-I-T!'_

Really? We haven't done this since we lived in Islam.

'_D-O-N'T W-O-R-R-Y! I- G-O-T T-H-I-S!'_ As soon as I finished signing her, I began to feel loud thundering footsteps heading our way. They felt so hard that I thought the ground was actually going to rise above my feet. With every inch, the footsteps began to close on in, and they became even louder and more booming. Soon, I started to close my eyes and count with how many breaths I took in order to time the attack just right. As I started on my third breath, I heard a loud ass crash go off in the background, and my body snapped to action. I pulled out a few of my knives and threw them towards the biggest target that my eye could spot around the corner I placed myself at on the roof. I then heard a thud, indicating that my knives had reached something. After the acknowledgment, I signaled sis to charge in with a double strike.

Her sword lead with the first strike as she popped out of cover, and I succeeded with my scythe. As our weapons landed on the target that we were trying to find, we suddenly found our blades deflected, as if they just swung against pure metal, knocking us off our attack axis, and sending us back a little. I quickly recovered by swinging back around a pole using the blade on my scythe, and bolted right back into whatever blocked my shot. As I came back 'round, the only thing that was waiting for me was a pair of giant ass yellow beast like eyes, ones so wide I could see my own beautiful reflection.

"Grandma...what big eyes you have!" I found myself yelping out, all of a sudden. In the corner of my eyes, I saw a giant paw coming towards my left. '_Oh shit!'_I quickly opened a portal and fell through it, bringing me crashing inside of a nearby building. Judging by the amount red velvet cakes present, my guess was that this was a bakery of some sorts. Such a great time for croissant.

Eager to get back into the swing of things, I quickly run out of the shop, only to see Tess dancing around that giant like monster. What the hell is that?! I've never seen something that even looks like that and exists!

"Karina! Stop lollygagging, and help a sista out!"

"Coming dear!" I started to climb up a few of the signs found on some of the nearby stores to try and get a better vantage point. Upon reaching the roof of a bookstore, I managed to get a better look at the thing I'm up against. Whatever it is, it looked like a giant colossal beast of some sorts with steel like skin all around it, and dissolving flesh. It also looked it was in the form of a wolf with its sharp fangs and paws and...wait a minute...

_'Oh you gotta be kidding me...' _And with that, the thoughts suddenly came rushing into my head, and I immediately knew the situation. Goddammit! Note to self, start listening to Huey more. As I was coming to the sudden realization, sis was still doing in the fight. She managed to dance around its paw swipes and bites by vaulting around the sides of the buildings and the nearby poles, looking like Tarzan's little sister. After a minute of dodging attacks, she landed on the back of the beast, and brought down her sword, only to have it deflect at the tip.

"Dammit!" Thinking that it's probably a ploy, she attempts to bring out another sword as the one lodges begins to dissolve, and then the beasts gives a big lunge in its back, launching her in the air. Thinking fast, I quickly jump on the back in her previous spot and launch myself in the air catching her by her forearm, and throwing her back into the action, and tossing her my scythe along as she brandished her newly formed sword.

"Don't fly now!"

"Much appreciated!" With her cornering back around in her trajectory, she brought down her impact by stabbing the blade of her sword in the beast's back leading it to let out a huge cry of pain. She then held herself up from the weight of the handle, and then in the spur of the, she held her feet out in the air in a straightforward position. Seeing the signal as I was coming down. I planted my own two feet on top of hers. She then pushed a good thirty degrees forward, and jumped in the same arched direction using her bended legs which then sent me flying in that direction. Then with her free hand, she threw me my scythe which landed perfectly in my left hand."Give me a berth lil' sis!"

"You got it!" As soon as she said the magic words, I sprang into action. In the middle of me beaming to the front the beast's face, I started to turn my body in a clockwise rotation, holding out the blade of scythe as well, carving a twisted and zig-zagged path in its back all the way to the skull. By the time I was done, I was already in front of the beast's face, staring him dead in the eye, which he it then began to open its mouth in attempts to swallow me whole. "Tess! Lane change!" I then quickly concentrated energy in my right hand, creating a makeshift portal. I calculated the distance from where I was to the top of the beast, and then threw towards sis's position.

"I see it!" Since I couldn't see from where I was, I decided to rely on brain power, something I don't usually have to do. According to my calculation, she should be using the force from her own her blade to launch herself forward. Then, seeing the path I created for her, she begins to separate the cleaves with quick shots from her gun by opening up seems in the middle of the breaks. After that, she should well be on her way towards the portal I sent for her in the middle of her trajectory, which I set up to lead her right in front of the beast, in his most compromised position, in his mouth, or to be more precise, my position. About 1.89 seconds later, my calculation was right on the money, and sis appeared right in front of me, holding up the beast's mouth using her own sword as a prop. "Eat this shit!" With that, she fired off about six rounds down its gullet, making not only a big glop of blood gush out of its mouth, but it letting out a loud bloodcurtling cry. "YES!"

After precisely two seconds, I managed to land on the ground safely from my falling position, and I then heard a sharp whistle coming from the opposite direction of the square. In that moment, Furball and Osgood charged from their position inside the nearby buildings. Furball rushed forward, by bringing out what he called his 'sweeper', and then started to suck up various objects and debris around him on the ground. The beast began to move again despite the lead sis put in him not that long ago, and pursued after Furball.

"Watch out Furball! It's headin' your way!" Sis yelled out at him.

"No worries!"

"What about me?! Am I chopped goat nuts or something?!" Osgood yelled out.

"Oh yeah! Don't die Osgood!"

"You bitch!"

I never got a chance to watch a detailed viewing of the other Blades in action besides sis, so this will be a feast for the eyes.

**Furball's perspective**

'_I suppose everyday has its due highlight doesn't it?'_ I thought that to myself as I came into charge the beast as it intercepted my running path. I slipped to the right side to avoid its left foot coming down on me. Pretty soon, it brought down its opposite foot, to which I quickly wrapped my arm around a street lamp, and climbed up the whole thing spinning around the pole with roller skates hidden in the contents of my shoes. As I reached the top of the lamp, I came face to face with the beast, along with Tessera still propping its mouth open with her sword. Judging by the quality of her sword which was quickly deteriorating, she didn't have much time until its jaw shut completely.

"Okay...This seems like a good spot." I then pulled out the gadget strapped on my back, which I refer to as, well for now I'll refer to it as a 'Sweeper'. I then activated the battle function on it via a the red button on the handle, which made it transform it into a guitar shaped weapon, only with steel outlaying the front, with a green orb planted in the middle with the hands of a clock placed inside, and the nose of a vacuum cleaner attached to the end of it.

With its function activated, I aim down on the sights from the tip of the nose and then pointed it towards the eye of the beast. Once I had my target, I let loose the trigger, and out flied a medium sized platinum ball that hit directly in the retina of the target, making it roar out of pain. With the beast distracted, Tessera was then allowed enough time to escape the beast's clutches before it brought down its jaws.

"Tessera! Now's your chance!" She then made her way out of its mouth and retreated to her safe spot along with her sister, leaving us to our pincer assault.

"Thanks! Good luck handsome!" I really wish she would stop saying things like that...

After seeing it indisposed, I signaled Osgood to charge in with his attack. He equipped his spiked brass knuckles and began hammering away at the beast's legs, attempting to cripple its standing. Unfortunately, its skin was too tough and durable at this point to even land a dent in it. Then, almost as if he could hear my thoughts, Osgood ran up the side of the nearby buildings until reached a position in the air.

"Yo Furball! Hit me man!" Just what I was thinking. I quickly rotated the dial near the center of the orb until the arrow hit a sign with the two arrows pointing to the rightwards. After the dial clicked on the sign, the green orb turned to a yellow glow, and as a result, my green eyes also turned to yellow. I then aimed my sweeper on Osgood and pulled the trigger at him, launching a shining yellow crystal which had hit him against his back, allowing his body to absorb the contents of the crystal.

Pretty soon, a yellow glow began to radiate around his body. Noticing him in his range, the beast had regained its senses and went forward to strike down Osgood. As soon as its paw came within a close hair of Osgood, he had disappeared into thin air. A few seconds later, he had reappeared again, only this time under the beast, or to be more precise its stomach.

"Feelin, hungry fido?!" His fists flew upward into a huge uppercut that managed to lift up the beast off the ground, but only by barely a few feet. Seeing this, he doubles both the speed and power of his punches and they begin to come in one after the other. Pretty soon, the beast began to float above the ground a few more feet until its body began to peak over rooftops. After that, Osgood disappeared again, and then reappeared ontop of its head and kicked the top repeatedly, nearly smashing the skull in. After a while, his movements and attacks began to become quicker and more fiercer as he disappeared and reappeared as the fight went on. He began to multiple points around its body at the speed of light, which made it seem like the beast was being knocked around by the wind.

How is this possible you may ask? It's done with a little help from my sweeper, which is capable utilizing special crystals that are capable of manipulating the contents of time and space, and anything that it touches. The function I just used know was one that was able to speed up the movements of anything I aim the sweeper at, which just happened to be the effect that Osgood is experiencing right now. The only problem being...

"Osgood! Three more seconds!" It has a time limit...

Since he was busy smashing away, I doubt he could hear me. I decided to move on in by circling around the beast with my sweeper at the ready. Before I knew it, time had run out for the power up, and Osgood's speed began to drastically slow down to a fault, and the yellow radial glow began to fade, as did the color in my eyes and on the orb.

"Fuck!" I assume he knew considering his body wasn't moving the way he wanted it to anymore when he tried to boost his movement again, only to fall off in his trajectory and fall straight to the ground. Not only that, the beast had begun to make its descent, and Osgood was smack dab in the middle of the impact circle. "Furball!" Hearing my name in a plea for help, not surprising. I then turned the dial on the handle to another part. This time, the arrow clicked to a sign with two blue parallel lines. I then hit the trigger, activating the 'pause' function of my sweeper. The orb on it turned blue as did my eyes, as the status of the environment around me had completely stopped in its place, the time process of everyone and everything had been frozen by me. The crashing debris of the buildings, and the falling of the beast on top of Osgood, all had been stilled, but that didn't mean I had forever to just wait around. My sweeper had five different functions that manipulated time in a distinct manner. But like everything game breaking, they all have a time limit of about 5-7 seconds tops. Meaning that I had to move pretty fast in order to save him.

I jumped down from my position on top of the lamp, sliding down off the sides of the building with the clock still ticking in my head. I came around to the position where Osgood was about to be squished to absolute nothingness, and then pulled him out of the fray. As soon as I grabbed him and got him to a safe position on a nearby rooftop, his body began to animate once more. Whenever I'm in the pause function and I touch something or someone, time begins to flow around it once more. It's kind of like adding a negative and a positive together. They will eventually cancel themselves out. "Damn! Cutting it a little close there huh?"

"You're welcome." I snidely remarked. Before I knew it,seven seconds had passed and time had begun to move once more. The beast had made the drop to its crashing position, although he lacked one Osgood though. As soon as it noticed us, it came charging at both of us, knocking down the building we were standing on, but not before we were able to safely jump out of the way in time. Piles of rubble and rocks appeared in front us, and the beast began to charge through every single on of them. I then activated the 'slow' function on my sweeper, turning the orb and my eyes a bright yellowish color. The environment around me had began to slow down to its absolute breaking point, allowing me to move as fast as I could among everything else. Seeing my chance, I started hop on the pieces of debris, creating a path for me to reach the beast, flipping and swinging my way through. As soon as I reached him, I clicked the release trigger on my sweeper as I glided over the beast, releasing a flood of acidic grenades along its body. One by one, they began to explode and erode through the metal skin that it had made for itself. Even though it was working somewhat, by eating through the steel, it would take a lot more to take it down.

When the time limit for the 'slow' function ran out and the beast found us at our new position, it was already time for the next phase of the plan. I tapped Osgood on the shoulder to move on.

"Wait, are you serious?! Now?! But we could take Spot out right here!"

"I know that, but we were told by the First to lead it back to her with it a little broken down. We've done that to some extent."

"But we could do a LOT more than this you know..."

"I'm aware of that, but we have our assignment, and to be honest we shouldn't be hasty until we know full well what's going on here."

Osgood scoffed and smiled. "But **you** know full well what's going on here, and what's going to happen, don't you?"

I chuckled. "I got no idea what you're talking about. Let's move for now!"

"Got it!"

We then began to move on to the next spot as rehearsed. Even though we could end it, we were given strict orders not to put it down until the First could properly assess the situation. As we retreated with the beast letting out a fierce growl and it hot on our backs, I grasped my sweeper's trigger and a whole bunch of other gadgets in my pack. Even Osgood had a cocky grin and restless fists to have another go at it. But orders are orders.

We then retreated to the position that the First told us about, and made sure that it was following us as well. I'm guessing there is something more to this situation, if she has a plan to this, and more than likely it involves young Huey.

**Huey's Perspective**

Trying to catch my breath as well as suck up the pain of my bruises and broken bones, I started to make my way to the town square, where I had been hearing a lot of noises coming from that direction. I knew that whatever was going on, it had involved Karina and the others. I moved my feet as fast as I could, and I even wounded up taking a shortcut on the side streets to get there quicker. Along the way, I spotted three familiar figures in the middle of taking down a squad of soundwave creatures.

"Is that...?" I then got in closer to the action to get a better look at the situation. It was Carly, Zeo, and Red, fighting off the creatures, despite them not having much experience going up against them. Though I'm not really one to talk. Carly had one of them pinned against the floor with a three pronged halberd, completely grasping the weapon with tenacity. Red was picking them off one by one with quick shots from her dual pistol wielding, going for headshots and bodyblows every now and again. Zeo was in the middle of her combo with her brass knuckles and was using an unfamiliar style of fighting. She was striking at the vital spots on the creatures, while at the same time allowing her body to take free reign of her actions in countering and dodging, meaning she could be offensive and defensive at the same time. While I was intrigued, I quickly noticed that she had left one out in the middle of her string and it had began to come toward. I sprang into action by jumping in the air slicing it in half with blinding speed, almost so much so that it didn't fall apart until a few seconds after the fact. As soon as she saw me with my brandished sword, she had a surprised look on her face.

"Huey?! What are you-"

I cut her off. "Fight now! Talk later!" She strongly nodded, and we began to take down the remainder of the monsters. I started to slice through them from left to right in a straightforward path, until I came at Red's side, who placed her back against mine as the creatures circled around us.

"Where have you been short stuff?"

"I've been trying to find everyone else. What about you?"

"I came here with Fisk not that long ago. We split up. Said something about going to chase some guy named Harmon or something."

The name rang in my head. I didn't to think to hard to remember what he did.

"How long ago was that?"

"I don't fucking know! I've been out here killing these things for an hour now!"

As soon as she said that, two of them began to charge after us. She shot both of them in vital spots, while I went forward and cut them both down with a wide spinning slice. In that same moment, two more charge at us from the back.

"Don't forget about us too!" Carly and Zeo both engaged them, backing us up. Carly's halberd pierced straight through its body, coming out on the other side. Zeo then gave a huge punch to its head, decapitating it straight to the neck. As the second one started to charge up, Carly took the halberd still piercing the creature and slammed on top of it, crushing it down to nothing.

After a few seconds of waiting, it seemed like we got rid of them all. We then took a minute to catch our breaths.

"Whew! That was something huh?" Carly yelled out.

"You're telling me! Who knew these guys would make such good target practice?" Zeo agreed with her.

"Looks like there's more to you girls than meets the eye huh?" Red chided.

"Yup! Our mom taught us everything we know."

I was surprised at that statement.

"You say your mother taught you guys? "

"That's right. Since the day we could crawl we got trained in a lot of ways we can break someones arm and then some."

"Funny. Kote never mentioned your mom a lot." I said. Both of them started to chuckle.

"Trust me. When you meet her, you'll see EXACTLY why he doesn't."

All of a sudden Red stepped in with a serious face.

"Not to interrupt this fun conversation, but we have an army of freaks destroying the town."

"Oh yeah! Huey did you manage to find big bro?" Carly asked me, along with Zeo who looked at me with anxious eyes. I knew this was going to come up sooner or later, so I didn't see any problem with stating the truth to them, although I not going to enjoy it.

**A few minutes later**

In that moment, the pleasant eyes of the two sisters that were filled with confidence, suddenly turned to despair. I pretty much told them everything that's been happening so far, especially what happened to Kote and his transformation, seeing as how they were going to find out eventually. I also told them the effects of the Lunaag crystal, and what it was doing to him in this state. I could tell it it hit them rather hard, considering that Zeo was nearly on the verge of tears when I told her, and Carly looked like she wanted to hit something, a lot.

"But, how is it possible? H-how do you know it was him?" Zeo asked me.

"I...was able to hear his thoughts even in that state. It involved feelings and thoughts about his family, protecting them, and killing anybody who crosses him. I pretty much connected the dots from there, plus he looked like a giant wolf from the angle I was looking at. I'm sorry you had to find out this way..." They didn't say anything. They just stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. I didn't have to read their thoughts to know what they were going through right now. I tried to look at Zeo to try and cheer her up, seeing as how she was the one who asked me to look for her brother in the first place. I then looked at Carly, who seemed to be contemplating something."Carly, what's wrong?"

"Well...it's just, I kind of knew this was going to happen."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, I only remember from the bedtime stories mom used to tell us when we were little. Something about an ancient tribes of noble wolves who were capable of transformations that altered their appearance and powers through rituals of some kind. Apparently, the blood that flowed in their veins were sacred, and was not to be disturbed any kind of substance."

A tribe of noble blooded wolves? I remember reading about a certain group of nomads that recently settled down in South America. But what intrigued me the most about her story was about the noble blood. Since Kote is also Cryptic-type, as well as being a descendant of this tribe, he has a unique genetic makeup. But if you add in the fact that he has a crystal inside of him that's supposed to enhance the user's ability, I'm guessing somewhere along the line, the conflict with his Cryptic-type blood and his wolf blood became conflicted, and it caused his 'transformation' to spiral out of control, putting him in a sort of berserk state. And from what I was watching, its body is capable of adapting its to other metals, and he seems to get stronger with every attack he takes. However, if my hunch is correct, The Blades might find some way around this and have the ability to kill him. But since Ms. Ellen knows we're there, she might come up with some way to subdue it. Hopefully, that will be my chance to get him back to normal. But I honestly don't know what will happen then, or if it will even work on him in that state. But I-

"Huey, what's wrong?" Carly's words snap me out of my deep thoughts. I shake my head furiously.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"**Thinking** isn't going to do us much in this situation kid. We need a plan, and right now, you seem like the most intelligible person for a few miles that could do that. No offense girls."

"_**None taken!"**_

"So yeah what's the plan?"

The plan, huh? It's a long shot, but it's certainly better than nothing.

"Well, I have a plan, but first we have to head to the town square, there's some people there we need to meet up with."

They all nod, and we ended up heading in that direction.

**At the town square. Five minutes later**

After we finally reach the town square, the fight was looking pretty one sided, with Karina and the rest of the Blades pressuring the beast into submission. From the looks of it, this was all planned out beforehand. Looks like I had been worried for nothing. The beast was stuck up on the rooftop of the city hall building, and the everyone else gathered around its entrance. Both forces eyeing each other down, not giving an inch. I could tell that this fight was about to end pretty soon, and I was the only one who could end it.

I saw Ms. Ellen, sitting by the fountain with relaxed demeanor on. She saw me and the others coming and came to greet us.

"Little Huey! Thank goodness you're alright. Oh, I see you have some company." She looked at the three girls I was with. "Red, it's been sometime hasn't it?"

Red smiled playfully."Hey Ellen. Hoping to teach the young kids a little something huh?"

"Isn't Fisk with you?"

"He had some business to take care of. Something about him going after Harmon or something like that."

Ms. Ellen had stayed quiet with a look of grief for a brief second before talking again.

"I see. I had expected as much. The entirety of these events does seem like something he would do." And before I knew it, her usual demeanor had returned. "But anyway, it seems the two little ones look a bit familiar." She then walked over to Carly and Zeo, and looked them both straight in the eyes. I could tell they were seeming a little uncomfortable of having a random stranger state them as familiar. "You two must be...Carly and Zeo right?"

They both looked surprised at her guess.

"Do...we know you?" Carly asked.

She giggled. "I suppose not, but I do know your mother however. I have to say, you're a lot more well behaved then she was at your age. Speaking of her, where is she anyway?"

"She said she was going around town to look for Kote, since he went missing and all. That was this morning now that I think about it." Zeo said.

"I see. She must be dreadfully worried."

"Not really. The social worker is coming next week, and she wants to make sure he's still living in a stable condition. She is still claiming him after all."

"Oh...of course. Typical Lisa." For the first time since I've known her, she had a look of annoyance on her face. Something tells me to not get her upset.

All of a sudden, we heard a huge roar bell out from the city hall rooftop, that reached out to the skies. Tessera, who was still in the front line, rushed back over.

"First!"

"What's the situation?"

"It looks like the beast is starting to feel cornered. I think we got him on the ropes. So it's only a matter time before...we...oh..." Tessera stopped short in her report, and then got the look of fear in her eyes. What could she possibly be afraid of after all this time? My question got answered as I looked at a red faced Red who was teeming with anger.

"Zaldwick..."

"Oh...shit...uh...hey Red! Funny...uh...funny seeing you here again! You..uh...been liftin' weights of something cause...you are ripped girl! I haven't since...uh..."

"That sting operation in Budapest... You know...The one where you went MIA. The one I thought you were dead?!"

"Yyyeeeaaahhh...uh...see...what had happened was-" Her sentence fell short as Red punched her square in the face, knocking her down on the ground. She then grabbed her by her neck and began shaking her violently.

"Zaldwick, you dumb slut! Why didn't you tell me you were alive?!"

"I..sor...I'm sorry! I was sworn to secrecy! I couldn't tell anybody!"

"You couldn't even tell your own roommate?!"

Seeing this situation I felt inclined to stop it, but as I was going to, stopped me.

"Let them have their moment. Tessera had been saying for the longest how much she regret not saying goodbye to her friend all those years ago. Even after all this time, they still managed regain that connection." Connection? She starting to turn blue in the face."Friends are indeed eternal it seems. Even with all of the distrust and obstacles that come between us."

Friends...right. Me and Kote are friends. I have to make that clear to him.

As Red and Tessera were off in their little world, we heard a sound go off behind us. The beast had begun to make its move on the rest of us. It then jumped down from the rooftop, and targeted us for a pounce attack.

"Here it comes!" Karina shouted out. As its shadow began to hover over us from the sky, I saw tiny figure hop into the sky near its position. Within seconds, the beast had came crashing down near us, not in attack, but from getting hit. The impact was so large, it made the whole ground shake, creating shockwaves all around us, and making the already ruined town, collapsed even more. We all stood there with our mouths open as the beast lied unconscious on the ground. What could have taken it down so easily?

"_**My goodness. You're telling me your people couldn't handle a simple situation like this? You must be getting decrepit in your age Ellen.**_" We then heard a voice echoing around us. I turned around to see a figure standing on top of the statue in the fountain, overlooking all of our surprise, it was a curvaceous wolf lady dressed in a white button up shirt, with a leather jacket, and black skinny jeans and black high heels. She hopped down from her spot, and walked over to Ms. Ellen and smirked."I honestly can't believe **this** is how we're meeting again after all of these years. I couldn't have picked a better setting!"

Ms. Ellen sighed, and that annoyed look came back on her face. "How did I guess you were going to show up eventually, and in such robust fashion too?"

"Hmmm? Is that how you greet an old friend Ellie? I would have thought you were raised thought you were raised better than that."

She calmly facepalmed herself. "As always, you're always rushing ahead, and never thinking of the consequences, or the situation beforehand. Instead arriving at the conclusion you set for yourself. I honestly don't know how you were able to raise three kids."

The wolf lady then puffed her cheeks. "That's rude you know! I've always had good moral judgment!"

"What part of good moral judgment involves faceplanting your own son into the ground?"

She stayed quiet for a second."...Family discipline!"

Carly and Zeo rushed over to the woman and hugged her, squealing with glee.

"_**Mommy!**_"

I was a bit surprised as those words came out.

"Mommy?! So this is..."

She then walked over to me and then buried me in her breasts. A lot of things were hurting all over. My suffocating, my injuries, my broken bones. Take your pick.

"Wow! You're even cuter in person! I've been looking forward to meeting you for the longest!" Karina then stomped over and separated us.

"Okay, sister! We don't need him dying in the best possible way just yet! Care to fill in some background for the rest of us?"

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Lisa Valentine. As you can probably guess, I'm the mother of Kote, Carly and Zeo. And I'm currently single." She then winks at all of us guys, to all of which filled the air with an awkward silence

"I'm so sorry everyone..." Ms. Ellen bowed to us in aplogy.

"Why the hell are you apologizing?!" Ms. Lisa yelled out at her.

"Wait? You knew that thing is your son?" Osgood asked.

"Of course! You think I, a noble wolf doesn't know what a transformed one looks like? Although I must admit, the energy that is coming off of him definitely feels different. Almost like it's fused with something, forcefully."

"He has a something called a Lunaag crystal inside of him. It's a tool that enhances the power of Cryptic-types. It's conflicting with his wolf blood and made him go berserk." I explained

"I see. I assume we have some other plan besides killing him? I would hate to be short one son you know."

Everybody started to ponder about what to do from here on out. I assume Ms. Ellen wanted to subdue Kote in attempts to figure out how to revert him back to his original state, but even she hadn't thought that far yet. It was now or never. I took a deep breath, and stepped forward in front of everyone.

"Uhh...I have a plan." As soon as I said that, all eyes lynched on me. I felt like I was giving a speech. "Well...I have...a...uh...method, that will allow me to go inside of Kote's consciousness. If I can find his inner self that's being affected by the crystal. If I can break the connection, I might be able to free him, and wake him up. Although there is a problem..."

"What's the problem?" Karina asked.

"Because he's been in that state for so long, there's a high risk that his mind and body might be damaged from the whole ordeal. Me severing the connection forcefully between him and the crystal might just make it worse. It might even break his inner psyche completely."

"That means, what exactly?" Osgood asked.

"It means, the kid might not be able to mentally function afterwards. Geez, read a book will you?" Tessera chided, who was still rubbing her neck from the gripping that Red gave her.

"Shut up!"

"But still, will it work?" Zeo sincerely asked me with a worried look in her eye.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I just learned how to do it not that long ago, and I'm still not confident enough to pull it off effectively." It was the truth. I was able to pull it off because Terry was there to guide. That's not the case anymore it seems. Hearing no comments on the matter, started to make me lose what little faith I had that this was going to work. But I remained solid in that regard. "But still, it's the only option we have."

Everybody stayed quiet for a few seconds, especially the Valentines. The life their only son and brother was on the line, and I was the only one who was capable of reeling it in.

"Alright." Ms. Lisa said. "I trust you Huey. He may not seem it, but Kote talks quite a bit about you. I know that you two will be great friends. But this is a trial that will test that friendship. You have to be prepared for it the best way you know how."

I nodded at her. I had no more doubts in my thoughts. I was going to have to do what I was capable of.

**A few minutes later**

While the other blades tied down the beast, I began to concentrate my energy in my mental reach. I had explained the plan to everybody that I needed intense focus and a signal to lock onto Kote's brainwaves. So far I wasn't having any luck. His mind is so clouded with anger and rage, I could barely find a something to go on that would allow this to work.

"Well?! Is it working yet?! Are you all mentally inserted in him and whatnot?!" Karina yelled in my ear.

"Clearly I'm not! And how was that going to convince you otherwise?!" I snapped back at her. "It's working as far as I can tell. I'm able to hear his thoughts, but it's not enough so that I can find a way around the clutter. I need a stronger signal to help me get through."

"_**I may be able to help you with that!"**_ I then heard a small cooing noise coming from somewhere. I looked around to see where it came from. "_**Down here. In front of you!**_" I then looked down, to find a orange gello looking thing with big eyes staring at me.

"What the fuck is that? I feel like it's staring into my soul." Karina said.

"Stop it. You said you can help me?" I asked the thing.

" _**You are Kote's friend yes? I can help!"**_

"How?"

"_**I have seen his memories, and absorbed them in my body. I can feed them in your mind to help you**_." It didn't take me long to catch on to what he was saying. By using the memories that Kote has, I can open up a path into his mind that allows me to clear past all of the cloudiness that in his head. It was a long shot, but it was still worth a try.

"Alright then. Do it."

"Wait a second. You're going to trust the talking gello goop that just showed up out of nowhere?"

"What have I got to lose at this point?"

"...Good point."

I then turned to the gello thing. "So, what do I have to do?"

As soon as I said that, it started to slither up my arm and wrapped itself around my head, until I was completely engulfed in the stuff. I felt my air slipping away, but it made it easier for me to focus. I closed my eyes, and let my mind go silent. Soon, I could hear nothing but the sound of the gello thing as it spoke to me in my head.

"_**Kote is hurt. In pain. But it is not from fights, but from past. You must look at his memories. View them. Understand them. Delve into them. Only then, will you be able to understand him."**_

I then zeroed in on everything that it told me so far. I started to see everything about Kote. His memories, his thoughts and dreams. It was all stretched in front of me as I reached out an touched it. His entire life played back in front of me, as one memory lead to another and another. I then delved in deeper to find where all of the memories where coming from, and began to trace them back to their core. For the first few minutes, I couldn't see where they were all leading to, but I began to push my way forward. Past every one of the negative emotions until I made way to the center.

"_Gotta find the exit..."_Past the hate._"Gotta find the exit..."_Past the rage."_Gotta find the exit..." _Past the passion."_Gotta find the exit..."_ Past the strength."_Gotta find the exit..."_ Past the power. _"Gotta find the exit..."_Past the emotion."_Gotta find the exit..."_

When I opened my eyes once more, I was treated to wide open space with white as its primary background. It was empty. Nothing was in sight for miles. I wasn't even sure there was an end in this place I was in. All of a sudden, I saw a shadowy figure, staring at me surrounded by dark and corrupted aura. As I reached my hand out to it, it started to run away. I then started to chase it.

As I ran, voices began to flood in my head, and appeared before in words that I could see as visuals. _'Why was I born?', 'What is my purpose here?' , 'Can I protect anyone?'_ , '_My family...It's the only thing I have left' , 'Who the hell needs friends?!' , 'This team thing is holding me back!' , 'Why can't everyone just leave me alone?' 'Why is sex such a big deal to everyone?!' 'I don't want to in a relationship with anyone if they aren't going to understand me!'_

They all came from the same place. And then, it finally stopped when I came down to the last one. _'I wish I had a friend...'_ As soon as I heard that, the dark figure had stopped in its tracks. Then in that moment, I felt a sharp sensation in my stomach, it felt as it something had pierced right through me. I then looked down at it, to see blood leaking out from it, and fist driving straight through it. I started to spit up blood as my eyes rested on the suspect at hand. The dark figure, who's dark aura began to fade, revealing a familiar figure.

"K-Kote..."

"It had to be you..."

"I-I told myself, I would save you...if this happened..."

"Yeah, and look where that got you. Ever think I didn't WANT to be saved. Maybe I like living as a mindless beast, just tearing apart everything that pisses me off. No more consequences, no responsibilities, and best of all, I get the isolation I always wanted. From everybody."

"Y-you can't mean that...You don't mean that..."

"I don't huh?! Whose mind is this again?! Who the fuck are you to say what I can and can't mean?! I'm supposed to believe that someone like you can save **me**?! I can't tell you how many school teachers, and preists have all said the same thing to me. They said it so much to the point that I would pretty much punch anybody that would so much as bat an eye at me or question me about anything! You're no different!"

"That's not true...I'm your..."

"You're my what? Friend? Don't play yourself man. I never gave a flying fuck about you. Why the hell would I want to be friends with someone so weak and incapable of controlling his own thoughts?! You become emotional at the drop of a hat, and then whenever you make a mistake, you blame yourself and try to rush and fix it! You can't even fight by yourself without Terry or someone else holding your hand! Fisk calls you the leader, when you can't even help yourself?! Give me a fucking break! You can't just face up with facts that you yourself are useless, and this just proves it."

"T-that's not-"

"Terry's gone, isn't he?" I was shocked."I don't sense his energy anymore, so I'm guessing he was killed somehow. I can see how already. He thought you would be in the way, so he left you to for a mercy killing huh? What an asshole. Can't even see that his host is hopeless by himself. But you know what, I can't say I blame him, you boring as they come Huey. A leader with no purpose, no drive, not even an ability to think for himself, but only by what others tell him. You're worthless."

He then pulled his fist out of my stomach, and my body fell backwards to the ground, surrounded in a pool of my own blood. I looked up at the white space and started to think of it as my new home. Everything that he said about me...it was all true. I couldn't really find the words to have along with it, but it was all true from every standpoint. I...am useless. I've had doubts in myself since the day I was made leader. I didn't know anything about fighting or killing anyone. When it came to it, I left it all to Terry. Now that I think about it, I relied on him for everything, but now that's not an option any more it seems. I didn't have a problem with it at all though. Whose to say I could help anyone? I couldn't save Anthony. I couldn't save Terry. I couldn't save the kids. And now at the end of the road, I couldn't save Kote. And now I'm laying here, waiting for death to pick me up on the way to get everyone else counting on me. Was this what my father wanted? For me to die like this? If so, thank you. I can at least die, knowing that I couldn't help anyone. Fisk, Red, Ms. Ellen, Karina. I'm sorry. I'm no good after all...

…...

"_**COME ON! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GIVING UP ALREADY?!"**_

I then heard a familiar voice as my life met its end, and then appeared to a familiar setting. It was my room at the foster home. I was laying in my bed with someone watching over me as I slept, smiling, and it was one I would know anywhere.

"...Terry?!"

"No it's Chuck Testa. Of course dude, who else do you think it is?!"

"But! You died! Harmon killed you!"

"Yeah...he did. Did I mention the fact that not a damn thing happens when you die? Christianity is so overrated."Before I knew it, my eyes began to flood with tears after seeing him again. He then sighed and placed his hand on my head. "Just let it all out buddy. Just let it all out." Tears began to drown my eyes and blur my vision. I wiped them clean before I started to speak.

"*sigh* Okay...I'm fine now."

"Good! And on that note, how does it feel being dead?!"

"Dead? Oh yeah, Kote killed me didn't he?"

"That he did. I've said it before, but that kid's got some issues."

"But how am I?"

"Well technically speaking, he didn't exactly kill you. He merely killed off a part of you."

"A part of me? What do you mean?"

"Years back, your mother created a special mannequin that sealed everything about you in it. Your memories, your powers, your true abilities, even your personality, and replaced it with fake ones."

"Fake ones? You mean that I'm...?"

"Yep, not real. Well **this **side of you isn't real. It was made as something to seal off your true self. She did it as a method of protecting you from your own power, and after looking at Kote, I can see why she did it. He's going out of control because of ONE Lunaag crystal. We've got FIVE of those bastards in us! Ain't that some shit?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'm not real?! It was like a line out of a psychological drama. So what is everything that I've experienced so far?! A lie?!

"That doesn't make any sense! If I'm not the real Huey, then who is?!"

"You're looking at him."

"What?"

"Yup. I'm you dude! Well, more specifically, a back up of you. Everything that you are, and were. I'm it!"

"So, all this time, my imaginary friend, was actually...me?"

"In a manner of speaking. Of course, if you want it to sound really dramatic, you could say that I'm your true self or something like that."

I began to ponder on everything said so far.

"So everything that's happened to me so far in my life, those memories about my parents selling me."

"The selling part is true, but your mother tweeked your memories a bit so that you would be none the wiser, and then placed them inside of me. Everything that you've experienced I've experienced them too, but just not in a physical sense, as you could probably tell."

Then I got to the big question.

"But...why?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you Huey. Something big is about to happen. It's enough to shake the world and everyone living in it. Somebody out there generally believes that the world is something that should not be around anymore, and is seeking to drown it in its own chaos. Wars, slavery, murder. They're just the symptom. The real cause lies with **those guys**."

"Those guys? You mean this army you're talking about?"

"Yeah, they're growing stronger even as we speak. Those Pure-types that you went against, they are about a thousand more where those came from. And those were just the younger ones. The older ones are a force to be reckoned with, and it's only a matter of time before they completely spread out and conquer everywhere."

"But why are doing that?"

"Looking for you I suppose."

"Me? Why?"

" I can't really remember. I'm still fixing the memories even now. But it had something to do with they Harmon sold us. He did it to protect us. Either that, or he fell asleep watching Black Swan when you were born."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"There's nothing **you** can do anymore remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Is that how you're still alive?"

"Yup. I sealed a part of myself inside of you before I ran off to my death with Harmon there, which I have to say, wasn't my best decisions."

"Neither was sending Kote to receive a sentient crystal that might kill him."

" I know, I know! Jeez, send one kid to retrieve a crystal that might kill him and you never hear the end of it." Terry sighed, or maybe in this case, I sighed.

"So what happens now?"

"Well, I'm going to be taking over from here on out. I'll try to preserve this state as best as I can for time being. Though it will be a long time before you ever wake up again. By that time, everything will have changed most likely."

"I see...well. I guess I better rest up until then. I'm just...really tired now after everything that's happened. I just want to pretend it's a bad dream."

"Don't worry. It will be..."

I tucked myself back into the bed and looked at myself one last time. Pretty soon, it was like looking in a mirror.

"Well... I'll leave it all up to you... Good night... Huey..."

I place out my hand, and I grab it firmly and tightly while I watch disappear before my very eyes.

"Sleep tight...Huey..."

Those were the last words I would hear for a long time, as I slipped into a deep, deep sleep. I then heard an unfamiliar voice in my head ringing.

"_**Don't worry. Don't be afraid. And don't forget.**_

_**You are the one, who will save us all"**_

**Third Person Perspective**

**Kote's Inner Consciousness **

All of a sudden to his surprise, Kote felt an unfamiliar aura presence resonating from behind him, as soon as he turned around, his face was met with a fist, one that launched him back several feet. Only at the last second did he manage to recover. He looked up at the figure that hit him, and it belonged to a person, whom he thought was dead.

"Whoooo! Been wanting do that for a while now! You know, you really ARE a brooding asshole!"

Kote struggled to get up, as it was a hit that he hadn't taken in a very long time. Not since the sparring days of him and his father. He then appeared confused at this sudden turn of events, as he struggled to make sense of it all.

"Your aura...Huey? Terry? No...it's completely different! Who the hell are you?!"

"Isn't it obvious yet dude?" The figure then pointed his finger straight at Kote and clownishly grinned at him. "I'm your friend Huey Jones! And I'm gonna kick your ass!"

_**Part IX of Trexwell Arc END.**_

**Fro Ninja; Oooooo, I got goosebumps! I've been wanting for this to happen and it finally is! Next week, the showdown between Huey and Kote will begin in the final conclusion of the Trexwell Arc! See you then!**


	20. Chapter 18-Trexwell Arc:Final Part

**Fro Ninja; Hey guys! The Fro Ninja is here with another update, and seeing as how this is the last part of our first story arc, Me and Jester will drop a little recap chapter right after the release of this one, just to catch you up on the past events before we head into the next arc. But enough about the serious stuff, let's get into the comments eh?**

_**The Book;**_** Hello again my friend. The funny thing is that Jester had said the same thing to me just after I updated to tell the truth, and even I have to admit it was something that was a bit stretching, but it was meant in the sense that Terry was Huey all along, but the original personality was sealed inside of him as a sort of mannequin that took a mind and name of its own, which is why Harmon referred to him as a fake. The Huey up until now was a personality given to him by someone else, as was the rest of his powers as you saw. Though it seems confusing right now, I will be expanding upon that element later on in the story, so stay tuned for that!**

_**NeonPartyDude;**_**Shit! Me and Jester were wondering if you were gonna get a little confused by that tidbit. In simpler terms, the Huey from before had a personality that was placed inside of him by someone else, meaning that the personality originally belonged to someone else, and Terry was a copy of the original Huey's personality, but soon took a mind of its own, which is why Harmon had called him a fake. This Huey is basically the REAL Huey. Although it's kinda confusing to explain, you'll find out more about it as you read on in this chapter. Very interesting idea there, we had something similar to that, but I'll relay it back to him anyway.**

**Now, without further ado, let's get started!**

**In Kote's consciousness **

**Third Person perspective **

Kote struggled to get up, still reeling from the surprise hit from someone that was supposedly dead. I touched his face and saw the signs of blood leaking from his mouth. He was shocked beyond belief. Not out of this being the second time he was caught off guard, but it was by Huey of all people. He struggled to make sense of everything else while the person who claimed to be Huey was doing morning stretches, as if just waking up from an afternoon nap.

"Oh man! I am really out of shape! This body is all twisted in knots,but it seems stronger than usual. And...did I..." He then looked down at himself, with a surprised reaction."I got taller?! What the hell is going on here?!" He then stretched a little bit more. "Loose...loose...whoa! This body has been through some shit!"

"Who are you?! Your aura...it's...weird. It feels like Terry's but I also sense a faint resonance from Huey... This doesn't make any sense! Who are you?!"

"Damn dude. You must be deaf. I just said I'm Huey Jones when I punched you for about ten feet. Were you not there? Then again I don't blame, whatwith your emo thoughts. Wait does that even count as emo thoughts if the person is brooding? That's weird..." Attempting to catch him off guard, Kote zoomed forward, with a right hook, which Huey caught nonchalantly by the hand. He then went for a left sweep which Huey hopped over avoiding the hit. Kote then brought his leg in the opposite direction and turned it into a heel kick aiming for his face, which was caught by Huey's other hand, then twisting his body in an upside throw on the ground."You big silly willy! You caught me in the middle of trying to get my thoughts together! That's cold!" Kote quickly got up and engaged Huey in a flurry of fist exchanges, all of which Huey was blocking without any effort.

In an attempt to get the upper hand, Kote switched his stance, and increased the speed and power of his attacks, leading with a triple spinning kick that hit nothing but air as Huey continuously dodged the string with every spin by twirling in the opposite direction every time, then countering with a one two jab to his face and then going into a side kick that hit square into Kote's stomach, pushing him upward off the ground a bit, which he was then knocked back by another side kick by Huey's other foot, which sent him rolling and tumbling. He quickly recovered and rushed back towards him, leading on with a front kick which Huey sidestepped to dodge, causing Kote to twist his body into a mid air spin kick. Huey foresaw this and met him at the intersection of the string by grabbing him by the neck and slamming him down to the ground. Kote then crossed his legs around his head and threw him over his body before he could deliver a punch, which Huey landed flawlessly on one foot.

"Wow. You are really reaching aren't you? It's like you're thinking more with your body and not your head, instead of...you know...both."

"Shut the fuck up! Who are you?! You expect me to believe you're Huey?! He was never this combat savvy!"

Huey then shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know what else to tell you dude. I don't know who else I could be."

"Isn't you Terry?! He's the only I know that fights like that! Huey could barely throw a punch without hurting his hand!"

He raised his eyebrow."Those are some hurtful things you're saying there Kote. I'm gonna be real with you as possible. I am Huey. In every sense of identity. The Huey you knew from before, he's gone. And Terry, he's gone too."

"He's gone? What do you mean?"

"I can't really explain thoroughly 'cause we'll be here for hours, but the last thing I remember is being in a cave, the next thing I knew I was stuck in this dark place with nothing. The whole time I was there, I could hear voices, and see things, places, and people that I've never seen before. But it felt like I was watching a movie the whole time, one that I couldn't rewind, fast forward, or even pause. I couldn't even get up and use the bathroom. Although there were two voices that I kept hearing over and over. One voice sounded like me, and the other was soft, innocent, and unassuming. And then I saw my body moving, doing things that were out of my control. I remember so little things from...before I blacked out. But I do know you guys through. You, Karina, Fisk, and Ellen. I remember everybody."

"So the way Terry was, was how you were all along?"

"In a manner of speaking. He was like...damn what's a good analogy for this. Like somebody that walks around wearing the same clothes as you, but they aren't you, and you know they got those clothes from a guy that sells fake shit., but it still looks like it, but it's not it, but it's like it! Shit! There has gotta be an easier way to say this."

"Are you fucking serious? I knew you were weird before dude...but this takes the cake."

"Is that cake chocolate covered by any chance?"

"Okay. Yep. I'm kicking your ass!"

"Seriously? Do you really think you can beat me like how you are? Feelings, and thoughts all cluttered and whatnot?"

"Your point being?!"

"My point being is that you're more calm and composed than this when you're fighting. That's because you know how to filter between thoughts and instinct. That filter is pretty much fucked right now. No matter how many punches you throw, you're not hitting me."

"Shut the hell up!" Kote then charged toward Huey once more baring the claws from his fingers and struck at him. Huey backstepped casually from the attack, and hopped a few feet away from him. He went straight after him in a relentless pursuit. Punch came after punch, as did kicks from every direction that would have taken a regular person's head clean off. However as every strike made their execution, not even one hit their mark. Huey was dodging them all with little effort.

He then stepped back from his string and delivered a flying kick, which had missed his target by a hairs inch. Landing on the ground, Kote quickly turned back around in a spinning motion that led into a a sweep. As soon as he brought his face around, it only met the impact of Huey's left hook, which led into a fast one-two-three jabbing combo ending with a fierce uppercut that sent Kote flying in the air. Thinking that he could recover quickly from the attack, Kote began to move his body into a downward motion. Unfortunately, Huey had appeared in front of him in an instant before he could even blink. He then brought both of his hands together and slammed them down on Kote's skull, sending him crashing down into the ground.

After Huey landed on the ground swiftly, Kote clumsily stood up on his two feet, his face beat and flushed with anger and rage.

"DAMN IT! Why can't I beat you?!" He yelled out.

"Maybe you missed the part about me saying you're not thinking clearly, and that it will interrupt your fighting style. It's a shame. It was an effective monologue if I do say so myself."

"This is fucking impossible. Huey was...never this strong."

"Huey was,and I'm gonna speak in third person here, was always this strong. The one you knew was never able to bring out the true potential of his body. Switching to Terry only doubled the potential JUST a little bit, but still never properly utilized it. Now that both of them are gone, I can move it the way I want, or the way I used to."

Kote scoffed. "So what are you trying to say huh? That you were always stronger than me? Fuck off! I make martial art grandmasters shit their pants when they see me fight! I could take out forty guys in two minutes while whistling Dixie! There's no fucking way somebody from some backwater jungle is stronger than me!"

Huey shook his head. "See, there's your problem. You're always so focused on the things you've done or your capable of doing, you overlook what others are capable of. Beating up thugs, embarrassing the hell out of grandmasters, and describing how your life was before, that was the world you USED to live in. Now after what happened here with the attack on the town, the Pure-types showing up and kicking our asses, and the issue with these crystals, you have to come to grips that it's a big world out there dude, and we've only gotten a sample taste. The appetizer hasn't even been ordered yet."

"What?"

"Yeahh...I gotta work on my analogies. My point is this, you won't be able to beat me, let alone anyone else if you keep trailing on and thinking like this. I can hear your thoughts, and what they're saying too. What you're doing now, you don't want to do any of it."

Kote then chuckled.

"You keep saying I won't be able to beat you, but you haven't even gotten serious yet, and guess what neither have I."

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe that because the past five minutes have going SO well for you."

" You do realize that I'm a master of other styles right?"

"Yeah, and I'm a master of the style of who gives a damn? You're still not going to win."

"Listen Huey. I don't know how or where you got this super power up from, and frankly I don't care. I killed you once, and I can damn sure do it again."

"You're really convincing me right now..." Once again, Kote dashed forward leading with a straight left punch with Huey dodging it with a sidestep. He then threw his right elbow at his, which got caught in its trajectory. Kote tried to throw a wild left side kick, which Huey had intercepted by kicking it away with his own leg. Even with his right elbow in check, he still threw out a right hook aimed for Huey's head. Unfortunately, Huey had leaned back allowing the punch to hit nothing but air, and then countered by quickly jabbing his stomach five times, making Kote's movements dull in speed. Huey then delivered a five hit combo all over his body, with the last hit being in his solar plexus, creating a slight paralysis effect. "When are you gonna get it through you thick ass skull?! You can't beat me like this!"

Kote quickly recovered from the attack, and let loose a barrage of attacks from his fists, all of which hit air as Huey flawlessly dodged all of them. "Shut up! You think you can just up and go through something like this, and expect to beat me?! Get the fuck out of here!"

Huey grabbed two of Kote's flying fists and then headbutted him. "You dumbass! I'm not trying to beat you, I'm trying to save you! From this kind of thing in particular!"

The two then engaged each other in a deadlock of punches and kicks, each aiming for both of their vital spots. A slew of emotions could be felt around the conflict as each strike made their mark on one another. Kote's fists began to graze parts of Huey's face, as his kicks ranged closer around his lower side area. Regardless, Huey pressed on with his attacks by accelerating the speed and tenacity of his punches, as did Kote. Huey went for a high rising knee which hit Kote on his chin, knocking him back a couple of feet. He quickly came back with a rolling low kick, which Huey dodged by hopping up in the air, but he was then intercepted by a jab combo from Kote before he could even touch the ground. As soon as his right hand was planted on the ground, Huey swung back around with a left side kick which was then blocked by Kote, then leading into a right sweep kick, knocking Huey off of his feet for a brief second. He recovered with blinding speed by front wheeling into a hand stand to the side of him, and then came back into Kote's range where a fast flurry of exchanges took place.

"What the hell can YOU save me from that I can't do myself?!" Kote yelled out while trading blows.

"How about yourself for one?! Since it's pretty obvious you can't damn well do it yourself!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"WHO ELSE GIVES A FUCK ABOUT YOU?!"

"I DON'T NEED ANYBODY ELSE!"

"YOU DON'T NEED ANYBODY?!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

"THEN TELL ME WHY ARE YOU CONSTANTLY THINKING ABOUT PROTECTING YOUR FAMILY?! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO PROTECT THEM, WHEN YOU SAY YOU DON'T NEED ANYBODY ELSE?!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Huey and Kote both headbutted each other sounding a huge and loud impact that shook the ground around them, both of them pushing the other with brute force. They both started throw lightning fast fists that all met each other at knuckles point, creating impacts that were constantly sounding off like firecrackers. Huey went for a left knee aiming for Kote's stomach, which he blocked using his right knee. Huey then quickly switched it up by giving out a two fast right straights in Kote's face which was then blocked cleanly by his hands, which he then brought down his right elbow onto his opponents shoulder, slightly cracking from the impact. Baring the pain, Kote pressed on forward with a four combo string involving his hands and feet, all moving in opposite directions of Huey's evasions, thought they barely managed to so much as graze him.

"See how you like this!" Kote's right eye then flashed into its beaming light. Completely shattering the light spectrum of those around him, or so he thought.

"Don't you have any other tricks?!" Huey foresaw the usage of his power, and closed his eyes in advance, then rushing in a burst of attacks starting with a three punch combo to Kote's ribs, and ending with an uppercut, knocking him up in the air."Like this for example!" Huey then gripped his fist tightly and concentrated the energy in his hands. The energy flowed and surrounded his hands until it turned into pure flames. He then let loose a slew of ten hits to Kote's body while still in the air. As he was about to strike the eleventh hit, Kote had blocked with his knee, and then headbutted Huey into his skull, although the pain was lessened and went both ways as he decided to meet him head on in the impact.

"Suddenly your hands are on fire?! But that's!"

"Call it a little parting gift from Terry!" Huey then punched Kote square in the face, making him feel the feel impact of the whole fist, along with the burning of the fire. He then brought his knee to Kote's stomach, slamming him down to the ground. Kote gasped for air as the knee made its impact, and Huey started to let loose with repeating blazing punches which all struck true against him.

"Can't you stop being overbearing on yourself for just one minute?! You think because you've gone through some shit, you think everyone hasn't?! How fucking selfish and conceited can you be Kote?!"

Kote then grabbed one of the hitting him, and then struck Huey in a brief flash, then throwing him off of him. He then ran after him and gave out hard kicks which Huey was barely able to block, as the impact started to shake his guard.

"Nobody has gone through that same hurt that I have! My father is gone! My mother is gone! I have no one else!"

"That's bullshit! You know that's not true! Stop lying to yourself!" Huey struck back after lowering his guard and threw a left elbow that nearly reached Kote's throat, which he then came back with a spinning back kick, which was also blocked.

"It is true! You can't tell me otherwise!"

"How about your mother for one?! Your sisters?! You know, the people who actually give a fuck about you?! What about them huh?! You're just gonna let them see you destroy yourself like this?!"

"You shut the fuck up about them! You don't know shit about them! Don't pretend that you do!"

"So what if I don't?! Help me understand! If you're going through grief, if you're going through struggles, if you're taking something out on yourself and it makes you sad, talk to me! Talk to anyone!"

"DAMMIT!" Kote roared out as his fists traded equal blows with Huey's. Impact fluttered around the two, as their strikes hit pound for pound.

Twenty minutes after fighting, the two's injuries became more apparent, and visible. Blood streamed around their bruises, and labored breaths trickled like heavy raindrops. They both continued to trade blows taking equal amounts of damage from each other. Kote delivered a left hook to Huey's face that rocked him for a few good seconds, which gave off a shockwave that rang for a few feet. In that moment, Huey quickly recovered a countered with a heavy right hook that hit directly in Kote's left side, shattering his ribs even more, and giving off a stronger shockwave. Both of them gritted their teeth in pain, and headbutted each other in their skulls, caught in a deadlock with neither of them giving in inch. In that moment, sudden flashes of memories came flooding in Huey's head, pictures and images of Kote's past and his unearthed feelings came to light.

_'His memories...They're contracting and coming out! He's slipping! I need him to open up more!' _Huey thought to himself. In order to understand Kote, this was necessary on all levels to separate him from his unfiltered thoughts, and the influence of the crystal. There was only one thing to to.

"Kote, I know what you're going through man. Trust me, I know!"

" There's nothing you can tell me you fucker! You don't understand me!"

"Then why?! Why are you fighting these feelings so hard?! Why are you struggling with yourself like this?! Why are you trying so hard?!"

" It's your fucking fault!"

"My fault?!"

"It's because of you! And this whole teammate shit! Everything with you, and the cryptic types! Everything happened to me so quick! More than I could even process! I was always alone! I lived alone! I fought alone! And I'll die alone! Then you guys just-You just!-" Kote began to lose his strength, in which Huey found an opportunity to let loose in a combo string. He started with seven hits to his stomach, five hooks from each direction to his face, kneed him in his nose and ended it with a huge uppercut. As soon as he hit the ground, Huey walked over to him and crouched down at him. Pretty soon, tears began to flood in Kote's eyes, to compliment his bruised and bloodied face."I...don't...know what's happening to me. I've...never felt this way before...I don't want it... I want to be alone...but...I don't want to be alone...I want to protect my family, but I'm afraid I'll lose them... I don't know...what I want...I...don't... I hate this...I hate this feeling...my mother...Why did she give birth to me? Did she want me to go through this shit? Did she want me to suffer like this" Huey looked upon his friends face. His angry and confused face, as his tears streamed down. He sat down by him and stared off in the distance.

"Kote. I can't tell you to get over what's happened to you. But you at least deserve to know...that you're not alone in that suffering."

"...What are you talking about?"

"My mother is gone too. My father killed her."

Kote eyes shot open as he looked up at Huey.

"Your father...you mean Harmon?"

"Yeah. I can only grasp flashes of it, but it happened when I was very young. Everything that the other me told you was a lie, false memories created by Terry and whoever sealed me. The last thing I remember about her was long hair, nothing much more than that. I don't even remember what she looks like. I don't remember what she sounds like. I don't remember anything besides that. But despite this, I keep moving on with my life, focusing on what really matters in the here and now. Something like what you need to do to yourself."

" ….So what am I supposed to do then?"

Huey stood up, and offered his hand.

"Don't sit there and think that me or other people don't know what you're going through. My mother is gone, my father wants to kill me, and I don't remember anything about my family or my past. Hell, I don't even know if I even have a family anymore. But at the same time, I don't really want to remember them at all. Now that you, Karina, and the others are here, I don't need to. I know who to talk to when these emotions run rampant in my head, and that's the message I've been trying to send to you. If something is bothering you, talk to me, talk to your friends, talk to your family. They're all here for you. All you have to do is reach out to them, and stop being afraid to let people in." Huey then put on a warm smile. "Even though it may sound cliché, and even though the other Huey and Terry are both gone, the feelings for everything from the past few months are still there. You're the closest thing I have to a brother dude, and I mean that."

Kote remained silent for about a minute before speaking again. He then closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh. I just can't win with you. Here I am about to destroy half of a town-"

"Technically, you destroyed all of it..."

"Shut up. And I have to face up with you preaching about life and feelings, and how to be true to myself and to others."

"Would you honestly have anyone else do it?"

"Good point." They then both let go of each other in their deadlock. "Seriously Huey, you are by far the weirdest guy I have ever met. To go this far for someone like me? You must have a fucking mental disease."

"Coming from a brooding piece of shit whose own emo thoughts can be used as weapons? I'll take that as a compliment."

They then both let out a huge joint laugh. Even though they both came from different origins, they were capable of understanding each other on a personal level such as this. Suffice it to say, the process to securing that bond, was still not over however. As the laughter came to an end, Kote cleared his throat as he leaned up.

"So, what happens now?"

"Well, this technique that I'm about to use is going to...reset your mind. The influence got so far into your consciousness, I can no longer remove it. So, I'm going to allow your mind to rest and repair itself. In other words, you're gonna be asleep while your head gets itself together."

"Is that right? What about everything else outside?"

"Once your mind goes quiet, you should revert back to your original form. When you wake up, everything will seem like a bad dream."

"...Okay, just...tell my family that...well...that I..."

"Oh don't worry. I let them know all that good stuff. I'll also tell them that you didn't mean to say it for compensation."

"Do not, do it."

"No promises, big guy. Want me to sing you a lullaby before I tuck you away?"

"Holy shit, it's Terry all over again."

"Get used to it dude! Oh yeah! One more thing. Something to know when you wake up."He then started to whisper something in Kote's ears. Though it couldn't be heard out loud, the news was something to shoot his eyes wide open.

"Are you fucking serious? How do you know **that **will happen?"

"Call it a hunch. If there's one thing I inherited from my old man, its how to plan ahead."

"Well I'll hold you to it if it ends up being true."

"You do that. Okay, here goes. Ready?"

"Do it."

Huey then placed his hand on Kote's forehead, and began to concentrate a massive amount of energy into his hand and soon it began to flow into his mind, soothing his unhinged and shiftless thoughts and emotions. Restoring the calm and peace of his person. Soon, Kote's eyes began to slowly close, and his head leaned bag into a relaxed position, and along with it came a smile. A pure smile that hadn't appeared on his face for ages. For the first time in a long time, he felt at peace with himself, and at one with the one that help him get there.

"Sleep tight, young prince."

"...Fuck you..."

Kote had closed his eyes, and with that, his consciousness was quelled at last. Before his eyes, Kote's body had disappeared in thin air. This was the sign that his inner self had been put to a temporary rest, and Huey would await for the time that his friend would reawaken. He then smiled and walked away in the distance, and snapped his finger, ending the mental connection. Soon, the bright white back light, faded into darkness.

"_**Alls well that ends well."**_

All of a sudden, Huey stopped in his tracks, and then slowly looked around in the darkness. "Now then...HOW THE FUCK DO I GET OUT OF HERE?!"

**Meanwhile in the town square.**

Everyone else gathered around the sudden event. The giant blue sphere floating above their heads, nearly touching the sky. Its properties unknown. Only the fact was that it housed the likes of Huey and Kote inside. Though it had been very little time spent for Huey, in reality, a full day had passed for the others. Karina was sitting near a tree, anxiously tapping both of her knuckles together, and then proceeding to bite her fingernails off as her ears twitched constantly.

"Ya think you could calm it down a little kid? You're making ME nervous." Red walked up to her and placed her arm on her head. Though she acknowledged her presence, she paid little attention to her.

"Oh Red. Done beating the shit out of sis yet?"

"Not yet. But I decided to rest a bit, and then come back to it later on." Red then looked up in Karina's direction. She then drew a worried look on her face. "You worried about them that much huh?"

"Not really. I just get really jittery when I haven't punched anything for a certain duration of time. I'm not wondering if they're dead or not. Nope! Not me! No sir!"

"You...are really bad lying, you know that? Reminds me of a certain somebody."

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Tessera walked over from the nearby water fountain with an angry expression, while rubbing her sore neck.

"Yo! Morning! That neck still hurt?" Red grinned.

"You bitch! I wasn't expecting you to put me in a full nelson for a straight two hours!"

"Ohhh, trust me. There's a LOT more where that came from."

"You could be a little nicer about this whole thing you know..." Tessera started to playfully pout.

"Being 'nicer' would destroy the sentiment. I try to make my feelings loud and clear for the hearing impaired."

"Glad to see you two are getting along as always." Fisk then walked over eating a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich that he had made with some left over materials from the local deli. Though it didn't quite come out the way he wanted, it 'looked' edible." You know Tess, Red really missed you all these years you know. She even petitioned for an annual search party just for you."

"She sure has a damn funny way of showing that affection. I was going to leave a letter to you saying where I was going, but I always on the go, so I couldn't contact **anyone **for the next few years or so. I couldn't talk to my little sister to find out how she was doing. Not that I needed to, she's awesome, but still!"

"Where did you go after that op anyway?"

"Can't tell you."

"You see, THIS is why they invented headlocks. To choke a reluctant bitch out."

"What part of 'sworn to secrecy' didn't you get? I literally not allowed to discuss where I've been for the past five years. Sorry to say, but you're not getting any more info than know this, there wasn't a single moment that I wasn't thinking about you or everyone else, it's just hard to send out a text message when you're under enemy fire for days on end."

"Nothing seemed to stop you from saving your little sister earlier now did it?"

"That was because of some info that got leaked to the Blade HQ. We wanted to nip it in the bud at the source, but Pure-types moved quicker than we anticipated, so we had to depart earlier than planned, well...**I** had to anyway."

"Where did the info leak at?" Fisk asked.

"It was some anonymous tip that came in from somewhere in the Eastern European region. We were originally just going to investigate this here town, to see if there was any disturbances in the area that would lead to something, but then it was Furball's word that put it into action that we should set up a defense in the town before anyone else would be hurt."

"Furball knew about it? How did he know that it was something more than a disturbance."

"Furball is a time traveler. He's able to sense when other timelines are established in the time space continuim or whatever. It's usually how were able to know when shit is about to go down in the world."

"But still, who was the guy that dropped the tip to you?" Red asked.

"We don't know. All the sender left on the signature of the tip were the initials E.G."

Fisk pondered the name for a while before speaking. "E.G? They didn't leave any other hints or signs besides that?"

"Nope. I've done a few digging around myself to see if the signature connects to any other documents or foregeries. Nothing so far."

"Hmmm..."

"You got any ideas?" Tessera asked Fisk as he rubbed his chin.

"A few. But none that I'm willing to follow up on just yet. Though I do have a contact in that region. He may be able to investigate and see what's going to happen with that tip. We may just be able to trace it back after all."

"It would be a lifesaver if you do that. I have a feeling we're going to a lot more busier now that the First is back in action."

"Ellen is certainly proactive when it comes to these kinds of things, that is true. She even managed locate Huey as soon as she caught whiff that he was in Africa. Still gotta thank her for that."

"Seriously? That old bag is the reason we were able to find the kid? I thought we had 'expert intelligence' backing us up when we went in there. I don't buy it for a second that she helped us out." Red said with doubtful tone.

"Believe me, that's exactly what she wants to think. But you saw her taking out those creatures along the way. That was just her working out her back arms. Most of the time when she's fighting, she's not going full power. She only saves it for an opponent that she finds worthy."

"Are you for real?"

Tessera grinned. "It's true. The whole reason she went off the map for so many years was because she got bored with not going against someone that could excite her to the point she would fight all out. I don't know the reason behind it, she never takes anybody she takes seriously. One time, she took out an armada of Pure-types single handedly at her own request. And we were there with her at the time."

"So she's that strong eh? So why does she throw around that sweet vanilla mom act around then?" Red folded her arms.

"That's how she is naturally. Half of the European parliament is still standing thanks to her. It's said when she smiles during a battle, you're already dead. They even gave her the nickname 'Das Reaper Die Lachelt' in Dusseldorf."

" 'The Reaper That Smiles', huh? Seems a bit exaggerated."

"You'll think otherwise when you actually see her fight." Fisk and Tessera smiled.

Meanwhile over on the other side of the square, Ellen and Lisa were sipping tea in quiet while still keeping an eye on the floating sphere. Ellen had a sullen look on her face while she anxiously tapped her cup.

"You know, that's a bit distracting to some you know. Present company included." Lisa said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really worried. It's my nature, unfortunately."

"You've been that way ever since we were kids. It's your biggest flaw."

"Are you honestly reminiscing in front of your own children?"

Lisa then looks over at Carly and Zeo, who are sitting on the other side of the table, amazed of how their mother is talking.

"What's wrong with that? They're bound to find out sooner or later. What's the harm in telling them a tale regarding the...glorious moments of my beautiful youth?!" She said in a proud demeanor, while dramatically throwing her arm to the sky.

"Beautiful you say? I seem to recall a young girl named Lisa Valentine who was rather tomboyish and a far cry to what she is today. Does that maybe sound familiar? Maybe I should tell them about THOSE days." Ellen smiled as she said that.

Lisa puffed out her cheek and slammed her hands on the table. "Ellen! They don't need to know EVERYTHING!" Ellen then started to burst out laughing. "Honestly! You haven't changed at all! Despite being taken in by one of the most powerful noble wolf clans and being raised to be the ultimate predator, you don't seem to have nary an ounce of the passion or aggressivness that is to be expected of you!"

Ellen giggled "I can be passionate when I desire to, just not on the same level as bedding men as a means to cope with victory or boredom. Unlike some people I know..."

Lisa then turned away, feigning ignorance. "W-what ever do you mean, Ellen my dear?! What could you possibly mean to discuss in front of my own daughters?"

She giggled again. "Oh nothing Lisa. Nothing at all."

The atmosphere then grew quiet once more, as they stared up at the sky, and still the sphere remained. Ellen's expression began to grew more bleak. Lisa then lightly touched her hand.

"Are you worried about him?" Lisa asked.

"I'm worried about both of them. I want them to come back safe and sound. I'm responsible for both of them after all."

"Hmmm, an doting foster mother for young Huey, and an absent godmother for Kote. Such burdens you bear darling."

"Ones that I take with strife."

"Of that, I have absolutely no doubt."

Carly then walked over to Ellen and wrapped her arm around her right arm."Hey Aunt Ellen. Is it true that you were the one that used to fight with Mom all of the time when you were kids? Was it over boys? Were you stronger than her? Did she cry when she lost? Huh? Huh?"

Lisa's face started to teem with anger. "You are walking on some rather thin ice, young lady..."

Carly sqeeled in fear as Ellen chuckled. "Oh my, Carly. Please don't call me 'Aunt'. It feels strange to be referred to in that manner considering I don't even have children. And yes, your mother and I did have our...spats from time to time, but it hardly over something so superficial. As for what happened she lost, well...let's just say those were some breezy nights..."

"Ellen. Just what do you think you're telling my daughter about." Lisa smiled, but with the aura of a demon.

"Oh my. It seemed I've awoken the she devil herself." She giggled.

"Listen here you-"

In that moment, the sphere in the sky let out a huge beaming and crashing sound, and the lights that surrounded it began to flicker rapidly. Everyone who was off doing their own thing, rushed over to it without a seconds thought. They all looked at in wonder, confusion, and fear.

"What the hell is happening to it?!" Red shouted.

"Beats the hell out of me! It just started to do that just now!" Karina responded.

"Whatever it is, it's giving a better show than the fourth of July in Texas!" Fisk stated.

After a few seconds, the sphere began to rapidly descend to the ground, on to the street level. Many flashes and sparks discharged off of it. Everyone stood back in caution as to what might happen. Pretty soon, the flickers started to get faster, and the sphere began to lose its form and expand its shape.

"HIT THE DECK!"

Everyone then charged behind cover avoid the blast from the sphere which had ran for an entire twenty mile radius in every direction from where they were. Fortunately, nobody seemed to be hurt. Karina peeked behind her cover, viewing only a massive amount of smoke from the crashpoint.

"What...the hell is...?" She focused her eyes, only to see a mysterious figure walking through the smoke cloud. Soon everybody took notice at her observation, and also gazed at the figure. After a few seconds, a voice could be heard coming out of the cloud.

"_**SHIT! THAT, was way harder than you made it out to be!"**_

"_**I so sorry! Me never had extra passenger when making exit out of consciousness. Me had to make sure you had full understanding of technique before you could go."**_

_**"Are you serious? That was the reason? I had mastered it even before I learned how to do it. It's like second nature to me. Well, at least I know to travel light next time."**_

As soon as the voices came into earshot, everyone had already been running towards the figure as it walked out of the cloud. It was Huey, holding an unmoving Kote in his arms, and covered in blood and bruises, and the mysterious gelatin creature that had helped him. Everyone had crowded around him with happy faces.

"Huey! You had us worried you asshole!" Karina yelled out.

"Awww, are you about to cry?" Huey chided her. She then punched him in his bruised rib. "OWWWWW!"

You dick! Don't insult my ability to be emotional!"

"Owowow...hehe. Sorry 'bout that. Thanks for worrying about me." Huey grinned with a smile and a pained face at her.

The Valentines began to eye Kote in his arms.

"Huey...is...he?" Zeo asked with Carly right next to her.

"Sleeping like a baby? He sure is.I made sure to sing him a lullaby and everything. Oh! And he's not dead, so that's great!"

Zeo eyes began to flood with tears of joy. "T-thank you...thank you..." It wasn't long until Carly followed suit as they both hugged their mother and cried in her arms. She began to calm both of them down gently.

"I would also like to thank you, for bringing back my stubborn son. I'm truly grateful." She then took Kote out of Huey's arms.

"No prob Ms.V. I'm glad...to...be...of..."

Huey then collapsed to the floor.

"HUEY?!" Zeo shouted out at him. Her and Karina began to shake his body for a response, while everyone else waited to see what would happen. Fisk then came over and stopped their actions. He then felt for a pulse around his neck. After a few seconds, he put on a cool smile.

"Don't worry. The kid just fainted. From the looks of him, I'd say he's been through a hell of a lot."

"I'll say. Not everybody survives a mindbreak on their first time, especially with a berserker. And to do it so fast? Kid's a natural." Osgood said.

"Coming from you Osgood? That almost sounded like a compliment." Tessera teased him.

Osgood scoffed. "Just speaking from my own experience is all."

"Hey, as long as I get to beat the shit out of him later for making me worry so much, I'm happy." Karina pouted.

"Oh my. You certainly care for young Huey don't you?" Ellen patted Karina on the head, which made her blush heavily.

"...Oh! S-shut it you old hag!"

"Karina! Didn't I say to watch your mouth?!"

"Yeesh, can't the kid get some rest in peace and quiet? After all, he did save the town." In the background, a large chunk of the clock tower came crashing down on top of a nearby car, sounding off the alarm."Weeelll...most of it."

**Meanwhile somewhere unknown.**

**Unknown Perspective**

I sat and waited for the latest news to reach my ears. Not that I needed to, as I already knew that events that would unfold the minute I let them. I never expected such a mission to succeed in the first place, the only issue was if the Elders would believe such a thing could occur in this army's history. A Pure-type noble, failing in a simple capture and retrieve mission in a small town? And my own daughter of all people? Truly the headline of the century if I do say so myself.

I brush past my white silky hair while taking a sip at my own specially brewed honey lemon tea, while at the same time relaxing in a cozy leather chair while overlooking the setting sun on my large terrace. It a wonderous thing that my past battles and heritage have brought me such luxury. Wine. Women. And the best cuisines that could ever grace a man's mouth such as I. Yes. It is indeed the life that every man can only dream on having for themselves. _**And I hate that. I hate my life with a passion. I hate my heritage. I hate the fact that everything I have was built on top of the thousands of innocent lives and Wargod corpses that ever came my way.**_The war was good to some, but not to me, and certainly not to my Kaos. Instead of heeding the advice of her father, she chose to follow her own passions, and proceed after a past love. Straight out of a fairy tale, only with no happy ending, only the second to last page.

I put down my cup as I feel a nearby presence walk up to my chair. I could instantly end their life. Not with through a trivial method such as a weapon. I could do it, because this. I simply command the power to. That is all.

"I assume you know what has happened then? You know of their failure?" I hear silence, which means that they understand the situation. "Then you understand what you must do. The half breed has been incapacitated, which means the crystal is still dormant inside of him, meaning his existence does indeed provide some usage to us after all. I want you to keep an eye on him. There's no telling what that foolish brother of mine will bring forth. Now that he has reawoken my nephew, this indeed puts a hamper on my plans. You know what you must do, but don't kill him, simply observe him. Other than that, you are free to do as you desire." As I said that, the presence was gone, and I went back to sipping my tea. I extended my hand out at the yellow setting sun, and touched it. Soon it its bright yellow features began to turn dark red and blotted out the brightness of the evening sky. I simply smiled.

"_**Now then, Harmon my brother. I believe it is my move now..."**_

_**Trexwell Arc END**_

**Fro Ninja; Yay! We finally made it to the end of the first arc of T.A.P.! I have to say, it's been a rough ride making my first ever story arc. I have to admit, even I'm excited about where the story is gonna go from here, and with so many ideas flowing in everyday, I'm not sure I can even get to them all! But for now, it looks like I can finally take a nice long-**

**Jester; Hold the fuck up!**

**Fro Ninja; Jester? What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be vault exploring?**

**Jester; I am, and I will proceed back to that in a second, I still have some fusion cores to find. But I just wanted to tell everbody that the usual chapter order will resume after this one drops. Also, we'll release a little recap chapter, just to refresh everything for everybody before we move on with the main story. Anyway, I've said my plate. Peace out, and I'll hug you later!**

**Fro Ninja; You heard the man. There's plenty more to come, so stay tuned for it! One love!**


	21. Chapter 18-Recap

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Sup everyone I'm back well mostly. I'm broadcasting over radio waves from the forgotten wastelands.**

**Fro Ninja; What the hell are you talking about? You're literally talking to me over Skype.**

**Jester; No. I'm in the wastelands of the Commonwealth, and I can't leave. My beard has never been this rough before.**

**Fro Ninja; He's actually cleanly shaved right now.**

**Jester; Damn. Must you be a killjoy right now? Anyway lets check out the reviews before me get into this chap.**

_**The Book; **_**I'm amazed how much of a liking you've taken to Kote on his character. I definitely agree with your thoughts of making him more sympathetic and happier, and after last chapter, I have no doubts he's on his way to that point. I certainly hope that you keep on reading and supporting like you've been all this time. Thank you very much!**

_**NeonPartyDude;**_** Dat bromance though. Lol! Pretty cool job predicting future events of what's gonna happen, MOST of them are correct, but I can't say if you're entirely correct. And just to make things clear, the guy at the end isn't his blood relative. Harmon was an only child. So that can only mean one thing...**

**Fro Ninja; OK! now with those out of the way... what are we doing?**

**Jester; First a little change of scenery. (Swiping his hand, Jester and Fro go from separate man caves to a fine dinning table, then a destroyed apartment building. To end up in a futuristic comic shop.' That's better. Now then,you guys can come in!**

**[In walks Huey, Kote, and Karina. Karina's in a tank top and short jeans while Huey's in a hospital gown with red sneakers with an arm cast and bandages around his left leg. Kote is also wearing a hospital gown and has bandages around most of his right arm and head.**

**Huey; So you're the guys that made us? The guy with the afro looks like he enjoys getting laid a little TOO much, and the guy with the clean shave seems like he looks porn pics of cartoons all day. I think I'm getting where the risque of this story comes**

**Jester; Yup that's us. So guys, and everyone reading this. This is going to be the first of our recap chapters. Here, the cast goes over the main stuff, be it plot wise and some miscellaneous stuff you might have missed, or that should be touched on before moving ahead.**

**Fro Ninja; Also the cast will be able to shed some light on their inner workings and what makes them tick.**

**Karina; So it's one of those shows huh? Well, I enjoy long walks on the beach, and chronic masturbation**

**Huey; He means our personalities and input on how we felt at a given moment. As much as I know it makes you feel giddy inside, hobbies aren't included.**

**Karina; You're just mad Kote killed you with his brooding thoughts and his emo quirks**

**Kote;[growls] Last I checked, I was under the control of that damn crystal. It made my priorities either kill or kill and protect my family. I barely had any time of what I was doing the whole time, but in the end, I felt happy to finally smile so yeah, thanks Huey.**

**Huey; Anytime dude, don't worry about it. Speaking of which, how did that work out by the way Kote? Still having brooding thoughts that keep you up in the night? I can give you some warm milky milks!**

**Kote; I can still cause you just the right amount of pain. Huey don't forget that.**

**Huey; Sure, a guy sporting a hospital gown can fight... Sure I'll believe that. **

**Jester; Take it easy you two, we don't need you messing up the room before we even get started. Ok so well, Fro and I will be watching from the observation room. Ring us if you need anything guys. So everyone recap if you'd please.**

**[Jester and Fro teleport megaman style out of the room. Kote rubs his arm and looks to the camera.]**

**(**_**Play Get Up by James Brown for maximum chill)**_

**Kote; Simply put the last arc was based around our first year as both friends and as a team. And yes, we have our issues still.**

**Karina; Issues is putting it softly, your Broodiness. True, we have our problems working as a team, but that's only 'cause you're too used to going in face first for everything. Huey's overuse of his mind switching shit got old pretty fast.**

**Huey; This coming from the horny Lola bunny Powers like creating portals in reality to slip through. Seriously? Your pattern of jumping and reappearing is pretty easy to track, like bread crumbs in a clean ass kitchen.**

**Kote; It's true. I figured out your pattern after only two minutes. After that I could track your portals patterns with my sight and my hearing.**

**Karina; I seriously need to talk to my sister about a way to shut you two up. Hopefully by method that involves castration. That'll be fun!**

**Kote; Anyway, after our first team encounter with the sound creature we began our training with one of the Blades. His name was Anthony.**

**Huey; The awesome thing about him, is that he's one of the few Blades to date that refused the augmentations that adds the physical and mental enhancements of Pure-types. The not awesome part, he's dead now. **

**Kote; I still can't believe it! That guy owed me a rematch. There's not a lot of people that can match me in terms of skill like that! You included Huey. I'm looking forward to collecting back on those lumps you gave me, with interest.**

**Huey; [sarcastically] Gee, I most certainly can't wait. Can you give the tough guy act a rest for now? It's story time!**

**[Huey pulls out a whiteboard and hands everybody some black markers to write on]**

**Huey; Now then, let's this recap started! Karina, take it away you horny foul mouthed bunny you!**

**Karina; You got it! [clears throat] For those slow motherfuckers out there, or in case you just didn't care about the lore, The Blades themselves are an order of Normal-types, consisting of mercenaries, ex-soldiers, federal agents, the list goes on. They pretty much fight to keep balance between the Normal-types and Cryptic-types, the latter being what we are. Cryptic-types are beings that have dormant powers inside of them that enhance their natural abilities, which is usually passed down from different generations. There are basically two main categories of Cryptic-types. Normal-Cryptic-types and Pure-Cryptic types.**

**Kote; Normal-cryptic types like u,s have slightly stronger bodies and minds than the average person. I.e Enhanced strength, speed, stamina, the whole deal. Pure-types however, are a whole different package.**

**Huey; The power of a Pure-Cryptic-type grows with no clear end. They are descendants of the Original-cryptic types, who were pretty much the first guys to have these powers. Normal-Cryptic-types are their descendants as well, but their powers were made weaker by these weird ancient dudes called the Wargods. Thing is, we still don't know much about them yet.**

**Karina; That part we can't tell just yet, but back to Types. Normal-Cryptic-types develop their powers later on in their lives, usually around six or seven years old. Pure-Cryptic types are born with their powers, so that means they have more time to master them by the time they come of age. The difference being that the genetic information of these powers are more recessive in Normal-Cryptic-types, than in the Pure types. Mainly, it all comes down to breeding.**

**Huey; As far as we know, there are five different categories that the powers can be in. There's Physical, Kinetic, Mental, Visual, and Void. Five traits each ranging differently depending of the individuals genetic code or training.**

**Kote; The training that goes into our power can often effect the growth of it. And sometimes training has no affecting our powers at all. Physical categories affect the user's body. Often the Type can morph, warp, grown, shrink, and enhance muscles with a material they've come in contact with.**

**Karina; Kinetic users can call forth any element or thing by touching a surface or object, and can manipulate to any extent. Much like that chick that kicked your ass with fire Kote.**

**Kote; Shut up! It was two crazy chicks and a plus one! There wasn't much room to budge.**

**Karina;Never stopped you before.**

**Huey; Okay, you two lovebirds. Let's get back on track. Moving on, Mental users are basically the psychics. Using Telekinetic powers, like me. Controlling or moving from a distance, touching someone's mind or controlling his or her mind, and being able to create kinetic energy blasts with your mind. And, which we pretty much seen the jist of last chapter.**

**Karina; Jeez. I hate fighting a fucker that can simply think his way in and out of a fight. There's no room for instinct at all!**

**Kote; Now I know why you don't think when you fight.**

**Karina; Who kicked both of your asses when first met without even trying? Care to remind me?**

**Kote; ...Point taken.**

**Huey; Next up is Visual. It's pretty much what Karina and Kote are. Visual traits can affect a person's environment in a number of ways. Either their five senses, forms of broadcasting waves, perception of time or reality.**

**Karina; And the last, and most dangerous trait any Type can have is Void. Void is often uncontrollable because it's pure energy coming from the Type's soul. And since it can't be inherited, it's often when the gene for a Type is lucky or unlucky enough to push forward. And just so you know, Cryptic-types are not limited to one trait alone, as they can have a natural attraction to another one besides the one their powers are surrounded by. They can develop them through genetics, training, or just age, whatever tickles your fancy.**

**Huey; For the next topic, there are also several organizations in the world right now, that associate themselves with Types in different ways. Fisk and Red's intelligence company is relatively new at dealing with Types. There are also the various creatures that exists around the world because of Types. Then there are two organizations that made themselves known in this last arc, The Blades, and Trexwell. The Blades and the Trexwell group are polar opposites. These two groups have had numerous encounters with one another. Resulting in a number of public cover-ups and mass killings. And to make matters worse, Trexwell, is only an offshoot of an even bigger army called The Forsaken, which has been rather quiet as of late. Then, we come to the big willy of them all, The Lunaag crystal. A Lunaag crystal is a gem of pure energy made by the Original-cryptic types as a method to increase their powers to put them on par with the Wargods. Whoever intakes one, has tenfold increase in their overall power, regardless of previous training.**

**Karina; But they come with a dangerous side effect. If the person that a Lunaag fuses with doesn't have a certain amount of willpower, the crystal will start of absorb their strength and turn them into Berserkers. Kinda like Mr. Brooding over here did a few weeks ago.**

**Kote; That only happened because Huey's father, Harmon tortured me for over nine hours. Plus the fact that I was beaten up my two of three psyhco women does add into it. If you remember, I had the crystal inside me for a good week before it happened.**

**Huey; Ahh, dear old dad certainly knows what the little boys likes doesn't he?Anyway, as time went on, the Original types started to use the crystal for more selfish reasons, such as taking on the Wargods and starting the first Zexion War. An inter-reality battle that lasted over 2,000 years.**

**Karina; Basically, shit went bad and everything's changed. The whole concept of the Cryptic-Types have became shrouded in history, but a few of them still have a strong hold on their interests in modern time.**

**Kote; Like what it did to me, a Lunaag crystal alone can cause its users to morph into their inner self, and if left unchecked, it can cause some bad shit to happen to everything else. And who knows what other kinds of people and groups are out there waiting for us.**

**Karina; Jeez! With all this shit its a wonder how we'll be able to hold our own in the future?**

**Huey; Anyway, to make it all clear, we have a lot more shit to deal with in the future. We'll have new enemies, potential allies. Kote might actually smile more. And Karina... well she'll probably stab or blow someone up. Speaking of potential allies, what are the chances of your sister Zeo coming onto me?**

**Kote; What?!**

**Huey; I'm just saying. You saw how she was all over me in the last arc. I'm cool with sloppy seconds.**

**Kote; That's it! I'm gonna fucking kill you!**

**Huey;Oooo Grandma! What big teeth you have![Dodges Kote's punch and hops over his head.] Later guys!**

**Kote; If you think just cause I'm in bandages I can't kick your ass, you got another thing coming![Kote then chases after Huey with a tire iron.]**

**Karina; Ahhh, Dat bromance though. I feel like I should go break that up...Anyhoo, catch you bastards later! **

**[Karina then walks their way, whistling "Homies over hoes"]**

**[Both Froninja and Jester teleport back in. Jester is smoking a cigar, and Fro Ninja drinking down a red bull and vodka smoothie.**

**Fro Ninja; Wow, hopefully they don't kill eachother by the time next update comes. Anyway, thank you all for stay with us up until know. Stay tuned for the next arc and what's to come.**

**Jester; So yeah like, leave a comment, or share if it's not too much. Peace off and we'll hug you all later.**

**Fro Ninja; Same from me. One love!**


	22. Chapter 19

_**Fro Ninja; **_**Hi everybody!**_**(in Doctor Nick's voice)**_

_**Jester; **_**Dude! Wrong shtick.**__

_**Fro Ninja; **_**Whoops. So yeah, we're back to give you guys the sweet loving you've been waiting for! I know a lot of you really liked the recap chapter, as I did myself. Although the wait, I could do without.**

_**Jester;**_** What can I say Fro? Sometimes the longer the wait, the sweeter the experience.**

_**Fro Ninja;**_**Too true. So yeah, let's get straight into it! But before that, the comments from last time**

_**The Book**_**; Thank you so much for your support for the past year my friend, and I hope you continue to stay with us as we keep going.**

_**NeonPartyDude;**_**Thanks for checking in mate! Glad to see you liked it. As for the old war veteran, it's a great idea that we definitely thought about. Thanks for the feedback!**

_**Jester; **_**Alright, let's get into it!**

**Third person's View**

_**"Now it's time for this afternoon's news at 12! Here's our correspondants, Will O' Riley and Jennifer Lawns with our breaking news strory!"**_

_***in the background***_

_**"Will, whatever you do, please just stick to the script. Don't be your brother. We do not need that kind of muck on your resume."**_

_**"Will you just relax?! It was the 80's, and he just got into Harvard! I got this okay?!"**_

_**"Bill said the same thing..."**_

_**"Just give me the damn cue already!"**_

The camera cuts to two suited figures at a news table with content faces. The one on the left, a white cat male with a burly figure and a five hundred dollar haircut, puts on his best face while staring down the camera. The figure on the is a brown dog female with long flowing blonde hair.

"Good afternoon, I'm Bill O' Riley."

"And I'm Jennifer Lawns."

"And here's the afternoon news with a breaking story. It's been reportedly one week since the huge incident that took place in the small town of Happy Garland. The National Guard, along with the FBI are still investigating as you can see from pictures taken directly from the scene of the events. From the information we have received the armed group that had assaulted the city were all done in attempts to kidnap and recruit children that were living in the town itself, the goal of which has still yet to be found out. Some of the surviving victims and witnesses of the incident have been unable to speak to reporters, because of their wounds and fractured state of mind. According to investigators, the assailants had used viral and visual gas to affect people's perception during the attack. Hazmat teams are still doing sweeps of the city along with decontaminating the survivors that were already found in several bunkers in a near one of the local public school areas.

While there is no new information surrounding this incident, the FBI has assured us they will inform us of any new developments, but beyond this as far as who these assailants are and what their goal is has yet to be disclosed to the general public. Right now we take you to Peter Low as he gives us a bird's eye view of the state of the city. **YES Nailed it! EAT THAT SHIT BILL!**"

"**Will! We're still on air!"**

Many of the passengers on the plane paid no heed to the report as the noise began to fade out into the next segment. Save for one man sitting on the far right side of the plane, who huffs at the news report, as removes the ear buds from his head. Glaring at the TV monitor, the large brown furred bear slapped his leg in disgust. Not many would denounce the words of a reporter giving the what's what of an attack on American soil to upset the masses, but he knew better.

"Dammit. Of course there's another cover up. Typical Americans. Replace the honor of the truth for a tongue of silver." He closed his eyes and sighed as the monitors on the seats began to click off. Looking at his watch, the bear scratches his ear length green hair. "Still, there's only one good thing they DO get right..."

Suddenly, the planes speakers clicked on, and a calm voice could be heard on the other end.

"Attention passengers. We'll be landing in Harmony International airport in ten minutes. The weather is currently 65 degrees Please place your seats in their upright positions and relax as we land..." The bear tunes out the noise from the plane's cabin. As his attention was directed elsewhere. His main focus was his primary mission.

**"I'll kill them all. I swear I will**" He whispered under his breath

Feeling the bump, and the movement of the wheels the bear clinches his fist tightly in anticipation. Walking out of the airport with his messengers bag slung over his shoulder, he finds his several men awaiting him down the corridor. Being escorted through the airport and into the pickup area, he slowly got into the green four door car without making a sound. The bear places his bag at his side as the car drives off from the curb.

In the front seats dressed much like the bear, a rabbit and a dog were wearing green skirts with a black military-like emblem on both sides of their chest, along with pants that seemed like normal jeans but with a military design to them. As the car reaches a red light, it suddenly makes a right turn, leading into an underground tunnel. The bunny cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"Seargant. We've managed to secure an APC from the NG's base. As it stands, we'll be able to get into the city undetected and see what actually took place. We also prepared a COA for obtaining evidence for headquarters"

The large bear growls as he stares ahead of his prime objective. His blood still boiling with passion and hate for the ones responsible for Happy Garland's destruction.

"Good work you two I'll be sure to pass on a good work for all you've done to the Supreme Leader. These damn freaks cause nothing but destruction and chaos. The government doesn't have the backbone nor the resources to handle such circumstances, not in this lifetime. Because of this, it's up to us Landsmen to show the world what these abominations are capable of, and how they need to be put down. Permanently."

"Understood sir! We'll be heading in during the noon shift change, however we'll only be allowed a two hour window before they catch on to the additional APC." The Sargent nods with certainty as he relaxes into the ride to their procured secondary ride.

**Meanwhile**

Over in the city, several squads were still moving bodies and securing areas in the city, which is more appropriate to be called a ruin of what once stood. The National Guard suffered had a few losses earlier, while dealing a good deal of the sound creatures that had somehow remained over from the previous attack. An event now classified in official case files as _The Happy Farland Incident_.

The Blades made quick work of the stragglers, which came as a surprise to all of the nearby troop. Despite the assurance of safety, the few remaining survivors that were amongst the ruins were still asking about the details surrounding everything that's happened so far. A few agents of from the Company reminded them some things are on a need to know basis.

"Man, these guys are in a whole 'nother league. They're clearing out this things like they're nothin'!" One of the guards spoke to his squadmates while they were filling out ammo boxes near one of the supply trucks.

The guard next to him grunted.

"Another league my ass. They're nothing but a buncha clowns the LT decided to let down here as a favor to the boss. If they're so great, why don't we call on them more often? I know a school over in Detroit that could use a couple a guys like them at lunch time." All of the guards began to laugh loudly. Soon a big and burly lieutenant with his hat hanged over his face marched over and cleared his throat.

"You ladies want to say that again in front of present company?"

All of the officers became quiet as the lieutenant stared all of them down. " If you want to know where our assistance comes from, I'll let you know one thing. You take orders from **ME** and me alone. Now with that being said, I expect to shut up and follow the orders **I** give you! Is that understood?!"

"_**Yes sir!" **_All of the guards stood to attention at the LT's words. They didn't just come from him, they came from the top brass itself. All those who had authority at the site were given their roles and how to handle their subordinates, and if they asked about the circumstances, they would be facing some serious charges. Which resulted in two things. **A.** That guard would spend time in isolation at your field base. Or **B**, you would be spending time in a cell with no compensation of any kind. More than enough to keep them all quiet. A message clearly given, and a message clearly received.

**Meanwhile**

**Newsberry Base-ICU section**

Fisk, Red visited Huey, who was sitting in one of the resting rooms of the ICU while Karina was along with the other Blades that were aiding the search and rescue teams. At the same time, Kote's sisters and mother were at the hospital sector in the next town over. All three refusing to be no less then five feet from him.

The FBI is currently talking to most of the victims that didn't have serious wounds, despite still mentally recuperating. Apparently, the government is taking this attack to the small town very seriously, and as a result, are pushing to cover every detail of it up from the general public. So much to the point that directions were given to have the survivors go through a 'psychological' therapy session. Although behind the scenes, it was actually a mind editor.

Although Huey didn't like the idea of altering a person's memory, Ellen simply reminded him that normal people need the gift of ignorance or they'd simply be unable to function right. He could speak from experience, as his psyche is still being called into check after a week. While the others have been put off by it, he assures them that he's always been this way. Eventually, he got over it, and began to use the device for several of the survivors that came out of the sessions. Surprisingly, even Karina was put off by his willingness to do such a thing.

Huey sat on a resting bed while taking off the rest of his bandages, and eventually the splints for his ribs, which were replaced with metal fillings. Red walked over to him and punched him in the afflicted spot.

"How's that feel?" She asked with a grin.

Huey chuckled. "It tickled."

Fisk who was standing over by the wall walked over.

"It's amazing what two hours in one of the worlds most advanced ICU's will do to you huh kid?"

"Sure does. But can you do me a favor and tell those suits about visiting hours at the hospital? Kote's never gonna get better with them hovering over his bed like hawks."

"Trust me. He's become a case filers worst nightmare after last week."

"Must be hard being famous. Maybe I should start wreck a small town." Huey smiled.

"_**Wow. Ellen was right. You're just a ball of sunshine aren't you?"**_ A voice could be heard from the far end of the room. Footsteps could be heard drawing closer to the bed. Soon a womanly figure appeared in front of him. "But I wonder if that's just you chuckling away the pain."

The woman in front of him was a human. Her appearance was unique in itself, her red-tannish like skin, her flowing luscious black hair, complimented piercing green eyes. Her body especially was one to be examined for its proportions, having enough to rival even that of Tessera and even Ellen and Lisa, despite their age. Which in itself is a rare sight for most, as they don't often see humans except in certain places of the world. She greeted him with a smile, but the look she gave was one that could probably kill a sniper dead in his tracks. Despite the pressure, Huey stared right back with a content face and unwavering eyes. The woman began to giggle. "What's the matter. Never seen a human before?"

"Only a few handful in Liberia. I lived there for a short while as a serving boy before I got sold to the East. Rare specimens the salesmen called them. Owning one would hasten your fortune to a lifetime. They looked like someone shaved all of their fur off and bathed them in baby oil." Huey spoke without taking his eyes off of her.

"How did you find them?"

"Not as beautiful as you."

"A flatterer too? Your future has promise indeed."

"I try. So do you have a name, or do I have to call CPS with the way you've been eyeing me down?"

"Cheeky aren't we? Names are pretty, but become useless the more you stay in this line of work. Everyone here calls me Boss, so I guess that will do."

"Boss huh? Ooo, let me guess! You're the head of the Company right?"

"What an astute observation, but correct nonetheless. I'm surprised. Most people wouldn't guess that from looking at me for the first time, though you got it spot on Impressed?"

"Surprised is more like it. How do you make it to that position and not get caught in any shit from the higher ups? The appartheid regulations have been intact from the 50's you know."

Chewing a greenish stick in the corner of her mouth the head of Fisk and Red's company dropped the folder of field reports on the table in between them.

"Work this job long enough with enough successions, you'll be able to shut anybody up."

"Duley noted."

The woman spits out the stick to look over the three.

"Anyway, put simple and easy, the organization that Fisk and Red work for, has another branch that deals with things that are...unreachable by governmental standards. We're known as the **P**aranormal **I**nvestigational **T**actical **T**eam, otherwise known as P.I.T.T. I'm sure Fisk told you what our and your job is for us. Even more so that he personally recommened you to be the leader of our first team.

Although you're probably one of the youngest agents we have at The Company, it's good to see you're doing your job and doing it well as far the reports go. Now then, onto the big matters. From your reports that you gave, it seems mainly you and your friends were one of the core targets in the attack. The most pressure was on you from what Fisk has added, Zaldwick being a minor target while Valentine was used as a major diversion for their secondary attack. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't be a big deal to sweep under the rug, but if we know this, it likely caught the attention of other organizations."

"For example?"

"The SCP. Do you know them?"

"I've read some blogs about them. It's a group of lab coats right?"

Red stepped in.

"Nope. Worse. The SCP's a group that holds, captures , and experiments on creatures that catch their intrigue."

"Don't let that fool you though Huey. We've had several run ins with the bastards and they always put containment, and securing dangerous items and people at the top of their list. They'll do anything to gain their subjects." Fisk stated.

"Still all this confusion from three Pure types? I think the Foresaken are taking us for pussies. They wouldn't have sent just three of their own just to capture three Normal-types. The last time they targeted a newly awakened Cryptic-type, they had a group of at least seven Pure-types, and those fuckers had some serious elemental powers." Red said as she pounded her fist into her palm.

"And to make matters worse, they trashed a whole town filled with Non-types. Why? This is clearly something else that I'm missing here." Fisk said.

"My guess? It's probably a message. You think my father had something planned for the whole town from the beginning? Maybe one their leaders put him up to it?" Huey asked Fisk.

Fisk rubbed his chin in thought. "No"

"You sure?"

"Trust me, I know Harmon. He's not one to simply announce his plans bluntly. He always has something subtle hidden behind everything he says and does. But even as I fought him, he wasn't fighting at his full strength. It seemed like he wanted distract me from something. That, and he's a manipulative and cunning son of a bitch that can screw over anyone in a heartbeat."

"Maybe his plan for Kote wasn't simply just to make the Crystal in him go crazy. Maybe it was so that the destruction was that there would be no witnesses to the incident. With us captured, there could be nobody else that could stop the creatures from taking everyone out. I doubt it was something that huge to the Forsaken even if they failed in their mission." Huey deduced.

"I agree with you on that. Red. You and Tessera reported that the tunnel network that connects into the sewers was closed off right?" Boss jumped in.

"Yup a few of those fuckers here and there were around the place. But nothing a few good Whammy rounds couldn't fix."

"Well that's good to know. At least we won't have to be dealing with stragglers anytime soon. Secondly, onto Valentine's condition. How bad is it?"

"Its a solid coma ma'am. We got no way of knowing how long until he gets out of it. Huey has attempted to contact Kote via telepathy, but no results have been unearthed. We still are trying."

"Well the good thing is that the Forsaken won't make a move now that we have two of their own in custody. Plus it's a good way to keep the kids from being taken.

But you know Huey, that also means that it's only going to get harder from here on out. You and Karina will have to pull double duty from now on. From what I've been able to gather, he's the muscle behind the team. Easy to understand, as Valentine does seem to have a more intimidating presence compared to you."

Huey raises and eyebrow and tilts his head at Boss.

"Intimidation only does so much when you're flat on your ass. Besides, I bet you want to say that there are guys out there that make him look like a wimp. But no doubt that he is the muscle alright, I know that, and no doubt that you know that huh?"

"That I do." Boss chuckled

"So from I've been able to get from this talk, The Forsaken had something to gain here even though they failed. They obviously weren't able to take anyone of us, but they had to be some alternative. Did the SCP group lose anything?" Huey asked Red who started to scan the reports.

"If they have, they likely they won't tell anyone anything. They'll have a private meeting with a government G-man. Then we'll get the blacked out version as usual."

"So what was the end game in all of this? To keep us in the dark guessing? If that was the case, they wouldn't have told us anything." Huey then glared back at Boss. "You know something, don't you?"

Rather than answer, she simply shrugged her shoulders.

" Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But you best save the questions for when your friend and the Blades get back. They are still tracking that tunnel to the source from their last radio check., so they most likely well get back in touch with us within the hour. Besides, in your condition Jones, you really should be back in the ICU. Don't worry, we'll take care of everything.

"Alright then. I guess I'll just sit here then, doing nothing. With nothing do. All bored. No work. No play. Stained with boredom." Laid back on his bed with his amrs and legs all sprawled out, sighing every few seconds.

All of three of them sighed at Huey's obvious ploy.

"Fine. Fine. I'll have the service department send you up a laptop and give you the Wi-fi password. Deal?" Fisk told him.

"Yay!" Huey cheered as if he just won the lottery.

"But overall, it's a good thing that Ellen managed to find at least something for us to look into. Also I have to say, that mind wiper of hers is makes fooling the general thing a lot easier for us all, and best of all it keeps the feds off our back."

"I still can't believe that kind of technology exists. Sounds like something out of Men in Black."

Huey chuckled while Boss dismissed them.

"Oh wait! Fisk!" Huey stopped Fisk as he started to walk out the door.

"What is it kid?"

"Do you think you can get me these materials as well as the laptop?"

Huey then quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote some things down on it with blazing speed. After 10 seconds, he gave the paper to Fisk. He scanned the paper up and down and soon raised his eyebrows.

"Are you serious about all of this?"

"Hey, if I'm gonna be here for a few hours, I might as well do something productive right."

"I'll see what I can do."Fisk folded the paper and shook his head as he walked out the door."Haha. He's Harmon's kid alright."

**Carley's View**

**Newsberry-Hospital **

This sucked! Not only is our brother a freaking deep sleeper, he's a deep sleeping vegetable. Watching Zeo tug at his ears isn't making him move in the slightest, thought it's oddly irritating to watch. After a while mom walks in with a nurse. The nurse's a slim brown furred dog and her tail is really puffy from some reason.

The nurse changed his calfiter and gives Zeo who's sitting by the side of the bed, a smile before leaving. Mom thanks the nurse as she leaves and then looks at bro and starts to rub his head.

"Don't worry girls. I may have knocked some sense into your brother, but he's a tough nut to crack. This won't keep him like this for long. I'll watch over him while you two go out and look around the place. Remember we're going to be living here for a while until things back home cool off. Plus Ellen said PITT wants to keep your brother hidden until they can figure out what's what."

"Got it mom. C'mon sis. Let's go get some grub." I told Zeo who was still looming over bro's body. I tapped her shoulder and beckoned her to come with me. We walked around town for a few minutes, exploring everything around. I then remebered I had spotted a frozen yogurt shop about four blocks up from the hospital on the trip here. Might as well go pay it a visit.

As soon as we got to the shop, I began to scan the menu to see what looked good to me. I looked over slightly to see Zeo still looking a little gloomy.

"What's wrong?"

"Hey sis. Do you think there's a faster way to get bro to wake back up?"

"No idea but lets hope he wakes up soon. I miss seeing that blank look on his face when I walk around in my panties in the morning."

Zeo started to snicker, and soon her gloomy mood started to clear up a bit. We then walked in line to order our yogurts. I got the cherry Sunday special with cocoa syrup. Zeo got cherry flavor with cuts of gummy worms mixed in. Eating our frozen treats I turn seeing a slim red head mouse is tapping my shoulder. His glasses and white fur is almost as shiny as bros fur, but his fur is still shiner then any other white furred animal I've seen.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me which way is the hospital? I'm new to the area but I need to check up on a friend of mine." He spoke with a little tremor in his voice, but smile was bright, but a bit too bright. I could tell his smile was a little off, and his was scent is odd too. Almost as if it's not his own in a way. I also couldn't really tell what his intentions were from his posture either. For some reason, this guy was rubbing me the wrong way, but I decided to play along.

"Sure. The closest hospital I can think of is a couple ways that way. I think you can take a bus there? Did your friend give you the name of the hosptial?" After a few minutes of dodging his attempts to get to the hospital bro is at, the mouse thanks me and walks past us, still giving us that odd smile. Giving him an equally fake smile Zeo and I walk back.

"Did you see that guy sis? He smelled weird. Like bloody weird"

"Which is why I don't want him to go where we're going. Remember what mom said. People are most likely going to be watching us to find bro and the others. We have to tread carefully to protect him." Zeo nods and we walk back to the hospital with our frozen treats.

We made our way back to the hospital a few moments later. Walking into the room, I'm hit with my favorite smell freshly popped root beer soda.

"How the heck do the nurses get the place to smell like that? This is awesome!" I glamored as I began sniffing everything in the room.

"Oh I agree. Nothing smells as nice as fresh chest nuts in the evening." I think for a moment then look at Mom blinking a few times at what she said.

"Uh...Mom. What do you mean chest nuts, it smells like cherry spring gum." Zeo said.

"How can that be I smell foxy wood sap?" I stated. I then scanned the around the room for any disturbances. I then felt an unfamiliar presence nearby and then kicked one of the ceiling panels loose. From the impact, a large glob of orange translucent gunk comes spilling down. I backed away from the gross little thing slowly. "Ooookayy. That's not your normal slime."

"_**Me not slime me friend**__**!"**_ Getting closer to Zeo, the orange glob jiggles until two black dots for eyes pop forward along with what looks like its arm.

"Oh my! Aren't you adorable?! What are you little one?"

"Me have no name. Others tall soft skins, not like fur skins call me number name."

"Soft skins? Are you talking about humans? You know humans?" I asked it that question, stunted of disbelief.

"Yes human! They fun! Some really depressed, but I hug them an make them feel all better! But mean fur skins attacking my home. The main mean fur skin kept hurting new friends that's now asleep."

The Glob slides over to bro's bed and jumped onto his sleeping body. Zeo began to growl.

"Get off of him now!" She yelled at it.

"But me help friend!" It responded back. As he looked at Kote's sleeping body, his blank face turns into a smile. And not a normal one either, it was more of an ear to ear smile. I walked over and touch the Glob and in no more than a few milliseconds my shoulders suddenly began relax all the way down, and before I knew it, a calm sigh came out and my hand began to slowly reach back.

"Sis! Are you okay?! What did he do to you?!" Zeo started yelling. I then held my hand up to calm her down, all droopy eyed.

"Zeo it's okay. I...feel...really happy for some reason. I think that's what happens when you touch it." Zeo and Mom both looked at each other in disbelief, and so they moved in to touch it. Pretty soon, they started feeling the same effects that just hit me. I soon snapped out of the blissful state."Hey Glob. You said the humans you were with were attacked by the ones who hurt my brothers?"

The glob makes a sad fatting jelly like shudder.

"Me sorry for not helping more. Bad man had friend chained up. Me tried to get him free but then bad fur came back. Me got scared and hid and new friend turn into big meanie like others."

"Others? What others?" Mom asked.

"Other numbers. Humans that keep me had other numbers kept away from world. They say some are safe to be around. Me one of them, but other numbers too dangers or mean to work around. Me like this fur skin because he remind me of other two skins."

Two skins? He must be talking about Huey and Karina.

"So what did they call you then?" Glob's hands morphed into numbers.

"They call me nine nine nine. Human kept saying these words while working with other humans and had them on their outfits." I tried to hum the words out, but for obvious reasons, the name wasn't sticking on my tongue.

"Riggght. Look...uh...Nine. We're going to have to call you something else. I mean even though you're...something...you're still a living creature. Plus Huey told me that even though you got scared, you helped to save bro. So how's about Zeo and me here, come up with a name for you?"

Soon, the blob crept on a huge smile, and jumped up and down with joy.

"Yay! Name! Name! I get me name! I get me name!"

I then looked over at mom, who was over in her seat watching the whole thing unfold.

"Hey Mom. I know it's a little late, but, can we keep him.

She thought about for a little bit, and then sighed.

"Oh, why not. It seems I'm used to taking things in at this point."

Hearing that we got Mom's permission, he went over to me and started to coo very loudly. I tried to pick him up several times, although he kept slipping through my fingers every time. I gave up after about ten tries. I could tell this was going to fun, I said sarcastically. This is going to be hard. what do you called an orange living blob of slime anyway?

**Unknown Perspective**

Of course, those kids sent me to the wrong hospital on purpose. That much I knew. All in all, I decided not to follow them. Wolves are seasoned trackers and they can pickup practically anything. I hope my prolonged interaction with them didn't alert them too much.

Fortunately, I dropped a tracking device on the younger ones shoe as I left the store. Looking out of the window from the building I'm using as cover, I can keep an eye on my target, and his family too. I've only seen a few pictures of him and his friends from the scouting photos. Even though he's very rough looking, I must say he's not bad on the eyes. Too bad he's my target.

I document the events of one his sisters conversing with an orange like blob to back home. Feeling my phone rumble in my pocket I answer it and hear the Supreme Leader's aide on the other end.

"I'm receiving your first notes of observation. The creature you're observing belongs to the human organization. Be wary of them. They aren't like the Landsmen or any other group we are presently dealing with. Their purpose is to capture and contain objects or creatures that are rare and too dangerous to be left in the hands of any other. They've been a minor annoyance but that slaver did us a favor in eliminating their branch on the upper east coast. What he allowed to escape or he took is still unknown to us however. A convoy is heading up to their base to scavenge all their research, and will possibly try and locate any of their missing creatures or items. Your orders, Fledgling **Nicosia**. Head them off and blend in with the crowd. Transmit any and all information from their systems. These orders come directly from the Supreme Leader."

"Consider it done. Is it possible that this PITT organization is receiving help from the humans?"

"Doubtful. Their goals are far too different. The humans would rather experiment on the supernatural rather than protect it. I should warn you now, the creatures they have come in a number of forms. One of our previous reports detail of one in a renaissance doctors mask. One of our elite groups **Boma** had captured it but in turn, it had killed and reanimated all of the squad members."

"I read the said it deadlier and stronger the more time it was alive and everytime someone shot him. A short time, later the wound healed and his clothing repaired itself."

"You have done you research Fledgling, but nonetheless, be very cautious when dealing with that group and their oddities. The Supreme Leader is expecting to see positive results from you in the coming days. You, of course know of the consequences should you fail."

"Understood. Nicosia, out." Just like that the call ends, and I go back to taking a few more notes as I wait to receive the intel on the convoy. Despite previous information briefed to me, I still can't make head or tails of the Normal I've been sent to watch. His abilities rank low nothing more than a grunt in our overall ranks. 'What could possibly make him as important as the other two?' I asked myself this question over and over. But then I silently chuckled. No matter, their time will come soon enough.

**Chapter 21 END**

**Fro Ninja; Not a bad way to kick things off Jester my friend.**

**Jester; Why thank you Fro. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go make sure Spike doesn't hop on my bed while I'm sleeping again. Oh yeah! And finish Chronicles IV already! It's been nearly two months dude!**

**Fro Ninja; It's on the way, have no fear!**

**Jester; I hope so for your sake. You know how the fans get when they don't get their medicine.**

**Fro Ninja; No doubt! Anyway, see you all next update!**


	23. Chapter 20

**Fro Ninja; Welp, it's that time again folks. It's update day, and your berry best friend is here to deliver!**

**Jester; I'm assuming you had a wonderful weekend by your giddiness.**

**Fro Ninja; Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, before we get into the drama, let's go back on some people that commented**

_**The Book;**_**Thanks again for reading! Yeah, the SCP thing was something that Jester figured would make the story more interesting as the lore of the game is something that he's familiar with. Although the next arc won't be coming for a while, stay tuned until then!**

_**NeonPartyDude;**_**Thanks for checking in man. Well if you remember correctly either in the remake, or around the 4th chapter, Fisk mentioned that the team was the very first one being established in the paranormal investigation department, so a lot is riding on them. Plus the existence of Cryptic-types has been classified info, until now.**

**FroNinja;Alrighty Jester, do the thing!**

**Jester;Which thing dude? There are like a billion things**

**FroNinja;The Thing! You know, with the other thing on top of it?**

**Jester;Still not getting it...**

**Fro Ninja; Fine, fuck your vocab. Let's just get into it.**

**Karina's perspective**

**10 years ago**

_**For some reason, I've been having the same dream over and over. I put my hands over someone's throat, they cough up blood, I gogue out their eyes with a spoon, and then I proceed to fuck their brains out until they die of lack appreaciation for the spouses.**__ But this one was different. This was one I hadn't had in a while._

_The place my feet were standing in was a huge grassfield, with the outlook of one of those paintings that you see in nice resturants with fancy silver ware imported from China, only mine had bodies littered all over the place. I tried walking through the field, which got muddier with every step. The smell of corpses filled the air with that of palm wine and mangoes, while sweet also having a bitter taste to it. Rain trinkled down from the sky like a thousand needles, landing on my face as I looked at the muggy sky, and wondered 'Where was this god they told me about?'_ _I then tripped and fell down on my face, allowing my dirty and muddied face to become even more. In the moment I tried to get up, I felt a huge impact secrete from my leg. It felt like someone had driven something through it with absolute precision. Oh yeah, I remember this part..._

_Then, after I find out my leg got blown to shreads, I turn around to find two figures shadowing over me. Male by the looks of it, and dressed in rags with jeans, but armed to the teeth. My naive self thinks of rescue, while I'm crying out in pain. They smile, as if they know what I'm thinking. Flash forward to one of them putting their hands on me. His big hands slop all over my face, and his sweat dripping in my mouth. Hands then forcefully reach all the way down to an area of sacredness as mom so eloquently put it growing up. It was gods gift. These 'gentlemen' took it, and I don't think they remembered to ask for a receipt. _

_And that was my 'first', at four years young, with nothing on but a dirty superhero shirt and shorts that have been through a drier way too many times. His hand caressed roughly all over my body,while the other stood there with a blank expression, but with a camera at the ready, possibly to show all of his college buddies of what he's been up to nowadays. The caressing hand, turned into an iron grip that squeezed my breast of nearly all of its life, and the unwanted manhood that was thrusted deep inside with one stroke, but the feeling of penetration was enough to make me reach a whole new high. One that I thought I would never reach before, and then with each stroke, it happened again and again and my thoughts escalated to some pleasant feelings that could only come with riding a bike for the first time, gloriously without a helmet. _

_His manhood fell within my walls, heat packed all inside and struck its mark repeatedly without pause, and his price...less expression of supposed esctasy, his breathing becoming heavy and labored, almost huffing even. His voice shouted out. At this point, my hearing has been blurred out, nothing came through but the muffled voices of 'This little princess feels pretty fucking good! Better than my wife!' and 'I'm next!'. As my mind was about to wander off as well, I fancied a helpful little tool dangling off his friends belt, one that could end a life without reason, and was friend to noone who was one the opposite of its end. _

_I closed my eyes and imagined myself holding it deep in my mind, and slightly chuckled as if that were possible. Then...all of a sudden, my hand felt...heavy...with weight to it. I opened my eyes to see that little tool in my hand. I didn't think it was true that I was even holding it, but my motion of my finger told me otherwise when I aimed it towards my company. First the guy with camera, I aimed at his head, and blood ended up splurging from his skull, and his body fell down like a sack of potatoes. No complications.I then aimed toward my other guest that was helping himself to my person, and fired off a couple rounds in his chest while still in his own world. His torso exploded in a bloody mess, leaking all over my face and body, and he fell ontop in such a fast motion and with such impact, I felt like someone punched me in the stomach. What was not surprising wasn't that I think they didn't know I had it my hand at the time, but how such a closed off bumpkin like me could operate, and take someone's life just like that. It was just like breaking a toothpick to me for some reason. _

_I then pushed him out of me with every ounce of strength that I had left in my feet, and attempted to stand up about three times, falling each time. Until on my fourth try, I felt strange, like a some kind of unexplainable force surged through my body, and all of a sudden my body was on fire from every single angle. I grabbed my shoulders, with enough force to tear them off, and gripped them so hard my nails began to claw into my flesh, and give me that odd sense of comfort. I began to scream irrationally in both tones of sadness and happiness. Tears and snot leaked from my face, and blood from my special place. _

_What sounded off, my laughter, uncontrollable. It reached to the very skies and back. The tool was still fresh in my hands, and kept close to me like it was my friend. Soon a few minutes later, into what felt like an eternity to myself, another figure showed up. It was a dark furred bunny, clothes similar to my own. She looked upon me with tears in her eye, and shook her head furiously at what she was witnessing. Her amrs then wrapped around me, and brought me closer to her, knowing that I could rectify that action at anytime. Soon, my mind became a little clearer, and I began to climb down from the high that I was brought to by my former company. The sensation of the hug felt familiar, nostalgic, gross and warm at the same time. My mouth formed the words, 'Sis?'. All I could hear in response were hiccups and sounds of blubbered crying.'I'm here...I'm here... I'll never leave alone...'_

_The rain continued to trinkle down, and the sky remained the same. Murky and uninteresting. My heart and mind remained the same, even to that day. I'm still that little girl from the grassfield, and I'm still waiting to be rescued it seems._

_**Then, the dream changes**__._

_**A year later**_

_I wake up somewhere else, covered in nice warm bed sheets, and affordable clothing, in a house that was becoming familiar to me. The clothes I was wearing smelled of honey apricot, and I get out of my bed and go downstairs to a door leading out to what I assume is the backyard. In my ears, I hear the sound of loud thrashing and crashing noises, ones that could only be associated with the most violent of practices. I make my way onto the field to come across my sister sparring with Anthony, our new guardian._

_I didn't know that much about the guy, except that he said he was a part of the Peace corps that were sent to round up the refugees in the war area. Although he had no reason to, he took us in no questions asked. I was suspicious of him from the start. Hell, I was suspicious of anyone that wasn't my sister at that point. I would do anything to try and catch him off guard to try and see if he could reveal who he was. Poisoning his food, putting gasoline in his coffee, trying to assassinate him ninja style, and even shadowing him whenever he went out so that I could push him out in the middle of the street to make it look like an accident. But no matter what I tried, he was always ten steps ahead of me, and I could never figure out anything about him. _

_I tried talking to Sis about him, and trying to find out who he was and why he took us in. Everytime we talked about it, she defended him in my suspicions. For some reason, Sis was never doubtful of Anthony. I couldn't tell if that's because he was boning her or some other weird reason or another, but she never lost trust in him. She would always leave me off with, '__**What reason is there not to trust as there is to trust him?'**__ To this day, I could never figure out the answer to that question. _

_His appearance was unique to me, his green scaly skin and long scaly tail that reached around his leg. The strange man who had rescued me and my sister from an uncertain fate, was now the most important person in our lives, were both in traditional sparring gi, and practicing with wooden staves, attempting to knock eachother off of very high off the ground totem poles, surrounded by pool filled with piranhas, jellyfish, and other ocean predators. _

_As I take a step closer, they both stop in the middle of their session and focused their attention toward me, forming huge smiles along the way. My sister hopped off the pole onto the ground, and ran towards me. Out of breath, she hugged me tightly. I could smell her sweat and other odors coming through her clothes and reeling through my nose. After she released me, she handed me her staff, and beckoned over the man. As he came over to where we were, I grasped the staff in my hand and gazed upon with awe. 'I was gonna be able to hit something with this!' I thought to myself. _

_"C'mon 'lil sis! You give it a try!" I heard the voice of my sister call out to me as she slapped my back so hard, it lunged me forward into Anthony._

_He then carried me in his arms. I looked down at his face, viewing his smiling face._

_"So, you think you can handle me kid?" I slowly nodded my head while turning my eyes to the ground. Sis always told me I was really shy when I was younger, and that I barely said two or three words to anybody that I didn't know."Really? Just know if you lose, dinner's on you tonight! And we're not getting Chinese takeout again. You know what that does to your sister's stomach."_

_"Oh shut the fuck up Anthony! I can take a little punishment!"_

_"Hahaha! We'll see about that soon enough, won't we Karrie?"_

_I then smiled, and all of a sudden, words from my heart came out from my mouth._

_"Fuck yeah we will!"_

_Both of them stood there shocked and stunned by my words. Sis busted out laughing, while Anthony shook his head and sighed._

_"I have got to stop playing poker with the guys while you girls are in the house."_

_Soon we all started laughing, before we knew what hit us. It would be too sentimental to call Anthony our father, but he raised us like one, took care of us like one, and loved us like one. We later found out that he actually had a family once. A wife and a daughter. But something had happened that caused them to seperate, which had really hit him hard. Our real parents had died a few days after I was born, so I never remembered what they looked like. My earliest memories were always with sis. But because we looked different, it was always hard to say whether we were truly relateents for or not without our parents for reference. I myself didn't mind it though, even after Anthony took us in, I loved her regardless._

_Even though he had no obligation to do so, he still felt responsible in some way for what happened to us and what was left of our home. I never understood why, nor did I ever try to fish for answers on the subject. I was glad to finally call a place home after so long. _

_Ever since then, me, sis, and Anthony all became like family in the years to come, and everyday was like something out of a kids book. Picnics, slumber parties, days out to the park, and even horror movie nights. Just kidding!_

_Our days were filled with grueling training, day in and day out, homeschooling, and everything that could considered to surviving in a bleek as hell situation. The only moot point was that to a regular passerby, it looked like Anthony was putting us through Ranger training mixed a little Spartan plus Special Forces training. Our days were filled with survival excercises, enduring torture ,mock schirmish battles, raiding PMC outposts for supplies, close quarter combat training, weapon crafting, and the ins and outs of everything that each international government policy had to offer how to take advantage of it, all from our little house in suburban Wales, we learned bascially everything. _

_Me and sis though, we loved every second of it. We became strong, strong enough to govern someone's life in any way we saw fit._

_**Three years later **_

_The first time I started to know about my powers was around my sixth birthday, though by that time I knew about it, I already felt comfortable using them. At first I kept it a secret from Anthony, keeping it only between sis and I. At this point, I trusted him a bit more than I did when I first met him, but something like me being able to create portals that rip a hole in reality might make him over react just a tad. So I decided to whisper it to sis._

_"So what did you want to tell me?" She asked me. We were safe in the confines of our room. The girls room. No boys allowed and all that jazz._

_"Well, it's not something that could be told..."_

_"You're not gonna make me see if you have too many folds again are you? I told you, that amount is completely normal for a girl your age." As much as I wanted to have that conversation, that wasn't what I was aiming for. _

_"Would you just fucking listen? Just watch..." That was the first time I tried to sound serious in my life. I'm positive that I failed in the process, considering my snickering and whatnot. _

_I then concentrated energy into my right hand for a few minutes. With enough groaning and grunting to make it seem like I was shiting myself. After feeling like I just had takeout, I managed to make a tiny portal appear in my hands. I then reached into with my other hand, and pulled out on Anthony's Colt 45s that he keeps hidden in his mini fridge. Well, hidden until now of course. I then showed and flashed into her face, grinning and all._

_"Well! Whatcha think about that!?" I gazed at her expecting her shocked reaction, which after a minute, never came. Instead, she just stood up with a disinterested face and walked downstairs to the kitchen."The fuck!? Hey!" I quickly followed after her, and then got in her face. "Hello? I just showed you some amazing shit! You're telling me that you're just gonna let it slide with nothing!?"_

_"Why should I be surprised at anything you do at this point? You sodomized a boy in your class because he called you ugly and laughed at your ears, you still think collecting bugs and worms is cool,you watch horror movies just to watch the hyena get killed, you think Monopoly the game promotes imperialism, you always check your cooch to see if you've grown any hair, and you masturbate to Mr. Roger. You're just weird Karrie. You've always been like that since you were a baby. That whole parlor trick you did,it's like adding ketchup to a burger, it's a given."_

_I selectfully misheard everything, and went straight for the bread and butter of that statement._

_"Did you just call my power a parlor trick!? You dirty little ham sandwich with relish!" _

_I then tackled her in her stomach, crashing into the new flatscreen that Anthony bought yesterday. I let loose with a couple of punches, while she did the same. I guess it's kind of evident at this point that me and sis didn't always get along. We had a hour long fist fight after that comment, which Anthony broke up with milk and cookies. Chocolate despite everything, I could never bring myself to hate her. Looking back, her reaction was probably telling me that I shouldn't worry about what other people think about me, and I should just be able to live how I want. I lesson I still carry to this day._

_Eventually, sis made me tell Anthony the truth, and like her, he wasn't put off by it. And that's when he told me and sis about Cryptic-types, their history, their situation in the world, the people that hunt or protect them, everything. As time passed, I learned how to use my powers a lot better, and Anthony showed me how to add it to my style, soon creating my own unique one. Imagine that, a Non-type teaching a Cryptic-type how to fight. However, no matter how much I mastered my powers, I could never once beat sis in a sparring match. Not because I was afraid to use them against her, but because she had this focus in battle that keeps me from being able to read her actions properly. Every step she took, was one that was already the first of several she had already made in her head. I'm still working on how to use it like her, but I think because of impending thoughts I'm still far from being able to do so. But then again, even Ali lost some fights. _

_**Two years later**_

_After I turned nine, sis left the Green Berets when she turned nineteen, and eventually moved to the states where joined the U.S Army when she turned twenty and then the CIA when she turned twenty-three. She always said how she hated to be in one place for too long, and that the house was getting to be too small for all of us. We got letters from her saying on how she was being made for a position in the adminastrative sections, and how she going to be put in charge of her own sector after just two months on the job. I was damn proud of that._

_"Why does she get to go!?" I asked Anthony_

_"Because you were meant for a different path. Besides, you and her aren't the same Karina."_

_"Why?! Because I have these fucking powers?! Is that why you just let her go off like that?!"_

_"I let her go, because she needs to find out what she wants out of her life, and what she wants to do with it. And if you think it's because of a trivial reason like your powers, then you need to take a good look at yourself."_

_"Fuck you Anthony! You sorry excuse for a sperm donor! Sis decides what she wants to do with her life, and so do I buster!" _

_I then turned my back on him as I pulled open the door. He then dropped the most cliche line and so called parent would...or so I thought. He didn't say anything. He just let me go. I think back then, it was his way of saying that 'From this point on, do what you want'. Oh I intend to pal. I started with a short walk down the block, stopping at the store for a chocolate bar, and apple juice, and then kept on walking._

_I eventually decided to follow in my sister's footsteps, and joined a junior platoon in the next town over, and was then transfered to the S.A.S a year later due to a reccommendation from a certain someone. I took a break in between to excercise my brain, and so I enrolled in 2 masters program at Oxford University and got both of my degrees just a year later. When I came back to my base, I surprisingly got word from Anthony that a few weeks after receiving her promotion to branch head, Tessera disappeared off the face of the earth. It would be an understatement to say that I was merely shocked, I was fucking angry, although I didn't know who to direct my anger towards. Myself, the world, her, Anthony. I couldn't really find any rhyme or reason behind it. I was just angry. And pretty soon, it lead me to a big fuckup. _

**3 years later**

_I remembered sitting outside of the Colonel's office, repeatedly tapping my feet over and over, and cracking my knuckles, somehow making a beat out of the whole thing.I was tired. Kind of. You would be too, if you had to sit through three hour long psychotherapy sessions, plus disciplinary action, and a lecture from your superior officer that was mainly one sided. As I was about drift off again, I heard a large slam go off in my right ear, which had made me jump to attention immediately, with my scythe out all ready to go. I then looked up to see it was a false alarm._

_"I see you're as jumpy as ever." Anthony looked down at me with that usual bland look. One I haven't had the pleasure of seeing in years. It then occured to me that he had a supervisors position in the S.A.S. , and he oversaw all of its opearations. Suddenly the reason why he was here had just clicked. _

_"It's why I'm always used to night sessions, so I don't strangle myself when I'm asleep."_

_"And you haven't changed a bit. I don't know what I was thinking."_

_"I don't know what you were either." I then put away my baby, and then leaned back in my seat and sighed. "What do you want? If you're here to check up on me, just know that I'm doing fucking great as you can clearly see."_

_"Sarcasm? That's not like you Karrie."_

_"And just what do you know about me scaly?"_

_"I know that you're smarter than just charging ahead on a stealth mission and getting your squad killed. And then getting court martialed for a disobeying a direct order from your superior and then beating him to death with a steel pipe."_

_"One of my more finer works!" I emptily grinned._

_" And what an artist you are. With your patron being the death penalty."_

_" You make it seem like death is something I'm scared to go through. Do you not remember the other thing I can do with my hands?"_

_Anthony gruffed._

_"Oh __**I**__ remember, but the guys in the front don't know that. You do what I know what you're going to do, and every waking moment of your life is going to be you on the run constantly. There will be no safe place for you anymore, as long as I'm giving the orders."_

_The son of a bitch was willing to be the opearator behind hunting me, should I escape my execution eh? For some reason, I had little room to doubt him in that doubting, and accepting were two things that I was not gonna see together._

_"So that's how it would be huh? It wouldn't make any difference to me who would be after me."_

_"For an Oxford grad, you aren't very smart are you?"_

_"I'm smart enough to realize that I have no options left. And I'm smart enough to realize that you're just here to tell me you were right, and how what happened to Sis wasn't my fault, and I should stop beating myself over it, and getting others involved in my bullshit before I destroy a country in order to satisfty my insatiable bloodlust. See? I just saved you about 20-40 syllables."_

_"It seems that's all you seem to think about these days huh? Killing every person you come across in a mission, regardless of hostile or civillian, taking men to your bed when you can't sleep at night and then kicking them out before you strangle them in your sleep, defying your orders, skipping psychotherapy sessions. But then again, I don't think I have to say anymore, do I?"_

_"If all you've come to do is lecture, I really don't wanna hear it, okay? I just got an earful from the Captain, and I don't feel like going deaf."_

_"You've never been good at expressing yourself. Even when it comes to things that obviously keep you from focusing on the task at hand."_

_That last comment was what made me snap. _

_"You better fucking take that back, you bitch!"_

_Expression? A thing, and an action I know better than anybody else. Hell, I express myself every goddamn day, in every action that I do. It comes to me naturally._

_"Take what back? The truth? There's no merit in doing something like that?" If he says one more word._

_"You better take it back, before you find that scaly tail of your shoved two thirds up your ass!"_

_"Careful Karrie. You're getting angry. You wouldn't want Tess to see you like this would you?" That was the word. Before I knew it, I found myself charging at him fists flying, only for him to effortlessly grab me by my neck and slam into the wall so hard, I could of swore I heard something crack, and it wasn't me."Always so predicatable..."_

_"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! GET OFF!"_

_"So you can go and do what? Go on a murdering spree until you wipe out the entire population so that you can feel better at something that you know is not your fault?"_

_"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed and screamed until my lungs felt like prunes, my eyes felt like waterfalls, and my mouth felt like some just hit me with a brick for everytime I breathed. Was I upset? No. Was I angry? I couldn't really tell at that point. Was I depressed? No I took pills for that. So what was it? It's not like I loved sis with all of my heart, and I was seeking to avenge her possible death. So the other explanation, was that I was looking for a reason to become purposfully emotionally compromised. Was that it? Maybe, I couldn't really remember._

_After about an hour of carrying on like I was four again, I just shut down. I was tired. Anthony's iron vice around my windpipe might have had something to with it. Either way, I felt like I just wanted to go to sleep, for a very long time._

_"So...are we feeling better then?" I didn't give any answer as I was still trying to catch my breath, but he took that deft silence as a yes, and then let me go. I then stood up and fixed myself up. Getting a chokehold from him didn't hurt as much as it used to that for sure."Listen to me Karina, I know that what happened t Tessera was...out of your control, but you can rest assured that she's fine."_

_" Trying to make me feel better...?"_

_"No, I'm simply telling you the truth."_

_"How do you know this? Where is she then?"_

_"I can't tell you everything at the moment, but just know that she's thinking of you at every waking moment."_

_I honestly didn't know what to say, part of me wanted to burst out into song, and another wanted to punch Anthony in the face for not just telling me that to begin with. _

_"Every waking moment? What is she, on a suicide run?" _

_"You'll know soon enough...In fact, you may end up seeing her sooner than you think..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I have an associate in the states that's rather interested in meeting you. The organization he works for is putting together a team of gifted individuals and he's trying to recruit you."_

_I scoffed at the statement._

_"He wants me on a team? And you're allowing this? After what just happened?" _

_"Relax. Thankfully, you're not going to be leading the team. But he does want you to be apart of it regardless. If you don't like that, there's always waiting for the firing squad to come back in a few hours." _

_"Well, with those lovely choices given, how could I refuse? So who am I being grouped with, some old farts going through their second mid life crises?"_

_"No, they're two boys and are about your age. My contact handpicked them himself."_

_"Handpicked? Then they must be really good."_

_"Sort of. One has never fought a day in his life, and the other has got the personality of a dead horse I'm told. So somebody like you should keep them balanced."_

_"I'll take that as a compliment."_

_Then something occured to me as I looked around my surroundings for a bit._

_"Now that I'm just thinking about it, why was there nobody here when I was hollering on?"_

_"At present, we're the only two people on the base. I had everyone go on leave for a little bit."_

_"You mean, you knew this was going to happen!?"_

_"Like I told you Karrie. You're always predicatable."_

_From then on, the rest was history. I flew into the states and met Fisk and Red, and then they told me about the whole situation, and why the team was formed. I eventually "met" with Huey and Kote as well. I didn't think either of them were worth two balls and dick, but Anthony sounded sure about the whole thing, so I went along with it. He even told me he was coming to to become our advisor. In order to make it seem like this wasn't a planned effort, he told me to pretend to not know each other when meeting for the "first time". Over time, I began to see the two as something a little bit more than gutter trash, and as acutal teammates that I could fight alongside, which was first given my track record._

_Ever since that day that Anthony picked us up in that rainy field, a lot has happened. He died. sis came back, Kote is in a coma, and Huey has changed. I can't really say how this is all going to to reflect on how things will turn out in the future, but looking back on it, I gotta say it hasn't been that bad of a ride in my opinion. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, remains to be seen. _

_**And the second I think about that, that's when the dream ends.**_

I wake up in my bed, out of breath, with a sweaty pillow to boot. I look around to notice all of my surrondings still in place, and night sky is still gleaming through my window. I then look at a particular photo on my nightstand. It was a photo me, sis, and Anthony took before she shipped out. Hard to believe that this was the only photo we took together, but I can't say I'm complaining.

I then felt a heavy weight taxing on my body, and warm heat on my back.

"What are you doing up?" I heard someone say. Just by the weight and the smell alone, the only person it could be was sis. And by the warmth, my guess was that she was naked, and the weight was her boobs. Come to think of it, I was naked as well. I'll leave it to your imagination why we're like this.

"I had that dream again. The one where Anthony found" I responded.

"Oh really? I didn't think you would remember something like that, you were pretty little back then." She chuckled.

"I still can't believe he's gone."

She then patted me on the head.

"That makes two of us kid. I know you and him didn't always see eye to eye on a lot of things. Especially after I left."

"I'm assuming he told you about all that huh?"

"Yeah. We kept in touch after I went under the radar for a few years. In fact, he was the one who recommended me to The Blades in the first place."

"Which was why you went missing?"

"Something like that. I was also looking into something for him in Northern Europe."

"What?"

"That's a story for another time!"

"You teasing bitch! Tell me what you were looking for!"

I tried to grab her, but she then reversed it and put me in a headlock.

"Gonna have to try better than that!"

I struggled to get out for a few seconds, before I elbowed her stomach releasing the hold completely. I then grabbed her arm, and wrapped it behind her back in an armlock.

"How's this!?" I taunted her as I held on to her. I then felt my whole body shift as she flipped me on back by throwing me forward using the force of the arm I was holding. I quickly stood up on top of the bed and tried to wrestle her down again. She then grabbed me whole and then pulled me in closer to her.

I could feel everything from her. Her warmth, her breath, and her heartbeat, all at once. I held onto her arms as tightly as I could as she pulled me back onto the pillow. She then rested her chin on my head.

"Hey sis?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"We get along pretty well huh?"

"Huh? Where's this coming from? You didn't become emotional since I've been gone, have you?"

"I'm just wondering! Anthony's not here anymore, so we...ya know...gotta...stick together and all that jazz...So I was...just wondering...you know...?"

Sis stayed quiet for a minute before answering.

"Karrie, I've been together with you since the day Mom and Dad died. And I've always tried to look out for you and raise you the best way I could. Even before Anthony came along, I've always cared about you, and loved you just as much as physically possible. Never forget that everytime me and him talked when I was in training, all he ever talked about was you, and how gave his life purpose again. I'm sure even now, wherever he is, he's still thinking that. So yeah little sister, I think we get along pretty well, and we will stick together. I'm here now, and I'm not leaving again. That answer your question?" I shrugged and muttered 'I guess' "Well, I'll take that as a yes, now go back to bed, you got a big day tomorrow."

"Fine, but you haven't heard the last of me!"

"That can be arranged if you don't shut your trap."

"Okay..."

She then held me in her arms as tightly as she could, with no intention of letting go anytime soon. Before I closed my eyes to venture back off into dreamland, I looked out at the night sky one last time. I glittered and gleamed in my eyes as I smiled, and a single tear ran down my face.

"So yeah...Anthony...I'll think I'll be okay..."

_**Chapter 20 END**_

**Fro Ninja; Thank you for reading, expect the new chapter sometime in a few weeks. And as always, one love!**


	24. Chapter 21

**Fro Ninja; Damn, of all things to be late for...this is the one.**

**"Jester jumps in through the window dodging bullets while holding onto a very expensive tequila, and lands perfectly on the couch."**

**Jester; I'm here!**

**Fro Ninja; So you are. In usual fashion. You got the stuff though?**

**Jester; Don't I always? Oh yeah, are you doing the thing?**

**Fro Ninja;Yep. As what I've been looking forward to for a few weeks now. For better or for worse.**

**Jester;Don't be like that dude! Like the blitzkrieg tactics, it can only get better than this!**

**Fro Ninja; Yeah. Totally gonna ignore that entirely, let me just read the comments**

_**The Book;**_** Thanks for checking in as usual my friend. We'll try to fit in more of those kinds of moments in order to better expand the characters more. Glad to see you liked that little number.**

_**NeonPartyDude; **_**It's all good in the hood baby. Haha. No seriously dude, thanks for checking in. As for the guy that you saw in the chapter before the last one, all I can say is that you'll have to wait and see.**

**Alright, without further ado, let's get started****!**

* * *

**Third person's View**

**A few days later**

Things are going well in the neighboring city to Happy Garland, at least that's how it looked on the surface, amongst the ignorant smiling faces. As the city officials try to contain and reassemble any more of the cities 'problems', The Company has been trying to find any more leads regarding the recent attack, but so far things have become worse than they wanted too. In order to get more information having to do with The Forsaken, Boss and Ellen have agreed to the use of heavy torture methods on their two detained enemies, the two young Pure-types, Kaos and Zana. While the capture of such powerful beings truly is rare in this line of work, this would only be noticed as the easy part. The hard part would be what to do with the detainees.

As the Blades have held up as part of their laws, once a Cryptic-type has been captured and detained, they are then given two choices, to serve them and use their powers as they see fit; being for the good of others and not just themselves, or to be further detained without any hope of release. While it does sound like a cruel and unjust consequence, it is actually a blessing for both them and the people that lie on the outside. If they can't even hurt themselves, they can't hurt others. The Blades do not believe in executing prisoners, as they exist keep Cryptic-types from destroying others and themselves. They believe that any life can be redeemable, even one that has caused mayhem and death. Which many, including a few of the Blades themselves, view as a weakness that has plagued them, and will continue to plague them.

Furball and Tessera walk out of the questioning room the Company has given to them for their interrogation sessions. They were both advised to keep both of the prisoners in seperate rooms in order to lessen the odds of them conspiring a chance of a breakout, from the inside or outside. They began to walk down the corridor of the detention center. Tessera punched the steel wall next to her in rage, leaving a large dent in it that almost looked a dug out hole.

"Damn those little bitches! They just won't talk! I'm starting to wonder if we'll even get anywhere by keeping them alive!"

"I understand your frustration, but you have to remember who we're dealing with here. While they may be young, their abilities are clearly potent enough to resist such torture methods." Furball said calmly while placing his hands on her trembling fist.

"We should know as well as them that there is a limit to how much a body with their type of genes can take from torture. We tested them ourselves. Those little brats have to crack soon, I know it."

"And if they don't?"

"Then it's obvious we'll-"

"**It's obvious you'll do what?**"

They both turned their heads to see Ellen looking over them with a smiling face, although she gave no hints to her presence. Tessera had slightly flinched while Furball remained calm, as he had already sensed her presence for a while now.

"First! I didn't know you were there!"

"All evidence to obvious Tessera. May I ask how our prisoners are adjusting?" Ellen asked.

Furball came forth and answered.

"No new changes so far ma'am. Even after our...various methods of trying to extract information."The various methods included Tessera going straight to fists and physical methods, while Furball had tried a mix of calming words and various drug hallucinogens to illicit a psychological response. But even after those methods and prolonged periods of little water or food, the two cat members of the Trexwell group have done nothing but smirk and laugh all the way through. "We also had some particulars with the oldest one, Zana. Those reports about her regenative abilities are true. They're abnormal, even for a normal Pure-type."

"Yeah! That little bitch was shrugging off my hits like it was nothing! Hmm...maybe a good ol' steel chair to the noggin would do the trick for her. You know, just to get even!"

"You will do no such thing." Ellen commanded.

"Are you kidding me? This is the little cunt that-"

"I am well aware of the young lady did Tessera, but we are seeking information for the activity of an organization that has eluded us for too long. And these two are our only leads on a very, very thin rope that we're walking on. The mission must always come before feelings, as I'm sure you already know."

Tessera bit her lip and managed to calm down from her anger. She then sighed.

"Yes, First. Forgive my outburst."

Furball then doted upon the psyche reports of the recent session, as he began to flip through the pages.

"Still, I have to say. It's almost haunting to see someone, anyone shrug off physical harm and still be able to tolerate more pain. At this rate, conventional methods won't cut it. We need a new approach."

Boss then walked out behind Ellen. She then snatched the report from out of Furball's hands and then sighed in frustration.

"Well, why not? We've tried everything else against the little cunts. A new alternative wouldn't hurt the situation anymore than it has."

"But Boss, even if we do come up with up some, groundbreaking method to make them crack, what's the gurantee that it'll work? We've tried every method in the book, and even THAT shit didn't work. We would be splittiing out heads open for nothing in that case. Face it, this is a brick wall situation either way we look at it." Tessera responded. The hallway then grew quiet as everyone had pondered to their own thoughts on the matter. All except the First Blade Ellen, who was focused on another matter entirely.

Boss let out a sigh as she ruffled through her hair.

"Well, I'm fresh out of ideas on how to handle the whole situation. Ellen, I'll let your people take it from here."

"Where are you going?"

"My meeting with the General of Home and State got moved up to today, and I only have about a half an hour to get to the appointed meeting place and discuss forthcomings about the security measurements were taking for the people that were relocated from the attack. Paperwork awaits yours truly with a cigarette in hand and silk white sheets, as does hours of lectures from raggedy old left hand geezers. So if you'll excuse me..."

As Boss was about to walk away, Ellen stood in her path.

"Boss. What about the matter of the tunnel investigation? Have your scouts been able to find out anything new?"

"We're working on it." Boss said calmly as she tried to pass by Ellen, who still stood in her way.

"You don't have to lie to me. Your people are in a bind as much as we are."

"Oh? What makes you think I'm lying about something so vital? Something that decides the lives of oh, I dunno, maybe the lives of hundreds of thousands of ignorant Americans citizens?"

Because everyone is still trying to piece together what even lead to the events two weeks ago. So far, nothing has come to light even after we located the end of the tunnel used by those creatures. It's okay if you don't know anything, after all information gathering can only go so far, but you've know me long enough that I can tell when someone is lying. So please, spare yourself the trouble dear, and tell us the truth."

Boss chuckled to herself, and stepped in Ellen's personal space. In that moment, the tension rose about a good hundred thousand meters as they both stared each other down. Both Furball and Tessera watched in anticipation, almost as if time had just stopped for this particular moment.

"If I could tell you the truth, I would, but that's neither here nor there at the moment. And of course I know about your whole lie detector thing. It's a Wolf Tribe ability isn't it? I'll have you know that it's nothing but cold reading. It's an interrogation technique, and an easy one if you know what to look for in a person's body. So now that I've trumped your way of extracting info from me, perhaps you can take my word for it."

"Really? If that's the case, than perhaps you can enlighten me on WHAT you at this moment. I think we can compare notes if you'll have it. That's usually what the smart kids do at study sessions after all."

"Always the empiricist aren't you Ellen?" The tension then found itself eased, and the mood returned to normal as they both back off of eachother. "Fine then. I have about five minutes that I can kill before this boring ass meeting, so I'll spend them enlightening you."

And so Boss had told them everything that had been gathered thus far over the past few days of the investigation. According to reports made by forensic officers that were there in the tunnel, Trexwell had used cargo platinum containers to transport the creatures and let them loose to make their way into the city. Although it's not clear how exactly they were able to smuggle such a large amount into the city in just a week, many have stated that various tunnels that were dug around the tristate area, and as a result, smooth passage was given on the eastern region. Clearly, there was not a lot to go on from these reports, but it was clear that something else was at work here.

"And there you have it."

"So there's really nothing worth noting at the moment? What about border patrol? Coast Guard intel? There's no way they could have brought about such a big package without any government official knowing without a good search of the contents." Furball asked.

"Searches were done as far the questioning went for those kinds of people. They have the most high tech scanners in the world that can look into any package no matter how much filling there is between the content."

"Now that you mention it, I heard that those creatures have some sort of statis field surrounding them that prevents them from showing up on any readable radar or scanner that detects to the lowest microwave. Maybe that had something to do with it." Tessera added.

"Possibly, but another question I have is-"All of a sudden, a vibrating sound could be heard coming from Boss's pants pocket. She took out flip phone and checked the screen, and sighed. "And who doth the bell toll for? I gotta get going now before these old cats send a battalion after me. We'll talk later kiddies." Boss walked over to the door and signaled her agents for them to follow her back upstairs. "Oh, and Ellen, be sure keep me in the loop. I'll need every crumb I can to explain half the shit that's happened to the press. Oh, and remember to visit the Valentine's mother too. Apparently, she said she had someone to introduce you to." Ellen nodded as the Boss takes her leave. Ellen turns back to Furball and Tessera.

"So now what?" Tessera asked.

"The best we can hope for now is that Jackie managed to contact someone to give us intel from overseas seeing as how that was only place it could possibly come from. Domestic smuggling isn't the Forsaken's preference when it comes to assault. But even though Trexwell is under wraps, there is no doubt in my mind that they mean to send even more soon."

Tessera then started to hold in laugh by holding in her mouth.

"Really?" Furball shook his head.

"I'm...sorry...it's just...Jackie...that's a girls name!"

"Tessera..." Ellen raised an eyebrow at her, and she quickly snapped out of her laughing fit.

"Uhhh...sorry! *clears throat* I mean, that's true. They were a nasty bunch, especially Swan sitting in there with her friend. If we're having this much trouble figuring out the motive of just one of their smaller groups, we need to do something fast before shit hits the-" Tessera ears perk up as her phones vibrates and plays the latest song about hot short shorts from her back pocket. Both Ellen and Furball stare in amazement. "What? I really like the bass line." She then answered her phone. "Yo! Goodburger! Got anything new for us? You got something new for us right? PLEASE tell me you have something new for us!" Osgood shook his head and pinches his eyes together annoying nickname.

"First off, don't...call me that shit, and second, from what I've gotten from our contacts, The Forsaken haven't been as active as of 've mainly been focusing elsewhere on a number of locations in Europe."

"So that means!"

" Yeah, it just as the First predicted, they're most likely not coming to retrieve there captured prisoners. They probably view them as loose ends if anything. They've practically disappeared from the states as far as we know. The best intel that our contacts are giving me is that they're still piecing things together."

Tessera's eyebrow twitched in frustration.

"Is piecing together information becoming a shit fad or something? Why doesn't anyone around here have something solid to go on?"

"Well, as far as digging for something, everything is pointing towards Europe, but nowhere in specific. It doesn't take genius to figure out that they're planning something, but what is the question."

"The First had stated that too. Anything else or is that all?"

"As far as I can tell, I still don't know if they still have an interest in Huey and the others. At this point, they probably don't see them as a threat currently, but I feel like something might happen soon. My gut is telling me you should keep an eye on them. Especially the wolf kid. No telling how long he's gonna be knocked out for."

"Noted. The First and Furball heard everything"Ellen looked to Furball and he nods walking off to make a call. "Thanks a bunch Goodburger see you when you come back."

"I told you not to fucking call me th-!"

Tessera hangs up the phone before he could finish.

**Osgood's safehouse**

Looking out from his spot near the destroyed city of Happy Garland he put his phone back in his bag. He had been using one of the last standing building's large antennas to send and receive secured intel from his contact. But not all of it is really of use.

"Well, I might as well start with this decryption...It's better than doing nothing..." He said to himself.

After about an hour of shifting through data, he took down the first ten lines of the code, out a hundred more.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me! Coding isn't exactly my specialty you know! It took me ten minutes just to clear one line!" Osgood began to pack up his gear, and then printed out the translated lines. Most of it was in a dead language that had long been forgotten. Osgood was skilled in linguistics, but even this out of his league, as he could only make out every fifth word."*sigh* Maybe I can get Furball to translate it for me or something. Damn it. I just HAD to drop out of college. Even though he couldn't decipher it all, there was one translated phrase that poked his interest.

_'__**Seek the first one...'**_

"The first one? The first what exactly?"

**Meanwhile, en route to the detention center**

Riding in a mild red car, Red, Fisk, and surprisingly Huey, even though he's supposed to still be in the ICU. Earlier Karina threatened to force him back to bed after she dropped him from a portal a few stories in the air, but he assured her that he would be fine, and that he wouldn't push himself too hard.

"You know I'm still surprised you agreed to come kid. I never pegged you for the interrogative type." Red chided.

"I'm not, but there are some things that are still eating at me about everything else regarding this whole thing."

"You mean as far as the whole situation with those Trexwell girls?"

"That, and the fact that one of them knew me even before I lost my memory. Everytime I try to repair the damage myself, I feel like something keeps kicking me out."

"And so you think this girl, what was her name again?"

"Kaos Amucus. Age 17. Date of Birth: February 5th. Commander of the former group Trexwell, and apparently is the daughter to one of the higher ups of the Forsaken. She's had a hand in the killings of dozens of Non-types throughout Eastern Europe for the past four years, and has the reputation of being a prodigy in combat, tactics, and political guile. Unpredictable and peculiar. And Zana Abiel. Age 16. Date of Birth: September 21. Second in command of Trexwell, and half sister of Kaos. She was brought into the Forsaken after escaping a zoo for Non-type captives by making use of her enhanced abilities. Formidable and dangerous. " Huey said all of the back of his head, leaving both Fisk and Red impressed.

"I see you've done your homework. Not bad." Fisk chuckeled.

"What can I say? I'm a hard worker. Plus you guys should really upgrade your firewall."

"Okay then Mr. Honor Student. You'll be even more amazed to find out that the Blades haven't been able to get squat from those girls for a few days now, despite them performing every trick in the book to get them to squeal. How are you gonna do any different?"

"Apparently this Kaos knows who I was before I lost my memory, so I'm gonna use that to my advantage in order to get something out of her."

"Really? What if it doesn't work?"

"If I thought that, I wouldn't ask to come."

**Detention Center-Observation room**

Ellen turned to see Fisk, Red, and a still bandaged Huey walk into the observation room. Ellen walked over to him and gave him a concerned but upset glare.

"Why aren't you resting, young one?"

Huey rubs his head and grins.

"No rest for the weary and all that jazz. Besides, I'm fine!" Ellen reaches over and jabs Huey's left shoulder. "Mowww!" Huey tries to muffle his pain, but his foster mother sees through his charade.

"Sure you are. Your muscles still need time to repair themselves, and the bone in your arm is still sore. After that last fight, you shouldn't even be walking."

He grinned.

"But I am though!" He said confidently

Ellen sighed and smiled.

"So you are little one. Speaking of which, why are you here?"

Huey straightens himself up before talking, and looked at Ellen with piercing eyes.

"That Kaos girl. I want to speak with her."

Ellen threw on a stern expression as she stared back at him.

"And why would I do that?" She asked.

"Because, I think she knew who I was before I lost my memory. You saw the way she called out to me when her friend got super mudered. She even called out to me as if she was looking for me to be affectionate back at seeing her. That has to mean something!"

Ellen raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"It sounds like you're grasping at straws here young one."

"It's the only lead I can get on that can take us somewhere. Besides, you guys are coming up short yourselves on this matter aren't you?"

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because, you wouldn't be questioning me on the values of my being here if you already had a lead. You're doing it find out what this might lead to and how it can bring about results to the interrogation."

Ellen giggled.

"I'm impressed you were able to deduce such a thing just by from getting a brief summary on a car ride over here. But you still aren't convincing me of anything you know."

"Look, all I want to do is help-"

Suddenly, a steady banging came from the interrogation room window. Looking through the two-way glass everyone saw the taller cat, Kaos, lifting her cuffed hands and hitting them against the chairs arms.

_**"Little Huey... I can smell you! Please! I need to see you! Please don't break my heart!"**_

Both Ellen and Huey looked at Kaos as she started to mumble to herself a few seconds later. Huey scratches his head in disbelief, while focuses on her with intense eyes, almost ready to place her hands on her blade. But she soon remembered where she was, and let go of her killing intent, which took much effort to hold back considering the trembling in her arm, and her balled up fist, gripped so tight it started to drip blood a little. Huey noticed this. He then stood in front of Ellen with assured eyes.

"I'm the only one who can do this. This could be our only chance to find out where the Forsaken are, what their plans are, and how we can stop them. Please. You have to trust me on this one Ellen."

She looked at him with doubtful eyes. Unsure of where or what this could possibly result in by the end. Even though it was indeed a risk, there were not that many options.

"Fine then. But just to be sure... Fisk, Red. Go in first, and try get under the girl's skin. You stay here and watch until I say so. Deal?" Huey nods as Fisk and Red slip into the interrogation room.

As they both walked in, both of the young Pure-types smirk, as they see the two Non-types enter the room. Eager and prone to pounce on supposed prey.

"Huey! I know you can hear me... Please!" Kaos then squints at Fisk and Red as they get closer. She then puts on a digusted face, as if just noticing something truly grotesque. "If you filthy plebians think you can stand between me and a fated reunion, I would surely like to fix that situation. Red stuff included."

"Really? That's big talk coming from the bitch in handcuffs. I'd really love to see you try and pull that shit with me." Red grinned as the cracking sound from her knuckles echoed through the room."I really would, Princess."

Kaos cackled.

"Princess?! Me?! How did you know of my reputation?! I assume you recognize your inferiority to me by saying such a thing."

"How's 'bout I recognize my foot up your ass, and see who'll be singing Princess Di then!"

Fisk placed his hand on her shoulder calmly.

"Red, although I completely condone the physical harm you could cause to our prisoner, that's not why we're here. Besides, that's not something you want to do with these kids. You gotta be more-"

She ignores his warning and proceeded anyway. Fisk shook his head in a disapointment Kaos glares at Red intensely as she stands her up by her arm. She then slams her foot into the floor, causing the chair next to her to lift off the ground all the way up to Red's eye level. Caught off guard by the sudden action, Red gets a headbutt in the center of her nose, knocking her back a couple of feet. Instictively, she puts her hand on her notice to find her hand smothered in blood, and looked back up to the prisoner to notice her smile. It didn't take long for her to completely snap at Kaos. Fisk, almost knowing it was going to happen, casually held her back by her arms.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE HUSSIE! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS SO HARD YOU'LL BE SHITTING BOOT FOR A WEEK!" Red became hysterical as her partner held her back with a calm face.

"See what happens when you don't listen?" Fisk calmly said.

Kaos stood remarkably still as Red tried to grab at her with flailing arms and legs, and proceeded back to her corner next to her sister Zana, and sat back down.

"Bring my beloved Huey in here, or I will burn this place festering shit hole to the ground." Huey clearly taken back like everyone else. He definitely did not need to read her mind to know that she was not lying

Now more aware of what the prisoner is capable of, Ellen taps on the glass three times for Fisk to nod. He waits for Red to calm down, and lets her go. He then pulls a large caliber handgun and presses it to the cat's cheek.

"Listen. I'd rather not do this to pretty little missie such as yourself, but even I have my limits. One more move like that, and I get to vent your head. Maybe that'll help you talk, instead of trying to give partner a chance to do that."

Kaos begins to snicker once again .

"Do you honestly think you can kill me with that...*snicker* pea shooter."

"Maybe not, but your head is gonna be fucking sore tomorrow after I pump about five in the back of your forehead. Now, just tell us what your organization is planning, and we might just give you and your sister a comfy mattress to sleep on."

No matter how much he reiterates, Kaos just keeps snickering at the idea, while Zana stays in her corner, still quiet. She then stomps the ground, causing a substantial cracks that shift the floor in the room. Ellen grips Huey's shoulder tightly .

"OK then young one. Get in there, but let Fisk ask the questions. And I can't stress this enough, do not speak to either of them. Understand me?" Huey nods and taps the door before entering.

Kaos dreamingly puts on a huge smile and stands at attention as Huey walks in, completely ignoring the gun pointed at her head. He returns her smiled with a confused but calm expression.

"Finally! My beloved little Huey! Please take this chains off of me! I haven't seen you in so very long! Oh this is such a wonderous occasion! Truly one for the ages!"

Huey then gives an eye motion to Fisk and in a blink exchange, they both understood eachother. He then slides a chair to Huey who sits right next to the door.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get back to the interrogation."

Kaos sneered at Fisk with displeasure.

"Excuse me, you big grizzly furball! You are interrupting a pivotal moment in our relationship. If YOU don't mind, I would like to speak to my beloved!"

Red then steps up to Kaos, and presses her gun to her lips.

"Keep talking like that, and I'll have you speaking to God in a second, you clap having jezebel!" Not put off by the two guns pointed at her in the slightest, Kaos decided to bite Red's gun. She jerked back her gun hard, only to hear a click and a ping coming off her gun.

Catching wind of her intent, he shoves his gun against her throat, with Red's gun still gripped in her mouth. Fisk then notices one of the bullets from her gun is jammed in the receiver.

"Holy-"

"Shit! I thought that only happened on T.V.!" Fisk remarked.

Red then pulls her gun free from Kaos's mouth and begins to clear her gun in frustration. Fisk then got back on track with the interrogation.

"Why did you attack the city? What was the point of trying to capture Huey and his friends?"

Kaos simply giggled.

"Why spoil the fun of watching you all stumble all over the placing looking for the tiniest of clues. You filthy Non types think that simply because you're all over the place means you have control. You have nothing and will never have nothing."

"Stop talking in fucking riddles and tell us what's your bosses plan is!" Red commanded. Both of them had stayed silent. "Holy fucking shit, why did I think that would?" Red started to snarl and grind her teeth in frustration while Fisk simply sighed. In that silence, Huey stood up out of his chair and stood in front of Kaos and Zana with a serious expression. He then stared deeply into her eyes.

"Ahh, yes! It's that same gaze! The one I remember! Please tell me you remember me my dear Huey!"

"Sorry to disapoint you, but I don't remember much at the moment, much less a crazed fruit loop like yourself."

Kaos giggled.

"Such dastardly words! I would do anything for you to keep giving me them!"

"And a masochist at that? The psych therapy guy is probably getting drunk by now after having to deal with you." Huey sighed. "Now tell me, what are The Forsaken planning?"

She giggled again.

"Oh come now. Don't tell me you've forgotten something so vital my dear!"

"If it's so vital, then that's all the more reason for me to know about it."

"And it's all the more reason for me to stay quiet."

Huey snickered under his breath, as his reverse psychology game fell flat on its face. He then smiled as he tried a new approach.

"Alrighty. I wanna try something. Since you say you know me well, and care for me a lot." Huey then walked over to Fisk, whose gun was still fixed on Kaos and Zana. "Say, can I borrow that?"

Fisk raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Kid, are you fucking crazy?"

"Just humor me will ya?"

Though Fisk was extremely hesitant to do so and he could hear the sound of Ellen scratching glass out of frustration, he decided to trust Huey after all this time. Just in case, he emptied the clip and handed the gun to him.

Huey then walked back over to the two prisoners, and then waved the gun at them. Kaos started to become a little stern with her mood.

"What are you about to do with that?" She asked cautiously.

Huey gripped the gun in his hand tightly and even inspected its craft.

"Ohh, don't you worry about that. Think of it as a...little experiment. Just to find out how deep this whole tragic lover act is going."

"It's not an act!" Kaos shouted out. "My feelings are genuine! Straight from the heart! I dreaded every single day I was seperate from you, and now...after all of this time...I finally get to see you again...Even after Father said it wasn't possible...So believe my words..."

"Is that so? Well then..." Everything in the room became quiet as Huey did the unthinkable. Putting the gun towards his head. "Then this should absolutely kill you inside then." Everyone looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Fisk cleared his throat.

"Umm, kid. You do know that gun is empty right? You saw me empty the clip right in front of you."

Huey grinned.

"Is that right?" Huey then took the calibur and aimed at the chair, and pulled the trigger. Suddenly, a large boom fired off from the gun and blew a chunk off the chair. Everyone watched in disbelief and shock.

"Holy shit! Fisk, that gun is loaded!" Red shouted out.

"That's impossible! I emptied the clip!"

Huey started to chuckle.

"Nope. You **thought** you emptied it. I messed around with your perception of thought, and made you think you emptied the clip, when really you just handed me the gun, full metal jacket and all. All you need to do is call me Pyle at this point."

"Kid! Gimme the gun!" Fisk demanded.

Suddenly a large bang could be heard on the other end of the glass. Ellen shook her head at Fisk. Signing him to trust Huey and his plan. As soon as he saw it, he backed off.

"Wait?! Are you serious?! What the hell are you doing Fisk?! Take the fucking gun away from him already!" Red screamed at him. Fisk simply ignored her, and allowed Huey to go about his business. He then cleared his throat.

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah, this thing." Huey then pointed the gun toward his head while looking at Kaos who was on the verge of tears."I belive I left off at killing your insides."

Kaos got down on her knees and began to grovel towards Huey.

"Please! D-don't do this! Anything but this! If you're trying to prove a point, please do anything but this! I'll tell you anything you want! Please just don't!"

"It's more than that now." Kaos looked confused. "I honestly want to point this at your dome instead, and blow your fucking brains out right now for killing the people I grown to care for, destroying the place I called home, crippling my friend, and killing my teacher. But in actuality, I think this is the quickest way to see you break sweetheart." Huey then locked his fingers on the trigger and slowly started to pull it down.

"NO! PLEASE!DON'T!" Kaos jumped up and tried to stop him. By the time she got close, he had already pulled the trigger. She unconcsiouly closed her eyes to not see the horror that was...Huey's face, still completely whole. She found this out a few seconds after slowly opening her eyes. "Wait...what? The gun...it was..." Kaos formed a confused look, as did everyone else.

"Loaded? Yeah, but with just one round. Remember that nice chair that I shot right there?Yeahhhh...I'm sure you can figure out the rest, can't you sweetie?"Suddenly, Kaos dropped to the floor. Tears began to flood from her eyes, and she took labored breaths every second. Huey then smiled. "Man, that felt good." He then walked over to Fisk, and handed him back his empty gun.

"Please tell me you did not have this planned from the get go." Fisk asked him.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Huey grinned.

Fisk sighed.

"Karina **is** right. You are different."

Huey ignored the comment and turned back around to a still sobbing Kaos. Red walked over, putting her gun back in her holster. She looked at the weakened Kaos. Compared to how she was earlier, this was a big change.

"Wow, you must have meant a lot to her to get her to break down this much. Don't you think you went a little too far there?"

"Got the job didn't it?"

"Yeah, but still-"

Both Fisk and Red looked at each other. Distraught over the growing nature of Huey. Even Ellen herself, behind the two way glass could sense a sinister aura teeming from of him. Although in an instant, it went away as she shook her head.

_"Was it just my imagination?"_ She thought.

Huey grabbbed a tear drowned Kaos by the chin and smiled at her.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

**Nine Nine Nine's View**

I slide back and forth happy to listen to Fur-Carley's music. I like music soft skins never let me listen for too long. But now me with fur skin friends and they like hugs and playing. With the nice music picking up I start to bounce at the newest sound the music machine makes.

"Me like fur skin pop soda music!" Fur-Zeo takes away the music making plugs.

"OK Nine. No more bouncing and sliding. We don't need the neighbors below us complaining about the noise."

"Me like music machine! Makes me happy like candy and hugs!" I slide over to Fur-Mom she's sitting on large soft bed. Fur-Mom pats my head

"So, have you two thought of a name for him yet?"

"Totally! We're gonna call him...Zelig!"

"Me Zelig... ME ZELIG!" Fur-Mom yells something but me so happy. I bounce and jiggle once more and feel Fur-Zeo and Fur-Carley hug me. "ME ZELIG ME HAPPY!"

**Nicosia's View**

It was far too easy to sneak in dressed as one of their agents. These foolish humans have been collecting many odd and powerful objects, all in one location, but from the intel I'm scanning, they have several other branching locations scattered around the world. Although I'm still not clear where their main compound is still hidden. I still sitting in front of the archival computer, trying to bypass the firewall. The decryption of these flies is going slower then I originally thought. Seems humans have found another thing they prove useful for besides decent sex slaves. With the data transfer still going I react to the groan coming from under my foot. Pressing down I crack the neck of the human I am stepping on. So far I've only killed seven humans. Three in a hallway and the four in this data room. Looking down the list of SCP weapons I grow interested in a few names.

_"The living gun, Dail-A-Dream... The living tattoo? These things seem to be a handful for these simple humans." I_I thought to myself.

Pulling the data drive free, I open my stomach pouch and place the drive inside. The doors open to show several agents point their weapons at me.

"Put your hands up and get on your knees now!" Smirking I kick a corpse into the agents and rush them. Morphing my hand into a sharpened spear to impale a woman through her skull. Brain matter and bits of bone splatter the agent closest to her. As she twitches I hold her body to absorb the bullets of her fellow agents. Throwing the body to the side, I morph my other hand into a two-sided axe. In a low swing, I cleave one in two only to have a human to tackle me. He fires three shots into my back causing me to spit a little blood.

"How dare you shoot me filthy slave!" Morphing my hair into knives I have them impale the human in several places along his torso. Pushing up he rolls off my body hitting the floor with a cracking and juicy thud. The last one wastes little seconds firing at me again.

Leaping into the air I morph my legs as I hang from the rooms light fixture, and whip both of them around the last agent's waist. I then squeeze her hard as she tries to aim, I jerk my legs causing a facture to three parts in her spine. Before she can cry out, I shove my foot into her mouth. Shoving with a little force, I get my whole foot down her throat to grip something soft. In a rough tug, I pull for a clutch of flesh and bone. As she coughs and chokes violently I drop back down.

Morphing my body again, the blood that once clung to me is gone. Stepping into the hall I avoid the bodies and look for the convey moving the SCP items that are still here. Getting into the parking garage I see the three heavy trucks about to leave.

Sliding along the beams above I morph into a bird and land softly of the trucks canvas top. Biting through I drop down and start to look over the first truck's cargo.

"Well you're nothing more then a little SMG, aren't you?"

Pulling the clip I see several teeth in the place of actual ammo. Placing it back into its case, I peek out the trucks back. Looking around I see we haven't left the bay yet. So with a well-placed move, I exit the truck and hide under the truck with the case.

As if just in time, several agents come to who appears be the commander of the convey.

"Sir! Several personnel were killed in data and memory storage room. Castle has informed us to move with what we have currently and for all security teams to contain the rouge SCP." The convey commander agreed and the trucks moved without delay. After a few minutes of riding I let go as the trucks made a turn, but not before placing a tracker on them.

Sliding to the side of the road I peek up seeing the convey growing smaller with distance. Rising to my feel I change forms. I feel like being male right now. Thinking over my random forms I chose a male fox brown red fur short tail mix. My tail having a nice tuff of white on its end.

In short pants and a short-sleeved shirt I start to walk with the case. After getting to the main road I prop up the case and rest a knee of it. Pulling my pants down I let my forms pump buns stick free. It's a nice cool evening so someone will pace by in no time. Creating a little sign it reads 'need a ride.' After twenty minutes in this pose someone pulls over. Looking into the small purple car a nice looking shark rolls down the window.

"Ass, gas, or grass?" He asked me.

"I don't have any money... so I guess ass." I give him a sly smirk and sit down in the passenger seat. With my ass to him he reaches over and rubs my left bun. Shark

"Yep! That some fine ass for sure." Placing the case in the cars backseat he drives on to a small road. The shark turns to me flashing his teeth and his eyes clearly showing his intent. Turning over to my side I left him feel up my ass a little more. Shark growls and slurps seductively. He's not bad looking either, but he doesn't really fill in all my preferences. "Yeah your going to get be a great one night fuck."

He shoves three fingers into my ass and I buck a little not ready to get an instant erection. Let alone waste a load of my fertile seed. "A quick shooter? Damn. This is going to be a rough one night stand for you. Hehehe" I hiss to him, and then turn and shove my foot into his head. Slamming him hard into his window. His head jerks an shakes for a moment for him then to slump forward. Pulling up my pants I drag him and leave him on the side of the road. But before I leave I stomp his penis a few times and piss on his face.

"Hmph, filth like you should never reproduce."

I then drive back to my hideout a few blocks from the hospital. Checking my hideout first for any intruders or disturbances I change my form to a black-coated panther. With a light green strips and a white underbelly. Taking out the data drive I start to upload the Intel. Soon a few deeps indicate that I'm getting a call from the Supreme Leader's aide.

"Good work Nicosia. The Supreme Leader will be pleased with this new information on one of our enemies."

"Has the Supreme Leader decided what to do about Kaos and Zana?" I asked.

"He has decided to allow them to figure out their own escape." I kind of figured that. What better test for the Supreme Leader's daughters, then to break out of a maximum security prison with Blades present. I'm lookign forward to the play by play on that one for sure. "You are to continue you watch over Normal-type Valentine and his family unit. The Supreme Leader wants to see if he can become an asset in the future. He also states that you are free to do whatever you wish do in your time in the states, so long as you don't encounter the PITT organization and the Blades. If you do so, you're on your own. And I doubt, even a low class such as yourself could handle them. The Living Gun as its called that you've retrieved will remain in your care until we can get a carrier to get it from you."

"I understand."

"The Supreme Leader is counting on the success of this mission. While it isn't a deciding factor in our cause, it is still vital. Failure is most certainly **not** an option. If so, prepare to face tremendous consequences." I swallowed my spit down my throat hard.

"...Understood. Nicosia, out."With the transmissions end I go over the camera's video of the window view of my target, and let out a sigh. No pressure or anything. I need to get a few cameras into the room to make sure I'm in the loop. Taking a bag of equipment I make my way to the side of the hospital. Taking a breath I morph nails and scale the hospitals siding. Getting to my targets room I make quick work of bugging and tapping the room.

While next to the bed I take a long close look at my targets face. His face is even a little bit more handsome up close. I'm more surprised he's lived this long without being used by someone. Most hybrids are used as breeding stubs. I wonder why no one has picked him up for so long? Seeing the exhalation and inhalation of his nostrils, it's clear he's having trouble breathing. Scuffing, I pinch and thumb a part of his nose to then see his breathing soften. I then take myself aback in surprise.

_"Why did I do that?"_ I thought to myself. Refusing to answer, I headed back to my hideout I lied down and relax, thinking of what I else can do to pass the time. In America, the possibilities are endless.

**Chapter 21 END.**

**Fro Ninja; Thanks for reading! Please look forward to the next update, and remember, one love!**


	25. Chapter 22

**Fro Ninja; Hello everyone! Glad to see that we're still at 100 for , I'm so sorry for the late release for this one, I meant to have it out much , much sooner, but life and all that. You guys know how it is. **

**Jester; What else is new?**

**Fro Ninja; Apparently not a lot, my good friend. It still continues to to plug us up like the good little pigs we are and then take us out for hellish joyish ride and then at the end of it all, they call themselves our friend. Then it starts all over again. But on the other hand, onto to the late release. Since this came very late, I made it twice as long. But will the quality balance with the quantity? I leave that up to you to decide. Anyway, onto reviews**

_**The Book;**_** Thanks for checking in as always my friend. Also that's quite the interesting comparison you made there, although a bit far from what I'm trying to make Huey's character into, something more of a chaotic Chris Knight that eventually matures into something much greater(i.e. a hero of sorts), but we'll get into that later. As for Nicosia, the details of his character are definitely layered, and well be uncovered more and more as the series goes on. **

_**NeonPartyDude;**_** No sweat dude. Glad to see college is treating you ever so nicely in terms of time lol. That line was apparently something that's said to a lot of hitchhikers which Jester apparently knows for whatever reason. He's probably an expert at the craft. On the other note, I wasn't really planning for him to come off as chaotic persay, more so as cunning but either I'm glad you saw it that way. And finally, the reason why Nicosia did what he did is indeed odd, but we'll get more into that later on.**

**Fro Ninja; Glad we could get that all cleared up. As a side note, I also noticed that this story has gotten a couple of new followers to it. If you're reading this message, first I would like to thank so very much for checking out our weird little story, and hope you mean to do so as time goes on. And also, please leave a comment while you're at it with some feedback. It really helps us grow as people and writers. Anywho, let's get into it!**

**Nicosia's Perspective**

**"No,no,no,no! It's not enough..."**I find myself talking in absolute silence as my transformed knife ejects from some sorry fools throat, littered with blood from his jugulars and the warmth from his throat still fresh on the tip. I always liked the sensation of impaling someone. I don't know how to explain exactly what I like about it, the burst of adrenaline that comes from hearing the steel jack into their flesh, watching the skin as it stretches inward toward the body as it's being pierced, the embrace of the tiny dark speck of blood that splashes on my face as I take the first plunge, or the sound of a sort of animal like squirming as the innards get picked apart, giving a sort of soothing sound of sploshes and slushes that coming along with it similar to a melody.

I continue my racing thoughts as my handknife is inserted over and over again, increasing the depth of the pool around my sorry victim's body even more. I had no idea how many times I had done it. I lost count at around fifty. But sill, no matter how many times I did it, it still served no satisfaction towards me." You...would you like to be next?" I stop in my unconscious endeavor, and notice the stupid whimpering woman. Apparently she's trying to throw off my attempts of achieving my fun by coating herself with fear. Like that will change anything. I'm going to kill her. I want to kill her. Oh yes. I most certainly do. I then ejected my knife out of her apparent friend, but not before taking notice to his displeased face at the fate that befallen him. It was one of sadness. I hated the sight of it."What's wrong? Does what I've done to you not please you at all? Should I have killed you better?! Should I?!"

I transformed my hand from a knife into a steel club littered with spikes and bashed his fucking face in, skull and all. I hummed along to the rhythmic tune of the club colliding with bone and sinew, almost similar to cracking eggs in the morning. It kept hitting again and again, until the face became purely unrecognizable. No! I could still picture that face in my head! I hit his face in more times as my humming grew even louder to match it. It was already a minute before I realized that there was nothing left of it left. I stopped my hand upon the realization, with it still hot from blood, bone and matter surrounded on it and dripping uncontrollably onto the floor. My face felt oddly warm as I touched it. I must have gotten a lot more blood on it then I realized. We can't have that can we? Mother always said appearances were everything. She was indeed right.

As I walked over to her, my nice new sneakers splashing in the warm pool of my victims other sweet juices, she started to cower in fear as if she was looking at some other worldly creature. Understandable. All my life I have been looked at as such, so meeting another that shares the same perspective is no deal breaker to me.

"P-please! Have mercy!" She blubbered in tears and snot. Her words were so unintelligible, the noise that uttered out of her mouth became similar to the sounds of defecation. Just plain shit talk. I couldn't stand it.

I grabbed a clump of the stupid looking mouse's blonde hair and stared at her deep within her baby blue eyes. I could see my own reflection, covered in a hot steaming mess. I'll probably have to take about two different showers when this is all over. One soaked in vanilla bubble soap, and another in strawberry lemon, while possibly playing over some relaxing elevator music, or maybe...

"Don't hurt me! Please god! Don't hurt me!" My thoughts ended being struck by this whiny whimpering bitch. Clicking my teeth in disgust, I struck her in the nose three times. My fist ended up denting in her nasal structure so much she appeared to have a hard time breathing. Seeing the masterful artwork that it made to her face, I did it a few more times for good measure. The sound of my knuckles meeting flesh constantly was a great thing to experience for sure, but it was doing murder on my beautiful hands. Irony at its best work. My knuckles began to grow a little a numb upon noticing that her nose was so far pushed back into her face she could barely utter out a breath, and whatever breaths she could exhale came out as muffled garbage that was trying to catch air. The very sound was making me want to claw my ears off.

"Shut...the...fuck...up. I can't think with all of this whining going on..." I said silently under my breath, attempting to keep my unbridled rage under control. This woman is trying to make me believe that she is truly grasped with fear right now. That's not my intention of course, but it obviously can't be helped that it comes out that way."If you want to make so much noise, try and make it once I've shoved my spiked hand down your gullet until I use your heart as a speedbag. Then, and only then, will you be able to make as much of that fucking whining as you want. Deal?" I tried to make the situation as simple as possible for her stupid mind to understand, as I was a few seconds to close to rationalizing into an entirely different circumstance. Simply put, I was very, very close to killing this bitch ugly fat bitch.

My proposition ended up falling short as she continued to squeal even louder. Or squeek. It's really hard to tell after you've heard it play in your ear over and over again. After hearing about three more squeels of the bane of my hearing, I decided to silence it permanently by doing exactly what I said I was going to do. But before I could do anything do anything, I began to hear the faint sounds of sirens in the background. "Well now. That certainly puts a damper on our activities for the evening now doesn't it?" I say that as I notice a device in her right hand that's being clasped to oblivion. It was one of those devices that is given to ostentatious douchebags in case they want to get a hold of the cops without using the phone. My nose flared up out of disbelief that she was willing to ruin my fun that much!"Really?! You couldn't let me have the opportunity to enjoy this a little while longer you fat piece of shit! Dammit!"

Fighting the urge to smash her skull in, I leave with one final knee to her face, and shoving that pesky device of hers through her eye socket, before exiting the house out of the back door. Oh. I'd almost forgotten that this is about the fifth or sixth house I've broken into in the past hour or so. It's not like their random break outs of murder sessions, although that would be a consideration for another time.

All of the people that I've paid a visit to all have connections with SCP, be it through bank accounts, office details, interactions regarding activities going on in the area. The base that I had hit last night seemed to only be one of a few straggler groups in this city. So far I haven't found anything that points to it though.

According to the Supreme Leader, they mainly deal with the genetic enhancement and investigation of beings that they find scientifically intriguing, which meant that any kind of thing that fell under that category was in danger of being their subject. I could care less about that however. I was given the opportunity of a life time by my lord, and I certainly don't intend to let it go to waste. To be able to be in a city and to be allowed to kill, rape, and torture anyone I so well please was absolutely gallivanting to me beyond measure.

As I jumped from rooftop to rooftop with elegant grace, I noticed that I was coming upon the entrance to the main city, where tons upon tons of lights beamed all around me. I then started to get a weird feeling in the back of my neck as I began to approach the hospital. I stared at my target through the window, overlooking him from the same branch on the same tree that I used last time I was here.

I then relaxed by putting my legs up onto the branch and placing my head against the bark. I had no idea why I kept coming back here like this, but it was clearly something to pass the time. His breathing looked a little more consistent from last time, and IV was adjusted perfectly from when I last adjusted it myself.

"*sigh* I should honestly keep a log for these kinds of moments. They honestly cause me to lose track of whatever is happening around so easily." I noticed as soon as I said that, a good ten minutes had already gone by on the clock on my cell phone. I checked a few news sites to see if there was anything interesting in the feed to read, but nothing. I resumed my watching of my target a few minutes later.

I then wrapped my arms around my legs, placing my head on my knees. His face was a bit more clear to see now that the skies cleared up, letting the moon shine a bit more brighter, and the details in his human side came out a little more. The curves in the structure of his face was a lot more handsome than I originally thought. It's a shame though. If we weren't enemies...I honestly don't know.

What do you sound like? What sort of impression does your voice give whenever you speak? Is it aggressive yet fragile? Or is it calm yet direct and blunt? I have to admit, I am rather eager to find out. Just to hear you one time. Your face, your body. You're just like me aren't you? Misunderstood, different from the others. Looked at with judgmental eyes because of your background or where you come from, or what house you were born into. I know that feeling all too well. With no one that will understand you, the only one to rely on is yourself. I've had to learn that lesson one too many times, as I'm sure you have yourself

If it weren't for the Supreme Leader, I don't think I would even be here now that I think about. He saved me from a life of servitude, of being put down on by the nobility because of my abilities. For being a Lowborn as they called me as a child. But because of him, I now I'm able to use my abilities for my own gain and to my own advantage. I'm able to kill anyone who had said otherwise about me. Or if I feel like it. My chains are broken because of the simply truth that it is my body, and I'm able to do anything with if I put my mind or desire to it. He set me free. He showed me absolute liberation of the self. As I am sure he will do the same to you once we bring you to him, Kote.

Yes. Lowborns. Because of the curse given to us eons ago, not all of us have retained the original scope of our powers, save for the Pure-type nobility, and because of that ascertained their authority over the minority. The inheritance of the particular gene does not pass onto to all children however. Because the occurrence is so rare in a child born outside the nobility, families often pray for their child to have the gift, for if their powers show up during infancy, the family gets accumulated in social status. Those who don't, become the laughing stock of the community.

I still remember the expression of disgust and agony of my parent's face when they found out my powers didn't surface until much later on in my life. And when they, the forms and shapes that it made my body take was...strange and weird to them. I lived in a town where the nobility was everything to everyone living there. Where people either feared them, or wanted to be them, both meant they would have to pay a certain price. The price my parents paid for me, was the embarrassment of everyone else.

I'm told I was a new breed. One that could change any parts of his body into any form or shape that he wanted without cost to limbs, arteries, or blood streams. But this was not what anyone wanted in a noble, so they rejected me. My powers, status, my appearance, everything was turned down. In fact, now that I remember, the first ones to reject me, were my parents. They could not be associated with the responsibility of raising such an anal son with such...embarrassing powers, so they threatened to disown me. I was fueled by the lack of love and affection that was never given to me, and so I killed them.

My parents were my first opportunity to taste the peculiar yet inviting taste of my victim's blood. That day, staring at their lifeless bodies sprawled out on the floor of the house, streams flowing from the innards, and furniture all around me smashed to bits. My naked body glowing in the moonlight as it peaked through the window, and circled around me. The tears of an unwanted child ran down my cheek as both of my arms were in the form of a giant sword and a giant steel club, both tattered with blood of my so called care givers. The feelings and emotions of doing such an action rushed through my head like taking a bad drug for the first time. Fear, rage, sadness, and excitement were all synonymous with the thoughts I had at the time. The progressive feeling of wanting to kill them over and over again. Or just to kill anyone that rejected me. Anyone.

Knowing full of what I did, I tried to run away, but it didn't take long until the authorities captured me. I was then taken to a special facility the Forsaken use to further their power even more, by performing inhumane experiments on themselves and others. Some of them tried to rewrite they genetic code by using splicing techniques, others would cut their own limbs off and reattach the parts of other powerful Pure-types that came before them, but were no longer a part of this world. Before I laid eyes on the place, I had always had doubts that those in power would always seek more power to either make others feel inadequate or to take it for themselves before any could gain it. And those who would, are complete and utter idiots. To this day, I have not changed that mindset.

Against my will, experiments were run on me numerous times. Sometimes the men in charge there would take samples of my blood, mix with the blood of other Lowborns, and then inject it back to me. Because of this, my body began to give rise to the ability to change into different people. At first I didn't know how to control it, often having different parts of my face belonging to one form, and the rest of my body belonging to another. I would often look like a transmogrified abomination, and those who witnessed it could not even fathom to look upon me, even those performing the experiments. Yes, they too rejected me at the seems, and so they payed for it with their lives. I killed them all. Scientists, subjects, even faculty just simply working there. From that point on, it was all a blur. I had no idea how many people I had killed from that day on, and the only thing tethering me to the world itself was the sound of each body dropping to the floor, and the smell of carcass passing my nose.

While it seems like I have taken rejection as an excuse to kill anyone that looks upon, I always seen at as how people look at me rather than how they judge me. Whenever look at me. The true me. They feel that everything about is something that should not be. Everything down to my very genes. I wouldn't blame them, if I were superficial and cosmetic bigots like them. But would I say it's about what's inside that counts? Yes. No. Maybe. All those answers belong to that question.

For the longest time, I spent my days just running from what other people told me I was and what I would never be. Constantly showered with the praises of rejection and denial of self. Until I met him. I had tried to kill him out because he had look at me with disappointing eyes, the same as all of them before. Unfortunately, that effort ended in absolute failure. I could not describe what abilities he had in detail, but it was...beautiful in a terrifying sense. Everything that I had lacked and wanted. When I thought he was going to kill me and end my abominable existence, I had learned the truth of his disappointing glare with these very words.

_"Do you honestly live your life stuck in the shadow of the words of others? Those who do not understand true beauty have every right to fear it, for the idea is beyond what their feeble minds can comprehend. When I look upon you, I see not someone of shame and disgrace, but someone with ability to turn the truth of what he once thought of himself, into something different."_

Those words, had changed my life forever. At first I thought they were words of pity, but he ensured me that they were not, but rather words of understanding and compassion. The Supreme Leader was the first to accept me, and to this day I remain loyal to him and him alone. Anything that he desired, I had carried out for him, in all senses. Under his tutelage, I gained better control of my powers, and used them to gain his approval. They had many uses, from stealth and subterfuge, to assassinations leading from seduction. Anything he asked of me, I gladly performed it with no fealty and no second thoughts, and he rewarded me every time I did. He was the one who rescued me from the darkness of my own insecurity, and the possibility of losing every fiber of the essence that I barely held onto.

When I look upon you, I see the same thing. You're me in every concept of what structures you. You loathe rejection, and seek those who will only simply accept you for who you are and not what you are.I have found that someone for me, and I want to help you find that someone. The Supreme Leader taught me to simply not care what others think, and to damn them if they think negative about me. A lesson I'm sure you learned on your own after many years of struggle. If I knew someone like you back then...

Suddenly, I felt the presence of others approaching the hospital. One of them felt familiar, but the other was entirely different. This presence was rather...peculiar. I couldn't distinguish it from another I felt long ago. But it was different. The feeling of chaos. And the feeling of order were in a battle between each other. I see this one has yet to choose their path in life. But it made no difference to me. I was to kill anyone that approached my charge that wasn't nurses or anyone else, and hopefully this one was going to be first taste of a real battle ever since I gotten to this shithole of a country.

I hopped down from the tree and changed my form after swiping one of the nurses uniforms from the broom closet.

"Whoever you are, please provide me with some adequate entertainment..."

**Huey's Perspective**

**A few hours earlier**

**Town Square**

I have to say, this is probably the most fun I've had in a very long while. Ever since the whole memory loss thing anyway. And the beating the shit out of my buddy Kote. That was fun too.

"Hey Huey! Why are you walking so slow?! C'mon!" Zeo yelled out to me as we walked into Moonstone park. Appropriate naming considering it was night time and that's where most dates take place. Good job developers.

I had just been discharged from the hospital unit yesterday, and Zeo invited me out to explore the town since I never got a chance to. Broken rib and all. According to the nurses, my injuries healed faster than a normal person, which in that case I had to helpfully inform them I'm not entirely normal in any sense. Which I had to demonstrate what I meant in a "physical" sense, if you know what I mean...I beat them in a game of scrabble, six times in a row. If you think I did what you think I did, you obviously have a low opinion about me. Not that I care honestly.

Anyway, I decided to take Zeo up on her offer. It's not everyday I get to feel like a regular kid.

"Sorry! I was just admiring the craftsmanship of this park. Look at the ridges over by the lake! Killer stuff on those ridges lemme tell you." I gave my best answer, only to lead her puffing up her face.

"You liar. You were probably looking at some other girl that was walking by weren't you?"

"You're currently the one that has all of my attention right now sweetheart."

"Reeeaaaalllyyy?" She leered as she approached me with investigating eyes.

"Really."

"Is that right? Well then..." She then did the unthinkable to the people around us, and puckered her lips out in front of me."Why don't you show me so proof that you are paying attention? Hmmmm?"

While that very offer does sound tempting... "Hmpf?!"

I returned her offer by placing my index finger on her fragile and soft lips, and gazed into her loving eyes with a slightly salacious stare.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do have standards. One thing I can't absolutely stand is people who use intimacy to get closer to one another before using actual words to bridge the gap. In other words, I want to actually take things slow with a pretty little thing such as yourself." I took my finger of her lip, and gently wrapped my arm around her inviting hips." Is that a bad thing?"

It took her a few seconds to respond to my question. I don't even think she noticed I placed my hands around her. I was half expecting to catch her in a bashful expression after that line, but true to her nature, she put back on her usual coy face, one that I've grown pretty attached to as of late.

"It's not really a bad thing per se... But is that what you really want? You could always take advantage of me. But then my mom and sister would beat the ever loving shit out of you when they find that out." She said with a smile.

"We certainly wouldn't that." She definitely wasn't lying. After some research, I discovered that wolf people have a certain ability that when they share a special bond with another person can sense when the other is in danger, or experiences a certain feeling that goes against their will or nature. This of course extends to family as well as close friends, and pretty much anyone can learn in it, given that they're attuned to enough spiritual energy to feel it. I should learn that sometime. Might come in handy when I want to tell someone on base to grab me some soda from the fridge.

"But enough about that! What do you think of my dress?" She started to twirl around in a circle as I my eyes scanned every part of scandalous outfit of hers. She was wearing small white button up shirt with the tops unbuttoned of course showing off her reasonable cleavage with most of her belly exposed. She was also wearing dark blue booty shorts that seemed to grab those curves for days, along with some white thigh highs, and highwater sneakers, all complimented by her spiked wristbands and cute little white knit hat, tipping over in the right direction. I'm really starting to question Lisa's parenting skills.

"It definitely suits you." I said honestly.

"What do you mean it suits me?" She asked glaringly.

"C'mon Zeo. You're rocking those clothes like nobody here. Plus you got that bombshell figure, why wouldn't you show it off?"

"Oh...I don't about that."

"I'm serious shorts make your legs go on for days. I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my eyes off of 'em."

"*giggles* Make sure you don't! I'm the only girl you should be looking tonight!"

"Duly noted. Shall we go then?" I then extend out my arm for to grab onto.

"Such a gentleman!" She then gently wraps both of her arms around mine. As she comes in closer, hints of her perfume fill my nose. White cherry by the gist of it, from the Spring Catalog, page 46. The girl's got class. The pressing from her cleavage isn't that bad either. I'm doing a good job in not letting her know that though. I was under the impression that Kote's sisters were these relentless teases that flaunted every five seconds. This isn't so bad. Maybe I don't have anything to be worried about.

_'Phase 1 complete!'_ All of a sudden, a random voice played in my head in full HD. Don't tell me...'_He's got his eyes on me like he wants to tear my clothes off! Who knew he was THIS much of a horndog?! Looks like he's gonna be easier to tease than bro! Show boys a little boob action here, a little ass and pussy shot here and there, and they're putty in your hands. By the end of the night, he's gonna be all up on me like a lost puppy!"_ I see that I spoke too soon on the not worrying part. This girl is a lot more dangerous than I gave her credit for. Kote my friend, you certainly have your hands full.

**Mel's Frozen Yogurt Paradise**

The first stop on our little escapade was a frozen yogurt shop that Zeo and her sister Carly had gone to a few days ago. She tried to present it to me as a surprise, but I kind of had a feeling this town had a frozen yogurt shop. For some reason where there's a hospital, there's a always a ice cream or a yogurt shop nearby. Grief goes better with dairy I guess.

We sat down at one of the tables near the back window after getting our orders. She ordered a melted kiwi with vanilla and sprinkles and gummi worms. Exquisite taste in yogurt as well? This girl just keeps surprising me. I ordered a strawberry vanilla yogurt with chocolate sprinkles, golden oreos, and sour patch candy. I also got some barbecue potato chips with a strawberry mixed with chocolate shake as a dipping sauce. The hospital food was decent, but it hardly had the stupid calories my teenage body craved.

"Man! I thought you were lying when you said this place has the pick your lunch box special that comes with free toppings every time you use your discount card! I thought that was a myth!" I said after stuffing my face full of my delicious piece of heaven.

"Me and sis were surprised to when we found this place on coming from the hospital. It's not everyday that you meet such an establishment with such eloquent and exquisite taste."

"Hear, hear."

We both started laughing at our silly jests. A few minutes into eating our snacks, we decided to challenge each other to see who can eat our yogurt faster. It was a fun little spat that ended up with me choking on my spoon, and Zeo having to fish out with the Heimlich maneuver. The spoon ended up flying into oncoming traffic and causing a wreckage of this white sedan and a BMW up the block. The guy driving the sedan beat the BMW guy with a rusty tire iron. Ahhhh, the things kids can learn these days.

"Soooo, is it really okay for you to be out of your bed? I know you just got discharged and all..."Zeo asked me as I was trying to catch my breath, both from choking and laughing.

"...If you mean my physical therapy, they told me I pretty much checked out in everything. Plus it's not like I was in a disabled state. I could still walk around the place, but I couldn't do any sort extraneous activities. Like running, jumping, beating people up. That sort of thing."

"Wow. Musta been boring."

"Not really. The base has great internet. And their chemical resources are top notch. Straight out of Area 51. I've actually been working on something for the past few days that'll help your brother out, should he return to that state again."

"Really?!"

"Yep, though it's still in the testing stage, and if you hadn't noticed, theres an apparent lack of supply of test subjects..."

"Ohhhh..."

"Yeahhhhh..."

"*giggles* It's actually surprising. Me and my sister were probably figured you were masturbating all day, every day."

"Coming from you guys, I'll take that as a compliment. Although I would be cutting my risk of getting prostate cancer by some percentage by doing that on the daily."

"So wait? You do that everyday? Don't you get bored, or tired? Do you even have stamina?" _'I wonder how his dick looks? I bet it's probably one of those that's big even when soft! Or maybe it's one of those new age ones, the one that grows gradually over time, or even when they're penetrating. I bet he fires off like a sawed off shotgun with barely any recoil. Just thinking about makes me so _curious' Oh my. Such a curious soul isn't she? I'm honestly blushing on the inside, but I prefer on the other hand it actually come out of her mouth in words.

"I'm sure the subject about my penis is mind boggling to you sweetheart, believe me it is to me everytime I look in a mirror. I mean, I have to put ice packs on it sometimes, it's unbelievable. But let's try to keep the dirty talk to minimum, yeah?"

She looked confused.

"I wasn't talking about your penis."

"Oh trust me. That subject was about to come up next. Unless you want to challenge me in the realms of dirty talk, you can. But I can't promise you will win."

"Hehehe. That sounds tempting."

We both started to chuckle. I wouldn't normally spout off garbage like that, but it actually helps alleviate some of the awkwardness that comes with a date. Plus, it never hurts being silly just to impress whoever you're with. It doesn't have to be that example, but the concept still follows.

Besides, it helped set up the bridge for something else. A topic of which I know is about to come up. "So. Were you able to find out anything else...about those guys that hurt my brother?"

Impeccable timing this one.

"I was actually going to bring that up honestly.I was able to do some research on the guys that took destroyed Happy Garland, and tried to kidnap your brother." Zeo's face then grew kind of pale when I mentioned the subject."Whoops.I'm sorry. Didn't mean to say it like that."

"No...it's fine. So what did you find out?"

I cleared my throat.

"That's the thing. I couldn't find anything. Whoever these...people are, databases about them are wiped clean. Not even the governmental archives in the Pentagon had anything on their activities, and they have cold files dating all the way back to the 60's."

"You hacked into the-?!" I quickly cover her mouth with my yogurt covered hand before she said anything more.

"Shhhh, you didn't hear that from me. Fisk is already threatening to cut my internet privileges because I got free Netflix by hacking his account. Just be quiet and eat the creamy yogurt. Deal?" She nodded, leading me to take my hand off her face. We ended attracting a crowd from her about to yell her lungs out.

"Yo! Did you just hear what that kid said? He told her to eat his cream!"

"Forget the kid! What the hell is that young lady wearing?! Is her mother training her for the Stripper World championships or something?!"

"Kids these days am I right?! Might as well send them out of the wombs with their butts on the sinks, and their business hanging out whenever they go to school."

Seeing as how they were all giving me a headache I had to shoo them all away, by threatening to literally kick the shit out of them. They left scared. She then licked the yogurt off of her lips that left on from my hand rather salaciously before it was quite erotic, I'm in serious mode now.

"But that's illegal!" She whispered up close to my ear.

"**If** you get caught doing the activity. Anyway, I couldn't find anything. I tried asking Ellen or Boss about it, but they've been hush hush about it. I could try other methods to find out, but I would rather not upset anybody." Plus I think they've both been around the block enough times to know when someone is trying to read their mind. Zeo has no idea I could do it, so the possibility of her asking about it was scrunched.

"But you know who they are right?"

Now I'm walking on eggshells...

"Well, from what I've been able to figure out, they're going after people like your brother, and trying to recruit in...some kind of army."

"An army? For what?"

I shook my head.

"I'm honestly not sure sweetheart. But one things for sure, they're definitely not going to stop here. They're going to keep doing this to other people, unless we stop them first."

"And you don't anything more than that?" She asked with me cautious eyes. To be honest, I've already told her too much, and I knew even more about what was going on. From that stint with my inner selves, to the interrogation the other day. I can easily piece what's going on here and where it's going to go. But the thing is, I'm not sure I even want to. For the sake of endangering those I care about again. I know exactly what the Forsaken is trying to do, and how they're going about doing it, but I can't tell her that. If I did that, there's nothing stopping Zeo from telling her family, and having them go on a rampage to try and find them, and dying in the process. I don't want to have Kote go through what I went through, and he's gone through it once already.

I put on my best poker face to answer her.

"No, I don't" Three words, and it was a lie. A big lie that I can't take back.

"I-I see..." I looked over at Zeo's hand and noticed a tiny detail of trembling, and her face becoming gloomy. I slowly reached over to it and softly grabbed. Even though she puts up a front by being free spirited, carefree and lascivious at times, I can tell she really cares about her brother. And she's afraid of what might happen to him if this keeps going on.

"Don't worry Zeo. You have my word, I'm gonna find out the people who are trying to hurt your brother." She smiled slightly as I said that.

"Thanks Huey."

"No problem. Say...uh, you gonna finish that?" I point to her yogurt which his halfway melting down her arm, attempting to brighten the mood.

"*giggles* Why yes I am. I can feed you the creamy part, if you really want it that bad." She said seductively as she took the cup and bended over the table to feed me. I could spot her breasts pressing against the surface of the table

"*sigh* You don't play any games, do you?" I then hear the crowd from earlier starting to gather around us again.

"Did you hear that?! She said he can have it if he wants to! She's gonna give him her cream!"

"Seriously?! Kid's these days have no shame, I'm telling you!"

"I'm still stuck in that outfit though! Where can I get one of those?!"

We both sighed heavily at their nosy conversations. So much for the mood I then whisper in Zeo's ears.

"You, uh...wanna get out of here?"

"Sure! But you're okay on time though right?"

"Of course. The night is still young."

...

We walked down the street for a couple of blocks, pretty much talking the fat about everything. Hobbies, favorite things to eat, favorite movie, genre of music, and the whole nine yards. I was stuck on the fact that we both loved the Wu tang clan and Seinfield on the same level. So awesome. We visited damn near every place of entertainment this place had to offer. There was one of those old mom and pop arcade machines set up around the corner from where we were. And just down the street from their was a wild west shootout gallery, a trampoline park, a RC demolition derby track, dancing machines, and even those 3D puzzle games I used to solve when I used to wait for the former head honcho to come home when I was still a slave. It was hella fun. After about two or three hours of just plain thrill seeking, we decided to calm our systems down by wandering around the town a bit to see the sights.

In the middle of our wandering, we came to a red crosswalk sign. For some reason, there was barely anyone out on the street tonight besides people driving their cars. Something told me this wasn't really walking commute friendly type of town.

"So, what did your girlfriend think about us going on a date tonight?" She asked me.

"My girlfriend? I didn't know I had one." I knew who she was talking about, but I decided to play along.

"You know. The bunny that swears a lot."

"Still not ringing any bells. If you try for the bonus round, you may win a consolation prize."

"Stop teasing! That's me and my sisters thing. I know you know who I'm talking about."

"Oh! Me and Karina? No we're not."

"Really?! I could have sworn you guys were going out."

"No we're not. I just see her as..." It was that moment that I realized, I had absolutely nothing good to say about least something that was welcome in a viable conversation. I then try to think at least one good quality about her. Something that I don't think anyone notices but me. Think stupid! Think!"Someone with really good teeth?" Nailed it!

"Really? Good teeth? That was the best you could come up with?"

"Hey, at least I tried. There probably is something good about her. Deep inside. Deep. Deep. Very, very deep. Like, The Grand Canyon deep. Anyway, she's pretty much just a gal pal at the moment. You know, someone to chew that fat with."

"You mean, kind of like how we're doing?"

"No that's different. We bonded over the great ties of late night yogurt. That's something that can't be easily replaced. From here on out, you and I are branded for life! So says the crevices of the yogurt float! May its glory live on in the hearts of our fellow yogurt goers, now and forever."

"*giggles* You are so crazy."

"I try. Anyway, to answer your question, no she was not okay. She actually threatened to spread my body four different ways while whistling Dixie. After I said I was going anyway, we got into it for a bit."

"Oh my god. Then what happened?"

"It went on for a good ten minutes, and then I stuck her with a dosage of highly potent morphine that was sitting near my lamp in her arm as she gave me a clothesline. My neck still kinda hurts from it."

"Really? Do you think she's alright?"

"She's taken bigger hits than that. But I tell you what, she's gonna be pissed when she gets up! Hahaha. Which should be in about...five more minutes. Well, life was as good while it lasted. Now that I think about, why did you bring her up all of a sudden?"

"I dunno. It's just when we were at school, you guys were usually together."

"Yeah. Usually nagging me about everything. 'Make sure to zip up your pants when you take a shit, remember to brush your teeth with anything except Crest, remember to separate whites from colors neatly, remember to use protection.' This, that, and the third."

"Maybe she really cares about you?"

"I've gotten that impression on several occasions, believe me."

"But have you seriously never thought about you and her? Not even once?"

Well, now that she mentions it.

"Maybe. Possibly. If our lives were a little different, I might, but I just can't see it happening right now with everything going on."

"Is that how you really feel?"

"As of right now? Yeah." I get the feeling it goes a lot deeper than that, but since after all we've been through...I can't...at least not right now. But there is one thing I can think about."But as for what I feel about you? That's an entirely different story."

"Oh? And just how do you feel about me?"

"That depends on how this night ends. Why ruin the surprise now?"

"Fufufu. Well in that case..." She then starts to slowly bat her eyes at me. Eyelashes and all. "Why don't we make your opinion a bit easier to reveal?" Annndd, here we go. '_This is it girl! Time to work your magic!'_ I swear, my days could go by so much easier if people thought out loud like this chick. But, there's something behind it all. I almost on top of finding it.

"I'd imagine you have some ideas about that then?"

"One or two."

"I like that line of thinking..." I said with a coy face. The crosswalk signal changed, it was our light to walk. We made our way down in a strip mall that was blazing with a dozen neon signs and lights, and crowds around us as far as the eye could see. I felt a bit uneasy, but I was focused on Zeo the whole time, so my anxiety didn't get to me that much.

"So...what's the deal with your family. I mean, Kote kind of gave me a synopsis on how he came to live with you guys, but what's your side of the story?"

She put her finger on her cheek thinking, as we stood there waiting for the light to change.

"Well, my mom, my sister, and I orginally lived in South America. I was still a baby when we moved over to Europe."

"South America? If I remember correctly, there's a native wolf tribe there, right? Somewhere in the Brazilian forest. Ellen told me she used to live there as child when Kote's mother's family adopted her."

"That's right! and mom grew up together in the same tribe. But to be honest, I never really knew much about her. Mom never talked about her around me and Carly growing up. Something about how she wanted to 'smack the smug bitch in the face with a shovel, and stick her in a shit filled ditch wearing nothing but a thong!' She was really specific about it."

"You don't say..."

"Anyway, I don't really remember much about life living there. I do remember there was a certain smell to the area that really made me weird. Like I had some sort mystical powers deep in me or something."

"Lean will do that you..."

"What?"

"Nothing! Anyway, what made you guys move?"

"There was apparently an incident within the tribe. Our village was heavily isolated from society, and the previous chieftain wanted everyone of the members to go out and explore the world. But the village elder were completely against it. Saying that we shouldn't break tradition for the sake of some naive emotion such as curiosity of our 's crazy is that the majority of the tribe members agreed with the elder, since none of them had any desire to explore outside. The village was their whole world, so why would they want to leave it. But my mother was one of the few people that was against the elder's opinion, since she was married to a wolf from outside of the tribe, which was actually against the rules where we were. Add to the fact that she also had us in secret, which made it ten times worse. They actually threatened to kill us for breaking those rules."

"So what happened then?"

"My mom decided she had enough of the tribe's bullshit and challenged the whole tribe to an _OTempestatum Machi"_

"An '_Otempestatum Machi'. _'A battle of endless storms'."

"Hey, yeah! I didn't know you spoke Latin!"

"I speak 12 other languages, but that's besides the point. So your mother basically challenged the whole tribe to a gladiator match? Aren't women the minority there?"

"Hey, my mom's no slouch you know. One time, these old slezeball touched her ass and pretended he did nothing wrong. She upper cut his ass so hard into the sky, he broke through the ionosphere twice. 400 guys were no big wup to her."

"Four hundred? That's...pretty darn impressive." Ellen has actually taken out more dudes than that at one point, but...I don't think Zeo knows that...Best to keep quiet about that..."Anyway, so she won, right?"

"Fuck yeah she did! She kicked their asses in an hour using two practice swords, and she hardly broke a sweat!"

"I thought you said you were a baby when you guys left."

"I may dramatized some parts."

"I see. Continue."

"So how it goes is that the winner of an _Otempestatum Machi_, gets to have any wish they want, and the rest of the tribe has to abide by it. No questions asked. So she, requested to leave the tribe with me and my sister, and live in peace without them pressuring us about returning. She told me it was hard on her. Leaving the only home she ever knew. And seeing the elder's drowned totally angry didn't help either for laughs."

"Sounds like her and the elder were really close."

"They should be. The elder was her grandfather."

I raised my eyebrows in slight surprise.

"Her grandfather, huh?"

"You don't sound too surprised about that."

"Ellen told me that there was some weird juice that most members of wolf tribes drink when they're a certain age. They're supposed to give you enhanced vitality, strength, physical capability. The whole nine yards."

" told you a lot about the wolf tribe huh?"

I smirked.

"You'd be surprised how chatty she gets when she's drunk."

"I think I know exactly what you mean..."

"So what happened to her father?"

"He died before I was born actually, so I never knew him. Mom told me that died fighting in some war years back. So I don't know what happened to him exactly."

Something lit up in the back of my head. Even though she didn't say it, I knew exactly what she meant. The Zexion War. Even though it's only the second time I've heard it mentioned, it still strikes me as something bad. I've heard the other me talk about it before, but I thought that was fought over a thousand years ago! What the hell could this mean? Does that mean there were others fought over the years? Did it last even longer than it was said to last? I have questions that I'm creating answers for, but that's one that's managed to slip by me know for a while. At this point, I feel like someone is just making this harder for me to grasp.

"Huey?" I end up coming out of my trance at the sound of Zeo's voice.

"Huh? What's up?"

She then starts puffing up her cheeks again.

"Hmmm, you were doing that again..."

I shook my head, and put on my best smile.

"Sorry sweetheart. I get easily lost when I think."

"Hahaha. I swear, you stay in you mind sometimes."

Tell me about it.

"Anyway, big bro came to live with us after his father kicked the bucket, as I'm sure you know. Before that, his mother and my mother knew each other growing up in the same tribe and all. Plus, she was one of the few members that spoke out against the previous Elder about allowing the members of the clan to venture out into the open world. Since she remembered all of the things she did for her, my mom took him in and raised him as if he were her own son."

"I see. But why did your mom do it? Last I checked, wasn't Ellen adopted by his mother's family? That makes would make her the next of kin to take him in right?"

"Hmmmmm...you got me. I never figured it out either. But I do remember my mom saying something about years ago when me and my sister were kids. Something about her being a traitor to the tribe, and about her almost killing her brother."

"Brother huh?" Now that's a new subject. I didn't know she had a brother, but even if she did, I would assume he's a wolf. But what's all this about being a traitor and all? Strange...

"Oh? Did I get your mind boggling again?"

"Sweetheart, you have no idea."

"Anyway, my mother felt obligated to take Kote in as a favor to his mother. At least that's what I've been able to get out of it. Either way, I was really happy to gain a big brother. Even thought he doesn't show it, he's REALLY protective. That's a sign he really cares. Plus he's always great to play around with. And tease."

"I would have never put against you."

"He has like, the best look on his face whenever I flash him my boobs or my pussy in front of him."

"Really?" I say with interest.

"He does like this stretchy with his cheeks that make him look like a spoiled mango. It's so funny. I've been doing it to him ever since he moved in with us."

"I would imagine he's used to it by now. The strechiness of his face on the sight of that must be in the hospess. It's so great to know this information."

"I entrust you with the secret to this..."

"I accept with full responsibility your cuck holdness. Hahaha."

"Hey!"She said while playfully punching my arm.

"Sorry! Couldn't resist. So! Where to next milady?"

She pondered for a bit, before answering.

"There's a place I really want to you see. I found it last time when I was out here with Carly. You got time to spare right?"

"Of course. Ellen and the others are off on a mission, so they're not on base. Lead the way, hot stuff."

...

* * *

We made our way to a small lookout up on a abandoned terrace a little ways outside the shopping vicinity. Zeo told me she had found it trying to find different spots Kote and the family could go to together.

"Wow, this view is incredible." I said while looking out on the view of the whole town. The shining white lights beamed in my eyes, and the breeze flowed through my fur and hair. I stretched a little to relax and then sat on one of the nearby benches and closed my eyes. I could hear everything from this high up. The summer bugs cricketing, the noise and rumble of the streets below, even the wind itself. It was nice. "This place is great. You were right about it."

Zeo even sat down next to me.

"Told ya!"

We sat together for a few minutesShe started to tap me on my nose which made my body jolt forward a bit. I looked at her with a WTF face.

"Sorry! I thought you were dead!" She said childishly.

"You did huh? How's 'bout I!" I then grabbed her around her shoulder and start tickling her rib cage.

"Ah! No! Heheh! Haha! Stop!" She tried to resist the tickle monster to her best efforts but to no avail."Seriously! Stop, I'm ticklish!"

"I know! That's why I'm doing it!" All of a sudden, she then came back with a counter of her own by poking a part of my right side. My whole body and tail jumped up. "Hey! That's not fair! That's my weak spot!"

"Haha! You started it!"

"You little!" We both engaged each other in a no holds barred tickle fight. The battle went on for a good five minutes, hours it seemed. Neither of us were giving an inch as we rolled off the bench and onto the grass, laughing and giggling the whole time. Part of me wanted to continue doing this forever, without any regards to what was going on with the world right now. As the battle was wrapping up, I exhausted the last of my energy, and she then found the opportunity to mount me in victory.

"I win." She declared out breath.

"Only because I let you!"

"Sounds like a personal problem!" We both just started laughing and smiling that whole time. It's like we knew each other our whole lives, and we were just spending it doing what normal kids did. Having a good time. That was what I got out of it anyway, despite the whole mounted thing.

Then we were there for a while. Staring at each other in the eyes. Waiting for the other to make a move of any kind.

"Hey, Huey." She said.

"Hmm?

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my brother, and basically trying to help me through him being in the state that he is. Me and my family owe you a lot."

"Oh, it's nothing. He's my friend. And I would have done it even if you hadn't asked me."

"Oh...I see." I suddenly heard a slight tremor in her voice._"Just do it already! You owe him that much right?! Do it!"_ No. "You know...I haven't actually re-payed you for rescuing him yet." No._"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. Just calm down and muscle your way through. He's been looking at you all night right? He can't resist you. He wants to fuck you. He wants to tear your clothes off and have his way with you as payment right?! I have to pay him back right?" _Not like this."If you want..." She then starts to undress on top of me. Her top slowly starts to come off. Her perky breasts plop up and down as the clothe slides up against her fur. They stare right at me. Luscious and ripe as they stay nestled in her revealing, yet stylish pink bra. But not yet touched. "...you can..."

She then grabs my hand and puts it against her chest. My face remains expressionless as she buries my hands in her mounds. They feel exquisite, and had the exact sensation that I thought they would have. I could feel the rough and hard touch of her nipples poking through her bra. Her crotch felt warm, and her gasp of her voice traveled out as my hand sunk deeper in her breasts. This is what I wanted right? But like this...

_"You can do this...Just don't tell him it's your first time. He'll understand. It's all for what he did for me. I owe him that much!"_ I closed my eyes, and tried to think I was listening to someone else speak, but every time I opened them, it was Zeo again. Staring at me with those huge eyes on the verge of tears, her trembling hands, and the hesitation in her voice that gave the feelings of disappointment in her. That fact that she sees me this way.

I then leaned up from my laying position and pulled my hand away from hers. I gently pushed her off of me, and dressed her back in her pretty shirt and dusted off the tiny grass pieces that got caught in the cloth, and stood up. She looked at me with unsure and afraid eyes. Not afraid of what was going to happen, but afraid of what she wasn't able to do. For the sake of her brother.

"B-but why?"

I sighed and turned to her, offering her a hand up.

"Zeo. I'm not the person you think I am. Despite the impression I give, I seek the mutual feelings of the person I'm with, be they friends or a sweet lay. But, I don't want to be given a connection given out of some kind of obligation for a favor or just out of the heat of the moment. That's the worst thing anybody can do for anybody. When we went out tonight, I could hardly believe any of it was real. The things we did. I never thought in my life I could do something a kid like me was able to do. But when I come to find out it was all just something that was owed to me out of something I would have done anyway. That's even more unbelievable. That you would use me like that, and that you even saw me as that type of person."

"Are you mad?" She asked me as she took my hand and gently stood herself up."

"I'm not actually. In fact my balls couldn't anymore bluer right now. But I know what all of this stems from. Your brother is one of the first people ever that I've managed to actually make a friend out of, and is able to accept who I am regardless of anything else. And I know that you care that much about him, even if you show it in the weirdest ways. But you don't have to go this far, for him. To risk your first time for your brother's friend is kind of based in my eyes."

"How did you know that I'm still a virgin?"

"I can kind of sense these things." I said with my nose held up in the air.

"What the? That's so stupid..."She said lightly giggling, trying to hide her tears."Actually, I'm the one that feels stupid about the whole thing. I just thought that..."

"You really love your brother, don't you?" She nodded."I envy that kind of devotion. I don't even have any siblings, and the ones that I could call that, they're all dead, and the person that I looked up to is gone as well. And the only person that's related to me wants to either kill me,use me, or some weird combination of the two. I don't have that many people that I can lean on I'm afraid." Then I put back on my smile. "At least that's how I used to think. I'm not so much alone now. I got people that won't shut up about what's going on with me, and if I'm alright or not, and nagging at me to do stuff."

"Like Karina?"

I shook my head and chuckled.

"Yes. Like Karina. And you too Zeo."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You should me how I should be living, despite what's going on with everything. And I don't know how I can ever repay you for that."

"*giggles* I can think of a few ways."

"*sigh* Can we please not start this again? I'm blue balled enough as it is."

We both started laughing off the awkwardness of the mood that I seemed to generate over this whole thing

It then suddenly occurred to me at that moment, was this really the right move?

Zeo. She is a great girl. Cute. Spunky, smart, not bad in a fight either. A tease, but in a good way. But she's my friend's sister. Why would ever want to intrude on that kind of relationship for the sake of what I want? Is it really the right thing? I could definitely see myself doing this again with her, but I would want to do it as friends, first and foremost. Yeah. That makes sense.

"Sooo, what do you wanna do now?" I asked her while stretching out my arms. "Because I'm really itching to try out that burger joint that we passed by on our way here."

"If it's alright, can we go visit my brother? I've been talking about him all night, I might as well go see him."

"As long as he doesn't need to know what happened a few minutes ago, I'm game." I really don't want to add the topic' I almost fucked your sister' to our conversation circle.

**Meanwhile...**

**Base-Detention Center**

Kaos sat in her corner, biting her nails in anxiety. Mouth clammed shut, and unable to speak her mind about her experience. The torture in her mind that she had to live through in the interrogation. It was enough to drive her insane to utmost maximum. Zana sat on her bed sprawled and looking at the ceiling. She constantly gave brief looks at the hyena guard that was making his rounds guarding their cell, and the black dog guard that was keeping watch of the door to the mess hall near his desk, but nothing too major to let them know that she was watching them, doing minor observations such as taking in the times he's walked by the cell, the number of footsteps he took, and the number of times the one sitting at the table drank his black flavored coffee.

"*yawns* I'm so fucking bored dude." Said the hyena guard.

"Tell me about it. I signed up to be stationed here thinking that I would get into those spats the Boss was laying down in those meetings. What I wouldn't give to be in Happy Garland at the time. I would have gotten some real action." The black dog guard said while taking a sip.

"I'll tell whose getting some real action. The Blades. They're always doing some next level mission that you need like top level access to even know about."

"Tell me about it. My cousin was part of the PMC that they together with in Burma. He said he was totally blown away. Monsters he called 'em."

"No shit?"

"Yeah man. One of them was able to fuck up tank by square punching it in the front part, another one took down like 50 of the enemy soldiers in under a minute with a single survival knife, and one of them does some freaky illusion shit. Like one minute he's in one place, and in the blink on an eye he's somehwhere else, and he has like this badass guitar looking weapon. I think he wears goggles."

"Oh yeah, The Fourth Blade right? My girl is a huge fan of him."

"Seriously?" The black dog started to snort from holding in his laughter.

"Yeah. She has posters of him in her room, fanart, plus I think she has his autograph on one of her T-shirts? I wonder when she got that?"

"Gee. I wonder that myself..." He shook his head.

"Wait, what are you trying to say?!"

"Just think about it for a second. It'll come to you.*cough*fucking idiot*cough*"

"Anyway. So can we meet them at all? I always wanted meet the Tenth Blade. He's practically a celebrity back home in Baton Rouge."

"I doubt it. They just left the base a few hours ago for some meeting or whatever in D.C. They probably won't be back for a few days at best."

Zana's eyes lit up as soon as she heard this piece of info, and had already began formulating a plan of escape in her head. The only thing holding her back was...

"How much longer are you gonna be like this?" Zana asked to a sulking Kaos, to which gave no reply. "You've found Huey, your promised one, and he's still the same as he used to be. I figured you would be jumping for joy."

"But he doesn't remember me..." She muttered under her breath.

"So what if he doesn't remember you? That means that he just recently awakened. Eventually, his memories will return."

"Eventually?" Kaos emphasized that word in her mind. It continued to echo in her thoughts."Eventually?Eventually?!" In that moment, Kaos had pressed Zana against the wall with blinding speed and great strength that the wall behind her began to crack, and extend to the ceiling."What makes you think I have time to wait around for, 'eventually'?! I want him to return, **NOW!**"Kaos screamed at her half sister, only receiving her nonchalant face as a response. "Do not mistake my melancholy for weakness, sister. I could do away with you any moment that I please!"

The guards had begun to take notice at the commotion going on in the cell.

"Hey! Quiet down in there before I call for backup!" The two had completely shut him out.

"Don't bother warning them! The Boss said if they raised another ruckus, discipline them in any way we see fit. Go get the guys in the mess. It's time we set these little bitches straight." The hyena guard walking by the cell went to the mess hall to get more back up, leaving the other to watch over the two.

"Then what's stopping you?" She said disinterested."I've been ready to die for years now. Threats from you make no difference in the feeling."

"Because, father still sees you as a disposable tool. As do I for that matter, but I will not have you checking my stability for something that has nothing to do with you."

"You're right about that. It does have nothing do with me. I never asked to be part of your lunatic family at all."

"Nor did I request that myself, so the feeling is mutual! As for Huey, I will not give up on him, but I will not sit here in this rotten, grotesque cell, waiting for 'eventually' to happen! My father has already given up on me as it is. There's is no one left in this world that I still hold dear, none except him. He's my only means to still remaining stable in this disgusting world. Without him, I would surely kill every living person I would come across, to fill that empty void."

"Without him huh? That makes sense, since you were so eager to reveal to him vital information yesterday."

"What was I supposed to do?! I thought he was going to kill himself!" Kaos said all flustered.

"That's what you were worried about?" Zana sighed.

"Besides! I didn't reveal as much as you're implying sister! I simply said they are more groups than Trexwell out there, and they will most likely be coming back for them again."

"So you're saying, giving away the possibility that other groups of people will be coming back to attack him and his friends isn't vital?"

"If I really wanted to give away vital information, I would have told him that they're already mobilizing overseas to find the First. Although I suspect it's only a matter of time before my Huey finds out. He's always been resourceful." Kaos says as she swoons with flushed red cheeks.

"Gimme a break."

"But I cannot sit here forever! We've already passed the time Father expected us to come back. No doubt he's given up on us, by now. But this is one place I will not stand to be in any longer!"

"So what do you intend to do about it?"

As soon as Zana said that, one of the guards had come back, but with three more armed guards. One of them opened up the door with his keys, and they all came in the cell, all with nightsticks in hand.

"Alright, we've had it with you princesses trying to yap on through the night,this is the fifth night in a row you've done this! It's clear you girls don't know how the shut the fuck up, so it likes we're gonna have to do it for you."

Kaos took one hand off of Zana and put it to her chest so the guards wouldn't see it. It started to shake and tense up slightly as she focused her energy into her palm. Slowly, a black swirl of embers started to build up in her hands as they floated around her fingers.

"To answer your question sister, I'll do...THIS!"

She threw the embers down to the floor near the guards feet. They exploded in random bunches around them.

"W-What the hell is this?!"

"F-f-fire! FIRE!" The guards all screamed out in pain, as the tiny ember flames began to eat away through their clothing, and pretty soon their fur. They all jumped around helplessly to try and get the flames off, but it did not cease. As they were distracted, Kaos had nodded to Zana, and they both sprung into action, grabbing nightsticks from two of the guards. Kaos had taken down two of the guards by striking both of them in skull with great force, killing them instantly, and drove the stick through another one's chest cavity, leaving splatters of blood and bone on the stick and over the walls of the cell.

Zana took her stick and barred it against the fourth guard's neck and twisted it in a full circle, with the upper part of his spine snapping fully clean, and she then impaled through the top part of his skull with the end part of the stick coming out of his mouth, knocking out several teeth, and drowning his mouth and throat with his own blood.

The last guard, which was the hyena guard that got the others in the first place, had attempted to fight back despite still being inflamed.

"Oh please." Kaos scoffed, and she then drove her fist through the left side of his torso around the chest area, grabbing his heart and the process, and letting her embers run wild in his insides. His body quickly got caught in a sea of black misty flames. Pretty soon, there was nothing but ash as remains of his body.

The two had looked around their cell, admiring the work they had done, with the ugly corpses of their former watchman splattered all around them, laid out in guts and gore that created a rather foul smell that was mixed with sinew and ash.

Kaos lightly stretched while calmly walking past all of the dead bodies through the cell's exit.

"Hmmm...that was an excellent warm up to my warm up. By the way sister? Were you just using my connection to Huey to spark an opportunity for us to escape?"

Zana looked back at the inquiring Kaos, with her usual unattached expression.

"So what if I did?"

Kaos turned around and giggled slightly.

"Oh nothing. I've just added another reason that I'll kill that again, and your so called desired death, will come sooner than you think."

"Whatever..."

The two Pure-types walked through the detention cell exit, ready to start their prison break, and with the Blades off base, there was doubt that destruction was inevitable.

**Meanwhile...**

**Mercy Hospital**

Huey and Zeo walked up to the entrance of the hospital, eager to visit the comatose Kote. Zeo looked at the time on her phone.

"Man, it's going on 11 already..."

"Really? Don't you have like a curfew or something?"

"Nah. Mom knows I can watch my back, besides, that's what I got you here for right?"

"Good point."

They made their way through the doors, where the lobby had been completely empty. No nurses, patients. Visiting hours were over about hour ago, but this being a government owned hospital, and Kote being on its treatment list, and person who had a family relationship, had a special pass that allows them passage to the room.

"Weird. There's nobody here."

"Hmm..." Huey had put his finger on his chin, trying to assess the whole situation as it's happening right now.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know why...but I get this weird feeling. It's making my tail itch."

"Really? Who says that anymore?"

"I dunno. Maybe you would think that-"

"Wait!" Zeo had halted Huey in the middle of his sentence. Her nose had suddenly tensed up. She begin to sniff around the residential area.

"What is it? You smell something boy?"

"Shut up. I smelling something weird. It's familiar, but its not at the same time."

"_Can I help you two children?_"Out of the dark they heard a rather sultry voice sound off , footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as they drew closer to the two, putting them on guard. Pretty soon, a rather ambiguous looking mouse with with auburn hair and glasses dressed in a neat nurses outfit. As soon as they saw her, Huey and Zeo relaxed the guard just a bit."Is there any reason you're here in the hospital this late at night?"

"Ummm...we're here to see my brother? He's a comatose patient. His name is Kote Valentine."

"Yess, that's nice. But if you hadn't noticed the sign on the way in, visiting hours are over. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave miss." The nurse said with an attitude. Zeo clicked her teeth, and drew out a silver card with a government seal on the upper left corner.

"Shows what you know! I have a pass here that lets me see him whenever I want. Visiting hours or not. "

The nurse adjusted her glasses as she carefully examined the card.

"Do you have some form of ID to match this claim?"

"ID? What do I need to show you that for?! Do you think everyone walks around holding these things?! It's personally been stamped by government secretary!"

"Be that as it may, that enough reason to check if it is legitimate. It's the policy miss."

"Policy, my sweet ass! Where's ? He knows me and my sister visit my brother everyday."

"I'm afraid he's gone home for the night. There's only couple off duty nurses here right now, and I'm the adviser for all of them for this shift. Besides, all of our patients are asleep, so there's no way I can let you disturb their rest."

"We're not gonna disturb anybody, we're just here to see my brother! Besides, he's in a fucking coma. There's no way it can get any worse than it is."

"Personally, I don't care if he's a vegetable. You're not getting in. End of story miss."

"Do you treat all of your visitors this way?"

"Only the ones that deserve it. Now, if you please."

Zeo turned around grumbling under her breath as she stomped off to the exit.

"C'mon Huey! Let's get out of here, before I show this bitch the plicy of my foot in her sweet walls! *grumbles* Policy this..."

Huey, who had been listening in silence this whole time, taking in all of the information of the conversation, slowly turned around to the exit with Zeo.

"I'm coming." He then stopped in his tracks. "By the way, what's your name cutie?" He asked the nurse with a coy face.

"Really?! I'm standing right here though!" Zeo snapped at him.

"Why do you need to know that if I may ask?"

"Force of habit. I always try to introduce myself whenever I see a...gorgeous specimen such as yourself." He lifted the nurses chin gently with the touch of his fingers. "I just put it upon myself to perform such a common courtesy. For starters, my name is Huey. Yours?"

The nurse remained silent for a few seconds before responding.

"Mia. Mia Nelson."

"Mia huh? A beautiful name to match a beautiful girl."

"I'm a man."

"Even better. That doesn't slow me down none. Anyway, it was a pleasure making your acquantince. Be sure to give a holler at Freddie Riggs for me, will ya He's a works here as a janitor. He's a great guy. We always talked about kung fu movies whenever he was on his break. Be sure to give him a heads up, okay?"Huey turned around and continued to walk to the exit.

"Right, I'll be sure to give him my best."

At that moment, Huey stopped once more and turned around to face Mia. This time with a more stern expression.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I just told you. Or are you trying to be funny?"

"When did you start working here?"

"A little over a month ago. Why?"

"Her brother, a patient, was admitted here in this hospital about two weeks ago. Since then, her, her older sister, and their mother have come to visit him every single day until visiting hours ended, so all of the staff here is bound to recognize them on sight at this point. But you claim to have been here for a month, yet you didn't recognize Zeo on sight. Why is that?"

"Well...that's because I'm often performing different shifts, so I won't always have time to meet all of the patients or their visitors."Mia said flustered.

"Don't bullshit me. This is a 24-hour service hospital, so all of the nurses shifts are bound to intersect at some point. Sometimes, the board doesn't just assign one nurse to a single patient, but multiple ones, and even have other nurses cover for them at times. Two weeks is more than enough time to be assigned to watch one patient that wasn't initially, and to get to know their visitors. Plus this is a small staffed hospital, so there can only be so much to handle for the staff, before others start to pick up the slack, right? "

"Be that as it may, I've never been assigned to look after Kote Valentine. I'm only here three times a week."

"I never said you had to be assigned to him to know who he is. He's a comatose patient. Wouldn't it be normal for all of the nurses and doctors to be familiar with that type of patient, god forbid something happens to him, and the doctor or nurse assigned to him isn't there. Besides, all of you nurses keep a register file of all of the patients in the hospital, to know who's supposed to administered for what medicine, and when they have a special rehab planned. There should be one in the lounge right?"

"Just what are you getting at?! That I'm an impostor of some sort?! I am a registered nurse at this establishment! I know every single employee here, and every single policy that this hospital adheres to, from top to bottom! There's is literally nothing you can doubt me on little boy!"

"You know everyone huh? So you know my man, Freddie Riggs right?"

"Of course! I've met him on several occasions in the break room. He is indeed a janitor. He's in his late 30's, and has been working here for years! He knows just as much about this place as I do, and I've only been here for a month!"

Huey then started to chuckle, and then put on a dastardly smirk.

"Hey Mia. Can I be honest with you?"

"W-what?" He said as slight droplets of sweat ran down.

"Just so you know. I have never set foot in this hospital before. I was in the hospital myself for a few weeks, until I was discharged this morning. Everything that I had pointed about this place were only assumptions and logical deductions. But I think you know less about this place than me. Take Freddie for example. I know he doesn't exist. At least, not here anyway"

"Hmph, if you've never been to this hospital, how can you claim to say he doesn't work here?!"

"Oh I know a Freddie Riggs, alright." Huey paused. "**But who said he worked at ****this**** hospital?"**'Mia's' eyes then shot open at the conclusion Huey arrived at, and let his face hang down. Then all of a sudden, a tiny beep had went off behind the reception desk."There isn't even a Mia Nelson is there? Care to explain what you plan on doing with my friend there, pretty boy?"

"_Well played"_

Huey quickly connected what was going to happen.

"ZEO! WATCH OUT!" He quickly grabbed Zeo by hand and rushed out through the exit. Within a few seconds,a loud explosion was cast off in the entrance area. The glass windows all around the area had blown out from the pressure, and deafening blows sounded off like fireworks every few seconds. The force was so great that it knocked over Huey and Zeo just seconds after they barely made it through to the exit.

They lied there on the ground, covered in pieces of debris and dirt. The scene behind them was scorched and blown to oblivion, with flames roaring all around the former semblance of the entrance to of Mercy hospital.

"What the hell was that?!" Zeo shouted out as the deafness in her eyes was still blaring."Oh my god! BRO!"

Huey stood Zeo up as she cried out.

"Don't worry! It was just the entrance! Kote is on the third floor, but we need to get him out of here!"

"How?!"

Huey scanned around to see if there was a point where the flames weren't as strong, and he found one just a few meter diagonally from where they were standing.

"You try and find another entrance to try and get Kote out of here, and somewhere safe!"

"But what about you?!"

"Whoever that was, I'm going after 'em! I can't let them get away!"

As he tried to leave, Zeo stopped him by his hand.

"Will you be okay?!"

Huey then brought her close, and placed his lips over hers, and exhanged a kiss for a few seconds, before releasing her

"I will be now sweetheart!"

He then ran through the port that he found with the weakest flames and rolled through the fire at amazing speed, barely catching on fire on anywhere on his person. He ran through the hallway, trying to track down the fake nurse, checking around every corner for activity. All that was there as far as the eyes can see were the marble white coloring of the walls every time he looked somewhere. It had already been a two minutes since he started looking.

"Oh man. Where the hell could he-? Oh! Duh!" Huey then quieted his mind, and dulled it of any distractions. He was going to attempt to find the fake by tracking his brain waves somewhere on any of the levels. Most likely, he figured that he was still in a state of excitement, and his theta waves were rather high and non-steady. After about a minute of intense searching, he couldn't find anything.

"What the hell? I can't track him? Mental block maybe? Or maybe he can shut off his theta waves temporarily? Who or what the hell is he?"

In that moment, a sudden rush of light zipped past Huey for a microsecond as it tried to go against his face. He was able to dodge by just a millisecond by cartwheeling out the way. The streaks had the detail of sword slashes, but moving so fast they were practically invisible to the untrained eye. Three more slashes came toward Huey at blinding speed, but he was able to maneuver past all of them and got to the center point where they were all coming from. He reached out his hand before another one could be thrown, and successfully grabbed the arm of the attacker "Mia", whose arm was completely transformed into the shape of a sword from the shoulder.

"Wow! You have a sword for an arm?! That's awesome dude!" Huey grinned through the whole struggle between him and "Mia" then grinned as well. Both of them were stuck in a deadlock with roaring flames still going on strong behind them.

"Impressive that you were able to dodge my attacks! You aren't like the others that I've gone up against!"

"You're here for Kote aren't you?! Two of your other buddies tried to do the same thing ya know! And that's gonna happen again!"

"Fool! You understand nothing!"

"Oh I understand plenty! I know what you guys are trying to do! But none of that is gonna make a difference in a minute!"

"Ha! Do you honestly think you can kill me?!"

"I don't know! But won't that be fun to see?!"

The two released themselves from their deadlock and the battle commenced. And on the other side of the town, the two Pure-type prisoners were going to make their bloody escape. This was starting to turn into a night of chaos.

**Chapter 22 END**

**Fro Ninja; Well then. I do believe, shit is about to go down. See you people next time, and remember, one love!**


	26. Chapter 23

**Author's Note; Fro Ninja; Hey guys what's going on?! Sorry that this release took so long. Life takes it toll on all of us it seems, and it sure as hell took his toll on me.**

**Jester; Well the important thing to remember is that we're now Fro. Don't forget feed the two headed beast in the dungeon again.**

**Fro Ninja; Seriously? Where do you get these things from?**

**Jester; Internet...**

**Fro Ninja;...okay, let's just get to the comments shall we?**

_**The Book; **_**Thank you for checking in as usual my friend. Yes, Nicosia has that empathetic ability for people that have experienced the kind of past that he has, which is a result of his time for being in The Forsaken, not just his experiences. But that's how the majority of religious cults recruit their members no?Just to be clear, Kote isn't the only one who would have to make a choice like this to decide their future, as the choice will be extended to almost every Cryptic type in the world, since this is the Forsaken's goal. And to answer your question, there most likely won't be that much controversey going on with Kote's kidnapping, since this kind of activity has been going on for quite a while now. If you remember, Terry had mentioned that during his last conversation with the fake Huey. But of course, I can certainly understand your concern with Kote though, as he is the only one missing the action, so he cannot offer any input on the situation. But of course, that's why we read on.**

_**NeonPartyDude;**_**Yeah, I thought Nicosia's character depth could use a little more depth to when Jester originally introduced, so of course there will be more to come with his character. Nicosia offers insight on one aspect of the Pure-types habits, but keep in mind he is only one result of that kind of treatment. There are more like him in the universe, but they will come a little later on. As for Kote coming back in action, well...he won't be coming back for a while unfortunately. The mental damage that was done to Kote by the Pure-types was so critical, his body needs a significant amount of time to assess and repair the damage. Fortunately, Huey had placed a seal of sorts in his mind to halt off the spreading damage until he can fully heal, which his body is doing at a very slow pace. Most likely the result of his wolf blood, human blood, and cryptic type DNA cancelling each other out. But rest assured he will be back in the future. Lastly for Huey,that was a power that he had used during the last arc, but it wasn't as powerful as it is know. But, there will be more to come with his abilities.**

**Fro Ninja; Well that's it for the comments. So I guess there's no hope for Huey x Zeo, as barely anybody was talking about it. Damn you people and your anti-love semantics! (Hahaha, just kidding :P)**

**Jester;Man nobody's trying to love these hoes. Are you crazy Fro?!**

**Fro Ninja; Not crazy just sensitive.**

**Jester; Well get yo sensitive ass in gear. We got shit to write!**

**Fro Ninja; One more thing!(said in Uncle's voice) A prequel is going to be coming out soon that's based on this series, titled Good Boys, which feature Fisk and Harmon in their high school days. It's going to be a a buddy cop fling of sorts, and it will be a solo project from yours truly. But don't worry, me and Jester will still come together to give you guys the TAP content you so gladly deserve as beautiful people.**

**Jester; Damn, can't wait for that one.**

**Fro Ninja; Neither can I, alright. Without further ado, let's get it started! **

**Third person's View**

Huey back flipped several times as Nicosia lashes out at him with a spiked tendril that was once his arm. Seeing the attack coming, he launches from his series of flips past a hallway chair to grab and throw a fire extinguisher at the shapeshifter. Batting the metal canister away, Nicosia pushes a wheelchair into Huey's path, causing him to stumble from the wheelchair and throwing off his footing. Huey then quickly ducks behind the floors nurse station desk.

"I'm impressed to see your skills little cat. It's been a while since I've seen some real action since coming to this shit hole of a town, and I am enjoying myself so far. But I would enjoy carving the skin of your dead face even more!"

"Before or after I kick in your teeth? Cause it might be an improvement to hat face of yours. I could place a couple of rose dresses on you, give you a couple of flare skirts, some pearl necklaces. Make you really get in touch with your feminine side there." Huey grinned with confidence.

"Trash talking huh? Such disgusting language doesn't do good for the soul you know." He chided.

"This coming from the cross dressing prom queen? I'm hesitant to take your advice there!" The young low born let out a small growl, which had amused Huey. "Mad at me huh? Whatcha gonna do about it?!"

Jetting out both his legs, Nicosia morphs them into a large drill and spirals headlong into his opponents position. In the heat of the moment, Huey dodges the attack flawlessly, and quickly turns to change his direction, bashing into him with an abrupt force from his shoulder by focusing all of his muscles and power into one single point. He lets loos with the attack, launching him into a door behind the nurse station.

Nicosia clumsily recovers by removing the debris off of his body. Holding his head together, he barely sees Huey standing to one side unharmed with his hands in his pocket, slowly approaching him.

"Not too fast on the uptake are you?" Thrusting his hand forward, Huey takes him by his legs and hurls his opponent off his feet slamming him through a wall, and onto a hospital gurney. Upon recovering on his landing, he grabs the gurney and hurls it at Huey. Focusing energy into his right hand Huey channels his powers into the edge of his hand, releasing a burst of flames with dense and thin characteristics, almost resembling a blade of sorts, then in one swing, cuts the gurney in two. The two pieces of the moving bed clatter and spark behind him as the embers from his hand extinguish after a few seconds. "So, how much longer are we gonna be playing this game? Not that I don't enjoy it, but I really have some higher priorities at the moment."

His opponent stood there with his mouth slightly open in bewilderment.

"So you can wield flames as well? As to be expected of you I suppose."

Huey glares back at him in confusion

"What? What are you talking about?"

Nicosia chuckles.

"That my child...is none of your business!"

All of sudden, several tendrils erupt from the marble hospital floor, making Huey purely on instinct Each tendril sporting a mouth with teeth lining them much like a lamprey's mouth. Huey flicks his wrist releasing his katana hidden within a small aluminum compartment in his watch

"H-how did you?!"

"Experimental pocket dimensional technology in my watch. I'd go over the details, but long story short, I had a lot of free time to myself in the hospital!"

The blade catches the teeth, but the force of the impacts send Huey back a couple of feet. He attempts to recover by sliding on his heels before coming to a complete stop. Huey sees Nicosia running down the hall. "Hey, get back here you sociopathic trap!"

Following hot after his target up the staircase, Huey stops in a moments pause as several marbles bounce in front of him. He ducks and covers his head as a sudden explosion goes off. Huey thumbs his ears of white noise as debris falls around him.

"Gotta say, not bad for my first night as night security. It'd be a lot worse if he had killer robots hunting me too...although that would bump up the awesome rating on this fight. Arghhh!" Huey then holds his side in pain. He lifts his shirt to up find slight amounts of blood leaking from his bandage."Ahhh...whew...can't push myself too hard I see..." Despite his good condition, Huey had yet to fully heal from his injuries. Curiously enough, he didn't require long to recover from them, only taking a few weeks at best, whearas a normal person would still be in the ICU. He then took some deep breaths, and focused his energy into stablizing his condition."Right, time to get back into this thing, huh?"

His ears perk up upon hearing and feeling his phone go off in his pocket. His expression turns dark upon seeing the caller idea, and swallows nervously. Doing his best to remain calm, he answers the phone.

"Helllloooo..." He says softly.

"Where are you?" Ellen voice speaks calmly on the other line, though Huey senses the agression in her tone He then quickly hops to his feet and gives chase through the ruined stairwell.

"Ohh, ummm...me and Zeo decided to get some...ummm...burgers! Yeah! We're at this burger joint I read about online!"

"Burgers?"

"...Yeah! You know how much I love burgers!"

"At 11:30 at night?"

"...The drive thru is open..."

"Really? So the reported explosion in the northern district Hospital where Kote is, for a lack of a better term, has nothing do with your 'burger visit'?"

Huey begins to sweat behind his neck as he lets out a small chuckle

"Haha...can't hide anything from you huh?"

"What are you doing over there?"

"Okay. There's a guy here. A really cute guy, whose been keeping tabs on Kote while staying undercover in the town. I think he's with the Forsaken."

"What?! Are you certain?!" Ellen's voice tensed up.

"Weird powers, murderous intent, with some obvious psychological issues? Yep, I'm very certain."

"Has he gotten to him yet?"

"No. I'm making sure of that personally."

The phone remained silent for a moment as Ellen was pondering everything thus far. Huey can turned around the corner after making up another staircase, barely feeling any shortness of breath.

"Very well. I will try to have Furball and Tessera are heading to you. They're off base, but they will come quickly to your position as the urgency calls for it. In the mean time, do try to make sure the others patients are all unharmed. The vibrations from the explosion might have shaken the structure of the building from inside."

"Don't worry. Zeo's handling that for me so no worries on the patients or her safety. Besides, I've memorized the layout of the place. For the most part, the only patients that are here presently are in the recovery wing on the second, third, and fifth floor on the far east side of the didn't even feel anything since its built on an entirely diffrent structure thant the west only that, there are no nurses here, not even any custodians. This place is completely empty. Whoever this creep is, he must have done something to get everyone at for something like this to happen. I don't know how many explosives he has planted in the building, but I'm not gonna bother pissing him to find out about it later."

"Well, at least it's good to know you're on top of such details. You always did plan out your steps are you currently?"

"I just made it to seventh floor. Why?"

"If the enemy was indeed keeping tabs on young Valentine as you say, with their cover blown they'll most likely be escape with him."

"Is this guy from the same group that those two girls belonged to?"

"No. The Forsaken do not believe in sending in other groups to make up for another groups failures. They expect results from each of their groups, success or failure.

"So they don't allow do overs. Realistic."

"Yes, so it's highly unlikely that this one is a charge for the ones we have in incarceration. This one must have his own agenda. Either that, or he must be acting on direct orders from the higher authorities, seperate from the main group overall."

"So there are independent agents as well. Looks like these guys are a lot more extensive then I thought. Signing on spies to perform ops" Huey pondered.

"Were you expecting any different? Every organization has an espionage unit of some kind. The Forsaken are no different."

"They sure have a funny way of showing that difference. By destroying an entire town."

"I can tell you from experience that not all Pure-types are debaucherous sociopaths."

"Experience? It almost sounds like you know one." Huey asked.

"A story for another time young one."

"Aww man. Anyway, I'm currently chasing him through a burning hospital as you probably would have guessed by now. I'll make sure that he's not going anywhere near Kote."

"I understand your feelings young one of wanting to protect your friend, but do not act irrationally. Do not attempt any heroics, and most of all, do not underestimate your opponent!"

"Hey, c'mon Ellen, it's me remember? I'll call you back as soon as I catch up to him. Oh yeah, and tell Furball and Tessera...don't bother rushing. This one is mine."

As he hangs up the he begins to make his way up the destroyed series of stairs, and then climbs along pieces of the wall by shimmying down its edges. Soon, he made it to the eight floor. Upon getting to the patients wing of floor, Huey sprints to Kote's room in a slight cold sweat. As he got closer, he suddenly finds himself getting blown back as another explosions rings out between two doors behind him, and rolling over into another recovery room.

He stands up on his feet, shaking his head and wiping the dust off of his clothes.

"Dammit! Trying to kill time huh?! It's gonna take more than that!" Huey then jogs into the room of his friend to see the target in question with Kote slung over his left shoulder, just seconds from jumping out of the window."Going somewhere?!"Nicosia elongates his arm and moves to swing away through the window. Huey forms a small ember ball in his hand and throws them at the shapeshifter. He reacts by blocking them with a larger and hardened version of his right arm. "Made you look!" Huey then charges forward, using the flames as a distraction, throwing a few hard punches right his face, knocking him down on the ground, causing him to drop Kote on the floor. While getting up, he then felt the afflicted spot on his face, only to notice a few drops of blood leaking from his mouth.

"My face...My face. You damaged...MY FACE!" The young lowborn spiked with anger as his touched his damaged face.

Teeming with rage Nicosia morphs his face until his teeth resembles that of a canine and bites down onto Huey's fist as he tries to throw another punch.

"ARGHH! You got a biting fetish too?!" Extending his neck Nicosia raises Huey off his feet and throws him into the room's adjacent wall. He takes a quick look at his hand, with it showing several puncture among the skin, and a considerable amount of blood leaking from it. Seeing him on the ground, the lowborn see's this as his chance to escape, and grabs Kote to begin making his exit.

Huey shakes his head to sprinted to tackle Nicosia from behind sending all three of them out the window, and falling from the eighth floor. As they were falling, Huey attempted to reach for Kote, only to be denied by the shape shifter as he grabs him by the wrist pulling him back.

"You're not getting to him, not while I'm still alive!" He yells out

"That can be arranged whelp!"

The two struggle fiercely while in mid air, exchanging several blows all at incredible speeds. Nicosia creating two more arms to force Huey to let go of his friend. The young cat takes a hard right to the jaw and loses his grip, but only for a few seconds before desperately grabbing onto Nicosia's leg much to his dismay. He starts to stomp down onto Huey's with his heel morphed into a sharpened point and begins picking away at his shoulders. Despite the pain grueling pain he feels as his muscles becoming penetrated, Huey holds on with sheer willpower, and determination to save his friend. "You persistent fuck! Let go of me! Unless you want your brain to be next!"

"Speaking of brains, you sure don't have much of them, do you?!" Huey then grabs the next leg strike coming his way in the middle of its trajectory, and uses the momentum to climb up on the shapeshifter. His hands then erupted with swirling flames around his right hand and swung away at his target, striking across the face along with several body blows. Leaning forward, he then held Nicosia down by his hands as they both continued to fall.

"What the hell are you-?!"

"Let see you grit those teeth, because this is gonna hurt!" Huey then gave a huge knee to his opponents solar plexus, causing him a huge loss of air, and before long knew what hit him, he had been slammed head first onto the roof mini van, causing a huge dent on its roof, and for the car alarm to suddenly sound off. In that moment, Huey quickly ran across the walls of the building and jumped off to quickly grab Kote in mid air.

He then grabbed onto a nearby tree branch, using it to swing onto the ground a few feet away from the parking lot. Though his body was given new injuries, he hardly felt any pain from the excursion. Even carrying his brick of a friend over his shoulder was a trivial thing for him to handle. The previous training with Anthony had begun to show its effects on his body in speed, strength, and durability, though the majority of it came from his natural bodily state as Cryptic-type

He then looked at his friends sleeping face and shook his head while smiling.

"Haha! Damn buddy! You sure are missing a lot! I seriously didn't think I was gonna catch you there. Not bad for a guy with intentional blue balls eh?" Hearing the sound of various metal and machinery move, he looked over at the ruined mini van, with his enemy easily standing up from the wreckage. Nicosia jumped down from the cars' roof and began limping his way over to Huey with a twisted expression.

"Hehehe...Surprised?!"

Huey shrugged his shoulders and grinned brazenly

"At this point. No not really." He says as he sets Kote down by a nearby tree."This is the second time you ignoramus assholes have come after one of us like this, and both times you failed to do so. At this point I might as well start making a tally at this point, because this shits starting to get old!"

"Ignoramus?! **We** are the ignoramuses?! You know nothing of us little one! Who we are, and the services we intend to bring upon the world! You know nothing!"

"Wanna bet?! I already know everything that the Forsaken are planning. Kote isn't your only target despite what other people might think. I am as well, as well one of my other friend. We're just one part of the whole puzzle. I know what the army's purpose is for as well."

Nicosia was set aback a little.

"You knew? For how long?!"

"You ever watch the news? It's really informative. In the past week, there have been reports of unidentified kidnappings escalating all around Eastern Europe. And this happened just a few days after the cleanup of Happy Garland was announced. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that after your plans got squashed, you decided to accelerate the process of performing your abductions in your local area, especially those who probably just awakened to their powers, or are even berserkers. Kind of like my friend here, seeing as how he was one a few weeks ago. And speaking of which, you've been keeping an eye on him for a while now, haven't you?"

"I don't have to answer that!" He snapped in response, and then started to cover up his nervousness with a chuckle." Besides, I offer you a standing ovation for figuring out such a brief overlay of our vision for the future, the part that so many get wrong upon first glance."

"Vision nothing! What you're doing is wrong! You're kidnapping people against their will to join something they don't want to be a part of, based on powers they never asked for! "

"No one asks for this...Yet it is how we make the most of our gifts, no? Can you not claim the same? Are you not at least privy to the abilities that make you better than the average person? To use them? To expand them to their fullest potential? And then to exact reckoning on those that you put you down for your gifts?"

"What I do with my body and my powers is none of you business."

"Ah, you don't deny it do you?! You are just like me aren't you? Tossed and discarded by people that saw you as nothing but a means to an end. A tool for their own selfish utililizations. Your body was their own version of their playground for them to damage and desecrate. Such is the method for everyone that has gone through life in such a manner."

"Let me guess. You're gonna tell me that you're freeing people in captivity, or giving them a place to call their own just as long as they adhere to a certain figure or a monolith? If so, you already gave me confirmation that you guys are not only bat shit crazy, you're delusional."

"Be reasonable with yourself kitten. All we are doing is providing the key for those who have been incarcerated by those put in charge of society that rejects the development of ones talents, in other words being different. In fact..."The shapeshifter gave a twisted smirk."I smell the scent of enslavement from you as well. A soul that has been captured and used as property for his masters own pleasures and cravings. Ahhh yes, I feel it all around you. You have felt what it's like to be castrated by this world, having what matters most taken away from you because of your gifts. I see...As to be expected, you and I are the same. We both have no place where we truly belong. No one that we could call on as someone that will be there for us in our time of need, as they love to state."

"What makes you think you got me all figured out?"

"I've felt it of course. Your aura. That twisted and conflicted aura that surrounds their very fiber of your being. One that has the apects of law and chaos constantly conflicting inside of you like lightning going against the will of thunder. Your friend is of a similar nature, albeit his chaotic nature was more, instilled. Molded by his constant times of battle and wars that waged inside of him. You and I...we were born into it. It's always been there." Huey stayed silent for a moment. "Hmm, what's wrong kitten? Do you realize that there is truth to my words?" He then smiled.

"Listen to me pal. You can spout all of the cultist rhetoric that you want to until you're purple in the face. I am who I am. And I'm sure my comatose friend here, can say the same for himself. I'm nothing like you, and neither is he for that matter! We both have people we care about, and can count on them to accept us for who we are, despite what we are. Not that you would know anything about that."

"Grrr, and just how would a whelp like you know what he's thinking?!"

"Because, I've experienced his memories firsthand. I'm the only one in the world in the world who knows exactly how he feels about everything, and he's the same way."

Nicosia sucked his teeth.

"Foolishness!Complete foolishness! I was an idiot to believe you were the same as him! That fact the sensation is the same disgusts me to no limit!"

"_Him?_" Huey thought to himself. _"Who the hell is he talking about?"_

He quickly regained his composure.

"Wow, I'm impressed you've kept me talking for such a fair amount of time little kitten. I'm impressed. Most people don't survive within three seconds of meeting me, never mind talking."

"Well with how you look, no wonder people stay silent."

Nicosia growled and transformed his right hand into a large knife, and his other hand into a spiked hammer, and got into a stance. Huey reacted on instinct by going into his fighting stance while his fists erupted in flames.

"You insolent little bitch!You will take that back!"

"Why don't you make me?" He said brazenly. Suddenly, something had clicked in Huey's head as he turned around, looking frantically around the area."_Wait, what is that? I just felt...three, four, five, six brain wave signatures coming this way? And they're coming fast! And it feels like there's more behind them! This isn't good!"_ He then quickly turned to a confused Nicosia who still had his guard up."I take it you've invited your little friends to this lovely little escapade huh?!"

"I've brought no such thing with me! I've been sent here for solo reconnasiance and nothing more! How dare you accuse me of needing something so trivial! But now that you mention it..." He then stopped to scan the area with his senses."...the air does feel slightly disturbed, and it is oddly silent."

Huey then became a little more tense as he sensed seven more wave signatures approaching their position.

"Well, looks like the night ain't over yet it seems..."

**Ten minutes earlier**

Every one of the people were in a panic at the sudden sounding of the city-wide alarm, due to both of the explosion at Mercy Hospital, and the abrupt alarm notice at the military base which The Company was occupying.

"W-What the hell is going on?! Why's the alarm sounding off?!" One random dog pedestrian shouted out.

"Oh my god! First Happy Garland, now us?! What's happening?!"

"Holy shit! I gotta get the fuck outta here!"

Droves of people began to flood the sidewalks and streets in wide eyed hysteria over what was happening. It was easy to say that while nothing detrimental had happened to the city yet, almost every state in the country as been on edge for possible future attacks, even going so far to declare them as full on terrorist attacks.

Police blockades were set up all around the various streets, with officers directing escape routes and emergency exits to safe bunkers.

"Everyone! Please stay calm!" An cat officer in a blue uniform struggled to keep order among the volume increasing crowd. "The police are attempting to find the origins of the sudden alarm! As of now, we don't know the cause, but we are expending every effort to disclose the truth!"

"Whaddya mean you don't know?! You're the fucking police! You're where out tax dollars go you idiots!" A burly dog barked out at the officer, pointing at him in accusation of negligence."If you can't even find out the reason people are losing their shit, than what good are you?! You can't even keep the people you're trying to protect under control! What's a few blockades gonna do?!"

"Hey! Hey that guy's right!"

"I moved to this city to get away from things like Happy Garland, and now it's happening again! I was expecting to be protected by those who swore to, and now those same people can't even find out the why an alarm is going off?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Dozens of angry citizens began to barge around the officer, even attempting to grab at him.

"Please! Everyone! Just please remain calm-" A fist then came flying through the crowd, striking the officer, knocking out several of his teeth.

"Enough with telling us to calm down! We are not fucking calm!" Many of the citizens began to trample and stomp on the officer, as he laid helpless on the ground. Other people began to follow suit, offering up their own spur of rebellion, striking and climbing over the barracades that the authorities put up. The police met the opposition with nothing short of riot shields, as they barred against an entire moving force.

"Stay back!" One cop shouted as he struggled with one of the townsfolk.

"What the hell are you people even good for anyway?!"

Suddenly a several jeeps screamed down the road all in a V-like formation, zooming through almost every traffic signal and lights.

"Get out of the way!" The crowds of people than rolled out of the street as the cars zoomed down the street that the majority of riot was taking place. The jeeps maneuvered through the droves of pedestrians, effortlessly dodging and swerving every single one that came in their range, and blasting straight through the blockades. Once they cleared the riot area, they began to take the road leading to the hospital.

In the leading car, the large bear sat in the passengers seat with a modified twenty four-caliber bolt action rifle between his legs. A white bunny with glasses sits next to the Sergeant as the driver. He expertly drives through the crowds not managing to hit a single person while also leading the formation. The bear looks upon the rioters and grunted in frustration.

"Americans. Give them an invisible threat that take action, and soon their cowardice will show. Now they attempt to throw tantrums like spoiled children that have sand in their eyes just to make a point of their you believe this foolishness?"

"I believe that is a trait all of us have sir. It is simply within our nature to fear what we do not understand." The bunny spoke. "Rosseau once said that we are the source of our digressions and vices. And that all disease and curses that are present in the world, came as a result of the establishment of civilization."

The bear furrowed his brow.

"I never took you for a philosopher, Private Stillman."

"I'm not, sir. Our cause incites us to be knowledgeable in the behavior of the normal people. That is simply one of the aspects of my studies that I cam across. We are fragile as a race unfortunately. Though I am no stranger to cynicism however."

"Even of your own countrymen?"

"Unfortunately, this is no longer my country anymore. I abandoned everything when I signed on to this army. Or rather, when everything was taken away from me for the sake of protecting a blind government. But you should know that already sir, shouldn't you?"

"I did. I just wanted to see if you yourself knew it. It seems my doubts were not that profound. But I am looking forward to seeing that declaration in action, Private."

"Understood Sergeant Illyich."

"Now step on it! We've almost approached the city clearing!" Stillman slams the accelerator as they turn onto another street heading towards their destination just a little pass the city the hospital and several of its floors in flames the sergeant grits his teeth and tightly grips his fists.

"Damn those abominations! They give no qualms to the destruction or mayhem that they cause!"

The jeeps then stop a few blocks away from the hospital, to avoid detection. Stillman then takes out his tablet out of his knapsack and activates it. The screen lights up as sub menus pop up on an extensive GPS mapping system going for about five klicks in the general direction they were facing.

"Private, have our tactical schematics mapped out over this entire area." Quickly swiping through the menus and fingers going across the keypad at deafening speed, he highlights the location of several different outlets set up around the hospital that the Landsmen could be stationed at, awaiting orders should their targets possibly try to escape.

"Already done sir, along with possible set ups with artillery, as well evacuation routes for the patients that our retrieval unit will pick up as our assault unit flanks the enemy, followed by a layered clean up from out defense unit as covering fire!"

"Very good! As expected of the academy's top graduate! All right men! It's time to mobilize!" Several of the armor clad soldiers then exit out of the jeeps, and all quickly assembled in formation around the hospital, right at the designated spots that Stillman had predicted. They all stood ready with their assault rifles at the ready, pressed to their chests. The sergeant then takes up a walkie talkie

"Listen up men! The Commander has chosen all of you here for this special assignment! To eliminate the berserker that has been placed here, as well as any other monsters that we might find here, which is a guarantee, as they are all attract one another! As secondary assignments follow, rescue and retrieve any possible patient that is found in the facility!But keep your primary mission in mind. If you see a Cryptic-type, shoot to kill gentlemen! Do not let a single one live! I repeat, do not let a single on live! Let your rage overflow you in your actions! The pain you feel for all they have taken away from you! Hold true to your identity! All soldiers of the true races of this world know who are we are!"

"_**We are the light in the darkness! We are the pilgrims of our fate! We are the true defenders of this world! We are the keepers of this land!" **_The soldiers all spoke unison. The Sergeant spoke along them over the radio.

_**"We are the Landsmen! The true army of the free world!"**_

Illyich nodded in acknowledgement.

"Very good! Now go brothers! Fulfill your duty!" All of the soldiers began to all drove into the hospital in flawless formation. The Sergeant and the Private both stood outside with their eyes glued to the tablet, which monitored the life signals of every single soldier in the operation, from monitoring heart beats, brain patterns, and many other vital areas. A few minutes in, the scouts had reported a sighting with the notification popping up on the screen two red dots, just a few kilometers where they were parked.

"Sir, it appears we have types in the parking garage to the back of the hospital." Stillman said while monitoring the situation.

"What of the patients?" The Sergeant asked.

"It appears most of them...have been evacuated. From the looks of it, just a few minutes before we arrived." Stillman stated the report in confusion.

"There should be no staff on duty at this particular hour... Is there any sign of an outsider." The sergeant immediately ruled out any possbility of it being on the two targets.

"None so far, but, according to my scanners, police have begun to quarantine this area just a few minutes after our arrival, so I doubt they will be able to escape on foot. Plus I'm scanning the hospital's computer's now, it seems only a handful of patients were even here to begin with."

"That makes sense, considering this is a fairly peaceful town, so it stands that there wouldn't be that many injuries or crimes taking place. If the person evacuating several patients on their own is really true, they must be of considerably strong..."

"It seems that is the case, or at least the most logical conclusion."

"We'll double back after phase 2 to secure the patients, and make sure that our rescuer is legit. What about the police? What is their ETA?"

"Considering that they have just set up a quarantine just moments before we arrived, plus the urgency of the city wide alarm followed by the ongoing riots, I would predict that puts us in about a 5- 10 minute time range."

"That will be plenty of time." The Sergeant crossed his arms in toughness, with his fists still tight in their grip. "And with any luck, more will come and we can show them that we no longer have nothing to fear from these beasts."

**Meanwhile at the Company's temporary base of operations**

Several alarms rang at high volumes throughout the hallways of the base, as the rest of the massess of soldiers began to converge to from the northeastern barracks. They had came in droves, equipped to the teeth in supplemented armor and weaponry, and had moved out in formation out of the door and down the hall. Soon, the intercom had blasted on with some static on the other end and began to echo throughout the base.

"Attention all hands! This Sergeant Bovell! The two prisoners have escaped and are making their way the courtyard on the lower west side of the base! We are taking heavy casualties! I repeat! Taking heavy casualties! All available squads intervene immediately! Hold them off as long as you can until the Blades return! We must not let those prisoners escape at any costs! Stop them!"

En route to the courtyard, where the exit had been located according to diagnostics of the base, the two Pure-types had made their way through the life support systems of the base, continuing to leave a heavy trail of corpses in their wake.

"It seems they are aware of our escape. We must make haste." Kaos said to a nodding Zana as they ran down the hallway. Pretty soon after cutting every corner from right to left, they came into contact with a battalion of troops, who all stood in formation to block them off.

"Hold it right there you fucking freaks!" One agent yelled out, having his sub-machine gun pointed at them. Zana cartwheeled a few times as a slew of agents fires at her flawlessly dodging all of the rounds, barely leaving traces of afterimages for the eyes to follow. But while distracted, Kaos quickly rushes all of the agents by delivering a flurry of strikes to three on her right and two on her left, and then proceeded to grab a female agent in front of her with her whole hand covering her face.

"Burn whelp." The screams of pure agony bellows from her lips as the snow leopard is engulfed in flames. She then throws the smoldering corpse towards another arriving group of agents as they open fire at the first sight of the sisters. They both hide behind separate pieces of cover. Kaos scans the area and then forces her way into a locked room a few feet from where she was finding an agent trying to hide behind cover. "Cowardly little shit! Come here!" Grabbing the thin male by his tail he tries to kick away Kaos's hand. She then gives a hard backhand that leaves him paralyzed in her grip.

Holding him by his collar, Kaos walks slowly back into the hallway.

"There she is! Get ready to-wait!" The agent focused his sights and held his arm out. Don't shoot! Don't shoot goddammit!"

All of the agents gasp with great shock as they their fellow agent held up by Kaos, floating in front of her and acting as her shield. "Jefferson! Dammit! Let him go!"

"Would anyone care to see their fellow whelp die right before their eyes? She said in a arrogant tone of voice, only to receive silence from all of them."No? Well then, drop your weapons fools!" As she made the demand, they all began to drop their weapons one by one. Seeing their prisoner holding a fellow agent, they hold their fire.

"We've done as you asked...Now please...let him go." One agent asked.

"But of course, I would do that..."Kaos then smirked. "If I had a single intention of doing that!"

Dropping down from above them, Zana appears, quickly piercing her hand into one of agent's backs, letting out screams of pure pain as the crack of his spine from within his body. Using her bloodied hand, she throws a fist of blood into another agents eyes, blinding them.

Grabbing the agent by her neck Zana forces her to be her shield. All of the others stand at attention, as the event happened faster than they could even react to it. Zana then kicked up one of the guns that the agents dropped on the floor, and pointed at them.

"Do you think that numbers makes up everything in a fight? It just makes killing you all even easier." Zana then rips off the agents arm to bash another across the face, and then opens fire at his stomach, putting about five rounds in him.

Kaos smiles, as she uses nothing but her thumb to snap her hostages neck. As they look around, they see nothing but corpses in their wake. Zana then crushes the gun she was holding into a million pieces.

"I never saw the point of these." She said calmly.

Kaos then felt a sharp sense go through her head as she looked around her surroudings, and then smiles. "I can sense my Huey! He's not too far from here!"

"Where is he?" Zana said uninterested.

"It's hard to pinpoint a location exactly. There seems to be...strong interference resonating from this place that's preventing me from doing so. Yes. It is quite strong indeed."

"Interference?" Zana pondered. "Do you think it might be..."

"If it is, I'm certain at least you can handle her. I have no qualms to know she'll react exactly once she knows we've escaped."

"I'll deal with it."

"Glad to hear it! Wait...I sense another...is that...inconceivable!" Kaos stomped the ground around her in fit, creating minor tremors around the base.

"What is it?"

"It's him. That fucking Lowborn! Father sent the Lowborn!"

"Nicosia? He's here?" Zana's face had lit up with intrigue, which was a rarity.

Kaos gave a tiny sneer at Zana.

"Ah yes. You and he were quite close when you were both in the Ashgate Facility weren't you? The place where they take the rejects? I suppose experimented rejects do fall in line with unwanted spawns now don't they?"

"It's not that we were close. We just agreed to look out for each other."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. There's nothing deeper between us."

Kaos rolled her eyes.

"Really? Hmph, I suppose it is something esoteric between matter. I call it whatever you will sister. I have never had any qualms of getting involved with that piece of gutter trash, and I surely don't now. I honestly have no idea why Father keeps him around, though I suppose he is rather skilled in silent eliminations, but that's beside the point. Such ugly and disgusting powers that one has. The fact that you seem to fall in line with him seems to give off some kind of compliment to those who are just simply born into perfection. Like yours truly"She fluttered her eyes with flair of pomp.

"Whatever." Zana shrugged her shoulders.

"It seems he is with my Huey as of right now." She then grinded her teeth as her fists tightened."If he lays so much as a finger on him, I will tear the scalp from that putrid face of his, as I peel every inch of his skin off!"

"That's kind of excessive..." Kaos raised an eyebrow at her as she gestured to the agent with a whole in his back."Oh right...That was the spur of the moment." She said as she returned back to her usual monotone voice.

"Anyhow, we must continue to find an exit out of this place. Father certainly isn't expecting us to come back anytime soon, he would have sent a brigade after us already. but we must make it back to headquarters. Zana, I need you to track where the agents were coming from. Perhaps then, we can relay some idea of an exit."

Zana nodded silently. She then went over to one of the corpses of the dead agents and began to sniff his body, starting with his clothes all the way down the fur of his upper torso for a about ten seconds. She inhaled the entire scent and then began to examine the surrounding area. "Well? Anything?"

As soon as she said that, Zana had focused her attention to the eastern and pointed in that direction.

"There's something this way."

"Is it the exit?"

"I don't know. But this one has the same scent as fresh cut grass and gunpowder."

"...well, as bizarre as that sounds, it's a step forward at least. Let us be on our way."

The two then run down hallway, which was the opposite direction the agents had come in. The facility was beginning to look like a maze, with each corridor looking the same as the next. Numerous amounts of footsteps could be heard racing around their ears, which meant that more adversaries were coming in on their position. They come to a staircase that was extending to the lower and upper barrack areas.

"Which way sister?" Kaos asks.

Zana began to sniff profusely again trying to see the best course of direction.

"There they are!" An agent fired off his voice as him and his squad began to approach the staircase where the two were standing.

"Such persistent worms, the lot of you!"

Kaos then creates an orb of dark flames and throws it back down the hall, incinerating the squad of guards coming towards them with strange black embers roaring around the place. Her ears then line up as she then hears chatter coming from behind the stairwell door just a few feet away from the right. "More rats for me to exterminate I see." She then throws another fire orb towards the door, causing a fiery impact against obstacle, incinerating the agents hiding directly behind from the flames reaching around the corners

The explosion kicks the door out of its hinge, causing the hiding agents to run and try to find another way out. "Well that certainly takes care of that. Any luck yet sist-" Kaos then turns her attention back to Zana who starts to run up the stairs at a quick pace."I'll take that as a profound yes." She then follows suit after her up the stairs leading to the upper barracks.

After climbing a few more flights of stairs, they then come across an elevator.

"An elevator huh? This non-types certainly are extensive aren't they?"

Zana then looked across the hallway, spotting the entrance to the barracks. The doors were still closed, with barely any signs for individual exits.

"This must be their rooms."

"Is it now? Perhaps we'll find a map in there of sorts to navigate us to the exit." The two decided to step inside for a brief second, and to their surprise there wasn't a soul anywhere.

"There's no one here." Zana stated.

"I can certainly see that. There are supposed to be at least a handful of guards stationed in dormitories ready to engage a target. It's the most basic of tactics to a prison break. Where could they have gone I wonder?"

Zana began to inspect the doings of the barracks, scanning every detail of it. The beds were barely made, and clothes had been scattered all over the floor. Not only that, the T.V. had been left running despite the immediate lockdown of the base.

"Everything here has been recently used and left. They are not far."

"Indeed. Well, perhaps well encounter them eventually. Come, we shall take the elevator then. Hopefully it well bring us closer to the exit."

"And closer to **her**."

"Oh? Don't tell me you're afraid of that bunny are you sister?"

"No. I'm not."

"Is that so? Well, I won't judge your decision to back down from the fight you know."

Zana then gave a brazen glare that pierced right through Kaos, albeit a little.

"I said...I'm not afraid."

Silence was exchanged for a brief few seconds before Kaos shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Very well then, you don't have to get all serious you know. I know full well that you match against her. You wouldn't be Ashgate's **Dark Panther** if couldn't defeat a simple weed now wouldn't you? She will not cause you trouble, this I know for sure. But if it does indeed come to that, we will both kill her. Simple no?" Zana then calmed down and nodded. "Great! Now then let us be on our way."

Kaos then turned around in her tracks to go for the exit. Zana started to follow after her until she heard a tiny crumpling sound beneath her feet. Inspecting it, she came across a tiny photo, of what seemed to be a child hyena being held by a larger male hyena. They were both smiling while standing by a clear blue lake with greenery all in the background. It was one of a child and their father. The ideal picture of what such a relationship would look like to other people. Zana found herself staring at the picture for a good minute, before she tore it to pieces. She closed her eyes while her fist tightened with an iron like grip, so much so that her fist began to leak a little blood from its intensity.

"My father...huh?" She then lets out a sigh and throws the pieces in a nearby trash can. "Which one, I wonder?" She then exits the barracks, after taking her heart off of her sleeves.

As they approach the elevator, they push the button to call for the elevator. They both stood there patiently waiting for it to about a minute, the elevator opens showing five agents armed to fight.

"W-what the?!" An agent shouted out.

"T-they're here! Sh-"

Both sisters rush them before they could even act. Kaos grabs two by the neck, while Zana pins the other three to one side with her hands and arm around their necks. Both pure-types easily over power the three agents throwing them around the elevator car like rag dolls.

The black cat moves makes one agent open fire on two others with his auto-handgun. The bullets bounce of the cars walls and hits Kaos, piercing her hip and going through another agent's lung. She huffs as she lifts another agent off his feet.

"Bitch watch it!" She yells out as he finishes him off with a brutal neck snap. Even though it was a gun wound, it took less than a second for the wound to completely heal, with barely any sign of disturbance in the skin. Meanwhile, her sister grips the last agent and rapidly bashes his face into the elevators button console. Kaos watched in awe at the whole thing as the process kept on going.

"Sometime today Zana."

Hearing the statement, she lets go, and the agents flattened face slides down against the console. The two then turn to the door as the last agent looks at them.

"Oh? Are you still alive then? Would you care to have that mistake rectified?"Kaos said as she ignited her hand with black agent holds her bleeding chest to then show a stick of C4 from her hand."*sighs* And just what do you plan on doing with that thing?" Kaos rolled her eyes.

**"I'm...taking...YOU FUCKING MONSTERS WITH ME!**" Spiting at the sisters the agent presses the detonator, engulfing the elevator car in a massive explosion. The shearing metal and twisted smell of burning bodies slide down back down the elevator shaft.

The sisters had already been leaned against the walls of the shaft, quickly making use of the emergency exit, and spiring up the wires, flawlessly avoiding the range of the explosion. Looking down Kaos smirks at the smoking metal that was once the elevator car.

"These worms sure do love their toys, don't they?"

"To sacrifice herself, knowing that she was going to die in the name of some kind of irreverent moral conduct. They are all the same. Always trying to be heroes. Cowards"

"Feeling a little envious are we?"Zana responded with silence, unsure how to answer the question with certainty."I'm afraid until I'm done with you, you will have to put up with that unbearable feeling just a little reminder, our father put me in charge of **your** life. You are nothing but his tool. A convenient spawn for him to utilize as he sees fit And I am free to do whatever I please with it."She still remained silent, causing Kaos to giggle loudly."Ah yes. Silence as a response. You make such an obedient pet my dear sister. I am the envy of the others it seems!"Zana stayed quiet throughout her sisters laughing fit, forcing herself to be nothing but content with her current position. Stuck between the bonds of servitude and the illusion of sisterhood.

Raising her hand, Kaos sends a jet of fire into the closest door up from their current position in the shaft. The flame then hits its mark, melting the door clean through.

"Ahh, that was great little speech I just did now, let us be on our way then."

Jumping through the door the two sister stroll to the stairs as the alarm continues to blare into their ears. They then get to a window and leap through to land in the front parking lot. They then hear rapid footsteps approaching behind them from two of the side entrances leading into the parking lot. Out came a few more squads of agents, all rushing toward the sisters. Neither of bother of them looking back however.

"Come on! Don't let them get away!"

She sighs and flicks several fireballs over her shoulder, each resulting in a blast as powerful as two frag grenades. Three agents get caught by the first two blasts, being disemboweled from the heat and expanding air pressure. While a few others are sent off their feet with third degree burns. Pretty soon, both of the squads were decimated in a matter of seconds.

"Well, that seems to be the rest of them. Or at least the amount that will be coming after us. It seems like they've finally received the message."

Zana then scanned the area, looking around for any disturbances.

"But, it's so quiet now. Something is wrong."

"Well that's all the more reason for us to leave with haste." The two then board the first car they come across, which is a blue convertible."This looks rather tasteful! And in mint condition too!" Kaos then lightly burns the lock mechanism on the door, unlocking the door for the two to get in the car. To no ones surprise, there was no key in the ignition."Of course." She scoffed, and then tore off the bottom of the steering wheel, revealing several wires connected to the engine, and then started to hot wire them.

"You know how to hot wire?" Zana asked.

" O-of course! It is a rather simple process after all! Here, allow me to demonstrate!" She then starts to fiddle with the various wires under the wheel, often shocking herself and connecting the wrong wires to each other."Let's see...the red...w-with...the blue...and then...cut...the yellow...tie the...green."

Zana sat there in an awkward silence.

"Do you need any help?" She asked.

"No! I can handle this! Just shut up...and...do something you usually do!"

"What do I normally do?"

"Should you honestly be asking **me** that question?! J-just be surly like you usually are!"

"I'm surly?...Is that a good thing?"

"How should I know?!"

* * *

After about a minute of errors and mishaps with the wires, Kaos finally managed to turn the car over."Yes! I did it! Yay me!" Wallowing in her success, she grasped the steering wheel and started to shift the gears of the cars."See?! I told you I could do it!"

"Maybe. But we're not out of this yet."

"Would you calm down sister? Everything about this escape has been nothing but flawless so far,nothing but smooth sailing as they is nothing to turn us down from this success!"

As soon as she said that, the windshield suddenly broke into pieces from a large impact from ontop of their position.

"What the?!" The cracked window caused Kaos steer off course into nearby obstacle, crashing the hood of the car, and causing a wreck. Within the next few seconds, something had pierced through the drivers window side. Kaos dodged it by a hair by pulling the seat all the way back, and then exiting out of the back seat. Zana quickly noticed that it was a large blade from a scythe.

The blade then slid around the car all the way to the passengers seat, cutting the roof of the car off in the process. Zana managed to stop the blade in its trajectory as it reached her neck by grabbing the blade a bloody hand, she gripped the steel with great strength as it cracked little by little. Suddenly, as her grip on it tightened, an electrical current discharged from the blade, shocking Zana all throughout her body. Despite the current going through her body, she had barely flinched at the pain her body was experiencing. Her grip had soon ended up breaking the steel clean through. In that moment, the car roof had flew off, and several knives flew at Zana. She had dodged them flawlessly as they hit the head part of the passengers seat.

Before it even happened, Zana backflipped out of the car before another impact had gone through where she was sitting at, completely wrecking the front side of the landed on the ground near on of the side entrances, where Kaos had been standing to better assess the situation.

Inspecting what was happening in the gleaming moonlight, all they could see was a familiar figure walking slowly towards them. The same one that was responsible for the destroying their getaway car.

"Brilliant. Nothing is ever easy isn't it?" Kaos grunted in frustration.

Zana then sniffed the air around her, and then glared at the approaching figure with a focused expression.

"It's her." She said calmly.

"Her?" Kaos pondered.

All that could be heard beside the creaking metal of the wrecked car, was the sound of a girl laughing, which was being carried out by echoes throughout the lot.

"Yes. Her. A.k.a The bitch that wrecked the shit out of your car, A.k.a, the bitch that you love to hate, A.k.a. the bitch that's about to fuck your shit up with pure finesse you pieces of dung beetle shit! And did I mention I wrecked the shit out of your car?!"

Both of the sisters then took full notice at the light furred bunny with pink eyes, recognizing her from voice alone.

"Ah yes. The ruffian that was with Huey. I do believe that she is here to prevent out escape, isn't that right Zana?" Zana nodded."So that **is** what's going on! That is such an amusing turn of a joke from our weed friend here."

Karina snickered in amusement

"Prevent you from escaping? No, no, no. I could give a shit less about that. You wouldn't escape me guys could make a break to the wilderness of Fiji and I would still catch your assess with nothing but a dollar store compass. I'm here to kill your brooding little edge queen of a sister over there! I'm promised myself I was gonna pay you assholes twice over for Anthony, and now it's payday, and the checks are going around!"She then pointed one of her knives at still, but tense Zana.

"Oh my god. Are you still hung up on that poor excuse of a Blade? Do you intend to use him as an excuse for every fit of rampage you conduct? Was he that precious to you?"

"I do believe, that's none of your fucking business. All you need to know that I'm here to kill the bitch that did it."

Kaos then giggled.

"Kill her? My sister? That is quite amusing to say the least. I don't think the jokes can get better than that."

"I don't know why you're giggling chuckles. I'm gonna be pummeling your ass too!"

She giggled even more.

"Hahaha! I stand corrected! They can get better, can't they? Who knew that weeds could make such adequete comedians?!"

"Oh this ain't no joke sister. This is as real as it gets."

"I'm not sure that you understand who I am exactly. I am an heiress to one of the Four Noble Houses, plus I am the second most powerful fighter in the Forsaken army, plus the leader of one it's most elite units. I am the epitome of perfection from every angle that you can clearly see. I'm afraid you'll to do more to convince me of that I'm afraid."

"OH! I'm about to do just that..." Zana went into a fighting stance, while Karina took a hold of her scythe with both hands, placing it in the air.

"Honestly! I've seen some rather amusing weeds in my time, but you are of another calibur. You will need more than some dull scythe to even lay a tarnish on my skirt!" Kaos held her sides as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Who said I was using my scythe on you?"

"What? What are you-?" Kaos suddenly stopped laughing as Karina held up the scythes handle portion, aiming it up at the sky.

"She's doing something." Zana stated

"I can see that!" Kaos furrowed her brow in irritation. "You. Just what are you planning?!"

_"_Two minutes. That should be enough..." Karina muttered to herself."_Man, sis said she would kill me if I used this again..."_

Holding the scythe high in the sky, she aimed the pointed tip of her weapon and pierced herself straight through her splattered all over where she was standing, and had splashed on the blade of her weapon.

"Blerrgghh!" She began to cough and spit out blood profusely within every second, as she screamed and curled in absolute pain. Even more so as she forcefully pulled it out of her internal organs, leaving a significant hole in its wake, with strands of blood and guts stretching from the inside."AHHHHHRRGGGGG!" She writhed in pain as Kaos and Zana stood there in shock at what just occured.

"W-what the hell is she thinking?!"

Zana's eyes then shot open.

"Something's happening!"

In that moment, a massive amount of red aura began to surround Karina, extending around every part of her body, swirling around like a heavy wind as it started float around through the air around her, drawing a heavy a presence from those around her as the sisters stood in awe, unable to move due to the fear.

Within seconds, her hole began to heal, and stitch itself back into prime condition.

"Impossible! How could she heal so fast?! She is nothing but a weed!" Kaos exclaimed.

Red cryptic marks began to form around Karina's body, extending from her legs, all throughout her lower area, torso, around her arms,until it reached the way up to her face, ranging from her cheeks to her foregead. The marking resembled square glyphs with mysterious characters beginning to form within the insides all being surrounded by a blade like line running through parts of the glyphs. As the markings reached under her eyes, her eyes went from the usual pink, to a blazing red, and her tannish fur had turned pitch black, and her hair began to extend into a more unkempt and wildlike state that draped all the way down to her waist. She had then grabbed her scythe, which had always took her two hands to carry because of its unusual weight, she was lifting with only one hand.

Both sisters stood in awe at what they were witnessing before Kaos had the most shocked expression, that was beginning to transition into pure fear.

"N-no! Impossible! Those symbols...She's a **WARGOD?! **NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Karina took one step toward the sisters carrying her scythe on her shoulder, and within a flash of a milisecond, she was directly in front them, which was about 20 feet from her previous of them were caught immediately off guard at the speed, they couldn't even react.

The usual joker and sarcastic Karina faced the both of them, with an expression, devoid of all light, and left with fury and rage, coped with the flames of vengeance.

"So...**ready to die yet?**"

**Chapter 23 END**

**Fro Ninja; Man oh man, I know I say this all the time, but holy crap that was something.**

**Jester; Nothing wrong with stating the truth. Shit is getting wild that's for sure. And we sure hope you guys feel the same way. And if you do, be sure follow, favorite, and hell even leave a comment if you feel like it, but we all know how that will turn out...**

**Fro Ninja; No doubt! All right guys, see you next update, and be on the lookout for the first chapter of Good Boys, coming out a little later! Peace out, and remember one love!**


	27. Chapter 24

**Fro Ninja; Hey guys! Guess who's back for good eh? At least until my time is up.**

**Jester; Damn Fro! (walks out of kitchen in rich embroidered bathrobe eating a tub of gummi bears) When the hell did you get back?!**

**Fro Ninja; Just now? Why?**

**Jester; You can't use the door?!**

**Fro Ninja; Seriously? What's in my name if you haven't been paying attention? Anyway, I can't even lie guys, I have been gone for a long while. A lot of personal stuff has been happening, and that's honestly left me in a state where I just haven't had the stomach for writing during those times. I can't say with certainty that it will still be like this, but I will attempt to make these breaks shorter so that I can keep making these stories, not just for you guys, but for me as well!**

**Jester; Well that's sweet on you Fro. Looks like you finally matured in the time you've been gone.**

**Fro Ninja; That remains to be seen my friend. Let's get into the comments real quick before we get into things.**

** _The Book;_Thank you for your feedback, and I hope you're still reading up to this point! Nicosia talking to Huey was not only to build upon his interest in Kote, but to establish his connection to Huey as well, since his presence will be something that appears as curious to him given his impression of him thus far, and his relationship with Kote. I'm attempting to build Huey as something of an emotional center in series, and that requires most of the characters to take notice of him and his presence. And Karina's transformation will definitely be shown in this chapter,its benefits and side effects included,as well as some insight to her origin. But the rest, I'm more than positive you'll figure out!**

** _NeonPartyDude;_Hey man. I'm so glad you commented, and I hope you will keep checking this series out. Yes, the fight between Huey and Nicosia was definitely excited, but the night is still young as I'm sure you've noticed last chapter and with this latest one. As for Karina's transformation, some details will be dropped about it as you will see it in action. Hope you keep up with us! **

_"C'mon! Turn it up you two! I know you can drive better than what you're showing me right now!" Anthony shouted over the long distance, his voice echoing throughout the acoustics of the cavern. The rushing sounds of the waterfall behind him complemented the reverberation. Along with the constant clashing of the metal blades that met with blinding speed. The two sisters that were doing battle with each other, trading blow for blow and sweating each others own effort. But both of their movements were different to a fault. Karina moved with the intensity agile and grace, yet Tessera moved with the stylings of a tiger that tried matched the movements of its prey, and performed its outlet with more ferocity and more impact than its original owner. The syncing of their attacks almost seemed like absolute mirrors of each other, and despite only being training blades, the slightest nudge in the trajectory of their hits could mean slight to somewhat great pain either of them._

_Karina attempted to get past her sisters guard several times, often attackting from her right flank with quick slashes in an midward to upward direction, but Tessera foresaw all of the strikes, riposting with ever failed move. Seeing that how that didn't, she then went for rapid staps faster than the eye could see, yet all of them were blocked, but then went for a feint on the twelth or thirteenth stike that she gave out to engage in a backstrike. She saw through that as well, turning quickly and hard on her heel to counter over on Karina's head. Thankfully for her, she was able to dodge by her hairs, with several pieces of it falling on the cool rocks. _

_Being the height she was definitely had its advantages for her it seems, although standing at 4'11 at eight was quite unusual for most children, at least when compared to her sister standing about 5'9 for her twenty._

_Even though she missed, Tessera still fell through with a continous attack that went from a low sweep , to a vaulting vertical slash, which Karina was only able to block the first instance of but came short to the second, where it came to hit her upon the base part of her skull, giving off a loud and cracking sound upon impact. She grunted in slight pain, but continued with her process by trying to find another open spot._

_"Nice shot Tess! That's the way you do it!" Anthony shouted out. Karina went for the offensive by lashing out a flurry of slashes coming in from left and right, all of them ended up hitting air. She then tried altering angle around each slash. With every turn that was dodged by her sister, she started to grow more frustrated in her swings, judging by the increased speeds they were coming in at. "Karrie! If you just swing aimlessly without a clear thought in mind, you're not gonna be able to hit anything that way!Focus on your opponents movements like I told you! Find the blind spot, and then execute the strike!" Even though she heard the words, she clearly wasn't listening however._

_Karina went for a forward stab, which Tessera parried slightly to her left, and opened back with a five quick strikes. Two hit her ribs to hasten her fatigue, two for her legs to alter her footwork, and one to her face, blowing her back in her steps several feet until her body crashed against the formation of rocks, shaking the whole foundation around her. Collapsing from the strength of the hit, the after effects of the blows came through, as she slowly began to cough up blood, and the bruises she suffered became more apparent._

_Anthony shook his head in disappointment as the young bunny struggled to get up. _

_"Karina! We've been out for nearly six hours, and you're still nowhere near close to the level I want you to get at! What's the point of all of those books on combat that you read, and those nights of hitting the woodpost by yourself, if you can even handle one sparring session?" Anthony said, as if he was lecturing her._

_"I-I'm trying..." Karina muttered weakly._

_" 'Trying' isn't going to help you in the real world kid. If you 'try' against a person try to kill you in the field, you can count your prayers then."_

_" Are you saying, I'll die?"_

_" At the rate you're going. You're answering your own question." Tessera placed her training blade over her shouler, watching the whole scene unfold between the two."Just look at your sister. She hasn't even broken a sweat yet." She picked up her to observe her sister, who had barely taken time to catch her breath, even with the duration they have been sparring. Outclassed, would be an understatement in her mind. That's the way real people fight out there Karrie. More effort means less time to end up at a conclusion during the fight. It will help you during practice yes, because you have time. Time to see what you need to improve on, but to put it short, when it comes to the real thing, you gotta bring it Karrie."_

_"Bring it?" _

_"During a fight. The only thing that should be on your mind is this. It will either be them, or you who's gonna make it home alive. That single thought will push you. Drive you to unleash everything that you have. __**Survive at any means neccessary, even if it means you're on your last breath.**__" After hearing those words, the struggling Karina stood right back on her feet using the blade as a balance, and stood back in her fighting stance."Tess. Don't let up on her. She needs to be ready for a real fight, not a practice bout. You get me?" Tessera nodded and proceeded back into her stance as well._

_Without needing to say any words, both sisters sprang into action once more after a few seconds of staring each other down, repeatedly exchanging clashes with each other at great speeds. They both continously sprang and vaulted off the formation of the rocks around the waterfall to gain speed and power in their strikes. The speed of their movements almost looked like blurs contantly clashing against one another. _

_At the fifteenth clash, they came into a deadlock, holding each others sword against one another in midair. For a short while they broke apart from the struggle, Tessera carted around on her axis, giving a spinning kick to Karina previously afflicted ribs. She blocked the attack by the leg of the kick, pitting herself against it. _

_Tessera then switched the grip of her blade from a forward grip to a reverse grip to give a reverse slash aiming for her sisters head. She quickly dodged it, holding her breath in order lean backwards, seeing the blade float above her, and then began to prepare for her next strike, thinking that the strike is going to come full cirlce. In an instant, the blade stopped moving, and quickly aimed downward to strike at her face. Karina's eyes widely shot open as the blade drew near to her face, practically almost touching her very skin as she quickly sidestepped and attempted to open up with a counter. It was quickly denied with quick elbow jab to her face, causing injury to her nose, and then followed through with a throw ranging from her arm that flew her over Tessera's shoulder into a nearby rock formation, creating a vibrating sensation that sent shockwaves thoughout her whole body upon making contact with the stone._

_Karina dug herself out of the sixth or seventh hole that she found herself in on all of the formations surrounding the training field. Anthony sighed in frustration once again._

_"Karina! How are you supposed to fight a proper fight if you can't even see a basic feint such as that? You were wide open for that elbow! The face is supposed to be one of the most tightly guarded spots of the body in combat!"_

_Karina stood back up and shook her head as blood began to leak from her bruised nose._

_"T-this would be a lot easier...if you let me...use my powers!" She yelled in a hoarse and exhausted fashion._

_"This training is supposed to help accumulate your skills in combat so you won't __**have **__to use your powers." Anthony then grabbed a handful of leaves from a nearby tree branch and threw them all in the air, swinging at all of them with one hand with one focused strike at a great speed. The force alone caused them all to scatter a great distance from his position."Everything that is done during combat leaves behinds a certain residue of force, or rather to be more precise, a momentum that can be easily traced by the most seasoned fighter, it's just like those leaves."_

_"When you punched those leaves, the force behind your punch created a special flow of momentum that the leaves were able to ride in order to escape your range." Tessera spoke out._

_"Exactly. Nice answer Tess." He said giving a thumbs up at his daughter. "Your powers are no different. As you disappear, you leave behind a presence that any focused combatant can track down at the seems, even being able to tell where you vanished, to where you'll be going." Anthony then walked over to the labored Karina and then gave a quick palm strike to her chest which he pulled back at the last minute as she tried to defend herself by throwing her hands in front of her as if she were trying to swat a fly. Her sister started to snicker in the background, which Anthony caught whiff of. She quickly quieted her laughing as soon as the piercing gaze met hers." Now then, I'm sure you noticed it, but every attack that Tessera executes, and that you dodge, there is a tiny stream of momentum that you can build upon in order to launch a counter attack, however, it's only open for a brief moment, and only for a brief moment. In order to capture that opportunity, you must improve your reaction time and have it down to a T. __**Find the flow, and execute, until the last dying breath.**__ Remember those words." Giving his advice, he then walked over back to his spot as he watched the two resume their sparring. Karina stood, possibly ingesting the words so that she would know well and good to act upon them when the time came around._

_Two minutes in, it looked like a repeat of the situation not that long ago, with Karina's movements falling severely behind that of her sisters'.The exchanges between the two started to become secure, but it was still apparent who was dominating who. Attempting to take her offside, Karina struck from her sisters flank, only to find a strong guard that prevented her from advancing. She was punished a strict three hit combo that struck vital points on her body, ribs, sternum, and limbs included. _

_She felt the pain numbed as her sword hand tried to to open up another opportunity from wherver she seemed a flank was open, but failed each time, with every counter giving more severe and painful strikes to the structure of her body. Karina gritted her teeth as she jumped up a few feet in the air for a surprise strike originating from over her head, summoning all the power she needed for it. Tessera put her guard up, only to realize it was a feint from one side of her attack, and instead went for a side strike coming from a vertical slice, making a huge impact judging from the sound. Her face formed a brief smile before it transformed into one of shock when her eyes locked on the sight of her blade being held in the hand of her sister, as it barely touched her the halt, the force alone still caused some damage, with blood dragging down from her neck._

_"YOU LITTLE!" Tessera burst out in frustration, not from her little sister scoring just one hit, but it was just that. Her scoring a SINGLE hit, a feat thought to be unattainable until now. Her grip tightened on Karina's sword, so much so that she couldn't even pull it away from her hands. She let loose with a strong and blinding swipe of her sword that scored across the cheek of Karina's face, crashing so far that it shifted the very bone, launching her away once more, this time several feet up in the air. _

_She chased after her by kicking off from the ground with great force, singling into an air rave that circled around Karina, striking her from several more spots on her body, including her more vital limbs such as arms, legs, and even head with swift strikes from the sharpest part of her edge. Reaching the end of her combo, her hands covered the entirety of Karina's face grabbing it with a fierce grip, swinging her around in a circular motion until she brought her down onto the solid ground in a heavy grandslam fashion, causing a pretty considerable rupture within the earth that spread around for several miles._

_As the smoke cleared from the newly formed pit, Tessera quickly took her hand off of Karina and scuttled away, realizing what she had done. Her sister laid there motionless._

_"Karrie! Damn! Sorry, didn't mean to go that hard on ya little sister! Guess I don't know my own strength!" She playfully chuckled. She looked over at Anthony, meeting her gaze with a disappointed face._

_"Haven't I taught you, a true warrior doesn't find strength in how much power they exert, but how much of it they can control?"_

_"You...might have mentioned it yeah."_

_"What about any of that just now displays your prowess as a warrior exactly?" Anthony said pointing at her sister._

_"My bad alright! I'm still learing okay? Cut a girl some slack...I bruise easily...gotta keep my skin flawless somehow..." She said giving a big smile._

_"*sigh* I can only pray that Karina grows up to at least something of what you are..."_

_"Well, I don't mean to toot my horn, but I am pretty damn impres...Hang on, why do I feel there's a hidden insult in their somewhere?" _

_"How about instead worrying about your own skin, you worry about your sister's? It's already been a minute and she isn't moving? Honestly, show some more concern" She waved her hands to calm him down and made her way over to Karina who was still lying there._

_"Yooooo, Karrie! Wake up already!" She said as she stomped the ground around her, attempting to snap her out of being unconcious. After a few seconds, Karina suddenly and strangely stood up straight on her feet. Instead of saying anything to show she was alright, she simply went back into her stance, which seemed to be more focused than before._

_"See Anthony! What did I tell you?! The old girl's already itching and raring to go again!" _

_"Hmm, indeed she is..." Confirming the observation, Anthony couldn't help but feel something about her current behavior was wrong. Giving it the benefit of the doubt, he gave the cue for the two to spar once more. The two began to exchange blows once more, with Karina attempting the same tactics as before, continously getting picked off by her sister in retaliation. Before long, she was down on her knees once more. She quickly got back up and engaged Tessera yet again with less restraint to her control as she began to lose her speed. _

_"Karina! What did I tell you?! Find the-" He then stopped on his words to notice a strange pattern occuring in her movements. They weren't slowing down as he thought they were, but instead were becoming more ferocious in their execution, as every hit that Karina gave out seemed to drag out more power and strength then was required, but was hardly losing any stamina. Checking her in a deadlock, Tessera attempted to turn it around with a pincer attack from her flank, but except it was blocked with a guard from her sisters sword that was anything but easy to break through, with barely any weak points in the structure._

_The two struggled against eachother, with Karina straining heself so hard that the blood sustained from her earlier injuries were beginning to leak once more. Though they didn't seem like much, they were done in the fashion to kill, which had been impeding her performance considerably. Tessera realized she was losing her hold in the deadlock, as Karina began to apply more pressure in the hold, pushing her back in her stance._

_"Karrie?" She said in a soft voice. Karina offered no response as her sister called out to her, and simply stood there with a blank expression on her face that was void of all emotion, with the only thing apparent was her ruffled fur that was becoming more peculiar by the second. And even her hair color was beginning to change color from her usual pink to a brief white."What the-?" She said as she tried to examine the change._

_"TESS GET OUT OF THERE!" The yelling of Anthony made her realize she broke her concentration and it didn't take long until the struggle was broken, and Karina lead through with a quick back kick that hit directly in Tessera's midsection, blowing her halfway across the training field, into the waterfall and into several boulders, shaking the foundation yet again, with her back slamming into the hard material, causing her to cry out in pain as bone made contact._

_Eager to follow up, she continued on with her attack, jumping a great distance through the same trajectory she sent her flying, landing directly on her stomach, and unleashing a flurry of strikes against her body, with her face making contact with the front of the wooden sword every time. Blood splattered everywhere along the rocks. _

_"Tess, get out of there!" She tried to escape the barrage of strikes, but Karina continued with her onslaught. Her guard went up to endure as best as it could hold. The front of the blade broke through it in a matter of seconds, as well as damaging the bones holding it up against it. Tessera screamed out in pain even as the pressure being brought onto her body while it slammed repeatedly against the walls of the foundation escalated._

_It didn't take long for Anthony to intervene between the two before another blow was stricken by holding back Karina's sword arm."Karina! That's enough! The spar is over! Put your sword down!" She responded with silence. He then attempted to pull the sword out of her hand only to meet a mysteriously tight grip, so much so that it didn't even budge."What the hell?!" Anthony exclaimed as he tried to piece it all together. In that moment, Karina then put up resistance by knocking him off of her body with an elbow to the stomach, blowing him back several feet through the water, though he quickly recovered upon touching the sediments. Tessera desperately tried to escape the her sister's grip, blocking and closely dodging her strikes whenever possible but to no avail._

_"Karrie! Wake up! I get it! You won!" Tessera yelled out at her sister while facing her assault, but she did not respond. Suddenly, Anthony came back into the fray, taking out one of his nunchaku out of his jacket pocket and wrapping it around the Karina's neck, pulling her with all of his strength. _

_"GET OFF OF HER!" He separated the two with the steel part of the nunchaku and flung Karina by her neck into the water. Tessera drooped to the ground in a bloody exhaustion as she watched her younger sister rise up from the water, with her appearance changed completely from the one that she knew her by. Her fur was ruffled almost like a beast, and her usual pink hair turned a completely white, and her eyes flushed in a deep red, matching the color of the aura emanating from her body. The only thing she could point out that still belonged to her were the injuries she sustained during their training that were still fresh and drizzling with blood._

_"Sis..." She muttered in a concerned tone. Anthony pointed toward a spot in the bushes as he stood with his weapon in hand._

_"Head over there! Now!" Giving his directions to Tessera, he readied into his stance as the berserk Karina stood silently, sizing him up. Tessera then stood up strongly on her feet and stood beside Anthony with her sword in a unique one handed grip."Tess, I said get out of here now!"_

_"And just leave you alone with Karrie to have all of the fun?"_

_"This isn't a joke! The power that Karina is showing...it's definitely not normal...and it's definitely out of your league."_

_"All the more reason to put to work what you've been teaching us right?!"_

_"I know what I said! But this situation is-" Within seconds Karina started to draw in a few steps closer, instinctively putting the two on their guard. Tessera gripped her sword with a secure force, the intensity of her stance seeping out._

_"Screw the situation! Whatever's happened to my sister, I'm not gonna leave it to her alone! You may think I'm joking, but I'm dead serious! I'm gonna get her back to normal!" Tessera declared with a hard tone. Her mentor slumped his shoulders at her reselience. _

_"Fine then. But just promise me you won't fall behind me! Keep your eye on my back alright!" _

_"You got it!"_

_The two formed against one another's back as Karina came charging toward them like a wild animal, brandishing their weapons at the ready._

* * *

_**And so it went on...**_

_Karina slumped down to her knees as blood flowed out of her mouth continously, and her hand gripped her sides with almost no intention of letting go. Tears flowed from her eyes and blood from her nose, along with her beyond bruised body that showed everywhere no matter where one would look. She groaned and moaned in pain, screaming at the top of her lungs from just the shock alone, scaring several of the birds away resting in the trees._

_Anthony had walked over towards her, his right arm in a fresh cast, smoking a cigar with his left. He blew out a puff before speaking. _

_"It's been a year since that day, you still haven't controlled it I see."_

_Karina grunted as she tried to crawl to the nearby rock to lean her back on._

_"I...feel...like I'm being split apart...ARGHH!" She cried out once more._

_"Yeah...I can see that..." He said with a worried expression. He then put out his cigar to take out a stopwatch from his pocket. He clicked his teeth upon viewing the the results."Two minutes...same as last week, and the week before that huh?" Anthony crouched over to her."Seems like two minutes is your deadline..."_

_"I...can go more than that!"_

_"Don't be stupid."_

_"Who are you calling?"_

_"You can feel what this thing is doing to you every time. Your body can't handle it for long. If it weren't for the fact that you heal your injuries 95% faster than the average person, you would be dead. That obviously means that 5% part of yourself is your limit, a limit that you really shouldn't push. Me and Tess were lucky to just knock you out that day."_

_"If you did it once...you can do it again..." She said weakly_

_"Something wrong with your hearing Karina? I said we were lucky to stop last time. Hell, that 'luck' is starting to catch up with me as it is." He said while flicking his arm cast. In fact the entirety of his body was still sore from intervening for the past few weeks now."Remember when I told after that day? The powers of the Wargods are legendary, they grant the user amazing strength and power, even more so than certain Cryptic-types, but as far as anything about them, there's barely anything even I can figure out about them."_

_"There's nothing...?"_

_"As far as the...my knowledge goes, there's really nothing else I could tell you. They disappeared eons ago, leaving behind almost absolutely nothing of their origin behind. But as far as I can tell, even if you are a descendant, your bloods probably so diluted, you can access it by normal means, meaning you have to have some sort of failsafe to turn it on, which in your case, is being beaten nearly to death."_

_"Hence...why we've been coming out her every...week..."_

_"Yeah, well as of now, it stops now."_

_"Anthony...please...one more time! I can control it!" Her breath was then cut short as Anthony's fist struck the rock she was leaning on, almost touching her face. His face was dark, serious, and everything that Karina had grown to fear about Anthony._

_"I mean it...anything more than __**two minutes, it WILL kill you..."**_

_Words from elsewhere reverberated throughout Karina's mind over and over. A place she deemed as familiar started to fade away before she could make sense of it all. Soon, it brought her back to where she was before._

Her eyes as pure red as the very aura she was bathed in, her body bolted towards both of her targets as they tried to make their way away from her, which ended up being futile to the very end.

"Dammit! I can't shake her!" Kaos tried to vault away from the transformed Karina, going as far as several feet away from her supposed range. As she came to a safe spot, Karina has reappeared directly behind her. Before she could even turn her head, her body had already been sent flying in the air via a lunging kick, flipping her off onto a trajectory into several cars in the lot through each and everyone of the door's windows until coming out into the heavy set wall, crashing into the hard concrete so hard she could hear her own back snap as she felt a sharp breath leave her body.

While Kaos tried to recover, Zana attempted to match her opponents speed, meeting her for exchange after exchange from the very steels of their weapons. It wasn't long until Zana was beginning to lose in that department, as her only aspect that granted her rank above all others was failing her in the fight. Seeing herself that very factor was winding down, Karina increased the aspect of her own speed, to completely shake her down. She then charged her front in the middle of the exchange, delivering a horizontal slice that cut her down to her midsection, reaching her stomach, causing a massive amount of blood to spew out, and then following up with a diagonal strike that slanted a few degrees to her flank, as Zana moved to block the strike, the blade disappeared from her line of sight, and had curved in an eclipse form that stabbed her from the back, with the point of the blade latching onto a disk of her spine. Karina spun her body in a counter clockwise motion, using the momentum of her spin to toss Zana back onto the ground, causing such a massive impact from the fall her body lunged back up. She quickly created a portal, warping her to Zana's side as she floated in the air for a small duration.

The blade of her scythe gave way to another crescent sweep that found hold into Zana's right arm, the steel penetrating the very bone and muscle, spinning around to launch her into the wall several feet away from their fighting position. The impact came, as so did Karina once more with the the bottom of her handle pinning her down through her stomach, penetrating her straight through Zana's body, and even the concrete itself.

Zana wheezed and coughed up blood from her injuries. Karina violently began to throw punch after punch in her opponents face, eventually hearing the crunching sound of what appeared to either have been her knuckles or Zana's skull, some odd fifty or sixty punches in less than five seconds. Her clumped up face dripping with blood and swelling flesh, her head began to dose off into unconsciousness, to which Karina punched her once more to keep her awake.

"No. You don't get to have that luxury..." She grabbed her fiercely by the throat and threw her behind her into one of the armored vans, denting the very metal as if it were made of paper. As Kaos finally got herself free of the wall, she attempted to strike Karina from her right flank with a charged up black flame that she let flying towards her as she was occupied with her sister. She simply grabbed the dark ball of flame and crushed it without even batting an eye at it.

"I-impossible..." As she stood there shocked, within the blink of an eye, Karina was already within her personal space, practically nose to nose. Out of reflex, Kaos attempted to strike at her with her right hand as fast as she could, but Karina was faster, grabbing the hand before it could even come close to touching her. Scared, she tried again with her left, which once again had failed, leaving her incapable of striking back with her hands, and too afraid to try with her legs. Before she knew it, a headbutt had struck her a few times at blinding speed on her nose, fracturing it several times with blood leaking from the holes.

"Care for some too?" Karina asked in a sarcastic yet harsh sounding tone, which had shaken Kaos down to her core. With her hands still gripped tight by her, her fingers began to apply force on her knuckles, soon cracking them with brute force. Though she tried to scream out in pain, Karina had quickly kneed her in the stomach, knocking her several feet above her head, and then following up with a high kick that sent her soaring towards the ceiling, then in an instant, Karina quickly grabbed her in the middle of her trajectory and slammed her down onto the roof of a car, completely destroying the exterior. As she stood up from letting her go,she looked over toward Zana, who was gone from the spot where she had left her impaled from her scythe.

She scanned around the battlefield for her target in question, but couldn't see her anywhere, yet she still detected her presence,albeit on a very low resonance of energy. As her head turned around slowly, with her eyes darting around the lot at a speed much faster than the average person could visually process, she still remained ontop of Kaos, with her foot digging into her stomach, continously applying pressure from her heel.

"Your freak of a sister is good hiding with her tail in between in her legs huh? At least you trained her right yeah? Bitches always did make the right dogs am I right?!" Karina smirked as her foot sunk deeper into Kaos's stomach, reeling in joy as her cries of pain yelped out of her mouth. Attempting to lift her foot up to at least breathe.

"I...*gasp*...will kill you...you low class upstart!" Kaos slipped out.

"Haha. Defiant until the end huh? You Pure-types certainly do give the Curs a run for their money in the persistance department, but let's see how much longer that haugty attitude holds you out for huh?" Karina lifted up her foot of her opponents stomach, hovering it over her face, with the intention of crushing."At least without a mouth to back up all the smack talk, princess."

"Do...you..honestly think...you have what it takes...to **kill me?**! I am perfection! Everything that your putrid cesspool of a bloodline forbid you from being! You don't have the alacrity for such a feat!"

"Well...as much as I would very much like to prove you wrong their sister, you aren't the one I'm gonna end tonight, but don't think I will extend my mercy any more than it needs to be. But if you keep giving me reasons to do so, I will fuck you up. Rest assured on that."

Kaos grinned. "What is all...of this for?! Vengeance?! Against Zana? For killing some weak and tired old reptile that tried to stand against his betters?! Hahaha...I thought you would have more clout than that..."

"Okay...now see." Karina took a deep breath. "I'm about to fucking kill you, just for referencing him, in your mouth..." Her hand focused with energy, with a tiny rift forming, although surrounded by a swirl of red lightning. As she went in for the strike, suddenly Karina found her body being tackled by Zana out of nowhere from the waist down, having the two of them being tossed onto the ground, burrowing through the pavement. Mounting her, Zana let loose with a barrage of punches to her face.

"Don't you dare, touch my sister!" Zana screamed out as her fists rained down on Karina, hard punches coming from left to right, each one creating a loud sound of impact as they made their contact, with almost no end in sight. Her faced teeming with rage, a rare expression to have ever crept on her face as ones who would know her usual demeanor, surprising even Kaos, her own flesh and blood.

Despite the force of hits, none of them seemed to even cause so much a blemish on her face, even smiling throughout the whole process. Then a hard right that came from a charged socket flew onto Karina's face, creating almost a shattering sound with how much force it caused, yet she still gave no reaction. She then quickly grabbed one of her knives, impaling directly within the right hand side of her chest, then another implaing her right arm, another in her left, then one more that attempted to strike directly through her skull. At the last second, the knives momentum was halted by making contact with Karina's right hand, with the blade piercing cleanly through the hand itself.

Grabbing the steel, she lifted up Zana as if she were paper weights in the process of standing up. Taking a moment of pause, a hard left straight punch impacted straight through Zana's body, with a bloody fist surfacing on the other end, leaving her gasping for air and cringing in pain.

"Hahaha! No need to talk!" Karina said she covered Zana's open gaped mouth with the same piercing hand smothered in her own gore."I know that fucking hurt bitch, and there's a lot more that came from!"

Kaos quickly intervened between the two, rushing up to them with her katana in hand, bathed in the dark flames. Seeing her coming, Karina tossed Zana directly into the oncoming pure-type like a rag-doll. Instead of catching her as a partner would do, let alone their sister, Kaos simply pushed her body out of the way without hesitation, as to not mess up her momentum, allowing her sister to fall on the ground.

"I will succeed where you failed reject!" She yelled out as her response for her previous action, leaving Zana on the ground at a loss of her current position.

_"Sister...why..." _Zana quietly muttered under her breath, appearing almost on the verge of tears. Noticing the switch in the opponents, Karina boldly beckoned her forward.

She came hard and fast with her sword, delivering a horizontal to a vertical upper slash to her opponent, which had all hit nothing but air. Kaos turning her side went for a riposte to the midsection from her back with her left hand alone, a risky move from the seems. Going to offer up a counteroffensive move, Karina shifted her position the left in order to capitalize on the momentum of her strike.

The riposte ended up being a feint, as Kaos quickly and elegantly twirled around one the ball of her foot to guard her flank,coming back with a dark flame strike, her right fist bathed in her own black aura. Without stopping her path, Karina caught the fist, countering back with a quick elbow that struck clean in Karina's jaw, knocking her head back some. Refusing to back down after that failure, she quickly came back by shifting her stance to release her captive hand, with her moving leg leading forward in the attempt.

Seeing the opportunity she was trying to create for herself, using the flow of shifting position with her rear leg to substitute for her previously leading leg in order to catch her off guard by trapping er own leg that would be used to step back, Karina instead moved her hip forward transforming her idea into her own grab that still held up from her hand, which had shocked Kaos her moves was read through so effectively in so little time.

In order to prevent her from turning the grab into a throw, Kaos stuck her sword into the ground, using its force to lift herself off the ground, compltely avoiding the hip placement, and came back with a right high kick aiming toward Karina, which was thoroughly dodged. She then used the momentum of the kick to swing herself around the top of the grip of her sword, with her body twisting around in a continuous motion, releasing an abrupt left kick though blocked, and then continuously twirling in the same motion coming back around with using both legs. Karina leaned slightly backward dodging the strike, and then bolting forward into a clothesline, wringing Kaos by her neck and knocking her off of her sword and into the ground, dragging her throughout the pavement, creating a burrow within the ground. A portal then appeared on her path that lead directly into one of the metal pillars, with Kaos going straight through its material.

Pinning her on the ground, Kaos set her body ablaze, loosening Karina's grip. She then unleashed an flurry of punches, all of which were deftly blocked. A counter soon came through from the attacks, ranging from her face to her stomach that rocked her body clean, then kicking Kaos into one of the nearby cars through the windshield, landing in the backseat.

"Now why don't you just chill there for a bit, while I go deal with your..." Karina then turned around, only to find once more that Zana was missing in action."Are you seriously going to keep playing cat and mouse forever freak?! I have to have broken at least ten bones by now! I wanna see how many more I can break before you start healing again!" She started to knock and throw around cars and vans around the lot into the walls, storming around the lot."And if you think I'm going to give you a JUST a slow death, well bitch you got another thing coming to that ugly ass of yours!" As she continued on, Kaos began to slip away from the backseat and cut through the solid roof of the lot with her blazing sword opening up a skylight. She looked down at the beserker that was Karina, who noticed her trying to make an exit. She then yelled out at her from the ground.

"Where do you think you're going harlot?! I've got it out for your crazy ass too!"

"As clear as you vividly put it, obviously I am not the target of your vengeance. I had no hand in the death of this precious 'Anthony' you've been speaking, why should you spare anymore expense to me?"

"Ummm...maybe because I want to kill both of you? Have I not made that clear over the past minute I've been kicking your asses?! Hell, it wasn't that long I had you pissing yourself princess!"

"Shut your mouth you insolent little-! Wait..." Kaos then paused and put her finger to her lips pondering the fight thus far, and the odd pace that her opponent was proceeding at. Her face then formed a cunning smirk."A minute...so that's your trick..."

Karina gestured and pointed at her."What the hell are you mumbling about?!"

"Regardless of previous circumstances, I believe that my time here is done, and I shall make my exit here. I don't doubt we will see each other again soon."

"So you're just gonna leave your sister for me tear apart huh? You're just oozing with sisterly love aren't you?"

"Oh please, we may share the same father, but to me she is nothing more than a plaything, a slave that I can utilize for my gains. She is expendable. A special mutt of dog that I can toss and kick aside as I please. Even if you kill her, there are dozens more like her at our disposal. She already knows her place as well."Kaos then yelled out."Zana, my dear sister! I'm happy to inform you that you are no longer of use to me at this point! From this point on, we shall both go our seperate paths! Should father ask of your status, I will simply tell him you gave your life to accomplish our vision! You will be hailed as hero! Just like your whore of a mother! Isn't that grand?! You've always wanted to be just like her, and now's your chance! Hahahaha!"

She then turned her back not only on Karina, but Zana, who could do nothing but sit and listen to her speech.

"Farewell Zana! Do try not to die a pathetic death darling!" As she finished, she then disappeared off into the nightlight.

Karina turned around and shook her head at the sudden outcome of events.

"Man, some family you got there eh? Abandon you after it's getting hot, even AFTER you fought to protect her, that's how she repays you? Goddamn sister, I don't envy your position a bit! I always thought as family as someone who stuck by you through it all even after it all goes to shit and beyond. You know, the usual stuff. But her? Man...she better hope she doesn't run into me again. Vengeance or not, the world will definitely not miss her." Silence filled the air as Karina scanned the area once more for Zana. Who was silently contemplating everything that was said about her so far.

"Not that you might give a shit, but I'll let you know something real about family. For instance, let me tell you something about the old and tired guy that you killed! He was a lot of things! He gambled! He smoked! He drank around me and my sister when we were kids! Taught us how to defend ourselves! Put us through life or death scenarios every single day! But you know one thing, there's one thing that he didn't do! Be a bad father! HE WAS GOOD TO US! HE WAS GOOD TO ME! And you know what?! I'll never be able to even say those words to him again!" Karina created a rift, pulling her scythe out in her right hand and her left hand occupied by several knives."So do me a favor, I want to see the face of Anthony's killer one more time...before I gouge their fucking heart out with my own bare hands!"

Silence filled the air. A few seconds later, slow footsteps could be heard echoing through the lot. Soon Zana had shown herself from her hiding spot, with her eyes devoid of all life and response. Karina couldn't help but smile at this turn of character for her.

"Oh what now?! Dear sister finally let you know that she thinks your a worthless piece of scumbag shit, that you're so loss for words?!"

Zana didn't offer up a response, until she said

"No...I was...aware of my position...ever since the day I was born. But now...I've come to peace with it. And now that I have..." She points her knife directly at her opponent."There's nothing stopping me from helping you with your vengeance..."

"Help me huh? You really want to do that for me? Then allow me to stick this knife in your skull a couple hundred times and then your services will be welcomed!" Saying that she charged forward with her weapons, as did Zana at top speed. Both of them exchanged sword strikes, blows from punches and kicks that were being dodged to near perfection on both ends. Everytime one of them struck high, the other struck low, strike from the left, the next one came from the right, almost in perfect sync of movements. Soon they were trapped in their own void, their combos building on top of each other, their own breathing and heat feeding off one another. Everything had matched up at this point, right down to power, speed.

"Matched up my speed huh?! You're full of surprises!" Karina twirled her scythe around in a full circular motion that aimed for her opponents head. Zana dodged it full circle by matching its pattern on the fly and spinning out its course, setting up her own counter with her knife that aimed for Karina's head.

"As are you! I've never fought anyone that could keep up with me before!" Her counter ended up being blocked by the blade of her scythe.

"So glad you approve!" The fight continued on as both of their assaults continued to rain down on eachother, with no signs of stopping. Hits being exchanged at such unimaginable speeds, it seemed like nothing more than a blur, two shadows or specks of light chasing after the time Karina realized this, her deadline was approaching, keeping the time memorized in her head even while fighting.

_I don't know...how much longer I can keep this up for...if I want to beat her...I'm gonna have to go farther than two minutes...sis...I'm sorry._

* * *

**Meanwhile, a few miles out of the city.**

Furball and Tessera zoomed through tree after tree in their pathway, vaulting and flipping off of the various branches at break neck speed, seeming almost like shifting shadows to the untrained eye.

"We're almost there! I can see the town in sight!" Furball yelled out.

"We have to get there sooner! How the hell were all of the humvees out on deployment at the same time?! It's bullshit! Can't you use your time magic or whatever?!"

"I'm afraid it's not so simple!"

"What's not simple about it?! You just flick on switch on your thingamajig and shit just goes all trippy!"

"If I were to explain it, it would take some time, something of which we don't have much of right now! No pun intented of course!"

Tessera clicked her teeth."Dammit! Fuck those meetings! We should have known that those freaks would back this time around! Types always attract one another, that's when things always turn sour!"

"It couldn't be helped! It was meant to call to attention the recent events that have been happening all over the world! Russia especially seems to have it's hands filled with the recent kidnappings and assaults!"

"That's not exactly news there! That's been a hornets nest for years now! It just so happens they brought in bumble bees now! The only thing is that the First seems to have some idea about, but she sure keeping tight lipped about it all! I think even that Boss lady knows what's going on!"

"Do you think that this might be related to whatever the Forsaken are planning?!"

"It doesn't take a genius Furball! Timing is almost too perfect! A massive city alert happens to go off while we're off base?! C'mon, I know your whole situation, but we're a little smarter here!"

"Indeed, that is true! Although I am worried about the young ones!"

"Huey can handle himself! The First seems to have faith in him, so I might as well too! He's not the type to slip up protecting his friend! He'll fight with all he's got! Karina on the other hand..." Tessera remained silent for a breif second, which Furball caught onto.

"Are you worried about her?" He asked a deep in thought Tessera.

"Well I'm her sister dammit, and the only family she's got left! Of course I'm worried! It's just...not so much worried about her as to what she's going to do. What she might do to herself..."

"What do you mean? She is your sister, plus you were both trained by the Seventh. You always speak of her with such pride! What is there to worry about?"

"It's just those two Pure-types are on the base there with her, especially the one that killed Anthony."

"Do you fear she might take revenge?"

"That's pretty much a certainty. Karrie was always the closest to Anthony, so when it comes to him, she becomes...emotional, and that can sometimes affect her **power**."

"Her power? You mean she has other abilities?" Furball asked with a growing scorn.

"When we were kids, this thing happened to her when we training, and I pushed her to hard, and she got angry. Like really angry! It took me and Anthony nearly an hour to just knock her out, but when it was over...she was..."

"She was what...?"

"Hell if I know! It's just her appearance changed and everything, and then she got these weird tattoos over her body and everything. Plus she got crazy strong for some reason!"

"I see..." Furball said, pondering."Do you think she'll use this power again?"

"If she runs into those two, I don't doubt it. But she still can't control it properly! It can hurt her if she does! I just hope we can get there in time before she does!"

"Yes, that would be bad indeed..."

"You don't seem surprised. Is it a time thing again?"

"Possibly. But I fear there may be something more to what you're telling me here..."

"Something more huh? Is it the good more to it or bad more to it?"

"The latter most likely."

"Shit! Now we definitely have to pick up the pace! And don't you dare drop any spoilers!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

The two then increased their pace, traveling faster on their path, with along with a deeply concerned Tessera.

_Karrie...please be safe! Whatever you do, don't use __**that**__! Don't do it! _

**Karina's POV**

**I can feel everything breaking, cracking, shattering from beneath my very chest. My breathing feels heavy, my head is feeling squished like a grape, and my skin is telling me its burning and wants me to rip it right off.**

Despite all of this, my body kept moving the way brain was telling it to move. Screw that actually, my brain gave out thirty seconds ago, reaching the one and half minute mark was probably when it started to get more apparent. My arms felt like paperweights, my legs felt like month old jello. The cuts and bruises that I took from those knife and sword strikes were holding together, yet I could still feel the pain in knots, knocking on my muscles over and over.

She goes for a left, I tell my body to go right. The motions of my scythe and knives as they attempt to hit their target, only to miss contort with the signals my body keeps sending me, that I keep ignoring altogether. It wasn't running on brainpower, but instinct, lust for revenge, bloodshed, gore, bones clashing against bones, you name it. I craved it. The pangs for it were more apparent since the hole in my heart formed, but not on its on. I tried to count numbers again, but did very little.

She tries to hit me again with a straight stab to my ribs, I parry, using its momentum to shift about 5% faster than she tried to hit me with her attack, it missed. I feel her breathing during it all. It's not even slowing down. No signs of labor. Exhaustion, let alone fatigue. Her eyes show no distraction as they scan my body, searching for weaknesses to pick apart. Pressure points, blood clots, anything that could be used, and her hands and feet moved in succession for those exact targets. Where has this girl been? I think I have some kind of idea.

The form that I'm in right now, I hadn't used it in two years, and even then, I knew less about it then than I do know. From the studies me and Anthony did together, a normal person should be able to acheive this state as an extent of their normal physical potential, which will range somewhere around 115% percent if they feel their body can go that far depending on the situation. The difference is that my body can go more than 120% of expected output I feel I could go even further, but at the risk of my body completely destroying itself.

We continued to exchange with eachother, with her reaction speed and rate of attack increasing with each passing second, almost catching up to my own current speed. I can tell from the rate of fire that's emanating from her muscles and how she's using them in her attacks. She's sparing no further strain towards them in power, but loosens them instead in terms of speed to match mine, or even surpass it. It's crazy. Give it another minute or so, she'll be even faster than me. Something tells me she's been hiding this all along, as if the speed that I was knocking her around with not that long ago was just childs play to her, and that she could move towards that kind of speed, but chose not to. I didn't know her reasons for doing so, nor did I care, but the results was astonishing on how it was turning out to be.

Everything in my body was starting to break apart as I came upon the two minute mark, which is supposed to be a minute pass the prime of my form, slowly reaching upon the peak. As I threw a right straight towards her, the muscle in the arm started to rip away gradually, even the skin tissue was beginning to tear away slowly even though it didn't land at an impact. The ligaments in my leg started deteriorate, and several fractures in my left ankle and fourth and fifth rib cage started to show up. The signals in my brain alerting of the pain in body was blaring so loud I could sing along to it, but I chose to turn down the volume. Despite the self destruction, the form does well to sustain my injuries until I can actually get them treated. It's not healing per se, but mainly something that meshes and holds my body together, kind of like taping together a broken glass vase with duct tape. The damage isn't obvious anymore, but the process has still taken its toll.

_Keep going. Make it faster. Stronger. _I tried to bring these instructions to my body.

I kept recycling the same image of Anthony and me training from sun up to sun down by that waterfall near that shed outside of Blackwater, something that reminded me of better days. I started to drown myself in that feeling, that momentary happiness to try and drive me throughout the fight. Another slice from one of her knifes came for me in a curved trajectory. I leaned just a slight seven degrees backward, clearing its path and observing the shining steel as it cut through the air, nearly dodging my nose. It still looked like it was moving in slow motion, but with slightly more frames added to it. She was getting faster, that much was clear already. I went ahead with my assault, adding to the exchange. I brought my scythe upwards in a vertical path, continuously twirling on its axis. She barely spun out of the way. Like me, she did so by relying on her the ball points of her toes rather than her heels , which I normally see people do to sidestep out of an attack which is considered basic in most martial arts. I take a strip of that method from how ballet dancers perform their lutz spins and pirouettes turns, and integrated into my style. Hers was more style based by the looks of it, while she barely spared any expense to how often her turns moved through my series of attacks.

Dammit, I truly hated this bitch. Not just for taking away the only person that was like a father to me, but showing up the very foundation I built my style of fighting on. Yeah. She was good. I would never say that out loud of course. As I finished my attack, I twirled around to bring the blade down on her. It was a risky move, but one that I was willing to go for. She saw through that risk, as she lightly stepped to the side into my blind spot. Little by little, I could no longer say that she was going in slow motion, but instead she nominally beginning to pick up speed, coming up to my perception as something that was moving at the same speed that I was. I quickly tilted my head toward the perceived spot where I predicted she landed at.

She wasn't there?! No she was there...I could still feel her breathing regardless of what she wanted me to think. My eyes bolted around my surroundings, until they scanned the very area that I completely left unattended. My bottom view. She was ducked right down below my waist. Waiting. Hoping that I would notice her. I held my breath, and pulled as hard as I could on the grip of my scythe to pull it back from its previous trajectory and aim it on a new course towards her which had set the bones and muscle fiber in both of my arms on fire. I brought down the blade toward her, holding nothing back but my breath to gain extra mileage with the speed of its delivery.

The first strike came down almost like a lightning strike with how fast it went. She saw through it immediately, stepping to the left and dodging it cleanly. The second strike came back up in a reverse vertical scoop, almost cutting through the air in a V-like shape, which she had dodged by quickly stepping to the right in the middle of its path. As the blade came back up, and she had finished her scanning of me, the clock for both shows had reached their peak. Before I knew it, I took the first breath I had taken in a fraction of a minute.

"*GASP*!" My mouth opened completely as the air entered my lungs, and the next thing I knew, my body had exploded. Everything that held together, collapsed in on itself, like dominoes falling after a great run of setting them. Blood forcefully excreted out of almost every spot on my body. My bones continously snapped and cracked, my hands could no longer even hold themselves up with how much the muscles begin to tear through, and soon my legs in several areas broke in several divsions. And the clock than struck its desired hour. My three minutes were up it seems.

"Five minutes..." I heard her whisper under her breath as her face emerged in my bluring vision. "You...went beyond your limits two minutes ago didn't you?" Ah. Was it five minutes already? I forgot how slow my perception of time goes by that form, not that I could even tell for a while though."I've been trained to constantly track the changes of my opponent through the process of battle, and match them up on it, by exceeding them in that department. That is also helped by my ability to regenerate. Whatever my opponents potential, I can exceed them by 5%. As the battle goes on, the percentage goes up another 5%. That's how my body was modified, to always and constantly surpass whoever I was fighting, if I deem them worthy of it." That's...how it was huh? How she had been getting faster..."If you wish to blame anyone...blame the man...I once called **father**." Father huh? Who woulda thought...Her fist then drew closer to my face in an instant.

_Damn, this is gonna hurt..._

My face flew back on my neck as her knuckles made direct contact with the center of my face, and my skull started to break though feeling like a condiment that just came with the package. Blood spewed out of my nose, and an indescribable pain struck through my body in a sudden surge. I had never felt this kind of before, to have everything that made me who I am, my whole fighting style, the way I carry myself, the things that he taught me, even this form whatever it was, equate to nothing in the end. This is how my so called quest for vengeance ends huh? I guess making peace wasn't enough for me huh? Such a selfish greedy little girl I turned out to be huh Anthony? I wonder whose fault is that, can't be mine right? Right?! RIGHT?! Answer me dammit...I know you're there...You've always been...why aren't you now...you bastard...

My body slammed rock hard on the concrete floor. I couldn't move a damn thing. Not that I should. She walked over slowly towards me and looked me directly in the eye. It was an expression that was totally different from her usual droll and uninterested expression. It had a sadistic smirk, on that ranged from cheek to cheek. My whole body shivered.

"Now then...I believe it is **my** turn."

_Hahaha...so this...is what fear feels like...it's not bad at all..._

Zana slowly lifted Karina up by her hair, and inspected the critical state that she was in. Her fur and hair had all returned to the previous state. Her body was completely desecrated from top to bottom, with blood pouring and leaking out from every single angle of her body, through forced holes that were created due the pressure of how the fluids came out. Zana shook her head, and threw Karina into the windshield of a nearby van. As soon as her body made contact, Zana zoomed to her position, appearing on top of her and unleashing a flurry of punches upon her, splattering blood all over the glass.

As she kept landing her punches, Zana yelled out"You seek vengeance? You seek vengeance for the one that was forcefully taken away from you?! What do you know of such things girl?! What makes you think your vengeance is even strong enough to rival mine?! What gives you that right?!"She then took her by her once more and slammed her headfirst into the concrete and dragged her across the floor for several feet before launching her into the air.

Brandishing her knives, she gave yet another flurry in the form of slashes that ranged to practically all of her limbs, all with clean and deep cuts. A staight stab came through Karina's stomach, deeply enough to have the steel peak on the other side of her body. Refusing to quit her onslaught, Zana delivered two more punches from each direction and then an uppercut leading into an elbow that struck a precise spot in her nose. "My vengeance, has been there ever since the day I was conceived! Finding out the main purpose of it...my entire existence and what it equates to...it is nothing but an experiment...And the only thing, the only person that disregarded that purpose with just being there for me, was taken away...by the one that created my existence for his own gains!" She then took her head and brought it into her knees, repeatedly hitting that same spot with both in succession. After she had landed several knee strikes, Zana grabbed her by her ankles and twirled her around before letting her fly hard into the concrete, burrowing her into the ground by several feet.

Sprawled out on the floor, Zana landed on top of Karina once more and stomped down on her right arm, with a loud crunching sound reverberating throughout the whole lot, accompanied by Karina's blood curdling screams, creating a unique cacophony of sound. Not being done with her yet, Zana forced Karina to stand up on her broken legs, and began to unleash a combo string on her, consisting of punches and kicks, hitting vital spots and pressure points all over her body. The sounds of each of the impacts were rapid in succession. Each time she started to wobble down to her knees, Zana stood her up and began to start her series of attacks all over again. She then unleashed a side kick, hitting the knife that made contact earlier and not only burrowed it deeper, but blew her back several feet out of the lot.

As she slowly walked toward her, she noticed Karina's body, and the horrible shape it was in as it twitched uncontrollably as she tried to gasp for air like a fish out on land too long.

"Even now, what do I have to show for that same existence? To be shamefully put on display, abused, and pushed around like some sort of plaything! For the amusement for a spoiled and ungrateful bitch who sees me as nothing but some sort of thing that she could toss aside just as she did! But she is nothing but a symptom! A simple speck to the real cancer! Because of **that man**...Because of him...because of him! Everything was stolen from me! And my chance at revenge for her...my mother...I can't do it...I can't accomplish it! Why?!" Zana then took out one of her knives, repeatedly stabbing her body."Because of this accursed body! I can't harm him! No matter how hard I try, I'm incapable of harming him! WHY?! Why is my only chance?! The only thing that I can use for my vengeance is preventing from doing so! Dammit! Goddammit!" She then stopped her outburst, and looked down at the state of Karina, who was barely hanging on. It didn't take long for Zana's stab wounds to heal.

She then took the same knife and pointed closely toward Karina's eye.

"Your vengeance...the very thing that drives you to kill me...is insignificant compared to what drives me...You...are not like me...I thought you were...Someone who was willing to sacrifice all else, your friends, your family, your sanity, your body, your 'gifts', to take what you desire...But you're not. You still hold onto all of these things...and that is what holds you back from taking it."She drags the knife closer to the eye until it rapidly starts to blink."As long as you have those things, you will...**never kill me...**" The knife stayed aimed at her for a while, with a thousand thoughts rushing through Zana's head as to what to do now with the current situation, and where to take it to.

For the longest time, to kill was the only way that she numb the feeling that she still carries with her to this day. Not just with the loss of the only person that saw her as something more than what she appeared to be, but the pain that she endured after it. The experimentation, the public shaming by her sister and so called peers, and the reason for her existence was nothing but a means to an end to the man that was supposed to be her father. What could she do to make it all go away, she constantly thought to herself as a child, but to this she found no real answer, no real way to ascertain how she could cope with the absence of one. So chose vengeance to fill the void.

Seeing Karina, and how she pushes herself to gain vengeance for a loved one, without the means that she had to earn for herself, enraged her terribly. She could kill her at ouf of spite. For trying to be someone she could never in her life be. But instead...

"I can see it you know...who you are...where you have been, and the people that mean so much to you. You're afraid to let them go aren't you? You've already lost people close to you haven't you" Karina struggled to mutter out a word, but the air ended up getting stuck in her throat, leading her to keep gasping."I see...you don't want to lose anyone else. Not because you're afraid...but because you blame yourself for all of those losses, don't you?" Zana said with a smile." You don't have to try and convince me otherwise, if taking the blame on yourself is the only way of persuading yourself that you weren't strong enough to save them, then so be it. Others would feel the same way as you. They don't realize what they've lost until they lost it, and then wallow in self pity as a coping mechanism as if they could have done anything themselves. *sigh* We as people do a great job at fooling ourselves don't we?"

Karina then spit up blood as Zana drove another knife into her stomach.

"I'll be honest with you...I want to kill you. Not because I hate you or anything. I could give a shit less about your hypocritical existence. But I believe that killing you will give me the answer that I need. The answer to the question I've been searching for nearly all of my life on how to deal with this pain. This cancer that I hold onto to keep me fed. Not to give me hope, but to give me guidance on what would happen next. Whether the vengeance I seek will give me satisfaction, or some despair that I had overlooked doing what I do. It will be an exciting thing to discover, don't you agree...what was your name...**Zaldwick**?" Her eyes lit up a little."Interesting...you share the same surname as the founder of **Ashgate Facility**...That would explain a lot in fact. The way you are, and that power of yours...Hmm I wonder..." Zana then pondered for a moment, deciding on what action to take, and then arrived at a conclusion. She drew the knife away from Karina's eye and dislodged all of the knifes that pierced her body, forcing her to let out a scream that reached out to the heavens with how much pain coarsed through her.

"I'll tell you what. Since this is the first time that this has ever happened to me, let's make a game out of this shall we? Let's who can gain our vengeance first? Me or you? Will you kill me before I kill my father, or will I kill him before you get your chance to even take revenge on me once more? Not a bad deal isn't it? But still, I wonder if you will even be able to kill me when you get to that point, since you've done such a good job of trying now, haven't you? You should know...I can't even kill myself. I've tried on several occasions. So it will be very interesting how to try to gain vengeance from someone who can't die...don't you?" She drew her face closer to the blood covered bunny almost in a taunting manner. Karina then suddenly spat out blood that landed clean on Zana's face, struggling to speak once more, hoarsing and gasping out words. Finally as her mouth began to move again, she uttered out.

"I...will...kill...you...bitch..."

Zana crept on a smirk and wiped the blood off her cheek with her thumb and licked it.

"Good to know..." Her head then turned off into the distance, sensing the presence of others. "It seems your friends are arriving to help you. Time to make **my **exit I suppose." As she slowly stepped off of Karina's body, she started to walk away. Suddenly she turned around while looking out at the moon."What a beautiful night sky this world has. I can't believe I haven't noticed until now. Looks you were right about that one 'sister'. And just like that, Zana vanished into thin air, almost seeming like she teleported.

Karina laid there on the ground. Completely immobile. Not that she wouldn't try to change change that circumstance. She grunted as she attempted to roll over off of her back, to which was unsuccessful. Nothing in her body was even responding. Even though she didn't know it her healing factor was beginning to take effect, albeit very slowly. Not that she would feel any immediate changes. The form had left her in a broken state to say the least.

_Damn...I see...my luck hasn't run out yet._ She thought to herself. Breathing in and out slowly, she tried to resist the pain from her various injuries for as long as she could. After a while a minute, then two, and then three rolled by. She felt herself getting tired, attempting to sleep it off, but the pain kept her up. While this kind of a state was a first for her, she knew exactly how to handle herself when it came to vital injuries. Steady breathing techniques, and focused body flexes were a norm in her training from Anthony, but for some reason they weren't working as effectively as she thought they would.

_Damn! I forgot...the poison!_ The knives that Zana carried were admitted with a deadly poison that stayed lodged in Karina's body for quite a while, and have most definitely made it's way to several parts of her bloodstream. Not only was it slowing down her healing factor, but her heart felt several lapses as she laid there. She then felt her eyes become heavy and several nerves in her body became even more unresponsive, and started to feel cold in some areas. Soon she started to spit out more blood as she choked on the air she was trying to breathe in. She held up some resistantance against certain poisons, but it seems this one was a unique brand. Clearly she didn't have much time left against it.

_Fuck..._She thought as she felt herself slipping_,'I really...messed up this time...huh? Sorry...sis...I used it again...I thought...I could control it...this time. Guess, I was wrong...this time...'_

Her eyes slowly began to close. Various pictures started to flash before her in her mind. They seemed familiar to her and unfamaliar to her at the same time.

'_Damn...thinking about that day...at a time like this...'_

She saw herself as a child again.

_Nervous and blush faced in a brand new blue one piece dress and clean dress shoes, she stood behind her older sister, constantly clutching her side as she stood in front of her new guardian. A house that seemed bigger than the one she knew originally, or what she had little memory of. He was a strange looking creature to her eyes. Scales as far as the eyes could see,which gave him an unapproachable aura around him, one that was quickly relinquished as he slowly walked up to the two sisters. Tessera gave him a cautious stare at him, but he returned it with a smile. She was caught off guard, and looked down at the ground in embarrasment._

"_Say something!" She nudged her sister off of her shoulder, causing her to pitter over to the scaly gentleman, falling into his arms. Her head slowly raised to her look him in his eyes, not really knowing what to notice in them, but could definitely see signs of sadness within them, the eyes of one who has known loss all to well. He gently smiled at her._

_"Hey there cutie. My name is Anthony. From this day forward, I'll be taking care of you and your big sister. From now on, this house will be your new home. You'll be safe here." Karina's eyes grew big as the words reached her eyes. Not because she had finally found a true place to call her own, but this is the first time anyone had offered her such things. Tears welled her around her eyes as her face scrunched up. Tessera flinched and was about to walk over to her, until Anthony held out his hand to her. He then gently put his hands on her crying face by her cheeks, wiping away her tears with his thumbs._

_"Does that sound good, __**Karina?**__"_

_Words hadn't left Karina's mouth in some time, out of rememberance of her previous state. But for the first time in such a duration, her moves began to move, uttering_

_"Yes...that sounds...great..."_

_ "Well now! That's awesome. You girls will be very welcome here. I can promise you that."_

_ "T...t...oh...um..." Karina muttered under her breath._

_ "Karina? What are you trying to say sweetie?" She shook her head, and stared down at the ground once more, blushing at the sight at him. He then placed his hand on her head."Is that right? Well don't worry. I'm sure whatever you're trying to say, you'll be able to say it someday..." He smiled at the both of them. Soon the image became filled with white that spread all around_

The image of Anthony stuck in her head. She felt a wet sensation coming out of her eyes, with a smile forming on her mouth.

"Anthony...I'm...sorry...I...never got...to..say..."

**_'damn...after all these years...I still couldn't...say it...'_**

With nothing left to give, everything faded slowly to black.

_**"KARINA! DON"T YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME!"**_ Suddenly Tessera's voice had gone off in the near distance. She had jumped off the nearby rooftop adjacent from the parking lot, clumsily landing on the ground through causing quite the impact. She ran to her little sister's body, holding her tightly in her arms. "Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT! You stupid little fucking...GODDAMMIT! I told you not to...I told you not to fucking use it! Why...Why don't you ever fucking listen to me?! Shit! Anthony told you what it does to you! He told me! But you went ahead and...and..."Tessera continously cursed and yelled at the top of her lungs as tears streamed down her eyes..."Did you do this to spite me you bitch?! Is that it?! Is this because I left you?! Because I thought you could find your...own..."She started to choke on her words.

Furball slowly walked up to the somber scene, looking at the result.

"It's...just as I feared. This...is how it happened..."He stated.

Tessera looked at him with a face drowned in sadness.

"Furball! Please...you have to save her!"

"I'm afraid...there's not much I could do. As it stands, this turn of events...was fated to happen."

"What?"

"The poison, combined with her severe injuries. It will be too much for her body to handle and fight off. She will die here."

"What...what about the ICU?! There's one on base! If we can get her there...we can!"

"That would take too long. The poison is fast acting, and it seems she's had it in several doses, and residing in her bloodstream for considerable amount of time."

"Then I'll...!"

"There's nothing we can do Tessera."

Tessera then grabbed Furball by the collar, lifting him up off the ground.

"Dont't you tell me that! I won't let my only sister die! You hear me?! I won't fucking do it!" She slowly placed him back on his feet, placing her head on his chest."She's...my reason...for everything that I've done...I've always had her in my thoughts...She's guided all of my steps since I our parents were killed...She always kept me going!"

"Tessera...I may not be apart of them anymore, but there are still rules I must abide by. For the sake of the timeline..."

"Fuck the timeline! Fuck fate! Fuck the world and all of those bullshit rules! I just want my sister!" Her trembling hands balled up into fists that curled up Furball's jacket. Her tears fell down on the ground like raindrops that she just couldn't stop. All Furball could do was look down at his friend, unsure of what his decision could impact. His face in pure contemplation. No words were exchanged for minute, until he took a deep breath and slowly pulled Tessera away from him.

"Okay..."he silently said. "What I'm about to do will jepoardize my mission severely. Everything that happens must remain unchanged,despite my being here...But, I came back to change things...to prevent the future that I come to know..."

"Does..that mean?" Tessera's eyes begin to glimmer with hope.

"I will do...what I feel is right. Regardless of the consequences...Saving your sister, a minor action as it may be, it will send ripples throughout the the events what will happen this night. But..." He then looked deeply into her eyes, and lightly smiled."You saved my life, and for that I intend to repay that deed."

"Furball...thank you..." She said in heartfelt voice.

He then walked over to Karina's body and examined her motionless state.

"The poison has not done its job completely it seems." He crouched down on one knee and stuck his hand out over her body."This...will save her...albeit temporarily, until eventually she'll..."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there...do it please."

He nodded."Very well."

He took a deep breath, and began to focus energy into the palm of his right hand that stretched over Karina's body. A few seconds in, the air around him began to stir, and tiny sparks of electric looking energy streamed around his arm, and created a mid-size ball in his hand. Suddenly it disappeared, and then in an instant, a purple stream of energy flowed out of his hand and covered every inch of Karina's body. Within seconds, all of her injuries, bruises, blood, broken bones and all, mysteriously began to shrink and heal as if returning back to their original state before sustaining them.

"Oh my god..." Tessera said in awe at what she was witness before her eyes.

"Arghh!" Furball grunted in pain.

"Are you alright?!" She yelped out.

"Don't...break my concentration!" His face started to strain and he began to growl from the process even supporting his arm with the other. The injuries started to all fade away, as if her healing factor had kicked in after all this time. Soon, the purple energy stopped flowing, and all of Karina's injuries were gone, as if they were never there. After the process, Furball fell on his arms out of exhaustion. Tessera rushed over to Karina to check on her. She held her head close to her chest to hear her heartbeat.

_*ba-dump, ba-dump,ba-dump*_ Several beats could be heard from her heart, all in succession of each other. She gave her sister a deep hug and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you...thank you God...thank you..." Instead of tears of despair that came down her face, it was of happieness.

Furball breathed slowly and hoarsely.

"She is alive? That's...wonderful news..."

"She is yeah. But what about you?" She asked concerned."Will you be alright?"

"Well..."He chuckled a little."I do know one thing...things are going to be a lot different now..."

They then looked at her body, and Tessera noticed one odd detail.

"She's smiling?" Furball stated. "How odd."

"It's not odd at all." She responded, and holding her little sister in her arms, she said "She was having a good dream. For the first time in her life."

**Chapter 24 END**

** Fro Ninja; Well guys. I hope you enjoyed this latest addition. Even I have to admit, it was a bit hard writing this without catching a bit of feelings, but the show must go on. Come back next chapter for the conclusion to the Hospital Battle! Also as a side note, expect the second chapter to Good Boys sometime by the end of this week! One Love!**

**Jester;Hey! What about my send off fool?! You've been missing this whole time, and you don't even give me my chance to shine?**

**Fro Ninja;Fine then, I'll give you the podium, say what you wanna say before time runs out.**

**Jester; Thank you...(clears throat) First off all, you-(mic cuts off)**


End file.
